A Love For Two
by RexicanDestler
Summary: It was no secret that Kili loved the girl. As did Fili. And they knew how eachother felt about her as well. They had talked, and they had agreed. They would not- if they had the great fortune of her liking them as well- make her choose. They had been sharing her their entire life, why change that now? Rated M just to be safe Fili/OC/Kili
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, i'm only going to do this whole disclaimer and all once, so here it is. Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters from The Hobbit. Everything that's familiar belongs to the director of the movie or J.R.R Tolkien. I will be mixing together the movie and the book because both are absolutely awesome. The only thing i own is my OC Sephira and any minor changes in dialog or anything else. And i apologize ahead of time if any of the characters are OOC. **

**And on another note, please Review if you have any comments or anything to say! Critisism (If it's not hateful and rude) is always welcome! **

Sephira stood in the very front of the group of dwarves, her black cloak hanging off her shoulders and a goofy smile on her face. The company of dwarves was so much better than her own kin. Especially these dawrves. They were far more entertaining. Should have heard them laugh when Sephira told them why she was _running _to catch up to them. They had a _good _laugh. And then a rather lengthy conversation about two certain dwarves that should have known better. Of course, there was one in the company that agreed with the two for leaving her behind, but he was a young dwarf and thought it cruel to make a woman come on a journey like this. He got an elbow to the gut from his brother. And then another lecture on why it didnt really matter that she was a woman. Her race, the Fae race, trained all of their people in combat and weaponry, starting at a young age.

Sephira had been weilding a sword and other various weapons since she was six. And she had been living amongst the dwarves for the better part of her seventy two years of life. Her family had been close friends with Thror and his son Thrain, and then his son Thorin. They would travel there quite often just to visit the king and the heir of the throne. When Sephira was in her early teen years, her parents died during a trip to visit Thorin and his sister-sons. An orc pack. The rest of her kind never were too fond of her.

Too wild and mischievious for the other Fae. Not to mention they never approved of her families association with the dwarves. So she took to travelling. Met up with old family friends. She's spent the best parts of her life with the dwarves, and had grown up with two certain dwarves. The same two who thought it wise to leave her while they embark on an adventure with their uncle.

"I hope they open the door soon. I'm starving." the large, round dwarf of the group grumbled.

"You're always starving." Bofur said with a roll of his eyes. Sephira reached out and rang the bell twice before dropping her arm back to her side. She didnt need her sensative ears to hear the grumbled, annoyed shouts from inside. Saying things like "No, there is one too many dwarves in my kitchen already!" and "I'm sorry, but you will just have to leave." He was in the middle of shouting something else when the door flew open. The wiggling and excited dwarves that had been pressing up and shoving into Sephira were all caught off gaurd, and each one of them fell inside the open door, Sephira at the bottum. A rather heavy and round Bombur on top of her.

"_Owww_. Bombur..." Sephira groaned. Bless his heart he was a large dwarf. Sephira would have to remind him later to lay off the sweets. He grumbled an apology, but that didnt stop his wiggling as he tried to righten himself. A hard task to do when there were other dwarves piled on your legs all wiggling and squirming to get up right.

"I know that voice." a familiar voice stated, no doubt a smirk to his tones. A pair of rather large and hairy feet were in front of her, and she couldnt help but wrinkle her nose. All her time with dwarves, she got used to a lot of things. Large, hairy feet was not one of them.

"Up you go Bombur." another familiar voice grunted as the heavy weight was lifted off of her. And before Sephira really had a chance to breath in or hop to her feet, two strong hands were grabbing her and she soon found herself on her two feet, staring up into the bright blue eyes of one of her favorite dwarves. His eyes were dancing with amusement, his lips stretched into a huge grin that made his yellow braided mustache swing.

"Kili, look who it is!" he called cheerily, eyes not leaving Sephira's smokey gray ones. Kili glanced up from helping to straighten Bombur, his eyes going to his brother and the small woman he had in his grasp. A smile lit up his face, a brow arching.

"I thought we told her to stay at home!" he called back.

"Aye, so did I." Fili responded. Sephira rolled her eyes, pulling out of his grasp at the same time that she was unclasping her cloak and swishing it off of her, tossing it to the side without a care.

"You did." she stated blandly, undoing her leather belt that held her sword and daggers, thrusting it to the side and into the arms of a stunned hobbit. The same thing happened with her bow and quiver of arrows. "Careful with those Mister Boggins- or is it Baggins? I hadnt heard him correctly- You break them and you'll buy me a replacement." Sephira said.

"Speaking of, Sephira, at your service." she said, giving a curtsey to the stunned hobbit. She admitted, it probably looked a little strange, curtseying while dressed in her attire. She may as well have bowed. She was dressed in a pair of loose fitting black breeches, a white long sleeved top with a large leather peice that wrapped around the majority of her torso with silver buckles on it, and a pair of knee high black boots that were like a second pair of skin. Not the normal dresses a woman should wear, especially while curtseying. Oh well. Sephira spent most of her life in breeches and a shirt. Not those uncomfortable dresses her parents tried to force her to wear. While they were still alive of course.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours." the hobbit responded, though he didnt bow. Probably wise. If he had, Sephira's weapons would have fallen to the floor, and he did not want to deal with her rath if they got broken. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Or just an upset woman in general. A scary thing to behold, no matter the race.

"Not to say I'm not happy to see you.." Fili began as he flanked Sephira on the left, who was making her way to the kitchen in search of something to drink. Preferably some ale or wine.

"Because you are certainly a sight for sore eyes." Kili quipped, taking place at her right.

"But we told you to stay home." Fili finished for the both of them. Sephira shrugged, easily hopping over a run away barrel of ale and grabbed a free wooden cup. They couldnt honestly have thought she would have _stayed _home, could they? Surely, after all the years of knowing her, they'd realize she didnt listen very well. Especially when they told her she had to stay put while they went out on an adventure of some sort.

"Aye, you did." she agreed, filling the cup with water. She'd have ale in a moment, after all the tables were done being moved to make room for all of them. "But the two of you forgot to tie me up. Only way to garauntee that i wouldnt be after you the moment you left." she added, smirking at the two of them.

"Dont think we didnt want to." Fili grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Kili nodded.

"It was the first thing that came to mind. But unfortunately we only had rope." he tossed in helpfully.

For any one else, that would have been perfect. What else would you use to tie one up? But Fili and Kili had tried it before, when they were all a lot younger and Fili felt it was too dangerous to have Sephira with them when they snuck into the woods to see what all the growling and screams were about. She refused to stay home, and they couldnt very well go and tell Thorin to keep a watch on her. It would give way to their plan to sneak out. So they tied her up with rope and left her in the room. Not even five minutes after Fili and Kili had snuck into the woods, out popped Sephira with an angry flush and the frayed rope in her tiny little hands. No, rope would certainly not do to keep her in place.

A seed cake flew into the room, and Sephira's hand shot up and caught it right before it could hit her in the side of the head. She peered at it for a moment before glancing up at a passing Bombur, who had a plate of cheese in his hands. "Catch!" she called, tossing it in the air. It landed directly on top of the cheese, earning her a smile from Bombur and a cheer from Bofur. The hobbit mentioned something about a knife for the cheese, but his words fell to deaf ears as Bombur kept on walking.

"Cheese knife? He eats it by the block." Bofur said.

"Shall we help move the table to make more room? Or are you two going to just stand there and glare daggers at me all night?" Sephira asked before walking gracefully over to a table and grabbing one end of it. But not before flicking her golden curls over her shoulder as she passed the two brothers, an extra sashying to her hips as she went.

Oh yes, the boys were definitly glad she decided to show up.

Fili and Kili moved to other ends of the table, lifting it effortlessly as they moved it to a larger room. It was a mass of dwarves and food and flying objects for a while after that. Somewhere among all the excitement, Sephira found herself filling up four mugs of ale, while other dwarves were gathered around the table. Food was flying everywhere, getting caught by Bombur before a loud cheer would resound through the house. Sephira hopped up onto the table lightly, black boots dancing gracefully out of the foods way as she ducked to avoid flying food and twisted to avoid stepping on the food or dishes.

"Ale anyone?" she questioned, already handing off one of the ales to Balin, who smiled his thanks.

"Get down here Seph!" both Fili and Kili called at the same time, two warm hands grabbing an arm, hauling her off the table with a laugh and down between the two grinning brothers.

She dropped the wooden mugs of ale on the table, slidding one to both Kili and Fili before taking up her own once again. They all gave a toast before they began chugging their drinks. Ale spilled out of the mugs and down their beards, soaking them and wetting the tops of their shirts. Sephira was more gracefull about it, as she was with almost everything she did. Not a single drop of ale spilt down her front, and she slammed her mug onto the table at the same time as Fili. Who, surprisingly, had not spilt any ale on himself either. A burp sounded from one of the dwarves, and the table dissolved into laughter. The sound only intensified when shy, quiet little Ori stood up and let out a loud burp that out did the last dwarf. A noise near the door, and then the familiar gruff voice of Gandalf talking caught Sephira's attention, and she slapped Kili gently on the arm, seeming as how it was blocking her way onto the table.

"Let me up." she ordered. He obliged without question, moving his arm out of the way. Though she felt the touch of both brothers as they helped her onto the table. Once more, Sephira found herself dancing gracefully across the table, ducking quickly as an egg was tossed to Bombur.

She didnt need to glance behind her to see that Fili and Kili had followed her. She could sense them. The Fae had heightened awareness. Their eye sight was sharp. Their hearing was damned near perfect and they could hear very far off- same with their sight. Their noses could pick up on the faintest of odors. No need to turn her head to see the sight she knew she would.

"Ahh Sephira! Glad you decided to join us!" Gandalf said, breaking off from what he had been saying to the hobbit. "I was surprised when Fili and Kili arrived without you. The three of you are normally attatched at the hips!" he laughed. Sephira smiled at him.

"You didnt really think i'd miss out on a chance like this?" she questioned with mock contempt. Gandalf's eyes gleamed as he let out a chuckle. No, he knew better than that. Little Sephira was never far from an adventure. Even as a small child she jumped at the chance to do something exciting. Climbing trees and hunting treasures. She used to play with Fili and Kili as a young child when they went on "orc hunts". A real adventure showing up on her doorstep? There was no way to keep her from that.

"She wouldnt be here if we had our way." Fili said calmly, fixing Sephira with an acussing glance. Sephira rolled her eyes once more, huffing as she crossed her arms firmly across her chest.

"You two should know better than to think you could leave me behind. Telling me to stay put like a good little girl, I almost-" Sephira didnt get the chance to finish that sentence, due to Fili's hand clamping over her mouth, Kili's a second after his. She glared at the both of the, reaching up and yanking their hands away from her mouth. The _nerve _of those two. They were lucky she didnt still have her daggers on her. Fili would be missing a much prized mustache.

"I'm sorry to interupt sir, but what do I do with my plate?" Ori- always so polite- asked, holding the empty dish in his hands.

"Here Ori, give it to me." Fili said, reaching out and plucking it from his hands before tossing it to Sephira. Earlier sour mood forgotten, Sephira bounced the dish easily off her elbow before kicking it lightly with the side of her boot and sending it to Kili, who kicked it into the kitchen. From the table, the dwarves that sat around began beating the table with the forks and clashing the knives together, a rhythm beginning to form.

"Please dont do that!" Bilbo cried. "You'll blunt the knives!" he yelped.

"Did you hear that laddies?" Bofur called, a smirk to his voice. "He says we'll blunt the knives..." The rythem picked up, and Sephira began to hum as more plates and dishes were tossed to her from Fili. She spun and kicked one, sending it to Kili as Fili began to hum the same tune as her, picking up on it with a large grin. Kili was the first to break into the song, the second line being sung by Fili and the third by Sephira before all of them joined in.

"_Blunt the knives and bend the forks!  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks!  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates!  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_"

Sephira bounced a mug off her elbow before bumping it lightly with her hip and sending it flying towards Kili. He ducked easily, allowing it to fly into the kitchen. The distressed cries of Bilbo could be heard by all, but they continued on, everyone joining in the song as they flung dishes and silverwear to the kitchen.

"_Cut the cloth and tread the fat!  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor!  
Splash the wine on every door!_

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;  
Pound them up with a thumping pole;  
And when you've finished, if any are whole,  
Send them down the hall to roll!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!  
So, carefully! Carefully with the plates!"

By the end of the song, Bilbo shuffled to the kitchen quickly, eyes the size of his own saucers. Of course, they did none of those horrible things, and all the dishes were piled on the kitchen table clean and unharmed. He sighed in relief, his shoulders sagging.

"Oh come now Mister Baggins! We're not _that _disrespectful!" Sephira called from her spot between Fili and Kili. Fili had an arm drapped over her shoulders as he leaned on her, and Kili was resting against the wall, one boot kicked up and perching on the wall behind him while his arms were crossed across his chest. Bilbo opened his mouth to say something, no doubt a remark on how that was _not _what he was thinking, when a knock at the door silenced them all. Fili and Kili straightened up, Fili's arm dropping from Sephira's shoulders as she too stood straighter, her arms falling to her sides as her eyes trained on the door.

"He is here." Gandalf said solemly, all laughter leaving his eyes.

"I could have waited a bit longer for his arrival..." Sephira mumbled mostly for her own ears. Fili and Kili glanced down at her, a sypathetic look to their eyes. Thorin would not be as accepting of Sephira joining as the others were.

When Sephira came to them after her parents died, she was only twelve winters old. Hardly even in her teen years. Thorin had taken her in, helping to raise her and care for her as he did his nephews. He had become like a father to her. And he was a great father to her, even though Thorin was a dwarf, and therefore not completely able to raise a Fae child. But that did not stop him from trying nor from treating her like his own family. The last thing Sephira ever wanted was to disappoint him or have him angry at her for any reason. And yet here she was, standing in the burglar's home with the other dwarves after she was specifically told not to come. Of course, it hadnt been Thorin that told her not to come, it had been Fili and Kili. The two dwarves that felt the need to boss her around for "her own good". But if they did not want her to come, then what was Thorin to think?

"It'll be all right lass." Balin's comforting voice said from beside her, a hand being placed on her arm. Sephira looked over at him, a small smile in thanks tilting her lips. She liked Balin. He was always a comforting and peaceful man, always helping calm a situation down when need be.

"Besides, it's not like he'd send you home or anything." Kili said. Sephira turned back to face him, eyes narrowing dangerously. Though both him and Fili could see the small gleam of amusement in her smokey eyes, despite the seriousness of the situation.

"If you just jinxed me, I'll kick your arse." she threatened seriously, one danty finger pointed up at him warningly. Kili just rolled his eyes before he moved closer into the doorway as Gandalf swung open the round door.

Sephira kept her spot, not far out of the doorway, but far enough away that Thorin wouldnt see her first. Let him get introduced to the hobbit and see his nephews before he spots her. Might soften the blow of seeing her face if he's already disappointed in what he sees. Nothing against the little hobbit, Sephira trusted Gandalf and would trust his judgement, but Bilbo Baggins did not look like much. But then again, neither did she. Fili and Kili always teased her about her small stature and willowy, slight frame. Like being too much of a girl was a _bad _thing.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place was easy to find." Thorin said by means of greeting as he stepped into the hobbit hole. He was an intimidating figure to see standing outside your doorstep. Sephira didnt blame the small hobbit for shuffling back a step or two.

"I got lost twice before i saw the mark on the door." he continued.

"Mark?" Bilbo pipped up, straightening his shoulders. Ahh the pride of a hobbit for a clean home. "There is no mark on that door. I had it painted a week ago!" Bilbo ranted, pointing with an unsteady hand to said door.

"There is so a mark on that door, I put it there myself." Gandalf said with a sniff, raising his chin as if insulted. "This, Bilbo Baggins, is the leader of our company; Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain." he introduced. Thorin walked forward, looking down at the hobbit as he moved around him slowly, evidentally putting him closer to the doorway that Sephira was standing near.

"So this...is the hobbit." he mused, gruff voice carrying easily through the house. "What's your weapon of choice? Sword or axe?" Thorin asked. Bilbo stuttered and fidgetted as he answered.

"I do pretty well with Conckers if i do say so myself...but I fail to...see...how that's uh...relevant." his voice trailing off and his shoulders sagging a bit before he finally glanced back at Thorin. He scoffed, sending a smirk to Balin over his shoulder.

"I figured as much." he responded. "Looks more like a grocer than a burglar." he added, glancing up at Gandalf.

Fili sniggered, resulting in Sephira jabbing him in the side with a small glare. It wasnt the hobbit's fault he was so small. He was a hobbit after all. Fili's sniggered cut short though, and Sephira felt the weight of a pair of eyes on her before Fili and Kili both shifted their weight slightly. She forced her expression to remain calm and expressionless as she lifted her gaze. Sure enough, Thorin was staring right at her, his jaw locked so tight a muscle was twitching. Anger, shock, and...disdain? were all battling for a place in his blue eyes before finally he let out a sigh.

"Still trailing after my nephews I see." he said, tones resigned. Sephira bristled at that, her spine straightening as she narrowed her eyes dangerously, anger flashing in her smokey eyes.

"Trailing after _your nephews-_ No." she said, her tones breathy and seeping with indignation. She didnt _**trail **_after his nephews. It made her sound like a loyal little pet. And Sephira was _**not **_anyones pet.

If anything, it was Fili and Kili that trailed after her. They had followed her numerous times when they were little into an adventure that resulted in something going wrong. Of course she wouldnt mention that. Fili and Kili had taken the falls for them, and she wasnt about to bring them back up now. She let out a breath at the look Thorin was giving her; whether it was the tone of her voice or the fact that he didnt believe her, Sephira didnt know. But she was going to guess a combination of both. He was in every way a second father to her, and Sephira knew full well that her blood father would not have allowed her to use that tone on him.

"I trailed after Bombur, Bofur, Bifur, Nori, Dori, Ori, Oin and Gloin." she said seriously. Then added, "If by _trailing _after you mean _running_ that is."

"We told you not to come." Fili said in an "I told you so" tone of voice. Sephira jabbed him in the side with her elbow, ignoring it as he winced and as Kili chuckled. She kept her eyes locked with Thorin's. She knew he had something to say. She could tell by the glint that entered his eyes after Fili had spoken.

"You should have listened to them Sephira." he said, voice gruff. Sephira's stomach dropped, her throat closing up and making speech impossible. But that was fine for the moment, becaue Thorin was pressing on ruthlessly even as Sephira's mouth opened in silence. "This journey is no place for a woman. And you are not even a woman. Barely seventy two winters old, you're nothing more than a grown child."

"Uncle..." Kili said, dark eyes widened. His words couldnt have been more harsh, and he didnt need to look to know that a sheen of unshed tears were gleaming in Sephira's eyes. Fili felt his stomach disappear into a dark abyse, words failing him as he stared in silent shock at his uncle.

"Quiet Kili. I told you this was no place for children." Thorin growled at him, silencing Kili before he had a chance to say any more. And even as he scolded Kili, his eyes didnt leave Sephira's. Which was making the task of not showing how much his words hurt extremely difficult.

"However...I can honestly say I couldnt ask for a more loyal heart in my company." Thorin said. All thought left Sephira, and she found herself staring blankly at Thorin, her lips parted in an 'o' shape. Fili and Kili were no better off than her, and Thorin allowed a small smile to appear on his lips as he walked towards the three. Thorin rested a hand on both of his nephews shoulders, giving each of them a look that could only pass as compationate if you knew him well enough, before he placed both of his hands on Sephira's shoulders.

"I'm glad these two didnt tie you up and leave you." he said. Sephira couldnt help the startled little scoff that left her lips as her stomach came back to her in a frenzy of nerves. Thorin better be damn well pleased with who he was. Because that was the only thing stopping Sephira from smacking him upside the head like she does with Fili and Kili.

"Not that they didnt think of it." Sephira mumbled. Thorin gave a soft chuckle for their ears only before removing his hands and moving past them without another word, heading into the kitchen.

"Well _that_ went well." Fili mumbled. Sephira said nothing as she glanced up at him.

It was the most serious Sephira had seen him since he told her they didnt want her coming with them. He had been worried that his uncle was truly upset with Sephira. Yes, the words he spoke were true. He thought Sephira nothing more than a grown child. Not a woman. Which was partically true. In human years, Sephira looked maybe in her early twenties. But if you counted technical human years, Sephira was seventeen. A child really. And they had been absolutely certain that Thorin was going to send her out the door without a second thought. They were glad he hadnt.

"Fili, Kili, Sephira! Get in here! We have much to talk about if you are to be joining us on this journey." Thorin called from inside the kitchen, and the three scrambled to follow orders.


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later and they were all gathered around the now cleaned off table, Sephira squished inbetween Fili and Kili as all the dwarves and their wizard leaned forward to look at Thorin, who was seated at the head of the table with Gandalf beside him. The halfling was standing not far behind them, pacing or simply standing their as he watched and listened. A map was placed in front of them on the table, but the dwarves (and Sephira) were more interested on if the other dwarves were going to be joining them on the quest. All were leaning forward in anticipation, eyes glued to Thorin. He looked at each of them before his eyes rested on Balin, who had been the one to ask the question.

"They will not come." his voice was grave. Sephira let out a humph of disappointment as she leaned back in her seat, the sound lost to the other gruff disagreements and distressed grunts. Thorin didnt look too pleased either.

"They said this was our quest and ours alone." he continued in the same gruff, disappointed voice. The muttered conversations continued between most of the dwarves- including Fili and Kili- while Sephira remained silent, watching as Thorin's eyes rooved along each member of the company in their turn. And then, bless Ori's heart, he stood up and exclaimed,

"Well i'm not afraid! I'll show that dragon real dwarven iron right up its jaksi!" Sephira bit back what was sure to be a snort, with much difficulty, while Ori's brother Nori just yanked him down with a gruff "Sit down laddie". Thorin was shaking his head, but Sephira could have sworn she saw a flash of amusement in his eyes. But then again, she could be wrong. At least, that's what Thorin would tell her if she were to mention it. But Sephira knew him better than that. And she also knew that none of this conversation was going to get them anywhere fast. She zoned in and out of the conversation, half listening and half studdying the hobbit that was listening as well. He seemed intreguied by it all, at the sime time that the thought of this journey terrified him. Not much of a burglar. Though there was something in him that would no doubt turn out to be of great use to their company. If he decided to go that is. Which she was having doubts about.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, and we number at just fourteen. And not fourteen of the brightest..." Balin said, pulling Sephira from her thoughts.

"We may be few in number, but we are fighters, all of us. Down to the last dwarf." Fili said, and then sent a sidelong glance to Sephira. "And Fae." he added with a cheeky smile. Sephira sent him a dry look before motioning to Gandalf.

"Not to mention we've got ourselves a wizard." she offered into the conversation in light tones. She'd smack Fili for that smile later.

"Right. He'll have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!" Kili agreed enthusiastically, making all eyes fly to the wizard. He was shaking his head.

"No, i wouldnt say-"

"How many?" a dwarf demanded, cutting off his words. Gandalf's bushy brows pulled together in question.

"How many what?" he asked.

"How many dragons have you killed?" another dwarf demanded. Sephira almost laughed at the look on Gandalf's face. He was stuttering for an answer, choking on the smoke from his pipe as he faught a cough.

"Well I wouldnt say..."

"Go on, give us a number!" someone shouted, and soon enough the entire table (minus Sephira, who was just sitting back and watching) were shouting and arguing with eachother over one thing or another. Many hands were thrusting out and motioning towards Gandalf, others were motioning widlly towards the hobbit, and a choice few were swinging towards Sephira, who merely locked dangerously calm eyes on the one pointing to her and arched a delicate brow in a way that hushed their argument and made them move on to something else. Thorin's yell silenced them all, and Sephira slumped back into her seat once more, crossing her arms across her chest as he rooved his eyes along all of them again. As he spoke, Sephira found herself only half listening to Thorin as she studdied Bilbo. There it was again, that flash of interest and excitment in his eyes. And as soon as it flashed, he shook his head- having presumably talked himself out of it already- and fear took over in his eyes.

"You forget the front gate is sealed! There is no way into the mountain." a dwarf said, once more pulling Sephira out of her study of the hobbit. She couldnt properly assess if he was going to be joining them if she did not have time to study him.

"That is not entirely true." Gandalf said, pulling something from his pockets.

"How did you come by that?" Thorin asked in a gruff, almost accusatory voice as he stared at the key in Gandalf's hands. It meant nothing to Sephira, but that was not shocking in the slightest. She was a Fae, not a dwarf, nor had she ever been to Erebor before. She'd only heard stories from Thorin when she was younger and couldnt fall asleep at night. He would sit beside her bed in the dark, the flickering flame of the candle dancing on his face and he would tell her stories of old when he stood beside his father and his grandfather in the throne room. Told her of the colorful halls and the piles of gold that they had attained. It sounded wonderful, and Sephira found herself wistful. She longed to see the halls of Erebor as he once had.

"It was given to me by your father Thrain for safe keeping. It is yours now." he said, handing it off. And then, bless Fili's heart, he spoke up,

"Well if there is a key, there must be a door." His voice nothing but serious. Sephira found herself resisting the urge to laugh, and instead she just fixed him with a look of amusement, to which he rolled his eyes and promptly ignored her. What an obvious statement for someone with more intelligance than that.

"Those ruins speak of a hidden passage in the mountain side." Sephira informed, having turned her attentions away from Fili and looked at the map that was in front of Thorin. He looked up at her, looking almost shocked before he gave a breif nod of approval.

"There is another way into the mountain then." Kili said in barely concealed awe.

"The task i have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done." Gandalf said, drawing the eyes to him once more.

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori said softly, a small smile to his lips. That spoken statement earned praise from his brothers.

"And a good one at that. An expert i'd say." Bilbo pipped up, glancing down at the map over Thorin's shoulder as he messed with his suspenders. Sephira tilted her head to the side, a brow arching in curiosity.

"And are you?" she asked. She had seen it in his eyes, heard it in the sound of his voice when he said they would need an expert. Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, was not in fact a burglar. He was a hobbit. And a rather respectable one at that. No adventures, nothing unexpected. She could tell just by the way he acted that having all these people in his home was an adventure in itself for him. Gandalf had lied. And he seemed to realize that as well, because the wizard was now looking at her with a warning look to his eyes.

"Am i what?" he asked.

"An expert?" Sephira asked innocently, not moving her eyes from his. His mouth opened, and he promptly started shaking his head.

"You hear that? He said he's an expert!" Oin called out, a smile to his face. Sephira's smokey gray eyes narrowed dangerously on the hobbit, a gleam entering them that made Bilbo swallow forcefully and begin shaking his head. She didnt mind the hobbit, she wouldnt even mind if he came on the journey with them. It would prove highly entertaining, and she could sense that there was something within the hobbit that would come in handy for the company. And she was fine that Gandalf was lying about what the hobbit was, but she would not stand for Bilbo to lie about himself. She would not let anyone lie about themselves like that.

"No no no no no. I'm not a burglar. I havent stolen a thing in my life!" he insisted adamantly.

"I'm afraid i must agree with Mister Baggins. He is hardly burglar material." a dwarf said. Sephira was too busey studdying Bilbo once more to see who it was, but it sounded like Balin. Bilbo was nodding his head quickly, silently agreeing as the others began to incriminate him.

"Aye. The wild's no place for gentle folk who can neith fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin said. Bilbo's head bobbed up and down in agreement. The table broke into arguements once more, with Bilbo trying to agree with those that were saying he was not a burglar. But Sephira didnt mind them and instead sat back in her seat and watched it all unfold.

"Enough!" Gandalf shouted as he shot to his feet, a darkness spreading from him around the walls as he glared at all of them. "If i say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar than a burglar he is! Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet and go unseen by most if they wish. And while a dragon is accustomed to the scent of dwarves, the smell of a hobbit will be unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage." Gandalf continued, the darkness disappearing as he sat back down.

"You have charged me with finding the fourteenth member of your company, and I have. Take him or keep with the thirteen and deal with the bad luck that comes with it." he added.

"You're forgetting we have Sephira with us. That makes fourteen of us." Balin said, only meaning to cancle out what Gandalf said about the bad luck of thirteen. But others took it a different way.

"Aye! The lass is light on her feet as well! Didnt even hear her running up on us until she was there tellin' us about how Fili and Kili left her behind." Bofur agreed. Muttered agreement was given from all members of the group she arrived with.

"The scent of a Fae is bound to be as foreign to the dragon as the scent of a hobbit." Gloin said in a gruff voice. "We could use her-"

"No!" Kili yelped, at the same time that Fili shouted out,

"Absolutely not!" Both of them scooting closer to Sephira as if to protect her from their thoughts. That action did not go unnoticed by anyone, most of all their uncle. Neither of them were going to allow that to happen. Not even in a thought of one of the dwarves were the two of them going to allow Sephira to be used to sneak up on the dragon. Thorin was fairing the same as those two, and had fixed Gloin with a killer glare that prevented an arguement from breaking out at his nephews' disagreement.

"Sephira will not be used to sneak past Smaug, and that is final." Thorin said in a stiff tone, ending room for conversation. And Sephira was extremely thankful for the three of them. Because even she, who went on "orc hunts" with Fili and Kili when they were younger and ran blindly into the woods after the two of them when there was a mass of growling and screams and the clashing of swords, who had ran head first into Thorin's study on a dare and who risked her own hide to protect the drunken Fili and Kili one night in a bar after one too many ales, did not think that she would be able to act brave enough to try to take on a dragon by herself.

"Give him a contract." Thorin said to Balin. He pulled one out and handed it to the hobbit, who scuttled off a little ways and began reading it out loud. Thorin leaned over to Gandalf, an emotionless look on his face.

"I can not garauntee his safety. Nor will i be responsible for his fate." Thorin told the wizard in a voice that was no doubt supposed to be overheard. So Sephira acted like she hadnt heard a thing and grabbed one of Fili and Kili's hands in each of her own. When they looked down at her, she smiled at them slightly.

"Thanks." she said softly. "For uh..._**not **_allowing them to use me to sneak past a dragon and all." she continued. Thanking them wasnt exactly something she did a whole lot of. Not unless there was a gleam of amusement in her eyes or a smirk on her petal pink lips. They both smiled, giving her hands a squeeze in return.

"Not a problem." Kili said.

"We like you far better when your not burned." Fili quipped. Sephira rolled her eyes, but smiled none the less.

"Lacerations?" Bilbo asked frantically. "In-_incineration?_" he squeaked, looking suddenly pale. Sephira watched with interest as he began to gulp in air and twitch far more than he had this entire time so far. Quite entertaining actually, even though she did feel a tad sorry for the hobbit.

"Oh aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur said, nodding. "You alright laddie?" Balin asked in concern, watching him. Bilbo had lost most of his color, and was breathing rather shallowly.

"Ten to one he faints." Sephira whispered for the brother's ears only.

"I feel a bit faint." Bilbo answered breathlessly. Sephira held down her triumphant laugh, and instead watched the hobbit. She did feel bad, watching him freak out like that, but it was interesting. She'd been raised around the peaceful folk of the Fae, and the rambuncious, prideful and loud dwarves. Someone so easily frightened was as foreign to Sephira as the thought of not being with Fili and Kili. It just didnt happen.

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur continued, whether he was trying to be helpful or if he was trying to freak the hobbit out, Sephira couldnt tell. She faintly heard Bilbo mutter something about needing air, but Bofur continued on. "Flash of light, searing pain, and then...poof. Nothing but a pile of ashes."

"Are you alright Master Baggins?" Sephira asked. Bilbo nodded, twiddling with his suspenders as he straightened out and sucked in a breath. Then, "Nope." and he promptly fainted. Sephira blinked, an innocently baffled look crossing her alabaster face.

"Well," she said lightly, her tones amused as her lips twitched into a smile. "He certainly is an excitable little fellow."

Sephira walked out of the kitchen with the cup of tea in hand that she had made for Bilbo, who had been moved to a chair off to the side of the living room. She sat the cup down on the table beside the chair before she straightened up and looked at him for a moment. She did feel kind of bad for the hobbit, with all the disapproving glances from the company and the harsh words from Thorin. It wasnt Bilbo's fault that he was a hobbit and grew up in the Shire. He wasnt raised in a life where adventures and journeys were things to jump at. Wasnt raised around swords or weapons training or with an adopted father that taught him to be brave or told him stories of lost treasure and of a lost home. It wasnt his fault that hobbits did not like that type of excitment. But he would come. That much Sephira was certain of. Not only had she seen the look in his eyes, the look of excitment and longing, but the stars of Anthrial whispered the same thing to her. Bilbo Baggins would be joining them. He just did not know it yet himself.

She turned and headed into the living room, where the dwarves were all gathered around by the fire place. A hand grabbed her arm as she passed, and the next thing Sephira knew she was seated in someone's lap, their arms wrapped around her. She didnt need to glance up to know it was Kili, but she did anyways and was met with his smiling face and his gleaming dark brown eyes.

"You are such a nusence." she said seriously, but there was a gleam of amusement in her eyes before she rested her head back against his shoulder. Kili chuckled, the sound reverberating through Sephira as he lifted his shoulders in a shrug.

"But you can't deny that i am more comfortable than the floor." he responded, resting his chin on top of her golden curls. His nose was filled with the scent of rain and honey suckles, making him wish he could take in a deeper breath. Sephira's scent was all natural and heavenly to inhale. But he could do no such thing. Not only would Fili hear and tease him endlessly for it, but Sephira would hear as well. And Kili would rather deal with his elder brother's teasing the rest of his life than have Sephira find him sniffing her hair. His cheeks warmed just at the thought of it.

Thorin had taken a place by the fire, his hand resting on the mantle as he stared down into the fire, a low humming emenating from him. Slowly, the sound began to grow louder as more of the dwarves joined in, and Sephira recognized it as the same song Thorin used to sing to her late at night when she awoke from a nightmare about her parents death. To get her mind off of it.

"_Far over, the Misty Mountains cold._

_To dungeons deep, and caverns old,_

_We must away, 'ere break of day,_

_To find our long forgotten gold. _

_The pines were roaring on the height,_

_The winds were moaning in the night,_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread,_

_The trees like torches, blazed with light._"

It was later that night, while Sephira was curled up in Kili's lap half asleep, that she could hear the song being sung again from a few rooms away. Even over the sound of Kili's light snoring reverberating through her ears, she could recognize the voice as Thorin's, and she breifly wondered if he would be getting any sleep that night...


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all who reviewed. Or even if you didnt review and just read, favorited, or followed, thank you. **

The next morning, Sephira was awoken quite abruptly by Kili, the damned dwarf. Though part of the blame could be held upon Fili. He kicked his brother awake that morning, resulting in Kili shooting to his feet, and Sephira, who had fallen asleep still curled up in his lap, to drop to the floor. She was not injured, but both Fili and Kili had suffered from her yelling, and then the grumbles and annoyed expressions of the other dwarves from having to wake up to that. To make it up to all of them, it had been the two brothers that cooked breakfast that morning. And cleaned after wards. Even now, as Sephira rode on the back of Prisca (her own pony, which had managed to trek all the way to the Shire in time for departure) she could not understand how Bilbo had _**not **_awoken to her shouting. Even Thorin, who had been in the room beside the hobbit's, had woken up to it. She had received a very nice threat along the lines of; If i awake to you shouting one more time Sephira, so help me you will no longer have those curls of yours. That got her to shut up. While dwarves were known for their beards and to be very proud of them, the Fae were very fond of their hair. Especially when they cascaded elegantly in soft curls like her's did.

"I can't believe you've bet all your money that the hobbit will be joining us." Kili said. Sephira shrugged.

"I can't believe you dont trust me." she shot back with a half smirk. Kili rolled his eyes, but Sephira looked away from him after that and trained her eyes forward. Both of the brothers exchanged a glance over her head, amused gleams to their eyes.

"Oh come on, you arent still mad at me are you?" Kili asked with a half laugh. Sephira turned sharp smokey eyes on him, and he stopped laughing immidiately. He arched a disbelieving brow, his obsidian eyes widening ever so slightly.

"Oh come on! Sephira-"

"You _dropped me_ on the ground. I believe that warrants my anger towards you." she said seriously, trying her hardest not to start laughing. The two of them always took it so personally when Sephira was mad at them. It was like they would prefer to lose a limb than have her be mad at them. Which was very humorous, because in all her sixty something years of knowing the two, she'd only been _actually _mad at them maybe three times. And it was for lieing to Thorin about something so she got in trouble and they snuck out on whatever dangerous adventure they had planned. The rest of the time? She was joking and they knew it.

"Fili's the one that kicked me!" Kili yelped indignantly. His voice could be heard by all in the company, and each one just ignored them. Except for Balin, who glanced back at them. His eyes locked with Sephira's for a second, and she sent him a wink that caused him to smile and turned back to face the front. The cheeky little lass. She was good for the boys. Healthy for them. Though Aule knows Sephira brought on just as much mischief as the two heirs did.

"I am well aware of his actions. Why do you think I am ignoring him?" Sephira asked.

"Sephira-" Fili started as well, tones disbelieving and eyes wide. She wasnt seriously going to ignore them for the trip was she? It wouldnt be anywhere near as fun if she didnt talk to them! Not to mention it put a damper on their spirits. They hated it when Sephira got mad with them.

Fili distinctly remembered a time when he and Kili both willingly allowed themselves to get caught during one of their schemes because the two of them had accidently dropped Sephira and caused her to get a rather large and frightening bruise on the side of her face. It wasnt swollen, but it looked terrifying. She wasnt crying from pain, but she kept herself seated on the ground with her tiny arms crossed across her chest and ignored the two brothers. They were beside themselves with fright; she just bashed her face so hard it was an instant bruise, and she was not crying nor talking. They were young and didnt know what to do. When they finally annoyed her enough she said she would only talk to Thorin and she wanted them to go get him or else she wouldnt talk to them ever again. So they both ran off as fast as their little legs could carry them and burst into Thorin's study. He was busey talking to Balin, and the two of them ranted and shouted and cried and talked so fast that Thorin couldnt understand a word they said. The only thing he could pick up out of the mass of shouting and frantic hand motioning were the words "Sephira" and "Fell" and most importantly "Bruised really bad". They'd never seen their uncle run faster than at that moment. And they had never gotten more of an ear full for one of their schemes before. But Sephira talked to them later that day, a smile to her lips as she toyed with a piece of fur from Thorin's clothes.

Later that night the boys found out that Thorin had torn it off of his coat in a desperate attempt to stop the tears from falling. That fall had hurt Sephira greatly, even fractured one of the small bones there. She just wouldnt show that it had actually hurt in front of Fili and Kili because she didnt want them to feel guilty about accidentally dropping her. It wasnt the fur itself that made her stop crying, it was that Thorin had actually ripped it off. It made a startled laugh escape her lips. But that was a story for another time.

"Hush! I am upset with the both of you for a reason." she said seriously, more seriously than she thought was possible. Because on the inside, she was laughing hysterically. Fili and Kili exchanged a desperate look with eachother over the top of her head. How exactly were they going to fix it this time? A light, musical laugh startled them out of their silent conversation, and they both looked at Sephira. Her smokey eyes were dancing with laughter and her petal pink lips stretched into a wide smile. Her laugh made many members of the company turn to look at them, a smile tugging at their lips.

"Oh you little-"

"Don't you dare insult me Fili!" Sephira shouted over top him, pointing at him warningly as she grinned. His mouth clamped shut, but he continued to glare at her with amusement gleaming in his light blue eyes.

"If we were not on ponies, I would find a pond and dump you in it for that." he said seriously. Sephira just grinned wider and did her best to mock bow at him without falling off her pony.

"I learned my acting skills from the best." she said proudly, lifting her chin as she straightened from her bow. Kili arched a brow inquisitevly.

"Who would that be?" he asked. Sephira sent him a smile before deliberately flicking her gaze to Thorin, who was leading the company through the forest just outside of the Shire. They followed her gaze, both growing a smirk. Of course it was Thorin. He was the only man, only living being actually, that the three of them knew who could hide his emotions so well. Even when he was panicked and would like nothing more than to burst into teriffied tears- such as an incident that happened with the three of them that resulted in Sephira and Kili going missing for two days, but that's a story for another time as well- he held himself together and remained the stern, almost emotionless dwarf that he always was.

"I suggest you three stop reminising and keep up. We've got a long journey ahead of us!" Thorin called from the front. Sephira just rolled her eyes. How was it the damned dwarf could always overhear them talking? The three of them were in the back! Were they just that loud, or was his hearing just that good? Sephira was willing to bet it was the later.

"It was a compliment old man! I suggest taking it! I dont give them out often." Sephira called, only mumbling the last part to herself, Fili and Kili. They sniggered, trying hard to mask the sound as Thorin turned and sent her a stern look.

"Do you want extra watch time Sephira?" he asked.

"No sir." she responded in a gruff, military sounding voice that she had often used as a child while playing with Fili and Kili. Thorin's eyes narrowed, but all three of them and anyone else that was looking could see the small gleam of amusement that was in his eyes before he turned back to face the front. Though that didnt last long as a voice shouted behind them,

"Wait! Wait up!" It was the hobbit Bilbo Baggins. Chasing after them on foot with the contract held tightly in his hand. Sephira grinned proudly, slowing Prisca to a stop along with all the other dwarves.

"I've signed it!" he gasped, handing it off to Balin. He looked at it before smiling and stuffing it in his bag.

"Everything seems in order." Balin said, turning back to Thorin. He rolled his eyes, eyeing the hobbit with open distaste. He made a quick order to get Bilbo on a pony, and then turned back around and headed off again.

"No no! That wont be necessary! I can keep up on foot. Once made it all the way to-" Bilbo was cut off as Fili and Kili rode on either side of him, lifting him effortlessly and dropping him onto a pony. Sephira laughed as she rode up beside him.

"Hold the reigns like this Bilbo, makes it easier to control." she said, demonstrating for him. He sent her a grateful look before flinching back as the pony sneezed. Sephira laughed once more before fixing a pointed look on Kili.

"I believe you owe me something." she said. He rolled his eyes, but reluctantly tossed back a bag of coins. Not but a second after, small bags filled with coins were flying through the company as they marched along on their ponies, and Bilbo sent Gandalf a questioning look.

"What's that about?" he asked.

"They made bets on whether or not you would be joining us." the wizard answered humorously.

"And what did you think?" Bilbo asked. Just then, a bag came flying back towards Gandalf, who caught it easily in his hands and smiled at the hobbit.

"My dear Bilbo, I never doubted you for a second." he said, stuffing away the coins. The company carried on in silence after that. Sephira, Fili and Kili were quiet, neither one having a topic to talk about as they rode along side eachother. But that wasnt unusual. The trio were often fine with just being in eachother's presense, no words needed. Thorin was at the front, conversing with Balin in quiet tones so it didnt carry far, and the rest were either smoking or just silent.

It wasnt until later in their journey that anything interesting happened. And when it did, all wished that it hadnt. The rain pelted down around them as they traveled through the trees, soaking everything it touched. Sephira had the hood of her cloak up at one point, but the rain had soaked through it and made her feel like a drowned rat, so she pushed it off. Gandalf was fairing better than them all, with that large brimmed hat of his. It kept the rain off of his face, and seemed to be magic as all the rain drops simply rolled of and left the fabric completely dry.

"Gandalf, can't you do something about this delu?" Dori asked from further up in the company. A smirk pulled at Sephira's lips, but it was small and short lived. She was wet, the saddle of her pony was beggining to irritate the skin due to her wet breeches rubbing against the leather, she was cold, and the day was miserable.

It didnt help that Bilbo kept complaining about his home and the nice warm fire and how he missed second breakfast. His complaining was dampening her high spirits. And it seemed as if she wasnt the only one it was affecting either. Fili sat in silence, his blue eyes glazed over and his brows pinched together in a scowl. One glance to his other side and Kili was fairing no better than his brother. His jaw was set, a muscle twitching with annoyance, his obsidian eyes were blazing with annoyance and his hair was plastered to his face, a deep scowl etched into his features. Sephira let out a soft sigh, a feeling of depression creeping up on her. She did not enjoy it when the brothers were so low in spirits. It was more infectious than Bilbo's complaining.

"It is raining Master Dwarf. And it will continue to do so until the rain is done." Gandalf said. "If you wish to change the weather then you can find yourself another wizard." Sephira glanced to her left, catching the eye of Bofur, who was riding next to her. He arched an inquisative brow at her, and she simply smirked, sent one glance towards the brothers, and then tossed him the reins of her pony.

Bofur grinned, looking the most like a drowned rat out of them all. He knew what Sephira was planning to do, and he was going to aid her, even though Thorin might be a little miffed. If she could get the two young brothers to cheer up, then the company would be in better spirits. There was no doubting that those two as well as Sephira could set the base of the mood among the groups. Sephira carefully lifted her feet to the saddle and got her balance, making sure to keep an eye on the two brothers to make sure they were unaware of her motions. When she was in a decent crouch and lined up with Fili's pony, she lept, positioning herself so she slid into the spot behind Fili, her hands clutching at his sopping wet jacket as she made herself comfortable. Fili had jumped at her sudden presence, his heart leaping into his throat.

"What on earth are you doing Sephira?" he asked, tones lightly amused. Sephira gave a light hearted shrug, slipping her arms around his waist and leanding against him, and a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold passed through Fili's body that he tried to hide. Sephira felt it, but she chalked it up to the cold that was making him shiver and blew it off.

"Cheering you of course." she said with an eye roll. What else would she be doing? It's not like she was hatching any new schemes. Thorin would have her head if she tried to pull anything while on this journey.

"I would be ever grateful if you could make the rain stop." Fili muttered, glowering ahead of him. Sephira sighed.

"So would I." she murmered. It wasnt that she hated rain, Sephira loved it actually. It was fun to sit and watch, feel it as it seeped through your clothing and rested against your skin. And when she was younger it was the most fun ever. Especially when they found a nice mud pit to slosh around in. Sephira tilted her head up, resting her chin on Fili's shoulder and placing her lips next to his ear as she began whispering. Retelling him the time the three of them had gone out to play in the rain. They had been given permission by Thorin, and so long as they did not get muddy, he did not mind. About how Kili thought he was so smart and "accidentally" slipped in a huge puddle of mud. And how he "accidentally" dragged Sephira and Fili down with him. And she told the story in full until Fili was shaking with silent laughter and his skin had broken out into gooseflesh by her warm breath tickling the hair around his ear.

Kili had watched in silence, his brooding mood more apparent and a glare trained on the pair of them. A pang of jealousy had shot through him as he saw Sephira climb onto Fili's pony and wrap her arms around him, and it had only intensified when she started whispering to him. It was no secret that Kili loved the girl. Every dwarf that knew of the trio knew exactly how each brother felt about her. And they knew how eachother felt about her. Fili and Kili had had a long discussion about it before, during the week that Sephira had been gone to visit her relatives in Frenthrial. They hadnt argued, hadnt thrown a punch, nor did they even raise their voices. They had talked, and they had agreed. They would not- if they had the great fortune of her liking them as well- make her choose. They had been sharing her their entire life, why change that now? But he still couldnt help the small amount of jealousy that ran through him at the sight. Kili was jerked out of his thoughts by a small body slidding onto the pony behind, a pair of slim arms wrapping around his waist that were both warm and cold at the same time. It caused gooseflesh to break out over his skin.

"Pray tell, do you _always _glare daggers at your brother when he's not looking?" Sephira's soft voice asked in his ear, her words barely more than a breath. "Because I certainly have not noticed until today." she continued. Kili shook his head, a smile tilting his lips.

"Only on special occasions." he responded. He could practically _hear _the curiosity swarm through Sephira, but she said nothing as she rested her forehead against his back, her arms still wound around his waist. And Kili was fine with that. In all honesty, he was _**more **_than fine with it. He didnt need Sephira to whisper in his ear to make his spirits rise, which he had no doubt is what she had been doing for Fili earlier. Sephira always made it her job to lighten their moods if they were down. And Kili didnt really blame her. He felt the same way if it was herself that was in a sour mood, or his brother. It was just unusual and needed to be fixed. Kili was perfectly content with just the feel of her against him.

"You make an excellent rain blocker Kili." Sephira said, her voice muffled. Kili chuckled, sending a glance back at her over his shoulder. Her golden hair was glistening with rain, clinging in lank strands around her. He shared a glance with Fili, who had once more pulled his hood up to try and block out the rain, and the two brothers smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Sephira rode on the back on Kili's pony for a bit longer, her mind wandering and her head resting agaisnt his back. Occasionally she would throw in a word or two in the conversations him and Fili were having, but for the most part she remained silent. The rain had stopped at one point in their journey, and Sephira took that as her leave and lightly hopped across the ponies to get back on her horse, which Bofur was still kindly leading. She had dropped back to ride beside Fili and Kili again, only stopping for a breif moment to instruct Bilbo once more on how to hold the reins, and then explain to him the pain he would be feeling in his bum and legs after they dismounted. He had not looked to pleased by that.

The company had travelled well until the sun was beginning to set before Thorin called them to a stop and said they would be making camp here. It was a semi rocky area with patches of grass near bye, and the edge of a cliff that Bilbo had mentioned wasnt _safe_. The only response he got for that was from Sephira, and it was something along the lines of "Do not make Thorin angry, and you have not to worry about the edge of the cliff." Bilbo gulped, and Sephira let out a soft snort as she swallowed her laughter.

Sephira had been one of the first to dismount the pony, and she lead it to a small grassy area and tied the reins to a tree before unpacking her night sack. Other's followed her lead, tieing the ponies up in their own little area as they unloaded their things and began to make camp. Oin and Gloin had been in charge of making a fire, while Bofur took up cooking dinner with his brother. The meal had been eaten in silence, and by the time everyone had finished, the dwarves all crawled onto their night pallets and fallen fast asleep. Sephira had made herself comfortable in the small little rock alclove of their area, between and behind Fili and Kili.

"So uh...what exactly _is _a Fae, if you dont mind my asking?" Bilbo asked from a little ways away as he sat in his night pallet. Sephira glanced up from watching Kili attend to an arrow and looked at the hobbit with curious smokey eyes.

"I could ask the same of a hobbit." she mused. Bilbo's mouth opened and closed, not sure what to say to that as his brows furrowed. Sephira laughed lightly, carefull not to wake the other dwarves that had fallen asleep. Aule knows she didnt want to have a little run in and anger the large dwarf that was Dwalin. She'd done that once on accident, and let it be on record that for someone so burly, he moved very quickly, his frightening battle axes always in reach.

"The Fae are simply another race, to put it easily." Sephira began, not quite sure how to explain this to the curious little hobbit. It wasnt that Sephira didnt know about her own race, she was simply...lacking in some of the knowledge. Sephira had been raised around dwarves since she was twelve- technically five, if you count all the days she spent with Fili and Kili and Thorin before her parents were murdered. They were not exactly known for their lessons on the Fae race.

"We are not something special. We are much like the dwarves in ways, just as we are like the Elves in others." This was a knew learning experience for Sephira- and the ease dropping dwarves around them- as it was for Bilbo.

"How are you similiar to both races?" the burglar asked, brows furrowed. Sephira shrugged, shifting slightly so she was more comfortable as she pulled her cloak around her for a little more warmth.

"We age the same as Dwarves. I am seventy two years old according to both dwarven and fae years. But to the human's, and quite possibly you hobbits as well, I am only just seventeen. We also do not have the height of the Elves, as that can be plainly seen. Instead we stand little shorter than the Dwarves. Unless of course you are like some of the fair few around here and are uncommonly tall for their race." With that sentance, she sent a pointed look to the two brothers on either side of her, Dwalin across the camp, and Thorin. Bilbo smiled slightly at the tone of voice and look, but said nothing as she carried on explaining.

"But we are peaceful, much like the Elves. We do not stray into battle unless it is unavoidable. Though we do train our people- men and women alike- to weild a sword and various other weapons as well, starting at a young age."

"If your kind are so peacefull, then...why are _**you**_ here?" Bilbo asked. He hadnt meant his question to cause any pain or offend, but both Fili and Kili tensed at that, and Dwalin- who at one point had pretended to be asleep- was now watching them with careful eyes. And Thorin now found himself trying to stay awake and fight the sleepness. They knew this topic well, and they also knew how sore it could be for Sephira. Luckily, it did not seem to be one of those times. That, or she was hiding it well. Sephira flashed a grin to the hobbit and stretched her legs out, crossing her ankles.

"Because, my dear Bilbo, I was raised by this lot of motely dwarves. I have not known a peaceful life style since I was five." Sephira said, the affection she felt for the dwarves that were a part of her life since then clear. That list included the entire company pretty much. Dwalin, Balin, Thorin, Fili, Kili, Bofur and his cousin Bifur- though shockingly enough, Sephira had never met his brother Bombur until on their journey to the hobbit hole- Nori, Dori and Ori.

"How long have you lived with the dwarves?" Bilbo asked. Sephira seemed well aquainted with most of everyone, and those she didnt, Sephira had no issue easily befriending them.

"Officially? When I was little over twelve years old. Unofficially, when I was five and first met them. My parents saw that I got on well with these two dunder-heads here," she said, earning an indignant yelp from Fili and Kili as she rolled her eyes, "And they have long been friends with the line of Durin. When they had business to attend to, they would send me there. That way I was not alone in Frenthrial."

"Did you not have friends there?" Bilbo questioned. Surely, being a race of the Fae, she would have had friends. Sephira shrugged her shoulders, leaning her head back against the rock alcove behind her as she regarded the hobbit. He certainly was a curious little fellow. Is this how other's felt when her and Kili questioned them all the time? If that was the case, Sepihra was going to have to learn to cut back on the questions. This was rather annoying.

"I had one. But her parents were hesitant to ever let us be in close vacinity of eachother because of who my parents were." Sephira said lightly. Realization struck her hard as several pairs of eyes rested on her in confusion and question, and she felt her body temperature rise and all the color drain from her face. Though the gazes that unsettled her most were the knowing ones from Gandalf, and the puzzled ones of Thorin. _**He **_was definitly not someone that was supposed to find out about that. But Bilbo seemed unaware of her reaction to the sets of eyes peering at her, and continued with his questions.

"Who are your parents?" Bilbo questioned. Her statement had been odd. Why would someone not allow their child to make a friend with another based on their parents status? What did that have to do with anything? Sephira narrowed her eyes, body stiffening.

"_**Were**_." Sephira corrected coldly and viciously before lifting her chin and staring up at the sky overhead. At the thousands of twinkling stars. Her actions ended the conversation, and all curious eyes that had been on her moved away, going back to what they had been doing. Everyone that knew Sephira knew what that tone of voice and look resulted in if pushed, and none wanted to deal with the angered lass this night. So Bilbo took up to trying to catch some sleep, as others were beginning to do as well as Thorin allowed his head to rest back against the rock. He would question her of it later.

Sephira had closed her eyes long ago; bored with watching Kili care for his bow, tired of watching Fili puff from his pipe, no longer amused with watching the moths be dragged into Bombur's mouth only to be spit out again, uninterested in the hobbit feeding an apple to a pony when no one was looking but unable to fall asleep. Unlike Thorin, who had slumped back against the rock into unconsciousness. A distant cry broke all concentration she had on forcing herself to sleep, and she could hear two people shift violently at the noise. One Thorin, the other the hobbit. Sephira could tell by the difference in weight with each movement. The hobbit was rushing forwards, towards Fili and Kili, whom he felt most comfortable with. Bilbo had originally intended to ask Sephira, as she had always been the most helpful on the journey so far, but he saw she was asleep and descided to direct his question at the brothers instead.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked. Fili and Kili exchanged a glance before looking at the hobbit, their faces somber.

"Orcs." Fili answered. Bilbo paled.

"Orcs?" he squeaked. Sephira kept her eyes shut, unwilling to open them. She did not need to see the fear in Bilbo's eyes, for she knew the same look would be shimmering in her smokey eyes. So she feigned sleep, keeping her expression calm even though on the inside her heart felt ready to burst. Sephira was going to ignore it and continue to act asleep. She would not acknowledge the orcs nor the joking manor of the two brothers near her.

"Aye. Throat cutters. The low lands will be swarming with them." Fili answered in a grave tone. Sephira's heart lurched, her stomach knotting up and images flashing behind her eyes. She couldnt just lay here any longer. It was too much. Her eyes opened and she silently shifted so she was sitting instead of laying down. Bilbo was the only one- outside of Thorin, who was watching her silently for a reaction- that saw her move, but he said nothing. He was too frightened by what the two dwarves were telling him.

"They come in the night. No noise. Just lots of blood." Kili said in a low voice, sending a fresh patch of gooseflesh over Sephira's flesh. Her heart was tightening painfully, her breath suddenly making her light headed and her stomach fluttering with fear and nerves. As a fresh wave of fear swarmed through her, naseua accompanied it and she shot to her feet, hands clutching at her stomach as she did so. Her sudden action startled Fili and Kili, and they glanced up at her quickly, breaking from their laughter. As they saw the ashen look to her flesh and the sick expression on her face, they were filled with a sudden dread, guilt filling every fiber of their being. They shouldnt have said anything about it. Let alone take it so lightly and turn it into a joke at the hobbit's expense.

"Events such as that are not one to be taken lightly..." she whispered, swallowing audibly before she whisked away from the camp, one hand clamped over her mouth and the other wrapped around her stomach. Fili and Kili watched her leave, tears of shame burning their eyes. They couldnt feel any worse about themselves for what they had done. Not even when Thorin stalked towards them, glaring.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is something to joke about?" he demanded. A wave of protectiveness washed through him at the sheer panic in Sephira's eyes, a fatherly streak that he hadnt shown in a long while taking control. He was no longer angry at their light hearted joking of orcs after his grandfather was beheaded by the pale orc. Now he was just worried about Sephira and angered by the foolishness of his sister-sons. Fili and Kili dipped their heads, a blush of shame heating their cheeks.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili murmered, at the same time that Fili whispered,

"No..." How could that be funny any longer? How could it have been funny in the _**first **_place? He had known how Sephira felt about the orcs. They both knew the story of how her parents died. It had been the two of them that had heard the screams and cries from the forest late that night. They had been the ones to go awake Thorin, for the sounds were very close by. It had been the two brothers that watched as their golden haired friend bolted through the halls and into Thorin's chambers, tears streaming from her puffy eyes, leaving streaks in the dirt and blood that was caked there and incoherent words tumbling from her quivering lips. That had been a nightmare for them. Fili and Kili had sworn then to eachother that they would never have Sephira go through something like that again. And here they sat, having a laugh at it.

"No you didnt." Thorin sneered, anger reaching its peek. "You know nothing of the world." he snapped before storming off. But he stopped not far off, facing the ponies and staring out at the sky. He wanted to go and search for Sephira, but he knew it was probably wise to wait for her to come back herself.

She would not travel far, he knew, but his father streak had yet to disappear. It hadnt been this great of a presence inside of him since the night that Sephira had lost her parents and she had ran into his chambers covered in dirt and blood. It had kicked into over drive then, as it often did when she or his nephews were injured. But this was almost crippling, and it was very hard to stop himself from running after her and search for her. Instead he listened as Balin explained to Fili and Kili, and the rest of the company that was listening, about his battle with the pale orc. About the beheading of his grandfather. Though he left out the story of Sephira's parents being murdered. Fili and Kili and the rest of the dwarves of the company that knew Sephira knew the story, and it was not their place to tell the story to the others or to the curious hobbit, who had questioned Sephira's reaction.

"Were you frightened?" a soft voice asked from the side. Thorin's eyes flashed to the side to see Sephira curled up near a patch of rocks, hidden from the view of the others as she stared out at nothing. Then she looked towards him, and his heart constricted at the sight of unshed tears shimmering in her eyes.

"When you watched your grandfather beheaded by the orc? Were you frightened?" she asked. Her words were barely above a breath, and Thorin had to strain to hear her. Thorin's chest felt swollen, his stomach a tight knot of worry and sympathy. He strode towards her, sinking down beside her and staring out at the night sky.

"I was terrified." he answered softly. What was the point in lying? Sephira would be able to detect it, and Thorin was not ashamed of admitting to someone so much like a daughter to him that he was afraid. He looked towards her, only to see Sephira staring out at the sky again, her face an emotionless mask. That was almost worse than the tears Thorin had seen. At least then he knew what she was feeling, was able to detect what he needed to do to make her feel better. But when she was like this, the only ones that ever knew what to do were Fili and Kili, but Thorin knew for a fact that Sephira would not want them here at the moment.

"But you faught." Sephira said. Puzzlement rang in her tones, even as her face stayed a mask of no emotions. She still hadnt looked over at him, and Thorin got the feeling that she wasnt going to any time soon. "You...you went towards the one that frightened you, and you faught." her voice was broken, nothing more than a whisper that not even Fili and Kili would be able to pick up on. A wave of recognition swept through Thorin, as well as anger.

"You were twelve years old Sephira, not even in your teens yet. You are not responsible for what those filth did to your parents." Thorin said, his voice gruff. Edging on a growl really.

"I was trained in swordsmanship since i was seven years old. I could have..." she trailed off as she locked eyes with Thorin.

She had turned towards him, slighlty shocked at his tone of voice. But when she began speaking, the look in Thorin's eyes made her words die in her throat. He looked beyond angry, as well as fiercly protective. A look she hadnt seen on his face since her and Kili got seperated from Fili and got trapped for a day or two when she was six. The look on Thorin's face matched the day they were found perfectly. His gaze softened, and he reached forward, one hand cupping her cheek.

"You could not have done anything to have changed their fate Sephira. Had you stayed and faught, you would have been slaughtered as well. Your parents would not have wanted that. No one would have. It was why they gave you the horse and sent you on. You did them a great justice by not staying to fight." Sephira was silent, a traitor tear leaking from her eye. She drew in a shakey breath before letting it out and slumping back against the rocks. Thorin sat beside her, one of his large, calloused hands holding onto her's as they sat in silence. They sat like that for a while, until Sephira's body stopped shaking, until her tears dried up and she was able to draw in a breath without it hitching. She had indeed emptied her stomach, as she had divulged to Thorin upon his asking. When she was calm enough and had gathered herself, Sephira returned to the camp area, Thorin not far behind her. She headed straight to her spot near Fili and Kili, who were both still up and staring at her with guilty and sorrowful expressions.

"Seph-" Fili began, but she held up her hand and silenced them.

"I just want to go to sleep." Sephira said, tones not quite cold, but not warm and welcoming either. Fili and Kili remained silent, moving off to their bedrolls and laying down with their backs to Sephira as she laid in her bedroll between them.

That was a good sign of sorts for the brothers. She had not moved away from them, which meant she did not hate them. Not completely anyways. But she would not let them apologize, and that was worrisome. Sephira normally always heard out their apologies and then decided afterwards whether or not to forgive them. This time she would not even let them speak her name. As the camp grew silent, Sephira shifted so she was up on her elbows, a small smile to her lips as she glanced between the two tense dwarves on either side of her. They really did hate when they upset her...She leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Fili's cheek, right above the beginning of his beard before placing her lips next to his ear.

"I am not mad at you." she whispered lightly before rolling over and doing the same to Kili, who relaxed a great deal at the feel of her lips on his cheek.

When she had laid back down on her bedroll, it only took a moment before Fili and Kili had reached a hand out and grabbed one of Sephira's in their own, giving her hands a squeeze as small smiles graced their lips. They were greatly relieved, to know that she was not upset with them for their behavior. For their words and their lighthearted joking about a night raid by orcs. They would sleep easy this night, with Sephira laying between them as she always did.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, it had been incredibly difficult for Bofur to awake the young dwarf heirs and the Fae maiden. He had wanted to awaken the three youngsters first, for they could help awaken the others faster and go about it more lighthearted than himself. And who wouldnt want to awaken to see the delicate features of Sephira before them? Though if the two young dwarves she slept next to knew that was his thoughts, they'd have his head for it. But the way they were sleeping made Bofur hesitant to awaken them. Fili had rolled over in his sleep at some point, and his arms had found their way around Sephira's waist, pulling her back against his chest and holding her there. And Kili had moved closer as well as having rolled over, with one arm stretched under his head while the other way drapped over Sephira's shoulder, his hand brushing his brother's side as well. His knees were pressed up againt Sephira's, for they all three were smashed together as close as they could get, and Sephira had a fist full of Kili's shirt while the other rested under her head as her face was burried in the young dwarf's chest.

It was normal for the three, for that was how they always slept together, since they first became friends, but it never failed to be heartwarming. In the end it had been Bofur's cousin Bifur that woke them, with many grunts and finally a swift boot to Fili's back. It only took a few more minutes before the three were up and helping to awake the rest of the company for breakfast. Breakfast was eaten in relative silence, cleaning up not shortly after that and then they were on the move again, conversation light and cheerful. Many a times one of the dwarves would break into song, and then the chatting would start back up. Sephira had tried to cheer up the hobbit, but his continued complaints of his sore backside and legs from yesterdays ride had gotten on her nerves, and so she gave up, falling back beside Fili and Kili. Thorin was still in a sour mood from last night and rode far ahead of the company, not partaking in any conversations or song. The only time he spoke was when Balin rode up along side of him, and they conversed in soft tones so none could hear. Sephira could have heard, but she gave them their privacy.

"Bilbo Baggins, i suggest you quiet your complaining before I see fit to silence you myself!" Sephira called after listening to the small hobbit complain about his sore legs and backside for what seemed like the better half of the day. Bilbo shot his head around to look at her so fast that he almost toppled off his pony, his brows pinched together.

"How did you hear that?" he questioned, not even phased by Sephira's threat. She was no larger than him in height, and definitly slighter. Surely she would not be able to do much damage. Plus, he was more curious about how the Fae had heard him. He had been mumbling to himself! Sephira sent him a crooked grin, tapping her pointed ear that lay under her golden curls.

"Sensitive hearing Master Baggins. I suggest you stop the whispered musings of a certain dwarf." she said, a false knowing tone to her voice.

Under the inclination of her words, Bilbo blushed a vibrant shade of red that had Fili and Kili bursting into loud laughter, calling the attention of the other dwarves. Sephira sent the reddened hobbit a wink as soft chuckles escaped her lips.

"Keep the complaints to a minimum and your secrets are safe with me." she promised solemly, barely consealing her laughter.

Bilbo, if at all possible, blushed deeper before he quickly faced the front, fearfully spurring his pony to go faster to be ride of the mischievious young Fae and the two dwarf heirs. Thorin had sent a glance behind him, and upon seeing the scarlet face of the hobbit and the sniggering trio near the back, he gave them a firm look. The three of them sombered up quickly, the laughter dieing away. And even though the look was given to Bilbo as well, with more of an annoyed and spiteful glance, the small hobbit was glad for it.

The company was rather silent after that. Not an awkward or tense or boring one, nor was it out of them being in foul moods or being aggrivated. They simply had nothing more to say to one another. Or were simply entertained by other things. Such as Kili, who was having a great time trying to stand on his pony as it walked. Fili and Sephira were doing well to keep their laughter silent, even as Kili teetered and almost toppled off numerous times. But that only lasted a short while, for a close encounter with the ground had Kili remaining seated while the pony trotted along, and the young dwarf kept his head held high despite the sniggers coming from his older brother.

It wasnt until some time later that they stopped and dismounted the ponies. It was a small clearing, with the charred skeletal remains of an old house. Sephira's light hearted mood instantly disapated as a feeling of dread filled her. It radiated from the surrounding area, and while other's were not suceptable to it like she herself was, it called to her strongly. Fae were more...sensative in dealings such as this, and her face was a mask of barely concealed sorrow as she slid from her pony. The other's followed suit, all walking and leading their pony as they walked around their small little area. Gandalf went up to the charred house, looking grim as he followed Thorin.

"A farmer and his family lived here." Gandalf informed, voice as grim as his expression.

"He had a young daughter..." Sephira whispered to herself. Fili and Kili sent her a quick glance, almost not hearing her properly. She looked up and gave them a smile, though it did not reach her eyes.

"We should keep moving." Gandalf added. Thorin turned to look at him sharply.

"We camp here for the night." he countered gruffly. Sephira rolled her eyes, swallowing down a smirk at the man's stubbornness. And he always thought she was bad at being stubborn. The man was the definition of stubborn dwarf.

"I'm going to go and scout the area!" Sephira called, already swinging her quiver of arrows over her back, doing the same with the bow.

Thorin shot her a look, one that clearly read "Be careful", before nodding his assent. Sephira didnt wait much longer before she turned and ran out of the clearing, checking the surrounding areas of their little camp for the night. It was a rather boring task that she signed herself up for. There was nothing anywhere. No animals, no little bugs. Nothing. Even in the evening sun there was not a single creature stirring. It was odd, but not so odd as some of the things Sephira had seen. After checking the area twice, she headed back to the clearing. As she broke through the trees and headed towards where the others were, she could hear Bilbo shouting something to the tall wizard that was stalking away from the company of dwarves.

"Where are you going?"

"To converse with the only person around here who has any sense!" Gandalf shouted back, a bit to his tone.

"Who's that?" Bilbo asked.

"Myself Master Baggins!" Gandalf snapped out, brushing past Sephira without so much as a glance in her direction before he disappeared through the trees. It was quiet for a moment after that, in which Sephira glanced straight at Thorin and arched her brow inquisatively.

"Tried talking you into seeking counsel with the Elves i presume?" Though her tones were light and there was a smirk present on her lips, the topic of the elves brought with it a hatred so deep that it could rival the dwarves hatred for them. Sephira had already had a disliking for Elves, having grown up and hearing the story of how the elves betrayed the dwarves when Smaug attacked. Also, any time a topic of elves came up between the small trio, they got growled at and told to never speak of them again. They were vile creatures, as Sephira had heard it put many a times. But along with those feelings of dislike, there had come a deeper hatred for them. Ones that came with the untimely death of one of her closest only one that had parents that allowed their child to be around her, even though they knew her parents were and their conections with the dwarves. The Elven race would find no pleasant feelings in Sephira on their behalf.

"Have you found anything?" Thorin asked instead, ignoring her question. Sephira shook her head as she began unloading her supplies from her pony.

"No wildlife, no theives. But I did find a nice little wooded area to keep the ponies, just a little ways through there." she said, motioning towards the area without even looking.

"Very well. Fili, Kili and Sephira, keep an eye on the ponies. Make sure you stay with them. Oin, Gloin, get a fire going." Thorin ordered, turning his back to the rest of them as she stood inside the charred remains of the house.

A few minutes later the three of them were seated in the tangled roots of the trees, all leaning on one another in some way. Fili was leaning up against the largest of the tree roots, his head resting against one as if it were a pillow. Sephira had her back pressed against his legs for a backrest, her head resting against the front of his knees as he twisted a strand of her golden hair between his fingers. And Kili himself had taken it upon himself to allow his head to occupy Sephira's lap as he stretched out along the ground, his ankles crossed and his hand folded on his stomach. His obsidian eyes had closed long ago to the feel of Sephira's small fingers smoothing through his tangled hair, sweeping it out of his face.

"You best not be sleeping brother." Fili said as he noticed his brother's closed eyes. "It is all three of us that are to be watching the ponies." he continued. They could see Kili roll his eyes behind the lids as a small smirk appeared.

"We can not even see the ponies from our spot, so what is the point in keeping our eyes open?" he questioned.

"It will keep you aware. What if someone where to smack you Kili? What then?" Sephira mused lightly, her fingers not pausing in their movements. Kili took comfort in the feel of her tiny digits moving through his tangled hair, took comfort in the feel of her legs beneath his head. It was a grand comfort that Kili never took for granted, being able to relax and just luxuriate in eachother's presence.

"Who here would want to strike me?" Kili questioned with an arched brow.

"If you put my legs to sleep with that large head of yours, I am lible to smack you." Sephira said lightly, as if it were a simple thing. Kili opened his eyes, a cocky grin on his lips and a wicked light to his dark eyes.

"It is not _**this **_large head you need to worry about." Kili quipped.

Fili laughed heartily at his brothers words, a choked out insult of "Stop lying to yourself _**little **_brother" covering up Sephira's soft choke of her breath as her ears began to burn. And after Fili's comment, her cheeks twinged with a soft shade of pink that would have been plain for Kili's eyes to see had he not been laughing along with his brother. If Thorin were around, the two of them would have been lectured and most likely smacked round the head for that kind of talk in front of a maiden. Sephira did not mind so much, but it had been the contex and the way Kili had looked at her that had her ears blushing, and the way Fili nudged her lightly with his knee when he made his comment that had her cheeks taking full responsibility of the blush. It was no seceret that the two dwarven heirs of Durin were handsome. And such implications, even to their long time friend, made her blush. As well as send a small pang of emotion through her that Sephira could not hope to place.

"You two really should stop lieing to yourselves." Sephira let out on a sigh, having finally controlled the blushing and regaining her composure.

"I would not lie about something as important as this." Fili stated in a mock prideful voice, while Kili nodded his agreement. Sephira couldnt help the smirk that appeared on her lips as she tilted her head back to look at Fili, a brow arched imperiously.

"You cannot lie to me Fili. I recall an incident two years ago after a certain someone had gotten out of a bath due to his forgetting a towel. He obviously forgot that there was a girl of fifteen in human years sitting right outside in the den." she said lightly. That had been a memerable day. It was not every day that one got to see a man as confident and self aware as Fili turn the shade of a tomato fully rippened. Fili's cheeks turned a deep shade of pink, and he shifted uncomfortably.

"So _that's _why he kept blushing every time he looked at you!" Kili exclaimed as the realization hit him. "I kept wondering what had happened but no one would tell me a thing." he continued. Fili leaned up, dislodging Sephira from her spot and smacked Kili upside the head.

"Mine is still larger than yours baby brother." Fili grumbled out. Kili glared up at him, still not moving from his spot on Sephira's lap.

"Would you like to challange that brother?" he questioned, a brow arched. "We have a judge right here." Kili added, sending a smirk to Sephira. Sephira opened her mouth to protest, when the sound of inarticulated voices came to her attention...Something about horses just laying about.

"As much _**fun**_ as that would be, I think we need to go check on the ponies." Sephira said, standing up swiftly and dislodging Kili's head from its resting place. They both looked up at her as she stood up, brushing the grass and dirt from her breeches as she took a step forward.

"Why? No one is around here to steal a pony anyways." Kili said.

"Just come sit back down." Fili continued. Sephira shook her head, tilting it to the side. Who in Durin's name was Bert?

"I'm just going to go check on them really quick, then i'll be right back." Sephira said, and without waiting for an answer she was off to the little clearing that had been housing the ponies. At one glance, it looked like all the ponies were still there, lazing about and munching on grass. But Sephira glanced sideways, eyes widening to the size of saucers as she saw the uprooted tree near her own pony. A quick count through, and they were missing two. _Thorin is going to kill us..._

"Fili! Kili!" Sephira called back, a small note of panic to her voice. Watching ponies was such a _**simple **_job, and they had managed to screw it up. The first chance they got, a chance to prove themselves usefull to him and the company, and it was down the drain. They were _so_-

"What's the matter?" Fili demanded, appearing by her side as Kili burst out of the brush to her right. Both looked on high alert, swords drawn. A bit of an overreaction, but Sephira _had _heard the panic in her own voice.

"How many ponies did we have?" she asked in a small voice. Fili and Kili both sent her puzzled looks, but it was Kili that answered as the both of them resheathed their swords.

"Sixteen. Why?"

"Count them now." Sephira answered. "How many?" she asked, looking over at Fili with panicked eyes. This was not good. Fili's confusion disapated, getting replaced with a look of worry and no small amount of panic. They'd screwed up big time.

"Fourteen..."

"Thorin's going to kill us..."

**Sorry it was such a short chapter. But the troll scene was one of my favorites from the movies, and I am planning on that one being a tad longer. Thank you to all that have reviewed for the last chapter, and keep it up! Reviews help keep me motivated and update faster :)**


	6. Chapter 6

That was how the three of them stood for a while, just standing there staring out at the uprooted tree and then glancing around at the rest of the ponies. Sephira knew exactly what had taken them, and she informed Fili and Kili about it as well. And that was how Bilbo found them when he brought stew for them. He came to a stop slightly between Fili and Sephira, offering out the bowls to each. When neither of them acknowledged his presence, Bilbo frowned up at them, and then over at Kili.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"We're supposed to be watching the ponies." Sephira rushed out, eyes still glued to the tree. How on earth had she missed that? Her ears were far more sensative than both Fili's and Kili's. She should have heard something that large.

"Only, we've encountered a slight problem." Fili continued.

"We had sixteen." Kili pipped up.

"Now..."

"We have fourteen." Sephira finished. She walked forward, squinting her eyes slightly to try and see through the trees.

"Shouldnt we tell Thorin?" Bilbo inquired.

"No!" Sephira all but shouted-a bit too quickly- as she spun around, eyes wide as she looked at the hobbit. They couldnt tell Thorin. If Thorin found out (which Sephira was already certain he would) they wouldnt be assigned another job for a while. That or they'd get lectured for the rest of the journey and Thorin wouldnt let them live it down. Nor would he trust them again. He would stand by his statement of them being children and too young to have come on this journey.

"It's uh..best not to worry him." Fili said, his voice only slightly calmer than Sephira's was. Sephira couldnt help it. Her stomach was knotted and a deep feeling of dread was filling her to the pit of her stomach. Thorin was going to _**kill **_them.

"We thought that since you're our official burglar, you might want to take a look at it." Kili said, obsidian eyes wide and earnest as he looked at the hobbit. A small smile spread across Sephira's face as she nodded vigorously.

"You're the proffesional. Surely you'd be able to help us out and find out what took them." she added on, her voice slightly rushed. Even though she already knew what took the ponies, it couldnt hurt to stall for time. Or have the hobbit look into it.

"You could get them back for us!" Fili said happily. Bilbo looked flustered, his mouth opening and then closing like a fish out of water. All three young children- for they all were children still, even when compaired to Bilbo's age- were looking at him with wide, earnest eyes, expectant and hopeful looks on their face. Kili's and Sephira's wide, puppy dog like eyes were the hardest to resist, and one glance at Fili giving him the same look was the breaking point and Bilbo nodded. He moved forward, setting down the three bowls of stew on a log before moving towards the uprooted tree.

"Well, it had to be something big...and possibly quite dangerous." Bilbo mused, staring at the uprooted tree in nervousness. He was still curious though... "How is it that you three managed to lose two ponies?" he asked, looking over at them. They had all moved together to watch as he scuttled around. Fili and Kili exchanged a glance, unsure what to say, and Sephira, who thought it best to change the subject now, pointed out into the trees.

"Oh look! A fire!" she said earnestly before taking off. Her boots crunched lightly on the twigs, and she heard two sets of footfalls behind her as Fili and Kili ran after her. Once she was close enough, she crouched down behind a log, Fili and Kili dropping down on either side of her. Bilbo followed a few seconds later, wiggling his way between Fili and Sephira. And she noted, with a small amount of curiosity, that he was still holding two of the three stew bowls.

"Oh no! They've got Mrytle and Minty!" Bilbo hissed, eyes wide. "And i think they're going to eat them, we've got to do something!" Bilbo demanded, looking between the young Fae and the Dwarf beside him. Fili exchanged a quick glance with Sephira, who nodded her head vigorously while Bilbo wasnt looking.

"Yes, you should!" Fili whispered earnestly, a mock innocent look on his face as he widened his light blue eyes. Bilbo's eyes bulged, and he began shaking his head, but Kili took onto the idea and he manovered around Sephira and crouched beside his brother.

"You're so small, and the trolls are so big and stupid, they wont even see you!" Kili whispered, obsidian eyes wide. Bilbo continued shaking his head, but the brothers wouldnt hear any of it and stood up, dragging Bilbo with them and moving them forward.

"It's perfectly safe, we'll be right behind you." Kili continued, pushing Bilbo forward slightly as he and Fili took the bowls from him.

"And if you get into any trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl!" Sephira said helpfully, giving the small little hobbit that was stumbling with his words a shove forward. She stood and watched Bilbo stumble forward, muttering about brown owls and barn owls and hooting. A calloused and warm hand grabbed her's, but she pulled it away, turning to look at the two with large eyes.

"You two go get the others, i'll stay and keep an eye on Bilbo." she said.

"Are you insane?" Kili demanded, but Fili grabbed him by the arm and turned, the two of them running off towards the company. Sephira turned back, hunching low and hiding behind a log as Bilbo crept forwards.

Sephira had planned on keeping out of the way until the other's had arrived, she honestly had. And her reasons for rushing into the troll camp with her sword drawn and a yelled curse leaving her lips as she shoved a snot covered Bilbo behind her were totally justifiable. Bilbo was trying to get one of the sharp...knife? (Sephira honestly didnt know what to call it) thing from the back of one of the trolls so he could cut the rope to the makeshift pin when he got swept up by the troll when he was grabbing for his rag. One sneeze and frightened squeak of "I dont know, but I don't like the way it wriggles around!" as Bilbo was tossed to the ground and Sephira found herself in the predicament she was in now.

"Oi, what are you?" one of the trolls grumbled, peering down at her.

"Wouldnt you like to know." Sephira snapped back, slashing her sword as the troll reached for her. It jumped back, holding it's almost injured hand close to its chest as he glared down at her.

"Looks female." the cook grumbled. For it had been the cook that Sephira took a swing at.

"Well i'd _hope _i look female." Sephira shot back, and then silently cursed herself. Yes, signing yourself up to become dessert for the trolls is the _**best **_thing one could possibly do in a situtation like this.

"Dessert." the cook troll called out in victory, swinging forward with a massive hand and knocking Sephira to the side, her sword slipping from her hands.

Bilbo shouted out to her, but before Sephira could do more than get into a crouching position, one of the trolls swept her up by her foot and dangled her in between the faces of the three trolls, while poor, terrified and snot covered Bilbo was standing below her. Sephira was glad she never took to wearing dresses. Because then things would have been far more embarrassing then they already were. Sephira did not like being taken by surprise. Nor manhandled. Or would it be trollhandled in this situation?

"Aww, she's teew small! Barely make more than a mouf full!" the snotty troll whined, poking at her with one of his large, sausage fingers. Sephira snapped at him, smacking it away from her with a glare.

"We could make a pie out of 'er and the burglarhobbit. Make a nice tasty dinner they will." the cook said, nodding to himself. Sephira's already widened eyes turned to saucers, and she shook her head, causing her golden hair to fly about.

"That would be a _**terrible**_ mistake my good sir." she said earnestly. Three pairs of fish bowl like eyes peered at her, and she gulped.

"What do ye mean?" one troll growled.

"Female (for Sephira was not daft enough to give away what she was) and uh...burglarhobbit," Sephira said, tones addimant even as the word rolled uncomfortably off her tounge, "Tast horrible together."

"And 'ow would you know?" the cook growled, giving Sephira a shake as he glared at her.

"Well..." Sephira began, but was saved having to come up with a proper response as the dark haired figure of Kili jumped from the brush, sword drawn and a viscious expression on his face that reminded Sephira of when they were little and a group of dwarves were picking on her. It was always a welcome sight.

"Drop her!" he growled, brandishing his sword. Oh bless him, he sounded so much like the true heir of Durin that he was.

"You what?" the troll holding her demanded, taking a lumbering step forward. Kili slashed the sword, a snarl of a smile appearing on his lips.

"I said, Drop her." he repeated. The troll was still for a moment before it sneered, and lifted Sephira up over his shoulder and flung her forward. Sephira's heart lept into her throat as she sorrowed through the air and straight at Kili. They both huffed as Sephira knocked into him, but he wrapped his arms around her as they tumbled to the ground. A shout was heard, followed by many others, and the sound of swords slicing through the air. Sephira let out a small groan as she lifted herself up, giving Kili an apologetic look as she held herself above him.

"I am sorry about that." she said, eyes wide and innocent. Kili just gave a lopsided grin, his relief too great for words. He didnt _care _that Sephira had just been thrown at him, or that he had just got the breath knocked out of him. She was _**safe**_ and in his arms, and that was all that really mattered. It didnt matter that she just knocked all the air out of him.

"I told you before, I am more comfortable than the ground." he smirked, earning an eye roll from Sephira before she hopped to her feet and held a hand out, pulling him to his feet. She used the toe of her boot to kick her sword up and into her awaiting hand.

"I will never doubt your words again." she said seriously before flashing him a smile and jumping into the fray.

It was hectic, the thirteen dwarves and a fae against three giant trolls. The trolls may not have had weapons, but they were angry and they were large. When a dwarf was lifted into the air, another would be leaping to their rescue and slicing the troll's arm in order to have the dwarf dropped. Sephira was one of the ones running and dodging through their legs, slicing at the skin there or stabbing their toes visciously. One had a quick reaction and lurched its toe backwards before Sephira could remove the blade, and it sent her tumbling to the ground and rolling. And she would have been stomped on too had it not been for Thorin grabbing her by the arm and flinging her up from the ground. She shot him a thankful look before running and jerking her sword free and launching herself at another troll.

"Look out Bilbo!" Sephira shouted, getting jarred from her thoughts as she saw one of the trolls reaching for him. She moved quickly, shoving Bilbo out of the way just in time to get yanked up by the troll. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for a moment as Sephira was lifted up infront of the dwarves, the other two trolls grabbing an arm and a leg from each side with jeers on their faces.

"Sephira!" Kili shouted, lurching forward. Fili reached forward and grabbed ahold of the back of his brother's tunic, wide and frightened eyes on Sephira. Thorin had shot his arm out, holding him in place as he looked up at Sephira with a mixture of a glare and worry.

"Sorry." she mouthed helplessly, wincing slightly at the troll that had her around the middle squeezed tightly.

"Lay down your arms." the troll demanded. "Or we'll rip 'er's off." he continued. Thorin turned his glare on the trolls as all eyes turned towards him. Fear was gripping his heart like a wild beast, but more prominant was his anger.

Anger at the fact that the three couldnt keep watch over the ponies. Anger at the hobbit- for Thorin was blaming all of this on Bilbo- for getting caught by the trolls and forcing Sephira to intervean. Anger that the trolls would _**dare**_ use his kin against him. For there was no doubting that Sephira was kin to him. And now her life was dependant on him and the rest of the company lowering their arms. With a growl, he threw his sword into the ground, the blade burrying deep in the earth. Slowly, and with no small amount of dwarven curses, the rest followed suit and threw down their weapons. And Ori's frustrated cry as he slammed his sling shot to the ground still managed to make Sephira chuckle lightly, despite her predicament.

He certainly was a spirited little dwarf, even for being a scribe and not a warrior at all. But his spirit was admirrable, especially since he seemed so displeased and worried that Sephira was being held as some sort of hostage by the trolls.

"Tom. Fetch me them sacks..."

**Soooo, i've obviously decided to split this scene into two chapters. I know this one was pretty short. Probably even shorter than the last one, but I PROMISE the next is longer. Thanks for reading! And if you have any ideas or things you may want to see in the story, dont hesitate to leave me a comment and i'll take them into concideration! **


	7. Chapter 7

"Oww, dammit Kili, stop wriggling around so much!" Sephira hissed as a pain twinged through her legs. They had all been bound and stuffed into sacks- after being stripped of their weapons and a vast majority of their outer clothing- while a choice few were stripped the same and tied to a spicket over the fire. Then, the trolls proceeded to pile them all up together in a nice giant heap.

Sephira just so happened to have had the pleasure of Kili laying on top of her legs, while her upper half was propped up against who she was assuming was Nori. Though there really was no telling. Perhaps it was Gloin? Or his brother Oin. Sephira honestly didnt know.

"Sorry." Kili grumbled, stilling his motions to a minimal degree. Sephira grunted in annoyance at him, smokey eyes narrowing. She caught Thorin out of the corner of her eye, watching as he half sat, half laid there completely motionless and silent.

"Why cant you keep quiet like your uncle hmm?" she questioned hautily, and then flashed Kili a cheerful smile when the dark haired dwarf paused in his struggles and sent her a startled glance.

Never had Sephira used that tone of voice on him before, and he was grateful she was trying to keep the mood cheery despite their imminent doom. But Thorin did not find it all that funny, and he sent her a glance that clearly said to be silent. Sephira complied, settling back against the dwarf behind her and trying hard not to wince as Kili continued to wriggle against his bindings. He was a sturdy dwarf, and he was laying at an awkward angle on top of her legs. It _hurt_. But Sephira guessed there were more important things to worry about than her legs being in pain due to Kili laying on them.

Like the fact that she was seperated from Fili by the entire pile of dwarves, though she could still hear him cursing and struggling to get unbound and out of the sack. Or the fact that her friends were tied to a spicket and slowly roasting. Then there was the fact that she was stuffed inside a sack that reaked of something horrible with no way of getting out and scratchy, debris laidened rope binding her ankles and wrists and were making the sensative skin on her arms bleed.

"Let's get a move on! Dawn ain't far off!" one of the trolls growled, lumbering towards the fire and the roasting dwarves. "And I dont fancy being turned to stone." he continued. Sephira winced as as she saw how close some of the dwarves' beards were getting to the fire, and she hoped something happened _soon_ that would help them out of this. There was a rustling from the side, and not the normal "I'm trying to escape" rustling either. Sephira turned her head to see Bilbo hopping up, stumbling closer to the trolls.

"You're making a terrible mistake!" Bilbo shouted. All attention went to him, and Dwalin groaned from his spot on the spicket.

"You cant reason with them! They're halfwits!" he growled.

"Halfwits?" Bofur responded gruffly. "Then what does that make us?" he demanded. Sephira almost laughed. Almost. But it was true, and that was offensive, even if she herself was not a dwarf.

"I meant with the seasonings." Bilbo clarified, swallowing. Sephira paused for a moment, her mind humming blankly as she stared at the hobbit, aghast as the other dwarves shouted out curses and called him a traitor.

"That is the _last _time i save your hide!" Sephira huffed indignantly. She didnt risk her own skin -_**twice **_now- just for the hobbit to turn on them and save his own backside. Next time, Sephira would let him deal with the trouble on his own. See how he liked it. Bilbo sent her a withering glance, but it went unnoticed by the Fae woman as she began struggling with her rough bindings. Bilbo turned his attention back towards the trolls, brows arched and furrowed at the same time expectantly.

"Have you smelt them?" he asked, earning more shouts from the dwarves. "It'll take more than sage before you plate this lot up." he said, adding a head nod for affect. That earned him an indignant shout of, "I bathed the other night, thank you very much!" from Sephira as the dwarves shouted out louder than before.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" the non snotty troll and non cook troll demanded. But the cook hit him in the arm, silencing him as he lumbered forward, peering down at Bilbo in curiosity.

"Let the uh..flurburglarhobbit talk." he said. Well, at least _his _interest was peaked now. That made Bilbo's job a bit easier.

"The seceret to cooking dwarf is to...is to uh..." he stuttered, his heart racing. He hadnt actually thought of it.

"Well go on, tell us the seceret!" the troll demanded.

"Yes, i'm _telling you_ the seceret." Bilbo stressed out, trying to keep his calm. "The seceret to cooking dwarf is to..." he sent a quick glance to the pile of squirming dwarves, and his eyes rested on Sephira for a moment before his eyes snapped back to the trolls.

"Skin them first!" he shouted, sounding almost proud. He had thought of something! Not something the others liked, based on their angery shouts of traitor and threats of what they would do once they were untied. Bilbo held back a frustrated sigh.

"Get me filleting knife..." the troll cooked demanded as he held his hand out, eyes not leaving Bilbo.

"What a load of wubbish!" one of the trolls shouted. "I've 'ad plenty wiff their skins on. Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf." the troll jeered out and he reached over the pile and plucked Bombur up, dangling the portly dwarf over his gapping mouth.

"Nice and crunchy." it continued, lowering Bombur.

"Not that one!" Bilbo shouted frantically. "He's infected!" he added. The troll started, jerking the dwarf away from his as he looked down at Bilbo.

"You what?" he demanded. Bilbo nodded quickly.

"He's got worms in his...tubes." he answered, looking puzzled by even his own words. And that was when realization struck Sephira. The sneaky little hobbit! He was bidding for time until dawn came! She was offically taking back what she said about not helping the guy ever again. The troll holding Bombur tossed him back onto the pile, and the dwarves he landed on groaned out and spluttered at the weight.

"Yes, in fact, they all have them. They're riddled with parasites. Terrible business. I wouldnt risk it, I really wouldnt." Bilbo said seriously, shaking his head addimantly. The troll peered at them as the dwarves kept shouting.

"I dont have parasites!'" Kili yelped, looking like a kicked puppy with his wide, frightful eyes. "You have parasites!" he shouted back.

Bilbo shut his eyes momentarily, wishing they'd all just _shut up_ and catch on all ready. Thorin seemed to in that moment, and he gave a swift kick to Kili's back. Kili sent his wide eyes to his uncle, who nodded ever so slightly. Sephira rolled her eyes as realization dawned on the group in one, and they all hushed.

"Well," Sephira said, tossing her golden curls over her shoulders to the best of her ability, "_**I've **_got parasites. Had 'em so long i've begun to name them!" she declared proudly.

The other dwarves joined in at that point, shouting out random things. Though Sephira did not miss the look that Thorin sent her. And she also did not miss that he was the only dwarf not shouting out. Even Fili, who was practically lieing on his face in the ground, was shouting out his agreements.

"We're riddled with them!"

"Yes, riddled!"

"I've got the _biggest _parasites!" was Kili's response.

"My first one I named Fenir, after my late grand-"

"I've got parasites as big as my _arm_!"

"Then there's Bernima. I had a pup named that before-"

"What wold you have us do? Let 'em all go?" one of the trolls demanded. Bilbo tilted his head to the side, pursing his lips as he trailed out a thoughtful, "Well..." The troll lumbered forward, smacking him on the side of the head.

"Dont think I dont know what yer doing." he growled. "Takin' us for fools the ferret is!" he huffed.

"Ferret?" Bilbo squeaked indignantly. Sephira squeaked as one of the trolls near the spicket- the snotty one- lumbered forward and plucked her up from the pile, earning shouts of protest and anger from all the dwarves and even little Bilbo.

"Let's just eat them _now-_"

"Dawn shall take you all!" a loud, lovely familiar voice shouted, calling all the attention. Sephira cranned her neck around to see none other than Gandalf standing on top of the boulders, staff raised. Sephira had never been more happy to see the pointed hatted wizard before in her life.

"Who's he?" one troll asked. "Can we eat him too?" another inquired. "We can try." the cook growled. Just then, Gandalf brought the staff down sharply and split the boulder before jumping to one side and allowing it to fall away.

Trendels of dawn peaked through the cracks, and the trolls screamed as their skin began to fleck and turn to stone right before them. When all was said and done, Sephira found herself dangling a good four or five feet off the ground, her hair sweeping down in tangled curls. It was silent a moment before the dwarves broke out into loud cheers, wriggling happily in their sacks.

"Well that was fun. Let's _**not **_do it again, yeah?" Sephira asked from her upside down position in the stone trolls grasp. Fili and Kili's eyes found her, and their lips twitched as they faught an obvious amused smile at her predicament. Sephira huffed, squirming slightly.

"Yes, yes, I'm hanging upside and it's bloody _hilarious_. Now will someone please _**get me down**_?" she demanded.

Gandalf chuckled from his spot near the spicket tied dwarves, helping them get themselves untied and away from the fire. Those that were already untied began their way to the pile of dwarves to help them get free. After a while, all the dwarves were free and redressed, and Kili was currently perching precariously on the stone arm of the troll as he used a blade to cut the sack.

"Just be _careful_ with that thing Kili." Sephira warned, moving her arm out of the way as the tip grazed her flesh. "And what exactly do you plan on doing when you _**cut **_the sack open? My hands and feet are _**boun**_-" Sephira was cut off as the sack ripped open, and she found herself tumbling towards the ground with a caught breath.

She heard Kili's yelped apology, but she didnt have much time to register it before she landed in a pair of arms with an _ummph_, the breath leaving her. She reached up with her still bound hands and pushed hair from her eyes, only to meet the smiling face of Fili above her.

"You have a knack for flying through the air m'lady." he stated, eyes smoldering. Sephira bit down the sudden urge to blush, and instead began wriggling her wrist slightly.

"At least I have my two warriors around to catch me." she quipped as she was lowered to the ground. Kili landed beside her, blade already moving to cut the ropes around her. Fili and Kili both just sent her an amused glance as Sephira pushed herself to a sitting position and rubbed her raw wrists. Damn trolls...

"Gather your things. Trolls cannot travel in daylight, which means there is a cave near bye." Thorin's gruff voice cut through the camp easily. Sephira glanced towards him, only to see him heading towards the wizard. When Kili had the rope around her ankles cut, Sephira hopped up, masking the twing of pain in her legs quickly before the other two could notice.

"Fenir huh?" Fili asked, cocking a brow as he stood up beside her. Sephira nodded, a very serious expression on her face.

"Named after my late grandfather. He always was a parasitic type of man. I saw it fit to name the little bugger after him." she said. Kili laughed, while Fili found himself trying to muffle a chuckle, his braided mustache swaying as he shook his head.

"You three," Thorin began, coming to a stop to stand before Fili, Kili and Sephira.

Sephira fidgetted, already knowing what was coming next and not looking forward to explaining it. Not only would all three of them get in trouble for not properly watching the ponies, but Fili and Kili would get in trouble for their choice of conversation. For there was no way that the three of them could keep that from Thorin. He would want to know what had captured their attention so much that they had not even _**heard **_the trolls approach. And claiming they were just sitting there in silence would not work. Nor would trying to lie about the conversation. Thorin always could tell when they lied about something. Mainly because the three of them were not on the same line and filling in bits of the conversation like they did normally or when joking. So either way, they were royally screwed.

"Have explaining to do." His eyes rooved over each of them, waiting for one to speak.

"Explain what?" Sephira asked, feigning innocence. It was a poorly acted out plan, and Sephira knew it. Thorin settled his gaze on her, eyes unreadable as he looked down at her. The look he was giving her made Sephira feel smaller than she already was.

"Since you seem willing to speak, Sephira, you can explain it to me." Thorin ordered, voice gruff. Sephira groaned internally.

Of _course_ Thorin would make her try and explain. Sephira- the Fae that she was- was uncomfortable when lieing. And it showed. Both physically and tone wise. That was why when Fili, Kili and herself were questioned on some of the mischief they had caused over the years, Fili and Kili told Sephira to be quiet and not say a word. And so when Thorin asked her a question, Sephira would apologies and say she was told not to talk. It kind of gave way to the fact that it had infact been them, but Thorin had no concrete proof, and therefore could not punish them for it.

"We were sitting off a little ways in the trees, amongst the roots." she answered, keeping her chin up and eyes on Thorin. He arched a brow slightly, looking almost amused at the same time that he looked more imposing.

"Where you three were well aware you could not see the ponies." It wasnt a question, but Sephira nodded anyways.

"But we could hear them." she put in helpfully. Wrong thing to say. Sephira just opened up the door to the one question that would get them in more trouble than just not watching the ponies. And Thorin caught on, because his deminor became more serious as he glowered down at her.

"And just what were you three talking about that caused you not to hear a troll tear through the area?" he demanded. Sephira chewed her lip, small fingers messing with a frayed piece of her cloak. Movement caught her eye, and she looked up to see the other dwarves, Gandalf and Bilbo heading off towards where the cave was likely to be.

_Thank you dwarves, for your impatient manors! _Sephira cried inwardly before flicking her eyes back to Thorin.

"Would you look at that, the company is leaving us. Dont want to be left behind! Nice talking to you Thorin, hope we can do it again sometime!" she said chirpily before she quickly darted past him and hurried after the others, leaving Fili and Kili under the stern gaze of their uncle. They both exchanged glances, caught between amusement at Sephira's actions, and nerves for being left with Thorin. It was Fili that spoke first.

"Yeah. Dont want to lag behind in the company." he said. "Come Kili, let's go." he added grabbing his brother by the arm and shoving him in front as they ducked their heads and hurried past their uncle. Hopefully they didnt get in trouble for _**that **_one...

"Gah, this place _**reaks**_." Sephira grumbled, placing her arm over her nose in an attempt to block the smell. From either side of her, Fili and Kili had done the same, breathing through the thick material of their coats to block the scent. They nodded their assent, peering down into the cave that Thorin and Dwalin had stalked into without flinching. As the two brother's stepped forward, Sephira took a small one back, brows furrowed.

"You two go ahead..." she said timidly. She did not think that she would be able to stomach standing in there for too long. And the two brothers seemed very curious as to what lay inside. They sent a glance back at her, silently asking.

"Go. I'll keep the hobbit company...over _**there**_." she said, putting emphasis on the there as she motioned to Bilbo's spot a good distance off.

Kili laughed before jumping into the cave and leaving her standing there. Fili sent her a smile before following after his little brother, only choking slightly on the ungodly scent. Sephira waisted no time in turning around and walking over to where Bilbo was, dropping down beside where he was standing. Bilbo looked at the small Fae, startled with her presence beside him. He hadnt seen her without either Fili or Kili beside her. It was strange, seeing her here instead of down in the troll cave with the two heirs. And the rest of the dwarves for that matter. Sephira sensed his gaze and looked up, a curious light to her eyes.

"What?" she asked. Not rudely, more..inquisitavely. She obviously hadnt expected the hobbit to look at her so strangely. When Bilbo said nothing, she shifted slightly where she sat, reaching up to fiddle with the sapphire gem fitted into an elegant leaf shape that kept her cloak in place. "Do you not want me to sit beside you?" she asked.

"Oh no, no! That's not it at all. It's just..." Bilbo fidgetted slightly as he thought of what words to say. He didnt want to offend someone so close with the dwarven leader of the company or the two mischievious brothers either. Aule knows what would happen to him if he made the girl upset.

"Just?"

"You have never strayed far from Fili and Kili's side. I am just...shocked to see you on your own." he said. A slim, golden brow popped up at that, an amused glint entering her smokey eyes. Bilbo realized he should have chosen a different word instead of shocked, but Sephira didnt seem to mind the word choice at all.

"I am capable of being my own person Bilbo." Sephira stated in an almost condescending manor. Bilbo flushed, his words stumbling over eachother. That was not what he meant.

"Relax Bilbo. I'm jesting." Sephira said, rolling her eyes and leaning back on her elbows as she looked up at him, bracing her feet against the grass. "I know I am normally with Fili and Kili. I have been since I was five. It is very rare the three of us are apart..." her tones trailed off softly as she gave a shrug.

"You sound like you care for them alot." Bilbo said gently. He may not have had children of his own, nor any really close family members living with him in the Shire, but he could tell when someone cared for another. And Sephira definitly cared for the two.

"Of course I do." Sephira said as if it were obvious. Why wouldnt she care for the two? Of course, Sephira had misinterpruted Bilbo's meaning of the words "care for" as simply friends, when that was not his meaning. And Bilbo was about to say as much, when Kili came out of the cave, calling her name.

"Aye?" she called back, sitting up a little straighter. Kili trotted over to them before stopping in front of Sephira, holding out a quiver full of elegant arrows. Sephira's eyes widened as she shot up, quickly but gently reaching forward and plucking an arrow from the giver.

"They're beautiful..." Sephira whispered. They were of Fae creation, she knew, and they brought with it a small wave of wistfulness.

It was very rare when Sephira missed Frenthrial, but looking at these arrows, which were so much like her mother's, Sephira missed it. Kili watched as her eyes trailed over the arrow with a kind of gentleness and longing that were properties of beings far older than herself. She acted as if just _looking _at them would cause them to break. Kili had never seen her so...tranquil before.

"What were the trolls doing with them?" she asked, looking up at Kili after placing the arrow carefully back into the quiver. He shrugged.

"They tend to keep trinkets from their hunts." he informed, handing off the quiver full of arrows to her. "They are Fae made right?" Kili asked. Sephira nodded, slinging the quiver of arrows over her shoulder and fixing it so it wasnt pressing against her bow.

"Yes. Which makes me curious as to uh..._what _Fae those three trolls got ahold of." Sephira stated, emphasizing the word with a slight widening of her eyes. There was a light tone to her voice that had Kili arching his brows.

"You dont seem to care all that much." he pointed out. Sephira shrugged.

"I did not know them. Besides, I am much more fond of the dwarves than of my own people. Which is part of the reason why i'm not-" Sephira cut off quickly, teeth clicking together with the movement as her eyes widened.

That's the second time she's almost let that slip. It wouldnt be too long before she let the entire thing slip, and then she would be royally screwed. Kili's brows pinched together, and Sephira sucked her lower lip in out of nerves, her eyes falling to the ground. She really didnt want Kili to ask. Sephira always had a hard enough time keeping things from the dwarf as it was. And when he wanted to know something, he used everything he had against her. One of which being his large, puppy dog eyes that Sephira was pretty much powerless against. He'd mastered that look long ago, and he used it to his advantage every chance he got.

"Why you are not what?" he asked. Sephira shook her head, glancing up at him. What exactly would she say to him? Not the truth, that was for sure. Sephira would never live it down, let alone hear the end of it from Thorin. Before she had to worry about coming up with an answer, the sound of something moving quickly through the forest towards them caught her attention.

"Something's coming!" she called, grabbing her bow and knotching an arrow in the blink of an eye. The others did the same, arming themselves as they grew closer together, the hobbit getting pushed behind them as they all faced the forest. Kili mirrored Sephira's actions, knotching an arrow and taking aim. He allowed the topic to be pushed aside for the moment, but he was not going to let it go. He would talk to her about it later.

Sephira kept her eyes glued to the forest, watching and waiting for what was about to break through the trees. Whatever it was, it was moving quickly, and with a purpose that Sephira could not determine. Either way, she was glad for the distraction. A muscle in her hand twitched as the branches broke, and her breath hitched in surprise as a sled being pulled by rabbits burst into the clearing. What the...

"Radagast!" Gandalf called cheerfully, breaking from the group.

**See, just as I promised! Longer chapter lol. Thanks for reading everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sephira was seated on the ground once more, plucking absent mindedly at the grass as she tuned out the two wizard's conversation. The man had turned out to be the brown wizard Gandalf had told them of early, and he was certainly an odd character. His graying hair was in tangles, his beard messy and unkept and what appeared to be drying bird fecies running down the side of his face. Sephira heard something about a stick bug, and she glanced up just in time to see Gandalf removing said creature from the other wizards mouth. She cringed internally, her nose crinkling before she looked back to the ground.

"He certainly is strange..." Fili murmered, eyes trained on the two wizards that had moved off to talk in private.

"Aye. I can see why he lives in the forest with nothing but the critters to keep him company." Kili agreed. Sephira rolled her eyes, plucking another strand of grass from the ground before letting go and watching as it fluttered in the wind.

"I can garauntee you two that he consumes as much mushrooms as a starving rabbit would." Sephira pipped up with a small smirk addorning her petal pink lips. Fili and Kili glanced down at her, smiles tilting their lips. "That, or the man has some very desirable pipe weed that he is not fond of sharing." she continued, her smirk turning more to an amused smile as she sent a sly glance up at the brothers. They laughed, as well as Dwalin, who was standing not too far off.

"It's rude to talk about someone like that." Bilbo said, a scolding tone to his voice as he looked down at the seated Sephira. She turned her smokey eyes on him, playfull smirk returning to her face as she caught sight of his look.

"It is not my fault the man is more nuts than a squirrel in the winter." she responded lightly. Bilbo scowled, but said nothing more as he turned to look at the two wizards with crossed arms.

"What do you suppose they're talking about?" Bilbo asked. Sephira shrugged.

"Nothing good, by the looks of Gandalf's face." Fili informed. Sephira tuned out their conversation as well. She was not interested in listening to their guesses, nor listening to the conversation between the wizards or the conversations between the dwarves. Instead she listened to the wind blowing through the trees and the grass, listed to the strokes of charcoal on Ori's journal as he kept an eye on the ponies not too far off in the trees where they were left.

The sounds of animal footsteps getting closer caught her attention, and her back stiffened as she sorted out the weight of the beast. It wasnt long before Sephira had shot to her feet, bow in hand and quiver of arrows on her back. Her sudden movement caught the attention of the dwarves, and they all tensed as she knotched another arrow, carefully taking aim towards the trees once more, eyes alert and stance at the ready. Fili and Kili clutched the hilt of their swords, turning towards where she was staring at. The look on her face was one of careful concentration, her eyes hard and cold. Without so much of a warning, Sephira let go of the arrow and let it soar through the air, where it promtly disappeared into the forest.

"Sephira?" Thorin demanded, sword getting drawn as he heard a distance whimper of pain and then nothing.

"Something is coming." she said through stiff lips, eyes not leaving the trees. Not even a second after the words were out of her mouth, an angery growl tore through the forest and the small clearing, and the rest of the weapons were drawn.

"Is that a wolf? Are there wolves here?" Bilbo asked, stumbling forward a few steps and staring around at the company. Though his eyes were on Sephira, it was Bofur that answered, his tones fearful.

"Wolves? No, that was no wolf." he said. Just then, a large wolf like beast broke through the trees and bounded down the hill, towards Bilbo and cornering the small hobbit against a rock. An arrow embedded itself in the back of its skull, compliments of Sephira and it tumbled to the ground, dead.

"Thorin!" she shouted, reaching for another arrow as another beast lept at him. Thorin spun, sword slicing through the animal as one of Kili's arrows also struck it. Sephira grabbed another arrow, knotching it just to be safe, though there were no more signs of them this close.

"Warg scouts." someone growled out. "Which means an orc pack is not far behind."

"Orc pack?" Bilbo demanded, turning towards them. His question when unanswered as Gandalf stalked towards Thorin, a frightful and angry expression on his worn and whethered face.

"Who else beyond your kin did you tell of your quest?" he demanded of Thorin, glaring.

"No one."

"Who did you tell?!" Gandalf shouted.

"No one I swear! What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin demanded, his expression crossed between anger and fear.

"You are being hunted." was his only response. Some mentioned that they needed to get out of here, but that idea was quickly smashed as a frightful Ori appeared at the top of a hill, eyes wide as he clutched his journal.

"We cant! The ponies, they've bolted!" he cried. Sephira cursed under her breath, her muscles tensing as she let loose her knotched arrow. Off in the forest, she watched in satisfaction as it embedded itself in the eye of an approaching Warg, causing it a great deal of pain for a split second before it fell dead to the forest floor.

"I will lead them off." Radagast said, straightening up. Gandalf turned towards him, resignation in his posture.

"These are Gundabad Wargs, they will outrun you." Gandalf said, exasperated. Personally, Sephira did not care what type of Wargs they were. They were large, wolf like creatures that had a knack for ripping things- people included- to shreds just for the fun of it. And currently, they were _**hunting**_ their company. Sephira just wanted out of here and somewhere safe.

"These are Rhosgobl Rabbits." Radagast said, straightening up as he puffed out his chest. "I'd like to see them try." he continued before mounting his sled and disappearing into the forest. The company remained frozen for a moment before they burst into action, moving like one body as they began to run.

Sephira could never tell someone how long they ran for before they came to a clearing. Nor how long they ran through the clearing. But she was sticking with her earlier statement that Radagast the brown was a crazy wizard that consumed too many mushrooms. Her lungs were screaming in protest, her heart thudding painfully, her legs burning. She'd rolled her ankle at one point while they had been running, and every time she put pressure on it pain shot up her leg. But Sephira never slowed. She did, however, drop back in the group. Not only because she could no longer keep pace with Fili and Kili- who were near the front- but also to cover the little hobbit. He was shorter than the dwarves and could not keep up as well, and with the Wargs so near to them, she felt uncomfortable allowing him to be alone near the back.

Many times, they had to change direction due to Radagast leading the Wargs across their path. Sephira cursed it each time as pain flared in her ankle at the sudden turns and stops. It wasnt broken, Sephira knew, but it was sprained, at the least.

"Over here!" Gandalf called, ushering them all towards a large boulder. Sephira could see the Wargs off in the distance, chasing after the sled pulled by rabbits and dragging with it the wizard. Rocks were all around them, scattered out throughout the grassy area they were running through. Sephira grabbed Bilbo by the collar of his coat and tugged him with as she slammed herself against the boulder. She released him, placing her hands on her knees as she bent over to catch her breath and hopefully subdue the pain in her ankle.

"Are you alright?" Bilbo asked, voice worried. At his inquisitive question, two pairs of eyes turned towards her in worry, but all Sephira did was wave them off.

"I'm fine." she huffed out. Kili did not look convinced, but he had no time to respond as the sound of something on the boulder above them. Sephira's back stiffened, her heart seeming to freeze in her chest as all feeling left her.

Sephira did not see the glance Thorin sent Kili, but she did see the glance Kili sent her, and she gave a brief nod before straightening up slowly. She reached up soudlessly, plucking an arrow from the quiver and knotching it as she locked eyes with Kili, who had done the same thing. He gave a small nod before the both of them pushed away from the rock and aimed the arrows, letting them loose immidiately. They were true to their mark and sunk into the flesh of the Warg, killing it. But they did not kill its orc rider, and as the two fell in front of the company, it began screeching.

"It's going to alert the others!" Sephira hissed, reaching for another arrow. She may have been the youngest, but it seemed that she was the only one not too frozen to realize that the Wargs and their Orc riders were going to hear the racket. But she never got the chance to knotch the arrow as Dwalin's hammer smashed into its skull, effectively silencing it. But it was too late. The Wargs had heard them, and were racing towards them.

"Run!" Thorin ordered, moving them away from the boulder.

Sephira internally cringed at the order, but began running all the same,desperately trying to ignore it as her ankle throbbed painfully in protest. She didnt run far before the Wargs had them almost surrounded, and she swore before spinning around, stopping dead in her tracks and knotching an arrow. She didnt listen to the order of them pulling together and held her ground. Sephira was determined to keep the Wargs from advancing any further.

"Where's Gandalf?" Sephira shot her head around, eyes wide with disbelief. There was no way he would leave them at a time like this, was there? But her looking answered the question. Yes, it did seem that Gandalf had left them.

"He's abandoned us!" Thorin ground out from not too far off from Sephira. "Sephira!" a panicked voice shouted, and she spun around just as a Warg lept at her, knocking her to the ground. The breath left her in a loud rush, and panic seized her as she stared into the gapping mouth of the Warg above her. She was going to die.

That was the only thing that was running through her head as she stared into the gapping mouth of the smelly beast on top of her. She paid no mind to the shouting around her, nor to the sneering orc rider that was mounted on the Warg. Not even the arrow that penetrated the orc right between the eyes. Her only thought was of Fili and Kili.

Of their years growing up together. Of the adventures they went on, the orc hunts that they planned at least once a week, the secerets they traded. And then the seceret that Sephira had yet to tell the three she grew up with. There was something she hadnt told Fili, Kili and Thorin, and suddenly, Sephira wished she had. Now that she was staring down the mouth of the creature that was about to kill her, Sephira realized it really was a stupid thing to keep from them. It wasnt like they could do anything about her decision to begin with. It had been her parents choice to keep it hidden, and Sephira had made her promise. But now, she was regretting not telling them. And it seemed as if she'd never get the chance...

"This way you fools!" the voice of Gandalf shouted, and just like, the panic left. The wizard hadnt abandoned them! Sephira slammed the arrow she was holding into the Wargs mouth, gagging at the sickening sound it made before it collapsed on top of her. She scrambled back, painfully getting out from under the beast before she shot to her feet and knotched another arrow, sending it flying towards an enclosing Warg.

"Kili! Sephira!" Thorin barked, a deep panic set in his chest.

They were farther out then the rest of the company had been, and they were now slowly but surely getting surrounded by Wargs. For every one the two were killing, five more would appear out of the surrounding area. Kili sent a quick glance over his shoulder at his uncle before turning back around, letting loose the arrow he had knotched before swinging the bow over his shoulders and bounding off. He grabbed Sephira as he passed her, just as she was letting loose another arrow and dragged her with, not missing the hiss of pain she let out as she was tugged along behind him.

"You. Made. Me. Miss." Sephira huffed out as she ran behind Kili, ignoring how painfully tight his grip was as she focused on where Thorin was standing. The sooner they got there, the sooner she could stop running and take it easy on her ankle.

"My apologies!" Kili huffed back. As they grew closer to the opening, Kili used his grip on Sephira to sling shot her forwards, causing her to tumble rather ungracefully into the hole. She would have landed painfully if it wasnt for the quick movements of Dwalin, and instead she slammed into his chest as he caught hold of her and steaded her.

"Thanks." she panted, moving back as Kili and Thorin tumbled into the hole as well. Dwalin grunted his response before moving towards the back, hammer still held tightly in his hands. Sephira limped her way towards the wall, leaning her back heavily against it as she settled near to Fili, pain throbbing from her ankle up her leg as she kept all her weight on the other one.

"Are you alright?" Fili asked, looking down at her in concern. Sephira nodded, giving him a small smile.

"Just rolled my ankle." she said. "I'll be _**fine,**_ Fili. I am more than capable of dealing with the pain." Sephira pressed upon seeing the look on his face. Fili's brows arched towards his hair line, but he said nothing for a moment.

"Well then, that means I have no reason to feel bad about this." he stated simply. Sephira's brows furrowed.

"Bad about wha-_Oww!_" Sephira yelped, reaching up and craddling the back of her head where Fili just hit her. "What the bloody hell was that for?" she demanded.

But before Fili- who had resulted to glaring at her- had a chance to answer her, the arrival of Kili beside them and the sound of a horn blowing outside caught their attention. Sephira's mood darkened, all thoughts of pain and her anger at Fili for suddenly hitting her disappearing. A dead orc flew into the hole before them, and Thorin yanked out the arrow that was embedded in it. And as he straightened up, his eyes cold, he growled out the word that Sephira refused to say.

"Elves."

"I can't see the back of it. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin's gruff voice asked from the back of their small rocky cave area.

"Follow it of course!" Bofur said, moving past them all to follow the big dwarf.

"That would be wise." Gandalf said, pointedly ignoring Sephira's heated glare as he moved past her and headed after the dwarves. Slowly, the rest of them followed, including Sephira. She ignored Fili, keeping her eyes glued straight ahead of her as she limped along. Annoyance was the only other thing she felt besides pain as she realized Fili and Kili were trailing along behind and in front of her, ready to help her if she faultered.

"If you ever do something like that again, Sephira, I will do more than smack you upside the head." Fili whispered in her ear, his hand brushing against her waist as they walked.

He had thought that his brother and Sephira were right behind him when he slid into the hole, only to find out that they were still outside somewhere amongst the Wargs. And when he had heard Sephira's name being ripped frantically from Kili's throat, his heart had frozen inside his chest. He had imagined the worst had happened to her. Imagine how incredibly relieved he had been when Sephira tumbled into the hole with not so much as a scratch. Her limp he had noticed immidiately. But with his relief was his anger as well. Anger at himself, and at Sephira. Himself for not having kept a better eye on them, and for just assuming they were behind him and acting before thinking first. And Sephira for staying out there and fighting when she should have fallen back. And for worrying him like that. Granted, bopping her upside the head was probably a poor way to express that, but Fili did not know what else to do. It was not like he could kiss her out of relief. It would probably get him slapped, and Kili would probably get upset about it as well.

But he hadnt hit her hard. Sephira had certainly hit him harder, and the only reason she had said oww was out of offense. Fili had known Sephira long enough to tell the difference in her tone of voice. And she was highly offended when he did that. It showed. Not only in her tone, but in the way her smokey eyes turned to the size of saucers with an incredulous light shinning in them. Sephira sent a glance at him over her shoulder, brows pinched together.

"Do what?" she asked, puzzled. She'd been helping to protect the company. Surely Fili was not going to attempt to scold her for _that_. If she hadnt helped, then someone would have gotten hurt. Or worse, killed. Fili's blue eyes softened as he rested a hand on the small of her back, internally wincing each time he felt her muscles lock up from the pain of walking on her ankle.

"Scare me like that." he said softly. Something in his tone, the gentle way in which he spoke and the look in his eyes made Sephira flush, and she turned her head around again, training her eyes on the back of Kili's dark head as he walked a little ways ahead of them. Far enough that he could not hear their whispered conversation, but close enough that Sephira would not have to raise her voice much to get his attention.

"Yes well...next time keep a better eye on those you care about." she responded in an indifferent tone, trying to keep the blush from spreading any farther and trying to keep the heat from intensifying. She flicked her gaze back to Fili once again, a small smile tilting her lips. "And do not _**hit me**_ on the back of the head again, or I'll give you a mark to remember." she added. Fili grinned, a chuckle leaving his lips.

"I look forward to it." he responded. They walked in silence after that, the only noise their footsteps and the heavy breathing of Bombur.

The rock paths they were walking along stretched up, opening to the sky and allowing sunlight to stream through. Distantly, Sephira could hear the sounds of a waterfall, the peaceful noise slowly but surely getting closer as they kept walking. At some point, while manovering through the twisting paths, Sephira had reached forward and clutched Kili's arm. Her ankle was sore, and now that she was not running, the pain seemed to intensify. Kili had slowed his pace greatly, allowing Sephira to use him to walk while Fili trailed behind, hands always hovering near her waist in case she needed help. It was a long walk, but when they finally broke through the last of the path, Sephira heard the small hobbit take in a gasp of breath. She slowed to a stop, moving up so she was standing beside Kili as she glanced around at the beautiful landscape.

A whole city, built and carved beautifuly into the rocks. Trees were around it, large pillars that held up the stone bridge that lead across a body of water. Waterfalls were seeable as well, running through certain parts of the city. It really was gorgeous. Even Sephira would admit that. Nothing like Frenthrial, where they were well known for their peaceful hot springs and the medows. But they were similiar. The structure of their entire city, for one. But while this was a light tan stone color, Frenthrial was a light gray, with darker specks throughout it.

Sephira's upper lip tugged back into a small sneer, usually laughing or amused eyes cold and void of any emotion other than anger. This was the last place she wanted to be. Even if they were the ones to help them with the Wargs and their orc riders. She'd rather take her chanced with Smaug than deal with the Elves.

"Relax Seph." Fili whispered, placing a hand lightly on her shoulder in comfort. Sephira didnt even look at him. Kili glanced down at her, brows creased slightly with worry. He was not used to her acting this way. Only when they brought up memory of the Elves, but they had learned their lesson long ago. And they were now standing in the Elves territory. This was far worse than just speaking of them.

"We'll be in an out in no time. I doubt uncle wants to be here just as much as you." Kili reasoned, though it seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"The Valley of Imladris." Gandalf sighed in content, keeping his voice loud enough for all to hear. Sephira's lip curled further. The Fae already had their own dislike of the Elvish folk, add to it their failure to intervene with a friend's untimely death, and growing up with dwarves that hate them as well, you did not get a good feeling.

"But now, it is known by another name..."

"Rivendell." Bilbo said, voice awestruck. Sephira seemed to unfreeze at that, flicking her eyes over towards him with a small _humph _leaving her throat.

"If you are so dazed by this place," Sephira began, her tones light except for a small lilt of discust as she said the last two words, "You should see Frenthrial sometime." Bilbo turned to look at her, brows furrowed slightly in confusion. Not at the name of her home, but at the tone of her voice while talking about Rivendell. He had no idea of her past history with the Elves.

"There are no enemies here Thorin Oakensheild. The only ill-will you will find here is what you bring yourself!" Gandalf voiced, sounding caught between a growl of annoyance and a shout of incredulity. Before Thorin could say anything, Gandalf had spun back around and was leading the way down the stone path and towards Rivendell, his pace brisk as the dwarves trudged along. Sephira scoffed, a dark sound that portrayed exactly how annoyed she was with the situation.

"Then there will be a _**lot**_," Sephira said, stressing the word heavily, "of ill-will."

Her arms were crossed tightly over her chest as she limped along, tucked firmly between both Fili and Kili as they drew closer to Rivendell. Gandalf was up ahead, saying something about grace and leaving the talking to him, but Sephira didnt pay much attention. She had no intention of speaking to the Elves during their stay here, and would allow whoever wanted to speak with them do so. Sephira remained tucked between the two brothers as the company slowed to a stop in the courtyard, standing seperate from eachother but still close enough that they could form ranks if need be. Sephira refused to let her eyes wander, and instead stared as a dark haired Elf made his way down the steps, a slight smile to his lips.

"Mithrandir!" he called, approaching Gandalf. The wizard smiled, walking forward and greeting him in turn.

"Where is Lord Elrond?" he asked. Sephira held down an annoyed growl. That was most certainly not a name she wished to hear anytime soon. But of course, what had she been expecting? This was his city after all, he was the ruler. He was also the very last Elf Sephira wanted to see. The dark haired elf looked slightly puzzled, his brows knitting together.

"My Lord Elrond is not here."

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asked, glancing around as if he expected the elf in question to suddenly spring from behind a bush and approach them. Sephira had to bite back a snort at that.

It was not a likely senario, and picturing the stiff Lord of Rivendell jumping from the bushes with twigs in his hair was a funny sight. The elf was saying something about a hunting party when a loud horn blew, and the many hooves of horses stricking stone sounded from behind them. Sephira spun around quickly, sending a flaring pain through her ankle as she did so. Troops of horses were running at them, Elves in armor sitting astride them. Sephira was more annoyed than frightened. They would not attack, she knew, but so many Elves around at once, and on _horses _no less, was grating on Sephira's already frayed nerves. But the others did not seem to have the same knowledge as Sephira, as Thorin shouted out,

"Close ranks!" The company surged quickly, forming a tight knitted circle as the horses charged towards them.

**Yes yes, I know. Horrible place to end the chapter. But if I wrote what is going to happen in this chapter as well, it would have gone on FOREVER. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and thank you once again for reading! I will try to update as soon as I can, but my teachers feel the need to pile on projects all at one time, so I may not be updating for a while.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Only one week left to finish all seven projects, and I have none finished! But I've made another chapter for the story, despite promising myself I would not procrastinate this time. I just couldnt help it. So here is another chapter, though the next will most likely take a few days, possibly longer. I really need to finish those projects.**

Sephira found herself shoved rather roughly to the middle of it by Fili and Kili, and she bumped into the hobbit as she struggled to righten herself with so many dwarven body pressing around them. Bilbo helped to steady her, and Sephira couldnt help but notice how each dwarf was standing slightly in front of the younger ones, protecting them. The large creatures circled them, surrounding them entirly as one elf slid gracefully from his horse.

"Gandalf!" he greeted warmly, smiling. Gandalf smiled as well, returning his greeting with a friendly "Lord Elrond" before they began conversing in Elvish. Sephira bobbed uncomfortably on her good foot, her small hand clutching at Bilbo's shoulder to keep her steady. The little hobbit reached up and gripped her arm, helping in any way he can to keep her off her bad ankle.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror." Lord Elrond said, tones respectful.

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin managed to respond in a somewhat polite manor. Even though Sephira could not see his face, she could tell by the sound of his voice that Thorin was not happy with having to address the elf. Or for having the elf address him.

"You have your grandfather's baring. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed? He made no mention of _you_." Thorin responded snidely. Sephira couldnt help the amused snort that left her throat, and Elrond's eyes moved from Thorin to her, a light entering them that Sephira did not like. _Please dont say anything to give way to it...__**please **__do not say __**anything **__to give it-_

"Lady Sephira." Lord Elrond greeted formally. Sephira kept her face void of anything, but the look in her smokey gray eyes were enough for the elf to get the hint to keep his trap shut.

"Lord Elrond." she responded gruffly. Elrond inclined his head only slightly, a signal that he understood what she was trying to convey and would in fact keep it quiet. Though Sephira did not need to be a mind reader to know he did not approve.

"Come, that ankle of your's needs attending." he said. He spoke calmly, respectfully. But even so, Sephira's eyes narrowed, her chin raising slightly in defiance. She was not about to accept help from the Elves. Sephira may be in pain, but she was not about to allow an elf to see that. Her ankle would heal just fine on its own.

"That will not be needed. My ankle is fine." she responded. Elrond gave a patient smile, veiling the bitterness he felt. Sephira read into it easily.

"Not from the Elves, Lady Sephira." Elrond said gently. Sephira internally groaned at two things. One; he was still calling her Lady Sephira. It was far too formal for the familyless Fae she potrayed herself to be, and the dwarves were not stupid. They would catch a hint before too long, and then Sephira would be forced to come clean about it. Two; she knew exactly what Elrond was refurring to, and that was not a happy piece of news.

"You can not seriously mean-"

"Your own healer has traveled from Frenthrial. It was quite a surprise, I assure you, when he showed up on our doorstep just the other night. Spouting something along the lines of the stars of Frenthrial informing him you would be arriving here injured just today." Elrond said. Sephira began to smile as she pictured the man in question, but it soon slipped away as the words registered in her mind. _That bastard..._Sephira growled to herself, already feeling the heavy weight of Thorin resting on her.

"I thought only the royal family of Frenthrial had the insight of the stars." Thorin said, though it sounded more like a question. Sephira nodded, her grip on Bilbo's shoulder tightening out of nerves. The hobbit didnt seem to mind, but he did send a questioning glance at her. So he noticed too huh? Or maybe he had already picked up the clues and pieced them together and was now wondering why she was keeping it a seceret.

"They do. Randrial is the royal family's personal healer. Therefore, it allows him a small insight."

"Then why is that he perceived the events of your injury?" Thorin questioned. Sephira could see the wheels turning in his head, see the pieces all clicking together and making the picture clear to see.

"He's been my healer since I was born." was Sephira's only answer before she released Bilbo and limped towards the elf Elrond had informed would deliever her to the room. But Thorin's voice, burning with authority and sudden knowledge, stopped her.

"Then why did he never come to the Blue Mountains or elsewhere when you were injured?" Sephira stopped dead in her tracks, well aware of all the eyes staring at her. Including a certain elf that Sephira was going to chew out later, given the chance.

"He was forbade from stepping foot near the dwarves." Sephira answered before moving off, allowing the awaiting elf to hurry her down the halls. The pair walked in silence, the only interactions with eachother being the elf offering her help, and a curt shake of Sephira's head. The silence lasted for a long while as she limped along, before it was finally broken by the elf.

"Lady Sephira, if you do not mind my asking," the elf began hesitantly, his voice gentle as he looked down at her, "why is it that you did not take up your rightful crown?" he asked.

Sephira's heart stuttered painfully inside her chest, her head becoming light headed. It was never a fond topic. She always avoided it- for the obvious reason of not wanting Fili, Kili and Thorin to find out- and because of the harsh memories of her parents. They had been murdered right before her eyes, leaving her parentless and inevitably responsible for the fate of Frenthrial when she came of age.

"Because they would not allow me to stay with my family." Sephira answered softly. The elf's brows knitted together in confusion.

"I thought your family passed?" he questioned. Sephira purposely ignored his usage of the word passed instead of died. Instead she just nodded, smiling a rather fond smile as she answered.

"I meant Thorin. And his sister sons, Fili and Kili. And the rest of the dwarves really..." she trailed off. Even talking with an elf, the thought of her family with the dwarves brought a sense of peace to her, her tones light and full of affection.

"But your duty lies with the people of Frenthrial. Your people. It is what your parents would have-"

"You dont know a damn thing about my parents!" Sephira growled, glaring up at the tall elf. "And my people abbandoned me the day their King and Queen died. I was put under the protection of Thorin Oakenshield, as my parents wished it. The people of Frenthrial are not fond of the other races, as i'm sure you very well know, Master Elf." Sephira bit out.

All of her anger, every negative emotion she had been pushing aside since the day she relinquished her crown to her only friend in Frenthrial, spilled out now. Sephira felt oddly bad for it being directed on the elf. Not to mention very confused that she was spilling all of this to an elf. And _**elf **_of all people! Not to Thorin, or to Fili or Kili. Not to Bofur or Balin. All of which were closer to her than this strange elf. But she had been holding it in for so long, and the elf was listening. Not judging, not speaking a word and was hearing her out. Sephira could manage to overlook the fact that it was an elf...

"When I went back the day I came of age, none were pleased. They all thought that I was there to retake the crown. To follow in my parent's footsteps. I passed the crown to Giranila Peacekeeper until the day comes where I can preform the proper ceremony to crown her as perminent Queen of Frenthrial." The elf was silent after that, not so much as the sound of hushed breathing leaving him. The only sound was the fabric of Sephira's cloak and the elf's long tunic that swished as he walked. When they finally got to the room where Randrial was obviously waiting, she hesitated going in. Sephira stopped with her hand resting on the door before she glanced back at the elf, who was still standing there. Apparantly waiting for her to enter.

"Do me a favor?" she asked hesitantly. The elf gave her a kind look, nodding. "Do not tell the others of what I told you? Please?" she added.

"Very well. When you have finished being tended to and have bathed, you are welcome to join us at for a feast." he said, bowing his head before turning and walking off. Sephira stayed just a moment longer before taking a deep breath and pushing the door open, stealing herself for the fuss she was about to be the center of...

"What do you suppose is taking so long?" Kili asked from his perch on the balcony railing. His back was resting against the wall, one foot kicked up on the railing, and his other dangling off to the side as he kept his obsidian eyes trained down the rest of the hallway. They had just finished bathing, and were now waiting for the others as well as for Sephira, who they had not seen since the elf lead her away. Fili glanced over at him, a brow arched. He was sitting much the same as his little brother, his arms crossed across his chest in a relaxed position.

"That's what you are wondering about?" Fili asked, sounding disbelieving. Kili nodded, brows furrowed.

"Yes...Why? What are you wondering about?" He sat up straighter as he asked this, his interest peaked. He had just been wanting Sephira to hurry up and come back. It made him uncomfortable, having her so far from him and his brother. And it was even more so now, due to their presense in the Elvin city.

"Her personal healer, Randrial." Fili answered as if it were simple. Which to him it was. It was the obvious thing to be wondering about. At Kili's confused look, Fili rolled his eyes and sat up straighter, turning his attention towards him. "Did you not see the way Lord Elrond addressed her? It was far too formal for just greeting a Fae. And Thorin's reaction when he questioned about the royal family and the healer? He was practically acussing her of it!" His tones were hushed, his eyes gleaming as they always did when a plan was forming. Kili's eyes widened as his brother's words sunk in.

"You dont think..." he trailed off. It did make sense, once you thought about it all. Throughout their entire lives, after Sephira began living with them, she had never once gone to visit her relatives in Frenthrial. Never written to them or exchanged messages. They certainly never visited her. But the day after Sephira became of age, she set out for Frenthrial. And when she returned, she had not looked happy in the slightest. It was possible...But at the same time it was not.

Sephira never had been one for the royalty aspect of living with the line of Durin. She never treated Thorin like one would a king, nor Fili and Kili like one would the heirs of the throne. To her, they were family. Regular beings that she would treat the same as any other. And whenever they were little, playing pretend and would assign Sephira the role of princess, she refused to play. In fact...she grew rather silent and would not speak for a while...

"That little imp!" Kili shouted. A few passing elves stopped and sent him startled looks, but Kili didnt seem to notice.

He slipped from his perch on the railing and began making his way through the halls. Fili was beside him in an instant, both excited, annoyed and reserved all at the same time. It really was the only way things made sense, Sephira being the Queen of Frenthrial. But he was hoping she was not. Fili did not like the idea of her keeping something like that from them for so long. But at the same time, he was sort of happy about it. Mainly though, because it meant that him and his little brother were not the only ones that were heirs to a throne.

"Which room was-" Kili began to ask, when they were cut off. From a door that stood ajar not too far away from them, they heard a male voice trying to coax a shouting and annoyed Sephira to calm down. They exchanged a glance and crept forward, making sure to keep silent so they would not alert the two Fae in the room to their presense.

"Please, just-"

"Not a _chance_, Randrial." Sephira growled. Fili and Kili jumped back slightly as she crossed the crack in the door, but she didnt even glance sideways. "I told you the day I returned to Frenthrial I was not going to accept it. I will not leave them." Fili and Kili exchanged a questioning look. Were the two of them speaking about the throne? If so, why would Sephira not take it? And who wasnt she willing to leave?

"But your people-"

"I am with my people now." Sephira bit out, cutting the man off once more. "My people, are my family. The ones I am traveling with now. The ones I am helping. The residents of Frenthrial are not my people. They turned their backs on me when I needed them most." Her voice was choked, and Fili and Kili did not need to see her face to know that she was holding back tears. That was how Sephira had sounded the entire first week after her parents had died. She never closed herself off from them, though she had drawn back some from Thorin, and every time she opened her mouth to speak, it sounded just like that. Thick and cracking ever so slightly with certain words. But there were no tears. Never had they seen her actually cry while talking to them, but she had cried at night.

"They are still your people Your Highness."

"Dont call me that!" Sephira shouted, tones raising an octive and edging on hysterical. Fili and Kili took that as their sign to come in. They were not pleased with the way this was effecting Sephira, and they had gotten their answer. She was in fact the heir to the throne of Frenthrial. They both straightened up and barged in, causing the door to collide with the wall. Sephira spun around to face them, her face ashen and eyes wide. When they locked on the two of them, her frustration bubbled over.

"Oh for the love of-get out!" Sephira demanded exasperatedly. For a split second the two dwarves thought she was talking to them. But then the other Fae in the room, with dark hair and pointed ears sighed, stood up from his previous spot on the window ledge and walked towards the door.

"Just think about what I have told you m'lady." he said gently. Sephira scowled.

"Good-bye, Randrial." she said bluntly, watching him as he walked out. Fili and Kili remained silent, waiting for Sephira to speak. They noticed that she had bathed, and was dressed in a pair of clean deep brown breeches and a light colored tunic tucked in and her belt knotted around her waist. Her golden hair hung in damp curls around her, and neither one missed the wrap that was wound tightly around her foot and ankle. She still kept her weight off of it, but it did not appear to be botherng her. She looked relaxed, despite her tense stance. Beautiful, even with her smokey eyes gleaming with annoyance.

"I was planning on telling you guys." Sephira stated. Her tones werent exactly cold, but they were not warm either. More...degected and closed off than anything. As if she were expecting them to yell at her. Which was not quite what they had in mind.

"Yeah?" Fili asked, brow arching imperiously.

"When?" Kili demanded. Sephira's gaze flickered between the two of them, a deep feeling of guilt kindling inside of her. She had never wanted to keep something like this from Fili and Kili. She had wanted to tell them.

It was the first thing she had mentioned to her parents after leaving them when she was five. How excited she had been to be able to have friends that were around her age. Excited that she would not be treated hesitantly around them because they were dwarves and they were also heirs to a throne. She would have someone to talk to about being an heir and what that would mean should something happen. Sephira had been so terribly happy. And then her parents had told her she was not to tell them. Not to tell anyone that was not from Frenthrial. Which was pointless, in Sephira's eyes. Why would she need to tell them she was an heir? They already knew. And she had asked her parents why she was not allowed to tell, and they explained it to her. That neither Thorin nor his father Thrain or his father before him had known that they were King and Queen of Frenthrial, and it was to stay that way. For reasons that were not explained to Sephira. But now she knew. It was revealed to her the day she visited Frenthrial when she came of proper age.

"When we got here. I realized this was not something I wished to keep from any of you any longer."

"Realized it? When?" Kili asked, now completely puzzled. He didnt know why she kept it a seceret, nor did he know why it sounded as if revealing it had been a sudden decision just made not but a few minutes ago. Sephira shifted her weight slightly.

"When I was about to be killed by that Warg." she said softly, looking down. "I do not have many regrets in my life, but that...keeping this from you...that was certainly one of them. I wanted to tell you." she repeated, looking back up. Fili and Kili remained silent, a strange feeling washing through the both of them. That was what was running through her head when she was about to die? When her life was about to end, and the only thing she thought of was that she had not told them? Of all things to think of, that was it. It was...flattering...in a strange way.

"It was the first thing I talked to my parents about. I was..._so_ excited to have someone I could talk to about being an heir, to have someone I could get advice from and tips and..." Sephira broke off, a shuddering breath entering her before she shook her head, giving a wry smile as she looked to the ceiling.

"They told me I was not to tell. Your uncle, his father and his father before him were not aware of my parents being the King and Queen of Frenthrial. I was to keep it a seceret as well. I did not know why, not until I returned."

"Why were you not allowed to tell?" Fili asked softly, fully aware of the sudden change that came over Sephira. Her shoulders had slumped, her eyes gleaming with unshed tears and her skin turning ashen. When she did nothing more than bite her lip and shake her head, Fili and Kili moved forward. Fili's arm spun her around and wrapped around her waist, while Kili's went around her shoulder as they moved her forward, and all three of them sank to the bed, Sephira tucked between them.

"I would not have been allowed to stay if they found out." Sephira whispered. "My parents made it so that when they died, I would be placed under the care of Thorin Oakenshield. That is what they wanted. And the parents' rule is law, so long as the other participant agrees. Your uncle did so, in oath. But it was not proper, what my parents did. No one outside of Frenthrial is allowed to take a Fae child under their care. But you can not undo the ruling of the parents. So it was carried out. The night they died, I officialy became a ward of your uncle's." Fili and Kili knew all this. Fili and Kili had been there that day- though Kili was far too young to remember any of it, and Fili barely remembered it himself. That did not answer why she would have had to leave.

"But why..." Kili began, but trailed off, not able to finish.

"If Thorin found out that I was of royal decent, and he still kept me under his care until I was of age to make my own decisions, it would have been treason. There were Fae lined up back in Frenthrial to care for me. It is the way of our people. Your entire family would have been forced to answer for a crime you did not commit. It was best if your uncle were left in the dark." Sephira explained.

The room was silent for a long while, no one saying a single thing. And the three sat just like that, curled up on the edge of the bed, all leaning on one another in some way. It was peaceful. Relaxing. And Sephira was incredibly grateful that Fili and Kili were not bombarding her with questions or angry at her. That was what she had feared most. That they would become angry with her and not talk to her. Or worse, go and tell Thorin without allowing her to explain herself.

"You have to tell Thorin..." Kili muttered quietly, laying his head on top of Sephira's and staring blankly at the far wall. He had been mad at first, when they pieced together everything before they barged in. Had been furious when it was confirmed not but a few mintues ago. But now that it was all explained, he was grateful that Sephira had kept it a seceret.

More grateful than he could ever dream to express.

Kili could not imagine his life without Sephira in it. Always, it had been him, his older brother and the small Fae. The three of them, going on adventures and causing mischief and making boring things fun. He could not begin to picture what it would have been like, how different it would have been, had she not been in it. And Fili was releaved. He had been angry as well, but more curious than anything. He knew Sephira, he knew that she did not keep secerets from them. He had thought it was something horrible. Yes, this was huge, but at least it wasnt...life altering. Sephira was still Sephira, and the seceret she had kept was for their safety. Fili was glad that she had kept it. Not only for the obvious reason of it kept his family safe, but also because it kept her with them through the years. Fili would not be the same without little Sephira around. She had always been a constant in his life. The warmth on a cold day. Able to cheer him up easily. She had always known what to say and what to do and she was helpful no matter the situation. Fili would not have been the same dwarf he was now if she had not been in his life.

Sephira scowled, a deep wave of nerves running through her at the thought of having to explain all of that to Thorin. He was a very intimidating dwarf...Nothing at all like the two on either side of her. Nothing like her Fili and Kili...

"I will...later tonight. Perhaps after he is finished with whatever business Gandalf had set up with the Elves." Sephira said, flicking her gaze breifly to Fili. At some point, his arm had moved from her waist and was now laying on her lap, their fingers intertwined. It was comforting, even if the realization did make her want to blush suddenly. Which was strange. Sephira had been in more intament positions than this with the dwarf and never before had it bothered her.

"I am holding you to that Seph." Fili said, giving a slight smile. Sephira rolled her eyes, unable to help the smile that tilted her lips. They always had a way of making her feel better, even in the worst of situations.

**Alright, I know this chapter sucked. Big time. And had a lot of boring information about her parents and all that jazz and was all over pretty dang serious. It will play out as important later in the story. And I am sorry for how long it is taking for there to be some more romantic stuff. I'm trying not to rush, but i'm also trying to figure out how to work it into the story. Thank you for all the reviews, everyone! They mean alot. I'm so glad you all are liking the story so much. And even if you didnt review but have Favorited/Followed and keep reading, Thank you as well! **


	10. Chapter 10

The three of them sat like that for a while longer before anyone ever came to get them for the feast. And when they did, it had been an elf. Who had also mentioned that Randrial had taken his leave. Also informed Sephira that she would have to soak her ankle later tonight as well, orders of her healer. Like Sephira was actually going to do _**that **_one. Now, they were headed towards the balcony, trailing along behind the elf that had come to fetch them.

"It is a shame really, that I share so many qualities with that race." Sephira said lightly, smokey eyes on the elf. They were far enough behind that the elf would not be able to pick up easily on their soft spoken conversation. And even if he did hear them, Sephira did not care. She did not like the race. Kili sniggered, obsidian eyes sparking with mischief.

"You certainly do not have their height." he said. Sephira jabbed him in the side, scowling at him. She was not that much shorter than them. Maybe by an inch or two, but that was it. She was still taller than the hobbit!

"But she has their ears." Fili interjected with a smirk. Sephira smacked him.

"At least I have _manors_. Unlike certain dwarves that I know." she grumbled. Fili chuckled, throwing an arm around her shoulders and sending a smile down to her as they walked forward. She was simply adorable when she was angry.

"There is one spectacular difference between you and the Elven race Sephira." he said kindly. Her brows furrowed, confusion shinning in her eyes.

"What is that?" she asked, looking between the two. Kili's grin grew as he exchanged a look with his brother. He knew exactly what he was getting at. He slid his arm around her waist, pulling her to his side, which in turn caused Fili to stumble into her other side again.

"We like you." he said solemly before dropping a wink. Sephira rolled her eyes, moving her arms up so they were wrapped around both of their waists as they walked.

"Well that is one blessing I will cherish." she said sarcastically.

"Hey!" they both yelped simoltaniously. Sephira just gave them a cheeky grin, unphased by their upset. Even if she had said it with as little feeling as she could, Sephira had not lied.

That was one she would cherish until the day she died. If the dwarves did not like her...Sephira did not know what she would do. They were her family. Had been from a young age, and she was happy that she had Thorin as a sort of father figure and Fili and Kili around her as she grew up. And Balin and Dwalin as a sort of uncle. And Bofur and Bifur, and all the others. They had all played a part in Sephira's life in some way, and she was thankful for each and every one of them. Sephira would work to her last breath to protect them all, and would not hesitate to jump to their aid if need be.

"If you three are quite done being inconciderate towards your hosts, you are welcome to have a seat at the table and join your fellow dwarves." the elf said, looking down at the three of them. It was just then that Sephira realized they were standing in the arch doorway leading to the balcony the feast was at. There were elves gathered around, playing music and pouring whine into the empty glasses. The dwarves were all gathered around, giving distasteful looks to the foods on the table. Some where poking fun at the music the elves played, while others where shifting through the bowls of leafy greens in search for something better.

"I am not being inconciderate." Sephira said, pulling away from both Fili and Kili and turning an annoyed expression on the elf. She liked the last one she spoke with much better. This one was a stiff, and very intolerable. When he turned hazel eyes on her, brow arched, Sephira gave him a stiff, false cheery smile.

"I was being honest. I thought that is what you _Elves_ stand for." she sneered the word Elves before turning and limping towards the table. Fili and Kili swallowed their sniggers as they followed after her, but not before sending the distressed Elf an amused glance.

"There ya are lass!" Bofur exclaimed as Sephira came to sit in the free seat beside him, plucking a small, round tomato off his plate and popping it into her mouth. "We were beginning to think ye got lost." he continued. Sephira allowed a smile to light up her face, despite the hard stare she was receiving from Thorin. She purposely kept her attention away from him, and instead focused on replying to Bofur.

"This place is not that grand. I could find my way through it blind folded." she replied in an arrogant manor, nose upturned in the air.

"You would have got lost had that elf not showed us the way." Fili said, slidding into the free spot beside her.

"Aye, and even then, you almost took a wrong turn." Kili added, taking his usual place beside his older brother. Sephira turned towards them- still keeping sure that she did not look at Thorin. He was still giving her a hard look, one that she had received many times. The "You will talk to me and you will not lie this time" look.- and glared.

"Fili _**did **_take a wrong turn, so i am not the directionally challanged one here." she said in a sniffy voice before turning back to her plate.

"Who said anything about-"

"Sephira." It was a rumbling voice that Fili's response off. A deep sound that rang with authority and demanded to be answered. Sephira's stomach sank into an abyss, and her attention suddenly became raptured by the leafy green mass on her plate.

She had been hoping Thorin would leave it be. At least for a little while. Just long enough so Sephira could plan out what she was to say so it would go over smoother. A nudge to her both sides- one from Bofur and Fili both- had Sephira holding down a sigh and lifting her gaze to Thorin. It would do no good to ignore him. Not only would it get her in some _**serious **_trouble, but she would also make a scene. And that was not something she wished to have in front of the Elves. This was a family matter, between her and the dwarves- and Gandalf, seeming as how the wizard already knew- not a matter for the Elven breed.

Thorin's gaze was hard, one not easy to read. But she could see the demands in his eyes. Demands that could not go ignored. And if ignored, would be met with a punishment far scary than than waking Dwalin while he was clutching his battle axe.

Something Sephira had done once, due to a fevered nightmare she'd had while Fili, Kili and Thorin had gone to the market for her medicine. Dwalin was watching her, and had fallen asleep a short time after she had slipped into a feverish sleep. Why he had his battle axe in hand, Sephira did not know. But it was not something she ever forgot, and still refused to wake Dwalin at any point unless his axe and weapons were far from his grasp.

"Yes?" she asked, not quite faking innocence. But her eyes were widened just a small degree, a curious look mixed with a small amount of nerves and her slim brows pinching together just a hint.

It was look that Sephira mastered long ago- as with the puppy dog eyes- and it made it hard to be angry at her for anything she had done. And it was a safer route, since the puppy dog eyes were used so very much when she got caught doing something she shouldnt have. This look said; I know what you're talking about, please dont kill me. Thorin was a sucker for it. And it still seemed to work now, because she saw a small amount of his kingly presence leave.

"You have something to explain. To all of us, not just me." he said. At this, Sephira finally seemed to take notice of the silenced dwarves around them, and she sent a quick glance to everyone around the table. Each one was looking at her, a look mixed between curiosity and expectance and affirmation on their faces. It took alot for Sephira not to shrink into Fili's side at the stares. Even Bilbo was looking at her curiously, but his was not as...demanding as the dwarves' were.

"Can we discuss this later?" she questioned. At Thorin's suddenly thunderous look- for he thought Sephira was trying to wriggle her way out of explaining- she threw her hands up quickly, smokey eyes wide and pleading.

"This is a family matter Thorin!" she half squeaked half shouted. She understood his anger. If someone she had raised and taken care of since they were but a small child had hid something like this all their life- and that child's parents keeping it seceret as well- she would be absolutely furious if they tried to get around explaining it. But that was not what she was trying to do.

"I have no desire for the Elves to know my business any more than they already do. We can discuss this later tonight, when they have gone, and it can be discussed as a family matter. As it should." Sephira said, tones taking on a tone that none had heard from her before.

One that a royal leader would use while addressing another. One that demanded to be followed. And if her tone was not enough, the calling of the dwarves family had certainly softened each one of them enough that they were willing to wait until that night, despite their burning curiosity. Thorin held her gaze of a moment longer, searching her eyes for something- a hint of desception, a fraction of hesitation, anything to show that she would back out on her word- before nodding his accent.

"Very well. But it will be explained tonight." he said, his voice firm and demanding. Sephira bowed her head, and kept her eyes glued to her plate as the chatting picked back up around the table.

"That went..." Fili trailed off, looking down at the top of Sephira's head as she stirred around the food on her plate.

"Well?" Kili imput, giving a pittying look to Sephira that went unnoticed. At that, Sephira looked up, her smokey gray eyes light with incredulity, and a startled laugh escaping her lips. And the laugh only grew at the innocently startled look, his obsidian eyes wide.

"If you think that went well I would hate to see what would qualify as _bad_." she said breathlessly. Kili's confusion cleared up, and he reacted very maturely. Well... maturely for him. He stuck his tounge out, and then humphed before leaning back so he was hidden by Fili's profile. Yes, that was definitly mature. Far more mature than anything else he could have done. Like throw the tomato that was currently pinched between his forfinger and thumb. Or get up and decidedly tackle her from her current seat. All of which, Kili had done before. The tackling option just a few nights before they left for the Shire. Sephira had pummled him for that, since she was _**trying **_to learn how to sew up patches. All her life, that was not a skill Sephira had ever mastered.

"I wouldnt bother laddie." Balin was saying, pulling Sephira from her own thoughts and drawing her attention towards the old dwarf and Bilbo, who was seated beside him looking down at something in his lap. "Swords are usually named for their great deeds they've done." he continued. What were they..._Ohhhh_. That little sword that Gandalf had given to Bilbo, the one found in the troll cave. Bilbo looked perplexed, and even a bit offended.

"Are you saying that my sword has never seen battle?" he asked. Sephira tilted her head to the side, eyes going back and forth between the pair as they spoke. It was highly entertaining, surprisingly enough, than any other conversation going on around the table.

"I'm not even sure it is a sword." Balin said. "More like a letter opener really." he added with a friendly smile to the hobbit. Sephira snorted, a hand slapping over her mouth to muffle the laughter that followed. But it wasnt quick enough, and Bilbo turned towards her with a wounded expression. Sephira waved her hand in front of her, swallowing laughter and gulping in a breath; all in a manor to try and calm herself enough to speak.

"Do not worry Bilbo, i am sure by the end of this journey, you will have earned your-er- _sword_- a proper name." Sephira stated helpfully, choking out the words through her surpressed laughter. That had to have been the funniest thing she'd heard the elderly dwarf say in quite some time.

The last she could accurately remember was back when she was fourteen, watching a twenty year old Fili flirt with a dwarf girl that was a few years older than Sephira, and had her beard growing in. Sephira could not remember _what _exactly had been said by Balin, but she knew it had been funny. She'd laughed so hard that it caught Fili's attention and he abandoned the dwarf girl and came trotting up to her like a loyal pup, brow cocked and smile to his lips. Sephira had not missed the saddened look the dwarf girl got.

"Dont get the lad's hopes up lassie. Ye don't know that fer sure." Bofur reprimanded, shooting her a grin. The rest of the feast went much like that.

The dwarves complained about the green foods some more. Oin continued to complain of the Elve's music, and made very rude- highly comical- changes to his ear horn so he would not hear it. Thorin conversed with Elrond in gruff tones, not unfriendly but not warm either. Sephira, Fili, Kili and Bofur entertained themselves, even partaking in a small four way food fight that had Thorin giving them an outwardly disaproving glance. But the three young ones knew him well enough to see that amusement and even the small glimmer of approval in his steel blue eyes. At some point, after the feast was over, Thorin, Bilbo, Balin and Gandalf had all disappeared with Elrond. Sephira's curiosity had been peaked, and she wished to go and look, but Fili had taken her wrist, spun her around, and then promptly lifted her off the ground and slung her over his shoulder, carrying her out of the room and out to the balcony the rest were gathered on.

"That's improper laddie!" Bofur called in an effervescent voice. Fili's only response was to jolt Sephira slightly, and she bit down a chuckle before thumping him on the back, growling.

"Let me down Fili, or so help me I will-"

"You know, I do not think that I will. What do you think Kili, should I let her down?" Fili asked loudly, speaking over Sephira's threat. She huffed indignantly, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes before looking imploringly at the dwarf in question. He had been trotting along behind them, eyes dancing with laughter and lips pulled into a wide grin.

Sephira couldnt help but notice how attractive he looked just then. With the light of the fire the dwarves had started flickering across his face, his obsidian eyes twinkling with delight and cheeks flushed with laughter. Sephira couldnt remember when she first started having thoughts like that.

Small little side notes in her very boisterous mind that would always make her want to blush. What Sephira could remember was the day that she had fled from the market quickly and instead went to the forge, where Thorin was working that day. He had been surprised, to say the least, when she had all but ran into the forge and placed herself firmly on top of a free table, legs crossed and arms folded tightly over her chest as a scowl fixed on her little face. She wouldnt say what was wrong other than Kili, and Thorin left it at that. He had found out later, after questioning Fili what his younger brother had done that day in the market, that Kili had been speaking with a young human girl. Thorin may be older, but he knew what had troubled her with that display.

Kili pursed his lips in thought, tilting his head to the side as he looked at her. The gleam that entered his eyes needed no desiphering, and Sephira narrowed her eyes at him angrily as that oh so familiar smirk stretched across his face.

"Nah. Leave her be. She looks comfortable enough." Kili said in a buoyant manor, skittering back as Sephira flung an arm out to smack him. He just laughed as he moved around Fili and took a seat in a small alcove of an area, eyes not leaving Fili or the squirming girl on his shoulder.

Kili would be lying if he said he was not just a bit jealous of his brother at the moment. Kili would love it if he were the one to have a wriggling Sephira drapped over his shoulder, small hands gripping at the fabric of his tunic as to keep herself upright, front of her thighs pressing up against his chest and his arm locked on the bend of her knees. He could just imagine the warmth of her body radiating off of her as she squirmed, her body shaking with laughter even as she huffed in annoyance and demanded to be let down. Oh yes, Kili was most definitly jealous of his brother's position. Kili watched with an amused smile, pushing the feeling aside, as Fili spun around with a wide grin on his face. He was stopping every now and then, locking gazing with an on watching dwarf and questioning them if he should put her down. When they would shake their head, Fili would make a great show of spinning all the way around again, back and forth and sending Sephira's golden hair flying about before he'd stop and ask again. The only dwarf that took pity on Sephira was Ori- sweet, ever polite Ori that had grown to like Sephira in the short few weeks that it took them to get where they were now- and he sent her an apologetic look as Fili ignored his comment and spun back around.

"Fili, I swear to Durin if you spin around one more time I will _**personally**_ make sure that-" Sephira's threat was cut off once more as Fili spun around again, only to stop dead, eyes widening.

With Sephira's back to whatever he had seen that made him stop so abruptly, she had no clue what caused his sudden change. Fili lowered her back to the ground and released her so quickly that Sephira uttered a small _umph_ as she stumbled back. Her ankle twinged in pain, and she would have fallen over had it not been for the sturdy chest and the thick arms that she happened to fall into, and she did not have to look behind her to know who it was. That would explain Fili's sudden change.

"Now would be a good time to discuss the matter of your family heritage, Sephira." Thorin's rumbling voice said, the words reverberating through Sephira's back. She dislodged herself from Thorin's limbs and turned around, cheeks flushed with embarrassment and smokey eyes wide. She had not prepared anything at all. Sephira did not want to anger him by explaining the situation in the wrong way, but she had gotten side tracked. His face was impassive, an expression that obviously notified everyone that he was not going to allow the matter to drop anytime soon on his stoney face. Sephira gulped.

"What...uh, what would you like to know first?" she asked in a small voice, eyes flashing to the other dwarves' faces before resting back on Thorin's impossing posture, his large arms crossed over his equally large chest.

"You could start from the beginning." he offered, arching an imperious brow as he looked down at her. Sephira shrunk backwards some, eyes dropping to the stone floor as she manovered her weight to her uninjured foot.

"Right. Well..." And so she began explaining it once more, overly aware of every pair of eyes on her as she spoke. Sephira felt a small twinge of anger as she noticed the hobbit was still standing amongst them listening, but she was not about to send him away. Sephira did not mind him all that much, and he was as much a part of the company as the rest. He had a right to know, even if he was not concidered family to her. He was a friend.

She watched as Thorin's expression ranged in emotion. Everything from anger, to understanding, to pity, back to anger. She saw remorse and a gentle expression on his face every now and then, and his steely eyes softened greatly when Sephira's voice hitched as she explained about the distant relatives of her's that had been charged with the responsibility of raising her, and how Sephira did not want to live with them but wanted to instead stay with Thorin. Sephira held nothing back. She told him about her feelings; of how she thought of him as her father, even more so than her actual one, even though she did love her real father with all her heart. By the time that Sephira had finished explaining everything, down to the last detail, she was gazing down at her fingers as she nervously fiddled with a frayed strand of her tunic.

It was silent a long while after that, the only noises that of the dwarves' breathing and Sephira's own heart beat pounding in her ears. Occasionally a shuffle of fabric was heard, along with a clearing of a throat every now and then. The silence was almost getting too much to bear when Balin spoke up, his tones kind and not at all angry or upset.

"Well, we're happy you've chosen to keep us as your family." he said warmly, a smile to his voice. Sephira's head jerked up, eyes landing on his face to see the warm, gentle smile he used to give her when Sephira would accidentally break something and feared Thorin would be angry at her. It eased the knot in her stomach slightly, enough so she was able to breath easier at least. The other's were giving her smiles of the same sort, eyes twinkling happily. But her nerves were replenished when Thorin spoke, his tones deep and rumbling.

"You should not have kept this a seceret, Sephira." he said, tones clipped and gaze hard as Sephira looked up at him. And just when Sephira thought he was about to yell at her, his tones and gaze softened; a rare, almost vulnerable expression appearing on his face. "But I am glad that you did. It would not have been the same if you were not present in our lives."

The relief Sephira felt was so great, washing over her like tidal waves, that she actually stumbled back a step, a breath she hadnt noticed she'd been holding escaping her lips shakily. Sephira knew the gravity of the situation, having to tell Thorin that something so monumental had been kept from him, his father and his father before him. But she had not been able to guess just how much she was relying on Thorin to not be angry at her. How important it was for her that he not be angry about this. She almost lunged forward and hugged him, but held herself back. He was not big on affection, especially public affection, and with the Elves so near, he would not want to appear weak. And Sephira had no doubt that the hobbit and the wizard being present would play into it as well. Instead she fixed a smile on her face, trying hard to make it look cheery, even though it felt more hopeful to her.

"You're not upset?" she asked.

"I'm furious." Thorin growled, but there was no real meaning in the tone. "I do not feel that this should have been kept from me, nor from Fili and Kili. Or the rest of us for that matter. But had you told us, then you would have been taken back to Frenthrial and raised amongst your own people, not us dwarves. I do not feel that Fili and Kili would have survived so long without you." he said, turning his eyes on the two.

"You missed her just as much as us when she left!" Kili yelped defensively, eyes wide. Fili nodded his head addimantly, and Sephira just stood in between them, eyes going back and forth as they spoke.

"And it was not us that-"

"Enough. Get some rest. We leave before dawn." Thorin growled, cutting off Fili's words and leaving Sephira utterly confused. Surely that was not a blush that had appeared on the dwarf King's beard covered cheeks? Fili and Kili were sniggering, ignoring the warning glare from Thorin before he turned and strode off to where his makeshift bed was at.

"What was that about?" Sephira asked, looking back to the two brothers. Fili and Kili shrugged.

"No idea. You know how moody Thorin is." Kili said, arm immidiately going around her waist as he walked next to her.

"Now come get some rest; we only get a short rest tonight." Fili added, leading them over to there the pallets had been made in a small alcove area of the balcony for the night. The healers words to soak her ankle was completely forgotten about, and Sephira sank between the two on either side of her, purposely ignoring the words of an elf that were running through her head. _It is improper for a woman to be sleeping near so many...dwarves. You shall sleep in the room tonight. _Just thinking about it made Sephira bit down a snort and roll her eyes. She'd been sleeping near to these dwarves for quite some time now, and she'd been sleeping between two of them her entire life. Sephira was not about to change that now. Not to mention, the poor girl had a difficult time sleeping if she did not have either Fili or Kili beside her. Sephira had tried, while she was away in Frenthrial, to sleep. But it would not come to her those nights. Not without the warm bodies of her two favorite dwarves on either side of her.

"Stop squirming so much Seph, I'd like to get just a little sleep before we take off." Kili whispered, his arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her to him. Improper or not, Sephira was grateful for it, and it sent a warm swell to her stomach. What that feeling was supposed to be, Sephira had no idea, but it was a pleasing feeling, if not just a little uncomfortable.

"It'll be a short sleep, whether she lies still or not." Fili mumbled, voice already on the brink of sleep. Kili just grunted in response, his face burrying into Sephira curled, golden hair and his eyes shutting tightly. He was determined to get at least a little bit of sleep this night, more importantly with Sephira held tightly in his grasp. Even if only for a small while.

And a small bit of sleep it was that night. Kili had fallen into a deep sleep shortly after Fili, while Sephira had stayed up long after them, unable to close her eyes and lose herself to sleep. When she had finally managed to fall asleep, it felt like only minutes had passed when she was being awoken by Fili and Kili. The dwarves had packed up quickly, getting dressed once more and packing up their bed rolls before setting out as planned. Bilbo seemed to be fairing the same as Sephira when it came to having caught any sleep, and the two walked side by side for a while as they followed the group of dwarves out of Rivendell and up hills.

Eventually, Sephira had fallen behind even Bilbo, having to take a moment to rewrap her ankle. None had seemed to notice, and it was a good thing too. Had someone noticed- say, _Thorin,_ for example- Sephira would have earned herself a long winded lecture and been forced to travel alongside Dwalin the rest of the journey, to ensure minimum mischeif and problems. Not that Dwalin's presence alone would have been enough to stop Sephira from doing something, but it certainly would make her think twice. When Sephira had wrapped her ankle and replaced her boot, she'd hopped up and began jogging back towards the group of dwarves. They were not too terribly far ahead, and Bilbo had stopped behind them, his eyes staring longingly at Rivendell.

"Come on Bilbo, don't want to be left behind." Sephira said, slowing her pace as she neared him until she stopped completely. Bilbo sighed.

"It's so...beautiful. Do you think we'll ever see it again?" he asked. The place he was leaving behind was so peaceful. So tranquil and welcoming. It made Bilbo miss his home far more than anything else had, and it was taking a lot for him not to run back.

He could stay with the elves for a while, and then begin his journy home. Forget about the dwarves and them reclaiming their home; Bilbo was not even a burglar to begin with. Gandalf had lied about that, and the dwarves believed him. Not to mention the fact that none of the dwarves- save for a few- even wanted Bilbo along with them. He was a hinderance. So why not just stay behind with the elves and allow the dwarves to go on without him? Everyone would be happier that way. A warm hand being placed on Bilbo's shoulder had him pulling away from his thoughts and looking up at Sephira. The rising sun was dancing along her golden hair, setting it aflame in the early morning. She had a kind expression on her face, a smile to her petal pink lips.

"I have no doubt that you will see Rivendell once more, Master Baggins, after our journey is done with." Sephira said, a wisdom to her tones that made Bilbo feel as though he were talking to someone far older than herself. Bilbo did not miss the fact that she had only mentioned _**himself **_seeing Rivendell after all this was done and over with, and his brows furrowed.

"What about yourself?" he asked.

"My home is with the dwarves, as it always had been. I have no desire to return to Rivendell." she said. Then added, in a soft tone that was full of sadness, "And I doubt that they will give up on this quest for any reason. There will be no return journey for us. They will reclaim Erebor, or they will die trying." It was silent between them as Bilbo cast his eyes back towards the home of the Elves.

"Come on Bilbo, we do not want to get left behind." Sephira said, voice lighter and back to its usual tone.

"What of Gandalf?" the small hobbit asked, almost pitifuly.

"He will be joining us before too long. He's been called to a meeting, in which we have our time to escape before the Elves realize it. Wouldnt want them putting a stop to it now would we?" she asked lightly.

"No. That would be horrible." Bilbo muttered darkly. Sephira laughed, patted the hobbit on the shoulder, and then turned her back on the Elven place.

"Come Bilbo, or you shall be left behind." she said before walking off. Bilbo stayed just a moment longer, staring longingly at the peaceful place before turning and hurrying to catch up with the Fae and the dwarves. As much as he wanted to stay behind with the Elves and return home in a few days time, Bilbo did not fancy being left behind. He wanted to see this adventure to the end.


	11. Chapter 11

Sephira clutched her cloak tighter around her, the deep hood pulled up and hanging limply around her as it dripped with water. She was freezing. Far more than she had been those days back when it was raining and they traveled on pony. This was much worse, far more dangerous, and highly unpleasant. The hills got higher and higher, and smaller in width until they had no choice but to walk in a single file line. Sephira was between Fili and Bofur; Fili in front and Bofur trudging along behind her. Sephira sucked in a sharp breath as her foot slipped on a wet rock and sent her pinwheeling. Her hands clutched the back fo Fili's sopping wet furs, panic shooting through her as she sent a glance over the edge. Bofur's arms shot out, catching her by the arm as Fili's arms shot behind him and grasped her hip to steady her.

"Easy lassie." Bofur said shakily, rightening her and releasing her arm.

"This is bloody ridiculous!" Sephira growled, shuffling over so she was closer to the rocky wall of the mountain.

This was the first time she had slipped, but she was not the only one. Ori had slipped many times, having to be rightened by his brothers. Kili's footing had faultered, but he caught himself before any major slipping could happen. And their poor burlgar had slipped and almost tumbled off the cliff a good three times. Each got him a glare from Thorin and a barked order to watch his footing least he should fall.

"I agree, but there is not many other choices to travel by. Going around would take too long." Fili said, not removing his hand from her side, even as they began to carefully make their way forward again. He was not going to risk her slipping and falling again. Next time, he may not be as quick to steady her. And no offense to Bofur, but Fili was not about to trust him with Sephira's safety.

"It'd be warmer." Sephira grumbled, but said no more. There was a great rumble of thunder, and Sephira jumped, clutching tighter to Fili's furs and squinting her eyes against the lightening that followed.

She stood by what she told Fili. This was indeed bloody ridiculous. Sephira was not, nor would she, question Thorin's order, but this was insane. One of them was going to end up slipping if he kept up this fast pace. He wanted to travel as far as they could before nightfall, and it was going to end up getting one of them injured. Or in Sephira's case, reinjured. She did not know how many more slips her ankle could take before it started causing her pain once more. Bilbo slipped once again, almost falling from the side of the mountain pass had it not been for the quick movements of the dwarves.

Just seconds after, another round of thunder came, and Sephira's footing slipped dangerously as she jolted precariously towards the rocky caverns on the side of the mountain. That time she had been unable to hold in her panicked shriek, and Bofur shot forward, arms extending, while Fili's grip on her waist tightened.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin bellowed, wet tendrils of hair wipping around him.

"Oh, _**now**_ you've decided to look for shelter?" Sephira snapped heatidly, her voice an octive higher as the adrenaline of almost falling over the edge still washing through her.

On a normal occasion, had Thorin given such an order, Sephira would have held her tounge. But she was not in the mood. She was wet, she was freezing, she'd almost fallen off that bloody mountain pass _**twice**_, and was in no mood to deal with his lack of thinking. They moved forward again, Sephira being more mindful of where she stepped than she had ever worried about something before in her life, her hand clutching tightly to the arm of Fili that still held her secure by the waist.

"Look out!" Dwalin bellowed, and Sephira found herself being slammed into the wall of the mountain as a prodigious rock flew towards them. It struck not far above them, shattering to pieces and plummeting past them. Something sharp cut into Sephira's cheek, a warm liquid following after it but she paid it no mind. There was more pressing matters than a small cut to her cheek. For instance, _the large rocks that were flying towards them_.

"What the-" Sephira began, but was cut off as Balin spoke. Well, more like shouted.

"This is not storm! It is a thunder-battle!" Shock washed through Sephira as she cranned her neck forward, around Fili, and looked out at the rest of the mountains.

Her father had told her stories of them, of the Stone Giants, but none of the stories or the most descriptive words could have prepared Sephira for what they were actually like. They reminded Sephira of the Ents, the race of trees that she had the pleasure of meeting back when she was but a child. Only these were far larger, the size of mountains and then some, made of rock and stone. They were terrifying to behold, and Sephira felt herself shrinking back into the mountain wall as more of them dismembered themselves from the mountain side.

"Bless me, the legends are true!" Bofur breathed, eyes wide with shock. "Giants. _Stone _Giants!"

"Yes, Bofur, real bloody Stone Giants!" Sephira shouted, wincing as the movement pulled on her sliced cheek. Distantly over the sound of thunder and the rocks being thrown about, Sephira heard Thorin shouting at them to move.

But none of them got the chance to move forward. Another Stone Giant, from further along the mountain side and to their right, pulled away from the mountain and grabbed a large boulder. Sephira's eyes widened as it hurled the boulder, and she promptly followed the barked order to "Move to the wall!" She did not fancy having another gash on her cheek. Everything was highly confusing. Sephira did not know whether or not they should move or remain standing. And when the mountain they were on began to shake violently, she did not know if it was from thunder, or from another boulder striking it. But as she heard Fili and Kili's panicked shouting, Sephira realized that it was neither. As a large crack steadily grew larger, seperating Fili from Kili- who was shouting at him to take his hand- Sephira realized they were _**standing **_on the knees of a Stone Giant.

"_Bless me..._" Sephira breathed, an inaudible sound that choked in her throat. If Sephira hadn't been so absolutely petrified, she would have sank down onto her bum as the muscles in her legs gave out.

But as it were, Sephira was completely frozen where she was, one hand digging painfully into the rock wall behind her and the other clutching at Fili's coat. This had to have been the most frightening thing Sephira had been through since she was eight and the pony her and Thorin had been on while traveling to see his relatives in the Iron Hills fell into the half frozen river and he'd been knocked unconscious. This was far worse. Sephira had been seperated from Thorin and Dwalin by half the group of dwarves, and now she and Fili had been seperated from Kili by the knees of a Stone Giant. An arm like steel was thrown across her torso, and she glanced to the side to see Fili staring across the way with wide eyes, a look of utter terror on his face. Sephira followed his gaze, and she found herself locking eyes with the other half of their company. How they had ended up clear over there, Sephira never found out. Nor did she wish too. After the experience was done with, she'd pushed it to the furthest parts of her mind and ignored it.

"We're going to smash into the mountain side." Sephira said in a faultering voice. Her eyes were wide as a full moon, staring at the jagged edged rocky moutain side that the knee of their Stone Giant was headed towards at a fast pace. No one seemed to hear her, and the numb hand that clutched at Fili's soaked fur coat gave a feeble tug. But it caught his attention, and he looked down at her, blue eyes light with panick.

"Fili..." was all Sephira managed to say, jerking her head forward. He followed her gaze, and a curse left his lips.

"Hold on!" he shouted. Just in time too, for just seconds after his order, the knee of the Stone Giant had collided sharply with the moutain side, jarring them and sending them flying forward.

Sephira's grip on the rocky wall was ripped away viciously, but Sephira's mind was too blind with panic to register the pain it caused. Fili's grip around her tightened, just as Sephira slammed her eyes shut. The sensation of falling was brief and short lived before she knocked into what felt to be hard, solid rock. A body landed on top of her, snuffing out what little breath Sephira had gained. Vaguely, Sephira could hear the shouts of raw anguish that one would think someone dear had died. _Wait..._Sephira's eyes ripped open, a startled, half laugh leaving her lips. Of course they would think someone had died! The Stone Giant they had been on crashed into a mountain side! But they hadnt died and...The blonde dwarf on top of Sephira groaned, lifting himself up as he looked down at her.

The relief that flooded through him at seeing her, gray eyes that looked more stormy and full of shock than anything, was so great and so gut-renchingly painful that Fili acted without thinking. He lifted one hand, tangling it into her soaking hair and pulling her head up, crashing his lips to her's. Her lips were soft and warm, despite the freezing temperature around them, and it felt so _**good **_to be kissing her.

But his mind finally seemed to process what he was doing, and before Fili could think twice about whether Sephira was actually kissing him back or if she was shivering with cold or trying to talk, Fili pulled away from her, avoiding eye contact. Neither one had to struggle for long with avoiding looking at eachother, for a pair of hands grabbed each one of them and hauled them up. Fili was pulled into the tight embrace of his little brother, their hair tangling together and creating a sharp contrast as they clung to eachother. Sephira was pulled into a bone crushing embrace, wet fur and sopping tangles of dark hair tickling the flesh of her face.

"Are you alright?" the rumbling voice that belonged to none other than Thorin asked, his voice cracking with relief. The young Fae in his arms, too shocked to do much else than hold on tight as she stood there, dumbfouned, gave a breif and tiny nod.

Thorin pulled away from her, holding her at arms length to check for any damage. Other than the cut on her cheek- and the obvious fright of what had just happened- she appeared fine. If not a little shocked. But what she was shook up about was not what Thorin thought. And as he moved along to pull Fili into a bone crushing hug as well, Sephira was pulled into another tight embrace; this one far more natural and familiar to her.

"Don't you _**ever **_do something like that to me again, do you understand?" Kili growled in her ear, chest reverberating with the sound. Sephira nodded, squeezing her eyes shut against the sudden tears that threatened to fall and burried her face in his chest.

Kili's grip tightened around her, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Those had to have been one of the most terrifying events he'd ever witnessed. When the rock had seperated Kili from his older brother, Kili could have sworn his heart stopped. And when he realized that Sephira had been behind Fili...Kili had never felt so lost in his life. It had always been the three of them. _**ALWAYS.**_ It felt like a part of him had been ripped away from him when they were torn apart. Kili pulled away, grabbing Sephira's face on either side and forcing her to look up at him. Her face was ashen, contrasting sharply with the red gash on her cheek, and her eyes were dull, yet shinning with a light that made them look almost irridescent.

"Do not, _ever_, do that to me again, Sephira." he breathed. Sephira nodded, unable to do much more. The Stone Giants, the falling, Fili kissing her, the way Kili's eyes were burning with alleviation and- dare she say- love. It was all too much. Sephira was still hardly able to process the fact that there had been freaking _Stone Giants_. Let alone all this other stuff. But she nodded all the same, swallowing around the lump in her throat and giving a shakey smile to the dwarf in front of her.

"I shall try my best." she promised. "Though i do not know how well I will be able to keep that promise." she added thoughtfully, pursing her lips. At Kili's snort of laughter, something in Sephira was put back in its place, and her mind began to clear. That was normal. The humor, the inability to take anything serious. That was what Sephira needed.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur's anxious and worried voice questioned, and Sephira and Kili pulled away from eachother and turned to glance around. Sephira's insides twisted with worry, and her caliginous gray eyes searching around frantically. Sephira had completely forgotten about Bilbo in the frenzy of events, and now she could not find him anywhere. A small yelp was heard, and Sephira dropped to the side of the mountain, easing her neck forward so she could look. And sure enough, there was Bilbo, clinging onto the rocky edge for dear life.

"Bilbo!" Sephira pipped, eyes locking on his panicked ones. As she manovered herself to reach down and help, a pair of strong hands grabbed her by the shoulder and hauled her up, much to her protest. Dwalin.

"You'd be no good to the hobbit if you cant lift him." Dwalin growled in her ear, shoving her roughly towards Fili and Kili. The two steadied her, hands lingering a moment longer as she glared at the back of Dwalin's head.

That dwarf was damn lucky he was so frightening. Had anyone else done that- with the exception of Thorin, Balin and Bofur (that axe in his head made Sephira a little weary of angering him)- Sephira would have walloped them. So Sephira stood back and watched as Thorin lept off the side of the mountain and lowered himself down to where Bilbo was hanging, grabbing him by the waistcoat and throwing him up. As he began to climb back up, part of the rock crumbled, and he slipped, grabbing hold for himself. Dwalin was quick to react and he caught him by the wrist, hauling him back onto the ledge.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar." Bofur said, a goofy grin on his face as he helped rightened the poor little hobbit. Thorin steadied himself, turning around and fixing a glare on the hobbit.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come." Thorin growled, his voice harsh and as scathing as his steely glare. Without another word, Thorin turned and continued walking, saying something about a cave not far ahead of them. The dwarves sent pittying looks to the hobbit before walking on, following after their king. Sephira placed a comforting hand on Bilbo's shoulder, gently leading him forward as they followed after Fili and Kili.

"Don't take it personal Bilbo; Thorin's as stubborn as the dwarves get, he'll come around." she said gently. Bilbo sent her an impugnable look, his eyes disbelieving. Sephira was certain the hobbit wanted to add a snort to that, but had wisely chosen against it. Sephira offered a smile.

"He doesnt trust a lot of people. And it takes a lot to for him to ever admit someone is of use once he's decided otherwise. I personally am grateful you've come along." Sephira said lightly, still keeping a reasuring hand on the hobbit's shoulder as they walked. Bilbo sent her another piteous glance, still looking disbelieving and unwilling to take her words to heart. Sephira stopped, pulling Bilbo with her as they paused just outside the cave entery. She turned to face him head on, brows arched ever so slightly.

"If it weren't for you, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, we would not have even made it to Rivendell or here. As horrid as this mountain trip has been, we are making progress. Which would not have been possible had you not been with us."

"You dont know that. You're dwarves...and a Fae..." Bilbo added, sending her a quick glance. "You'd have made it."

"If i remember correctly, it was you that distracted the troll long enough so that dawn arrived before we were cooked. None of us dwarves, or Fae," Sephira added with a small smirk. She did not take offence to being called a dwarf. Many a times, while growing up, she'd been called a peculiar dwarf by ones in the market. She was around the height of a dwarf, only slighter in frame than all of the females, and she had no beard. It wasnt until they saw her pointed ears, or saw her with the heirs of Durin, that they realized she was not a dwarf at all.

"Had thought to buy us time. You saved our hides. Quite literally. Concider ourself proud Master Baggins." Sephira said before removing her hand from his shoulder and walking past him, heading into the cave. Bilbo stayed out a moment longer, shoulders pulling back with pride as he realized that her words were true. They would have all been cooked had it not been for his quick thinking. But that was not enough to keep Bilbo from taking hede of Thorin's words. He was lost. Useless. He should not have come.

Sephira sank rather ungracefully to the ground between Fili and Kili, tugging her sopping wet cloak around her in an attempt to warm herself. Not helpful, mind you, burrowing into something as wet and cold as outside was. She did not look at either of them, nor at anyone else for that matter. Not until Kili broke the silence, a smirk to his voice.

"You know, if you took that cloak off, you'd feel a bit warmer." he said lightly. Sephira shot him a glance, her expression unreadable.

"Your pack is right there. You did bring your coat, didnt you?" Fili asked, sending a sideways glance her way. His stomach was bubbling with nerves, his whole body shaking with the urge to fiddle with the fur linning of his coat. But if he did that, everyone would be able to tell he was awkward and uncomfortable. And that would be odd in itself. Fili was never awkward or uncomfortable with what he did, especially when around his little brother and Sephira. But after he kissed her-

"_Yes,_" Sephira said dubiously, shooting him a scathing look. "I packed my coat. But it will be wet and-"

"Still warmer than your cloak." Fili cut off with a small smirk. Sephira just blinked at him, gray eyes looking uncertain before finally she sighed, looking away and reaching for her pack.

"Bloody know it all." she muttered. Fili chuckled, the knot of tension that had built in the pit of his stomach disappearing. If they could still act like nothing had happened...well it was better than everything between them growing awkward.

Sephira set to unclasping her cloak, tugging it off of her and tossing it onto the cave floor a few feet away. She shivered as the wind from outside gusted in, and she quickly dug through her pack with shaking hands for her black, fur lined coat. Once she tugged it out, she was startled to realize that it was not wet at all. In fact, it wasnt even damp. She tugged it one gratefully, shivering against the sudden warmth that enveloped her.

"Get some sleep. We set out at dawn." Thorin ordered, making his way through the cave. Sephira glanced over at him, but decided against saying anything. She did not want to push her luck. Not after having snapped at Thorin earlier out on the mountain path.

"We were supposed to stay here and wait for Gandalf." Balin said, speaking the words Sephira so desperately wanted to say. Thorin just looked at him, face impassive.

"Plans change." was all he said before taking his spot on the cave floor. Sephira shook her head, leaning sideways and resting her head on Fili's shoulder as she closed her eyes. A wave of nerves washed through her, but she bit them back and instead relaxed against the warmth of his body. Sephira did not know what Fili had meant by that kiss; whether he was doing it simply because she was pleased that they had not died- a heat of the moment thing- or if Fili actually had other meaning behind it, but she was not going to let it ruin what they already had. Besides, it was going to be a long enough journey without the awkward air between them.

"You're warm." Sephira mumbled, curling into his side. Fili chuckled, a soft sound that reverberated through his shoulder and into her ear.

"Yes, it's fine. Leave me over here to freeze." Kili muttered to himself, shifting as he prepaired to lay down. But Sephira put a stop to that as she reached out and grabbed his coat, tugging him over and allowing him to curl into her side as they used the wall of the cave to prop themselves up on.

"Shut up and go to sleep Kili." Sephira said, manovering her position so she was laying more comfortably in between them. Which unfortunately resulted in her head resting against the rocky wall instead of Fili's more comfortable shoulder.

"Yes m'lady." Kili whispered sarcastically, also making himself more comfortable. Despite the clinging wet clothes that hugged their bodies and rubbed uncomfortably against one another, the three were quick to fall into sleep, warmed by the body heat coming from one another.

It had not been long that they had been asleep, but she knew it had not been long. Mostly due to the unusual groggy state of her body and mind that accompanied awaking too soon after just falling asleep. Somehow, they had moved from their upright positions and were laying flatly on the floor of the cave, her head resting on Kili's chest and her legs tangled with Fili's. Both were still asleep on either side of her, breathing deeply and evenly. What had aroused Sephira from her sleep, she wasnt sure. Not until she heard the muffled voices of Bilbo and Bofur talking not far off. They were arguing about something, that much Sephira could desipher. The topic of their disagreement, she did not know. Sephira could not make much out of their hushed whispering, but she caught something about a home and not belonging.

"Kili..." Sephira mumbled, stirring slightly as she tried to distangle herself from their limbs. Bilbo apologized, but was cut off by Bofur speaking. He mentioned something about him being right, and as Sephira became more awake, her hearing heightened.

"I wish ye all the luck in the world. I really do." Bofur said gently. Sephira's brows furrowed, and she lifted her head off of the dwarf's chest as she struggled to see what was going on. From the sounds of it, Bilbo was planning on leaving. But her attention was caught by a soft noise, one of pebbles rolling and slipping over the edge. And before she could react, Thorin was shouting for them to wake up.

"Wake up!" Thorin roared, just before the ground beneath them disappeared and they were falling. Fili and Kili had awoken to Thorin shouting, and now Kili's grip on Sephira had grown painfully tight as they fell down. Later, Sephira would find bruises where Kili had held her, but at the time, she could worry about nothing more than their freefalling descent downwards. They hit the ground with a thud, and Sephira groaned as Fili landed on top of her once again.

"You really ought to stop doing that.." she groaned, coughing as she struggled to get air into her lungs. Fili grunted an apology, shifting to stand up. That chance never came as horrid screeches filled their ears. They looked to the side, and what they saw caused Sephira's heart to freeze in her chest and desperately wish she was back out on that mountain pass, where her only fear was falling off the side. Goblins, gray and covered with boils and sores rushed at them, weapons clammering and teeth nashing. Bony, rough hands grabbed at them, lifting them up and forcing them forward.

"Get off me!" Sephira shouted, jerking away and desperately trying to get out of their painful grip. It did little more than bruise her more, sending a burning pain through her flesh where they touched and pulled and scratched.

"Bilbo!" Sephira gasped, her mind- for once- working properly while they were in a dangerous situation. She cranned her neck backwards, trying to spot the little hobbit amongst the dwarves and screeching goblins that were surging around them. But she could not see him. Not over the heads of so many dwarves and all the goblins that were Sephira's height or taller. Sephira growled visciously as a goblin's hand brushed too close to a private area for her liking, and before anyone had a chance to blink, one of her daggers was embedded into its skull.

Everything around her froze as the goblin's pitiful squeal and gurgle of death echoed around them. The dwarves looked on in shock, and the goblins looked on, dumbfounded. The goblins let out another shriek, one far louder and more terrifying than before, and Sephira felt a sharp, goulish hand connect with her cheek. Angered outroars ripped from the dwarves as they were all shoved forward, weapons being removed violently and passed along through the throng of goblins.

"Sephira!" Kili shouted, surging forward as he tried to reach her. They were seperated by a mass of goblins, and him and Fili could see her golden hair rippling as she was shoved and struggled against the goblins reaching hands.

"That's bloody personal!" Sephira growled, her booted foot connected sharply with the goblin's head as it's hand brushed her chest. It rocked backwards, and Sephira heard a sickening crack as it dropped to the floor, dead. She was more stunned than anything at how easily the neck had snapped, and her struggles grew still. It would do no good to fight them and kill them. For every one goblin Sephira had killed, ten more surged towards her, clawed hands scratching her and grasing her exposed flesh, ripping and tearing at her coat and breeches as she was moved along.

"Kili!" Sephira shouted, voice high and panicked as they were migrated along, making turns and bends and being forced over rickety bridges that dangled dangerously over the caverns and drops.

This was far worse than dealing with Stone Giants in Sephira's opinion. She did not like being handled by the repulsive hands of the goblins, the scent of death and decay more pungent than in the troll cave. Her heart was a stone lump in her chest, beating erratically and bruisingly as she strained to look behind her. Just to catch a _glimps _of Fili and Kili, or Oin and Gloin, or Bofur and his brother Bombur. Bifur was not far from in front of her, grunting and cursing in in an old dwarven language as he tried to fight out of their grasp. Sephira twisted around, desperate to see _someone else_ that was still being dragged along by the goblins. Her feet lifted from the ground as they continued to surge through the underground pathways. A startled yelp left her lips, the sound followed closely by the sound of her name being ripped from someones throat in anger and fear.

After a few more surges and twisted, Sephira felt the hands of the goblins leaving her, and they moved out some, circling around her and the other grumbling dwarves they had released. Two hands grabbed her arm simultaneously, yanking her backwards. Fili and Kili. Both stood in front of her, their shoulders blocking her from being in the front as the other dwarves grouped near by.

"Who is so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?" a gurgling, thundering voice demanded from up ahead of them, cutting easily across the goblins. "Thieves? Spies? Assassins?" the voice continued.

After she peeked over Fili and Kili's shoulders, Sephira wished she hadnt. Sitting among a makeshift throne, held up by tons of other goblins, was the largest, most nauseating creature Sephira had ever seen. It's head was large, with a wriggling, groteque bulg hanging down that Sephira was going to call it's chin. It rippled every time the great creature moved or breathed or spoke. It made her stomach twist with nausea, and she had to swallowed audibly to avoid loosing the contents of her stomach. Ori was standing beside her, his face an unhealthy pale as he stared with wide eyes at the goblin king before them. She reached out and took his hand, giving it a reasurring squeeze and a small smile as he turned to look at her.

"Dwarves, your malevolence." one goblin said, bowing as the Goblin King stood up from his throne. "Found them on the front porch." it continued. Sephira's grip on Ori's hand tightened as the Goblin King stooped down and peered at them with owlish eyes, the growth on its chin wobbling. Sephira was thankful for her short height, and very thankful for Fili and Kili blocking her from view. She did not want that..._**thing **_spotting her.

"What are dwarves doing in these parts? Hmm? Speak!" the goblin shouted. No one said a thing, some of the dwarves even exchanging glances with eachother. Kili gave a steely glare to the goblin king, jaw twitching, while Sephira sent another reasuring glance to Ori, who's grip had tightened painfully around Sephira's hand. He was strong for such a humble, shy little dwarf.

"Very well, if none will talk...we'll make them squawk! Start with the youngest!" the goblin king thundered, and all hell broke out within seconds.

**Thank you all to those who review and read! It means alot that you all like my story so much. And thank you to the advice, it really does help to improve my writing :)**

**~See you all next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

The goblins surged forward, shrieking and crying as they moved through and past all the dwarves, not allowing them to regain composure for even a second. There was shouts and angry roars from the dwarves as they fought and tried to break through, but it was impossible. There were ten goblins to each dwarf, and even some for Bilbo- who was still unseen by Sephira. But as goblins grabbed onto Ori, and his brother's began shouting and fighting to get towards them, realization struck Sephira. Oh, they _had _to be joking!

"Wait!" The word was ripped from Sephira's throat so suddenly and so loudly that everything around them quieted. Her stomach knotted up painfully as the eyes of the Goblin King landed on her.

"Well, well, well, what is this?" he asked, stooping lower and eyeing her with pleasure. "Not a dwarf at all. And a _female _at that!" his voice was gleeful, the bulg on his chin waving viciously as he spoke. Sephira locked her jaw, her teeth grinding together. She did not like the way the Goblin King had said female, but she was not about to let Ori take any form of torment. Not while she was still breathing.

"What are ya?" he questioned, eyes greedy and gleaming with pleasure.

"The youngest." Sephira stated. She could feel the eyes of all dwarves on her, and the goblins as their gaze went form her to the king. The Goblin King blinked, looking confused by her answer. But then his eyes widened and a toothy grin broke across his face as he pointed frantically at her.

"We've got a Fae amongst us!" he crowed. The goblins screeched once more, an ear peircing sound that grated on Sephira's nerves.

"I am also!" Sephira growled out, kicking viciously at a goblin that had reached towards Ori. "The youngest. It was you who said to start with the youngest, and it would prove foolish to begin with someone who is _**NOT**_.'" Sephira continued.

To say she was surprised that all had quieted when she spoke would be an understatement. All goblins had silenced, and the Goblin King was staring at her with a look that she could not read properly. He looked...giddy with pleasure and excitment. Like the small dwarven children when Sephira showed them all a knew game to play while their parents went about their errands in the market place. And the look was enough to make Sephira's bravado disappear like water poured an a flame. But she wouldnt back down. Not if it meant protecting Ori.

"Hmm...very well. If you are so intent on being first, then join me at the front." the Goblin King said, straightening back out and making a wide sweaping motion with his hand.

And that was when Sephira's heart stopped beating. It was one thing for her to basically volunteer herself for torment, but it was another to have her _walk up _to greet it like an old friend. But goblins were cruel creatures, and hated the dwarves more than any other race for what they had done during battle.

"_No!_" the word was growled in such an animalistic rage that it made even Sephira jump, her eyes flashing towards the dwarf responsible.

It was Kili, who had lurched forward as if to attack the Goblin King head on. Fili reached to grab him, but the goblins reacted faster and soon every dwarf was held back as they kicked and faught to be free. A path was made between them, clear for Sephira to walk down and leave Ori in the center or the mass of goblins and fighting dwarves. _Bloody brilliant thinking Sephira. Really. Top notch. You deserve to be crowned Queen of Brilliance for this. _Sephira thought to herself as she took a subtle, deep breath to steady her nerves. Ori's hand tightened as she took a step forward, and she squeezed back, sending him a small smile that hopefully said "I'll be fine" before untangling their hands and walking forward.

Kili's heart gave a painful thump as Sephira stepped away from Ori, and his struggles grew more violent as she approached the Goblin King. Kili was proud- if that was a proper word to use during a situation such as this- that Sephira was willing to risk her life for a dwarf that she did not know all that well, but he was also furious. Had he not just got done telling her not to do something like that to him again? He had thought she was dead, her and Fili _both_, when that Stone Giant had crashed into the mountain side. And now, there she was, walking up to a creature that was no doubt wanting to harm her until she was _begging _for death.

"Stop fussing." Sephira hissed, eyes locking with Kili's and flashing dangerously. Even with her anger, Kili could easily see the fear she held in her eyes, turning them the color of storm clouds. "Me? Distraction." she said shortly, lips barely moving before she was gone and the goblins were closing in around them, pushing the dwarves back to the middle and keeping them from going towards Sephira.

"What'd she say to you?" Fili asked, appearing by his brother's side once more.

"She's the distraction." Kili muttered. Fili sent him a questioning glance, his panic refusing to allow him to make sense of what was just said. How was Sephira walking to her death a distraction?

The walk to the front was a short one, but it felt like forever as she moved further away from the dwarves and closer to the repulsive, towering figure of the Goblin King. Each step tightened Sephira's heart, made her breathes shorter and her body more numb. But as she walked, the dwarves could all see the royalty that ran through her veins. Her head was held high, her shoulders back and her back straight. She did not faulter or waver at all as she approached what was lible to be her doom. A true queen was shown before them, whether she held the crown or not.

"Very brave of you, Fae, to take the place of a _dwarf._" the Goblin King sneered, eyes peering down at her with a malicious light. Dread filled Sephira's stomach, nausea rising in her stomach and threatening to empty her stomach right then and there. The shrieks rose to an unfathomable level, and goblins rushed forward as if given a command and grabbed Sephira, pulling and pushing her every which way. And she saw the reason for them holding her in place as the Goblin King lowered himself to be almost eye level with her, giving her a queer look as a goofy grin exposed horribly rotten teeth and made his gullet shake.

"What are you doing in these parts?" he quized. Sephira held her chin up, despite being jostled around, and held the goblin's gaze. She cocked an eye brow, a challanging light entering her eyes as she stood there, not fighting as the goblins continued to shove and pull her.

"Is it a crime to be traveling with one's family?" she asked, an attitude to her voice.

"Yeah? And where are ye traveling to with your _**dwarven **_family?" he questioned, eye bulging from it's socket as he annunciated the word dwarven.

Sephira's jaw locked up tightly, her teeth grinding together and an instant feeling of regret washing through her. That was probably the wrong thing to say...Ok, no probably to it. It _**was **_the wrong thing to say. Sephira was not going to explain their quest to the goblins, and yet she had just provoked a question that would never be answered. One that the Goblin King would try and get an answer for. The Goblin pointed, his large, stalky and repulsive finger jabbing her in her torso as he did a sort of glare down at her.

"Don't think I dont know who you are Fae." he growled, motioning with his hand. The other goblins released her, shoving her forward in the process and scuffling back away from the pair.

"Sephira, Daughter of Veridonia and Misha. _Queen of Frenthrial_. " he sneered, large finger jabbing her painfully in the torso. The force of it caused Sephira to stumbled, and she fell backwards, landing with a umph on the ground.

She didnt even have the time to recollect her wits at the sudden impact on hard, rocky ground before scrapping hands were on her, pushing her to her knees and dragging her forward a little ways. Somewhere amongst the ruckus of her getting dragged and the many dwarven curses and shouts, Sephira had been stripped of her black fur lined coat, and she was in nothing more than her black corset and breechs, along with her boots. Sephira knew excatly why they stripped her of her thick coat, and her heart stuttered to a stop, a ringing in her ears that made it difficult to hear and bile to raise to her throat.

"Bring out the whip!" the creature demanded, a sick form of a smile on his ugly face as he looked down at Sephira. As the order was given, goblins rushed to do as told, shrieking and shoving at the dwarves. Realization struck all of them, leaving empty pits where their stomachs used to be, lead balloons for their hearts, and ears ringing as their heads hollowed. They were going to torture her. Anger and dread filled each one of them, and many stilled in their fitting as their eyes flew towards the Durin heirs. To their king, to the two princes that stood amongst them. It was easy to say, none of them had ever seen Thorin more angry. Or such a serious, enraged flame to the youngest two dwarves' eyes.

"_**Don't touch her!**_" The outroar was from none other than Kili, his obsidian eyes blazing with a rage so potent and unkept that had Dwalin been on the recieving side of it, he would have faultered back a step.

He made to lunge forward, hands fisted so tightly by his side his knuckles were as pale as the whites of his eyes, but Fili grabbed him and jerked him back. He was as upset as Kili, there was no doubt about that, but Fili was not going to allow his younger brother to fall prey to the goblins around them. All of which as surged forward to stop Kili from his attack. Kili struggled violently against Fili's hold, his chest heaving and breathing ragged. Sephira's shoulder were stiff, barely moving as she drew in breathes. He could not see the front of her face, but he did not need too to be able to tell she was frightened. Sephira was as tough as the strongest warrior, stubborn and brave. She'd do something and get hurt because of it just to prove that she was as able as anyone else. But even she would not be able to withstand a whip being brought upon her flesh by goblins.

"Kili, stop it." Fili breathed into his ear, grip becoming painfully tight around his younger brother's torso. His words fell on deaf ears as the Goblin King laughed at the show, and Kili's struggles grew more desperate.

"Stop it, brother. You fighting will not help her. You will get yourself killed, and you know it." Fili hissed, applying pressure. "Sephira will be more hurt by that than she will by anything those goblins can do to her. Be still." His words seemed to make some form of impact on the younger dwarf, for he stopped fighting against Fili, but he fixed a frightful glare on the giant goblin before Sephira, who was watching with a shine of glee to his bulging eyes.

"Torturing me will get you nothing." Sephira spoke up, forcing her voice not to waver. The tone of Kili's voice, so filled with rage and the silent threat to kill whoever delievered the injury, had a strong pang of...something blossoming in her stomach, and it brought tears to her eyes. The king of goblin's looked back down at her, a curious look on his hideous face.

"I would rather die than tell something to a creature as horrific to behold as you." she continued, adding a curled lip to the end of her sentence. Holding her tounge was never a strong suit of Sephira's, and acting brave had never failed to be a problem for her. Put them together, and you get her situation at the moment. It was her bravery and kind heart that got the attention of the Goblin King, and it was her lack of control that had that hideous sneer growing on the creature's face.

"You may not tell me what I wish to know, but i'm sure _someone _will." he said. "Your mate, perhaps?" he continued, eyes moving back to the dark haired dwarf that was still being held tightly in the embrace of his older brother.

Sephira was too shocked by the words to blush, though on a normal occasion she might have. His reaction had been protective and possessive, a thing that a normal friend or family member would not react with. And Sephira was certain that the only thing keeping the hot headed dwarf from killing every last goblin in sight was the restraining hold of Fili. But even so, to calmly assume that they were mates was...startling. Besides, it wasnt him that had kissed her...

"Or maybe not." the Goblin King continued, seeing the glare of Kili trained on him and relishing in it. "But it will bring me such _pleasure_ to watch the Queen of Frenthrial wither in pain. Your wounds wont heal down here, and with your death will bring about the death of Frenthrial itself." As he was speaking, the shrieking of the goblins grew louder, and a whip with eight seperate tails was brought forward, steel and metal fragments embedded in them.

Upon seeing it, Kili's struggles return ten-fold, and his struggles were joined by other dwarves as well. Most shocking, Ori's angered attempts to break the hold of his brothers so he could move forward. A hand was placed on Thorin's shoulder, and he glanced to the side to see Balin there, a solem expression on his face and his eyes on the kneeled figure of Sephira. Thorin's blood was boiling with rage, his palms sweating with the urge to kill the vile creatures that dare hold them here and threaten one of his own. If he had as little discipline as Kili, Thorin would be in the same position as him, being held back by Dwalin as he fought to get free. Instead, he took to glaring, his anger a painful emotion and his mind swarming with all the ways he would kill the goblin king given the chance.

Out of all the times Sephira had gotten in trouble, all the times she had shown defiance or her stubborn streak broke out as she took full responsibility for something that Fili and Kili had cooked up, her addimant promises that it would never happen again or that she understood what his long winded rants had meant; none of them were close to how she looked now. She looked for all the world like everything was under her control, and they'd all be just fine. And Thorin couldnt help but feel a small amount of wistfulness at the thought of seeing her as a queen. _She'd make an excellent ruler..._

The dwarves all watched- some struggling to get free and others with silent terror- as a particularly gruesome and boil infested goblin took up the whip, scuffling forward so he was standing behind Sephira. The goblins that had her pulled her arms out violently, holding them in place and tightening their grasp so that she would not buckle after the strikes. The goblins were practically wriggling with delight at the sight of the whip, estatic croaks and shrieks echoing loudly around them. It only seemed to intensify as the whip was lifted, the metal fragments gleaming maliciously in the fire lighting. Those would tear right through the cloth on Sephira's back and into the flesh...Alabaster skin being ripped violently away and staining with red. Her screams could already be heard by all, and she had not yet been touched. Had not yet _**seen **_what was to bring her fate upon her. A muscle in the goblin's arm twitched in preperation, and Thorin's control broke.

"Wait!" he shouted, moving forward. He shook off the hands that tried to restrain him and made himself fully known to the giant goblin. His bulging eyes rested on Thorin, and a smile broke out on his face.

"Well, well, well, look who it is!" he drawled excitedly. "Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror; King Under the Mountain." he continued, giving a mock bow of respect before lifting his eyes to stare at the dwarf king once more.

"But i'm forgetting, you dont _have _a mountain." he said, tones turning solem and ringing with false sadness. "And you're not a king. Which makes you...nothing really." Thorin's anger was very apparent, his hands fisted and white knuckled by his side and the muscles in his jaw twitching angrily. He was a proud dwarf, even if he had no home, and he did not take kindly to people mocking him.

"He is a far greater king than you could ever _**hope **_to be." Sephira spat out, jaw locked so tightly she feared her teeth would shatter and her eyes like two raging storm clouds. The king blinked down at her, looking both perplexed and amused, before it looked back to Thorin.

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head." he said, voice low and a mocking, knowing smile on his lips. "Just the head...nothing attatched. Perhaps you know of whom I speak?" he continued.

Sephira cranned her neck to look behind her, to catch even a glimps of Thorin. She knew who the Goblin King was speaking of. She's heard stories of the creature by Thorin while she was little. Albeit, she had been ease dropping, and she'd have nightmares of it at night. Poor Fili and Kili were kept awake an awful lot, worried and completely unable to calm her down and Sephira never would allow them to get Thorin. She knew how Thorin felt about the pale orc. His hatred for him, his fear. And there the Goblin King was, a hideous creature, tormenting him with the knowledge that the pale orc was indeed still alive.

"An old enemy of yours...The Pale Orc, astride a white Warg." Sephira could hear the truth in his words, and with a sick feeling in her stomach realized it to be true.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed." Thorin rumbled, eyes cold and voice nearing steel. "He died in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" the Goblin King asked, a look on his face that would surely be marked as raising an eyebrow should he have one present, his tone condescending. "Send word to the White Orc. Tell him...we have his prize. And, an extra one." with that, his tones dropped, and his eyes locked on Sephira.

"I'm sure the Defiler would enjoy having the Queen of Frenthrial in his midst." Sephira's brave facade broke, her eyes widening to the size of saucers and a terrified tremor running through her entire body.

Her stomach knotted up tightly, turning to lead and cutting off the Sephira's breath. Her blood was rushing in her ears, so loud it drowned out the shouting of the dwarves and the shrieks of the goblins. Sephira may not know much of the outside world, but she was no fool. She knew what Azog the Defiler did. What he was capable of. What he would do should she be placed in his possession. Sephira was dimmly aware of being moved, the rough hands of the goblins tugging and dragging her somewhere. And then she was on her back on the stone, staring up at the tall cavernous place of the goblins. A hand touched her arm, and she scrambled up, chest heaving, but her back struck another's chest, and then a pair of arms were around her. Warm, familiar, protecting arms and Sephira felt some of her panic leaving.

"You are all right, Sephira. Breathe." Fili whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear.

"Get her up." Thorin ordered, eyeing the Goblin King angrily. He was ahead of them, dancing and singing some tune about breaking their bones. All over, a song of their torment that he was just waiting to deliever.

Fili and Kili sent startled looks to their uncle. His voice was demanding and gruff, not showing even a small sign of compassion or worry as he glared at the ugly creature. But their uncle did not return the glance, and Fili and Kili did as told, gently pulling Sephira to her feet. Fili stood beside her, arms holding tightly to her waist, while Kili moved in front of her. He grabbed her face in his hands, forcing her to look up. Her eyes were wide, a panicked light to them as they shimmered with unshed tears.

"Seph, listen to me." he whispered, eyes earnest. "Nothing is going to happen to you, do you understand me? Fili and I will not let anything happen to you. We'll get out of this. Just imagine it as that bar fight you got into two years ago." Kili said addimantly, eyes boring into her's. Sephira's brows pinched together, a small amount of the panic receading.

"Those were a bunch of drunk dwarves." she muttered.

"And these are a bunch of ugly goblins that do not have half the fighting skills of us dwarves." Fili quipped, blue eyes going from his younger brother to Sephira. His brother had always taken to trying to cheer Sephira up, even in times when there was no hope for it. Now was one of those times. Except it was different, in ways. Kili was not trying to cheer her up, he was trying to calm her down. Her chest was heaving, her skin ashen and eyes light with a wild panic. She needed to calm down so that they would be better able to escape. And Fili was going to try his damnedest to help his brother.

"They are not drunk, nor uncordinated." Sephira whispered.

"You killed two of them on the way down here, and spoke back to the bloody Goblin King while there was a whip prepared to rip your skin off. How is now any different?" Kili asked, curious.

"I am not worried about the goblins, you daft little dwarf." Sephira breathed, a breathless, slightly hysteric chuckle leaving her lips. Kili shared a look with Fili at her insult, but with her so terrified, Kili hadn't the heart to protest.

"Do you know _**why **_they call him Azog the Defiler?" she asked. "He pillages everything. He _destroys _towns, terrorizes the people that live there. He-he _tortures _those he captures. H-h-he-" Sephira cut off, words choking off. Sephira could handle fights.

She could handle getting her arse beat in a bar fight (which had happened once.) She could have taken the blows the goblins delievered from the whip silently. She did not fear death. What Sephira could not handle, however, was a fate worse than death. The Defiler got his name from somewhere, from his actions and what he did. Sephira was not so daft as to think, if the Pale Orc did show up and she was handed over, that he would kill her first thing. He would torment her first. Do to her what earned him the title of Defiler. And to Sephira...she would rather die first.

"He is no longer alive." Thorin growled, shooting the three of them a dark look. One that Sephira had never seen on his face before. Not while directed at them at least. None could blame him for his anger. It was manifesting ten-fold to hide his fear, it was understandable. The Defiler cut the head from his grandfather, nearly killed Thorin. His fear was not unmerited. But to see that look on his face directed at her, it cut deep. Sephira squeezed her eyes shut, leaning into Kili's grip as he held her face.

"You fear needlessly Sephira." Fili whispered, giving her a gentle squeeze before he moved off to the side slightly. He could see the look on Kili's face, and while Fili was uncomfortable being but a few inches away from the two, he would give them at least some amount of space, should Kili decide to say or do anything.

"I would rather die, Kili, than have...that _thing_-"

"Nothing is going to happen Sephira. That thing, should it still be alive, will not get the chance to harm you in any way. And you will not die either. Not here. Not by these goblins or by any Pale Orc that thinks they can do so. You risked your life to save a dwarf from pain. A dwarf that you do not even know that well. You've faught a pack of wild Wargs, Sephira. One orc will be no match for you."

"You lie to make me fear less." Sephira mumbled, but her eyes opened, and she looked up at Kili with a small smile. Kili shook his head, the most serious look on his face that Sephira had seen in a while.

"You have bravery. A strong heart. You have a will to live and to fight and to protect those you care about that is unlike any other I have seen before. When you set your mind to something, there is no changing it. Should you wish it, that orc would be without a heart and head in a matter of minutes. And if you, by some falty chance, are uncapable to deliever such blows, you can be damn sure Fili and I will." His voice was pitched low, a baritone sound that sent a chill down Sephira's spine.

His eyes smoldering and burning into her's, his will power to make her believe that burning fiercely. His dark eyes were flickering back and forth, searching her eyes for something. And whether Kili found it or not, Sephira didnt know. What she did know, however, was that suddenly all there was was Kili. His hands on her face that were now tangling in her hair, his warm, soft lips crushing against her's, his breath mingling with her's. Sephira's mind was a humming blank, her eyes widening further than they already had been. Kili knew it was the wrong time. Knew he probably should _**not **_be kissing the girl he'd grown up with. He knew that they were on the verge of loosing their lives at the hands of goblins with what seemed to be absolutely no hope for getting out, and Kili was not going to allow himself to die without at least _trying _to get Sephira to see how much he loved her. Kissing her here, in front of all of his kin and the goblins and that bloody creature that dared call himself King, was probably the wrong thing to do, but it was just so tempting.

They were interupted by the terrified shrieking of the goblins, and the roaring fear of the Goblin King. Kili jerked away from Sephira, spinning around to stare at the front. Fili was beside his brother in an instant, standing slightly in front of him as he watched the great goblin stumbled back. He was pointing frantically at something, though Sephira could not see what it was.

"I know that sword!" he shouted, scrambling uncordinatedly into his throne. "The Goblin Cleaver! The Biter! The sword that brought a thousand deaths!"

"What is he rambling about?" Sephira demanded, having shuffled back a few steps to stand by Ori and be away from the two dwarf brothers. She could not afford to think about the kiss. Either of them. Not now. Not while their lives were at risk. Ori grabbed her hand again, squeezing the daylights out of it while Sephira just sent him an easy smile. Poor dwarf was terrified.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" the Goblin King ordered, and Sephira's eyes flew to him in shock. The goblins all shrieked, jumping at them, tearing at their clothes and their limbs and pulling them in all diffierent directions despite them all fighting back. Sephira sent a swift boot to the goblins that got too near, but it wasnt too long before one had her flung away from Ori and into the hord.

"Fili!" Sephira shouted, voice edging on panicked as she found herself on the bottum of a goblin pile.

Teeth, rotten and sharp snapping at her and clawed fingers scrapping at her. They would suffocate her before they broke skin and injured her. The goblins were flung off, and Sephira was yanked to her feet by a frightening looking Dwalin. Before she could say thank you though, the sight of a goblin raising a blade, while Thorin was pinned down below, awaiting death. Sephira acted without much thought, pulling herself from Dwalin and charging at the goblin with the blade. She knocked into it's side, tackling it to the ground and causing the blade to skid across the stone as they tumbled to the ground.

"Sephira!" Kili shouted, watching with wide eyes as the blonde Fae rolled to a stop near the edge, still grappling with the goblin that had been about to behead his uncle.

It's hand connected sharply with the cheek that had been sliced during the escapade on the mountain, the sound echoing around them. Sephira seemed completely unfazed though, as she sent a boot to the creatures gut and volted it over the edge and into the darkness. A bright light blinded them, a great gust of wind knocking them all to the ground and silencing everything.

"Take up arms." a demanding, authorative voice said as the light began to fade. "Fight. Fight!"

**I'm sorry, I seem to keep ending them with cliff hangers. But I mean, you've either read the book or seen the movie, so you know around about what happens next so I dont feel too terrible for it. This scene has been broken into more chapters than I had originally planned, but hey, more to read right? Don't forget to review! And thanks for reading! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Sephira stayed where she was for a moment, chest heaving and ears ringing. That slap she'd gotten- on her hurt cheek no less!- had left a burning pain and a ringing in her ears. Add to it the sudden blast of light and getting blown over by some strange force, the sound had gotten louder. Her stunned eyes stared up at the tall, dark shrowded figure that had been the source of the sudden change. Her heart stuttered in her chest as she scrambled to her feet.

"Gandalf!" she whispered sharply, relief fluttering through her so violently that it almost hurt.

His eyes pierced her through the darkness, and he gave a curt nodd. A silent order for her to act, and do so quickly. Sephira's eyes darted around, searching for the pile of weapons the goblins had been shuffling through earlier. Her sword glinted amongst the dim fire lighting, and her heart gave another painful lurch of relief. They had a chance!

"Get up!" Sephira shouted. Her tones were demanding, ringing with the authority that she never had a chance to use.

And the dwarves all jumped to action, pulling away sharply from the still stunned goblins, moving towards the pile of weapons that Sephira was now standing next to. Her sword was in hand, her bow and arrows no where to be seen. A small pang of sadness hit her as she realized it had been lost when they fell. Her bow and quiver of arrows had not been on her person when the floor split below them. They were either still somewhere in that cave and lost, or they had fallen to the bottumless caverns of the goblin's home.

Sephira gripped the heavy battle hammer that belonged to Dwalin, and she tossed it to him effortlessly as the burely dwarf stood up amongst all the goblins. He flashed a fierce, battle reading smile before spinning and crushing the skull of a nearbye goblin. Sephira shifted through the pile quickly as the other dwarves began rummaging through it, and she grabbed Fili's twin blades and Kili's bow and arrow before dipping through the horde of goblins. She popped up by their side, thrusting their weapons into their hands before spinning around and burrying her sword's blade into the gut of a goblin.

It was confusing for the longest time. Nothing but swords swinging and arrows being let loose. Goblin's claws reached towards them, catching their clothes and trying to slay them where the dwarves stood. Within seconds, Sephira's sword was dripping with the black blood of goblins and she'd sliced open too many to remember properly. She could hear the shouting of the dwarves, the shouting of the Goblin King, and then the shrieks of the goblins. They were all ringing around her and making her head spin. A hand grabbed Sephira's sword free hand, and her eyes flashed to the side.

Kili. His hair was tangled and matted with sweat, eyes wide and frightened. They shared a brief look before Kili's sweat covered hand fumbled with Sephira, locked on tight, and he began pulling her through the throng of shrieking goblins. Sephira could not see where she was going; not with all the goblins around and Kili's tall form in front of her. But she was trusting him. Trusting him to lead the way, entrusting him with her life. Her free arm kept swinging, the once prestine blade dripping heavily with inkish blood as more goblins dropped to the stone floor.

Sephira was not at all aware of how many she had killed, nor where all the dwarves were. A flash of blonde came from her left, and she spared a breif look to find Fili not far off. His twin blades were slicing through the air with a deadly accuracy, slidding almost effortlessly into the goblins before being ripped out and redirected to another one.

"Use your bow Kili!" Sephira grunted, yanking her sword from a goblin's head. Her stomach rolled at the squelching noise her blade caused.

"I'm not letting you go Sephira." Kili growled, ducking as an arrow flew by them. "I'm not about to allow us to be seperated." Sephira's heart fluttered girlishly at the sheer protectiveness in his eyes, the growl to his tone that was not directed at her, but rather at the thought of being apart from her while dealing with the goblins.

But they did not have time for this. Sephira could not allow her feelings to get the better of her at the moment. She knew she'd have to talk to Kili sometime- and Fili- about the kiss. But now was not the time. And there wouldnt be a time if Kili did not use his bow.

"If you do not use your bow than there is a chance we will not make it out of here!" Sephira shouted back. Her sword sliced through the air, embedding itself deeply into the gut of the same goblin that had been about to use the whip on her. _Serves you right..._Sephira growled. At the look Kili was giving her, looking caught between listening and saying to hell with it and just keep running, Sephira gave him a slight smile.

"I will not stray from your side. You have my word on that." she said, giving his hand a squeeze before slipping it out of his grasp and using both hands to slice the head of a goblin off. Kili did not like it. But what choice did he really have? Sephira was right; if he did not use his only weapon, then their chances of getting out were even more slim than they were now.

Sephira kept to her promise well enough. In between dodging all of the goblins, swinging her blade, and covering Thorin and Fili's back- and keep a _**very**_ close eye on Ori (who still only had a sling shot)- she managed to keep within arms distance from Kili. There was only one time that Sephira had gotten a little further than usual from the dark haired dwarf, and that was when goblins had got a hold of Ori. Sephira was quick to act, and her sword had gutted and beheaded two of them before she popped back up by Kili's side.

"You can not play savior all the time Sephira!" Fili shouted over to her, the most serious look on his face that she'd ever seen.

He was not too far off from her and his little brother as they ran through the hordes of goblins and over bridges. He understood why Sephira was; she was carrying and had a kind heart, and had grown close to the dwarves here that she didnt already know, but she was still important to him. Fili did not want her getting injured. Not here. Not for the sake of someone else.

Sephira shot him a look, which clearly stated that she was not going to render herself useless, and Fili sighed as he jammed his blade into another goblin. Of course Sephira was not going to listen. She always had been a stubborn little Fae. The moment you told her she could not do something, she went ahead and did it anyways, just to prove them wrong.

Fili still remembered back when he had started sword training and did not want to fight her. Of course he knew that Fae were trained from a young age to weild a weapon, but he was still uncomfortable with the thought. He was twice Sephira's size, six years older, and had more muscle. He did not want to hurt her. Well...Sephira does not take no very well, and instead attacked him with her sword. Fili had no choice but to fight back. They both ended up hurt by the end of it, and both had to sit through the torture as Dis cleaned up their wounds and scolded them for acting so carelessly.

Sephira ducked quickly as an arrow flew towards her, and it embedded deeply into the wooden ladder behind her. Her eyes flashed with anger, her fingers itching to draw her bow and string it. Sephira was not as skilled with a sword as other weapons. She was good, and had a very high chance at surviving battle with nothing but a sword, but her true skill lay with the bow. It pained Sephira to know that she had lost her bow and arrows when they fell into the goblin's caverns. Sephira did not think that she would have a chance to ever replace it on their journey, and she knew that Kili did not have any spare bows with him.

Kili slung his bow back over his shoulders, grabbing the wooden ladder that was beside Sephira and using it as a shield against the arrows as he ran forward, Sephira hot on his heels. At one point, him and a few other dwarves used that ladder to trap the goblins and shove them back. Worked out just fine for them too, because there was a large gap that the ladder filled, which in turn they all ran across. Kili, the over protective dwarf that he was, reached back and grabbed Sephira's wrist to make sure she kept with him. Or did not fall. Sephira was gracefully choosing to think it was the first one. Sephira was more gracefull than Kili was on any given day, she was not the one that had a risk of falling.

Sephira's mind was not so focused on where they were going, so much as it was staying next to Kili and keeping an eye on Ori. Not to mention, her eyes never stopped flashing around to see if- by some miracle- Bilbo was with them. And she was just over looking the little hobbit. Sephira knew that wasnt the case, but she could not help but hope. She had grown to like the hobbit, even with all his complaining and quirky habbits, and concider him a close friend. It would be a shame if the guy had perished here in the goblin's caverns or got lost.

The wooden bridge they were running across shuddered as if under a great weight, and Sephira slammed into Kili. It would have been comical, if not for the dire situation they were in, and the fact that Ori's terrified hands clutched at the silver chains that hung on her corset. Kili's hand reached back, brushing her waist as his muscles all stiffened.

"You thought you could escape me?" a voice rumbled from in front of them.

Sephira peered around Kili's tense form and her stomach rolled at the sight of the Goblin King blocking their way. _That explains why the bridge shook so much..._Sephira thought to herself, reaching back with her free hand to clutch at the hand of a very frightened and very shaky Ori. Poor little dwarf. The Goblin King shot out, taking a swing at Gandalf. The wizard stumbled back, but was quickly rightened by Oin and Gloin, who preceeded to shove him forward as well.

"What are you going to do now wizard?" the goblin sneered, jeering down at them.

Goblins began to scamper up from behind them, their shrieking getting louder as they grew closer. Gandalf swung his sword in a wide arch, and Sephira's stomach lurched as it sliced across the Goblin's stomach, effectively opening it up and bringing the creature to its knees.

"That'll do it." the Goblin King said, nodding once.

Gandalf half sneered before swipping his sword across the creature's massive chin, finishing it off. The giant goblin crashed forward, managing to break the bridge they were on and plummeted towards the ground. Sephira's eyes widened as the half of the bridge they were on broke as well and it too began a fast decent towards the rocky chasm below. Sephira's heart jumped into her throat as the bridge was jerked around, and by the time they had reached the bottum and crashed onto the ground, her eyes were squeezed tight.

She landed on top of a warm body with a soft umph, the wood from above her digging painfully into her back. The dwarf underneath her- who she knew to be Kili, just off of the scent that filled her nose- groaned as well, shifting ever so slightly to dislodge the wood digging into his back. But he froze immidiately, his blood rushing through him as a particular _**part **_of him rubbed against that certain spot of Sephira's. _Breathe Kili. Now is __**not **__the time to be getting_-

"I'm sorry Kili..." Sephira groaned out in apology, attempting to lift her chest off of him. She lifted away enough to look down at his face, her golden hair falling around them and brushing against his scruffy cheeks. They were dusted with a light shade of pink that had nothing to do with battle, and it was then that Sephira realized just how _**much **_of their bodies were touching. And in which spots they were. Her cheeks flared a bright red, an awkward cough leaving her throat.

"I..._erm_-sorry." she squeaked, trying to wriggle off of him. Her mind was a humming blank, embarrassment more present in that time than it ever had before in her entire life. Kili groaned in distress as her wriggling only proved to creature more friction between them on that _spot_, and he reached up quickly and grabbed her arms.

"Please. Stop. Moving." he pleaded in a ragged voice, obsidian eyes wide. He understood _**why **_she was trying to move, but the wriggling around was _**not helping **_his situation at all, and his cheeks had flared to a bright red that matched Sephira's as she stilled on top of him.

"Well...that could have been worse." Bofur said from his spot somewhere above them, oblivious to the two young one's compromised position.

Seconds after that, the Goblin King landed on top of the bridge, crushing the wood and the dwarves underneath it. Sephira's breath left her in a rush as she was knocked back onto Kili's chest, and the heir of Durin groaned, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut. He was _**determined **_to ignore their predicament. They were NOT that close to eachother. His...erm..._member_ was NOT firmly pressed up against Sephira's-

"You've _**got **_to be joking!" Dwalin growled, but his voice was almost overthrown by another sound.

Loud shrieks could be heard from above them, getting closer by the second. Kili's eyes flew open, looking straight up at the rocky walls that decended down. Goblins were rushing towards them, shrieking and nashing their teeth. All thoughts of their compromised position left his mind as his heart slammed painfully into his rib cage, his eyes widening.

"Gandalf!" he shouted, wishing his voice did not have quite as much as a panicked edge as it did.

"There is only one thing that can save us now. Daylight." Gandalf said, also looking up. "Move!" he shouted.

The other dwarves, the ones that had an easier placement, scrambled out of the mess of broken bridge, helping their comrades out. Dwalin and Gloin lifted up the beams that were pinning Sephira down, and Fili reached in and grabbed the Fae by the arms, lifting her out and setting her on her feet. Kili released a breath he hadnt realized he had been holding and scrambled up, clapping his brother on the shoulder in a reasuring gesture before they were all running again. Sephira remained sandwhiched between Fili and Kili, neither one allowing her to stray too far from them as they twisted through the jagged rocks and caverns. Ori was in front of them, his older borthers keeping him well in their line of sight as they made a run for the exit.

The day light grew as they swept through the rocky taverns, twisting and turning their way through the goblin's home and towards their freedom. It wasnt long before they burst into the fresh air, the wind sweeping across Sephira's face and sending a wave of relief coursing in her veins. They were _free_. Away from the goblins and out of their harmful reach.

The fifteen of them ran on, the old wizard far ahead of them as they scrambled down the rocky hill. Fili and Kili had released Sephira as soon as they broke into daylight, and the Fae had dropped back slightly as she ran, her ankle twinging with a white hot pain each time it touched the ground. But that didn't matter now. They were out of that horrid place, no one got hurt, and they were in fresh air and she could _**breathe**_. Sephira skidded to a stop, resting her hand againt a tree as she bent at the waist slightly. From up ahead, Sephira could hear Gandalf muttering out the names of the dwarves as they ran past, doing a head count to make sure they were all still together.

"Sephira?" he asked, raising his voice. The panicked note in his voice did not go unnoticed by the company of dwarves, and they all spun around, eyes searching the area frantically. She had been with them in the caves-

"I'm here!" Sephira called, pushing away from the tree and limping towards them. Thirteen sets of shoulders visibly relaxed as she broke through the line of trees, and Fili and Kili released a breath they had been holding, relieved smiles ghosting their lips. They had feared they had lost her between making it out of the goblin's moutain and running down the rocky hill. And they did not want to deal with the scolding of Thorin or Dwalin or Balin or anyone else for their inability to watch her.

"You gave me a fright my dear." Gandalf said, smiling in relief as she came to a stop near Fili and Kili. His gaze moved around the gathered groups of dwarves and one Fae, and his smile faultered, getting replaced with a frown.

"Where's Bilbo?" he asked, meeting the gaze of each of them. "Where is our hobbit?" No one answered for a short while, until Sephira shifted where she stood, looking guilty and apologetic.

"I lost track of him when the goblins showed up. I thought I had seen him but uh...I think he may have gotten away." Sephira stated, pointedly not looking at Thorin. She could _feel _the anger radiating off of him from where she stood. He did not approve of the hobbit, and this would certainly not put the little fellow in a better light to the dwarven king.

"Got away?" Gandalf asked. Sephira nodded.

"I can not be sure, but I think I saw a flash of him behind us lot, when we were getting dragged further into the goblin's home."

"Curse the halfing, now he's lost?" a dwarf growled. "He was with Nori!"

"Dont blame me!" said dwarf shouted indignantly, glaring at his brother. Gandalf turned to the dwarf, bushy brows pulled together.

"Well where did you see him last?" the wizard asked.

"Like the lass said, I think I saw him slip away when the goblin's first showed up." Nori said, sending a brief look to the Fae. He had seen it as well, as the small hobbit ducked below the legs of the swarming goblins. Except for he had actually seen it. Sephira had just caught a glance.

"What happened? Tell me!" Gandalf demanded, worry setting in. He felt as though the hobbit were his responsibility. While in this part in the journy, when Gandalf was still present with them, he was going to protect the halfing as well as he could.

"I'll tell you what happened." Thorin growled, stalking forward so he was standing nearer the wizard, more in the center of the gathered group. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his home and his bed since he stepped out his door. We will not be seeing the hobbit again. He is long gone."

Doubt was very present in Sephira, even as her shoulders slumped and her eyes flickered around, as if she would see the hobbit coming towards them. Bilbo was homesick, Sephira knew, but who wouldnt be? Even Sephira missed the small place her, Fili and Kili lived in before they went on this journey. She missed Dis and missed going to the training field to practice with her arrows. It was not home, but it was as much as one as she'd had for a while. But she did not feel that the hobbit would just abandon them. Not after all this.

"No, he isnt." a familiar voice pipped up, and all eyes flashed towards the sound. Bilbo, hair wild and buttons of his waist coat torn, stood before them, cheeks flushed but alive and unharmed.

"Bilbo!" Sephira greeted happily, a wide smile on her face that made her eyes light up. Bilbo returned the smile with one of his own, giving the Fae a kind look. He knew he'd been annoying, what with all his complaining and things, but he was happy that the Fae girl was still fond of him.

"We'd given up on you!" Kili said, a smile matching Sephira's on his lips.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" that question was from Fili, who's smile was not a big, but just as cheery and full of wonder as the other two's were. Thorin's glare was enough to damper the mood, and he took another step forward.

"How indeed?" he mused. Bilbo slipped something into his pocket, the movement not going unnoticed by Sephira nor the wizard.

"What does it matter? He's here now." Gandalf said, trying to steer the conversation away from it. Sephira took a limping step forward, head tilted to the side. Whatever he had slipped into his pocket, it had flashed gold in the light of the fastly setting sun.

"It matters. I want to know; why did you come back?" Thorin asked, his piercing gaze not wavering from Bilbo. Bilbo was silent a moment, thinking through his answer before he spoke.

"Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you're right- I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my arm chair, and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's my home. And that's why I came back; because you dont have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back, if i can." Bilbo said, the sincerity he felt ringing in his voice as he looked to the dwarves. Sephira grew a soft smile. The hobbit really was something. But the silence did not last, and it was broken by a blood chilling howl. Wargs. Tons of them, with orc riders moving quickly towards them.

"Out of the frying pan..." Thorin said, his eyes pivoting in their sockets to look at Gandalf.

"And into the fire. Run!" the wizard finished, turning and running with the rest of the dwarves as they moved towards the lower part of the hill.

**I'm sorry for the late update, i had a really hard time with this chapter. It may not be the best, but at least it's an update right? I'll try to get the next one out here soon. Dont forget to review and tell me what's on your mind! See ya next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

Sephira flinched almost every time her foot touched the ground, but she quickly shoved it to the back of her mind, trying to concentrate on running instead of how much it hurt. As they neared the end, a fearful bubble pitted in Sephira's stomach. They were running towards the edge of a cliff. They were trapped, no where for them to go.

"Up in the trees!" Gandalf shouted. Sephira shot him a wild look. Up in the _**trees**_? They would be sitting ducks up there! Sephira's head snapped around as the growling of a warg closed in, and she gulped. Sitting in a tree would be better than sitting on the ground.

"What are ye doin'?" the familiar voice of Bofur shouted from above her before Sephira felt a hand grab hold of the back of her top and she was lifted effortlessly off the ground. Sephira scrambled onto the tree branch, shooting a wide eyed look to the dwarf with the funny hat as she hurried to get to a higher branch.

"I do not like trees." Sephira quipped, a long healed wound bringing back her pain. It had not been a fun time when she had bruised the side of her face. Of course, it _**had **_been Fili and Kili's fault that she had sustained the injury, but that did not lesson her fear any. You try tumbling out of a tree from the top branch and smacking your face so hard that you fractured a bone and had a large, nasty bruise there for _months._ See how you like it. See how soon _you _would want to climb back up a tree.

As another howl from the Wargs sounded, Sephira grimaced. It was still better than being eaten by Wargs- even if she ended up with another nasty bruise like the last time.

"Would ye like te be Warg food?" he huffed back, grabbing her tunic in a tight fist and lifting her onto the next branch as she faultered. Sephira ground out an aggitated _**No**_, frantically climbing the tree after him as the Wargs flew past the trees and circled them.

"Come _on_, you pesking little Fae." the voice of Dwalin growled from above, and Sephira was once more gripped by her tunic and hoisted to a thicker branch. She clung onto Dwalin's muscle clad arm, eyes wide as a the teeth of a Warg closed powerfully onto the branch Sephira had just occupied. Thank Aule Sephira had a protective warrior of a dwarf like Dwalin in the same tree as her. Otherwise, Sephira feared she may have become Warg meat.

"Well..." Dwalin stated, eyes widened ever so slightly as he stared at the Warg that was now circling their tree. He had not seen the beast jump towards the branch.

The only reason he lifted the small child- he was still not keen on knowing that Sephira was at the proper age of woman hood and able to be courted now.- was because he was over protective and wanted the golden haired girl beside him. Dwalin, over the many years of dealing with the little pesk, had grown to care for her as a father would his own babe. And even now, when she was of proper age and had over sixty years of training under her belt, he was uncomfortable with her being too far away from another armed dwarf. Especially now, when they were being circled by three Wargs that were jumping, bitting and clawing at their tree, Dwalin wanted her next to him at all times.

"That was close." he finished, flicking his eyes towards Sephira. Her eyes, if at all possible, grew wider at the same time that she was managing to glare daggers at him.

"Close does not even come _**close **_to cutting it!" she shrieked, and then did something she'd never done before in her life. She smacked him on the arm as she had done many a times to Fili and Kili. And if the situation had not been so frightening, Sephira would have burst into apologies. Instead, she let out a startled little squeak, shuffling closer to the trunk of the tree and digging her nails into it, staring down at the Wargs.

Sephira was fine in battle, her heart as brave as any dwarven warrior. Her aim with an arrow was solid and true, always hitting her mark right in the center. Her skill with a sword was unmatched to any other female in Middle Earth. She was not one to shy away from a dangerous situation due to fear. But put her in a tree, weaponless and surrounded by dangerous enemies, Sephira was no good. She felt useless without her bow and arrows to defend herself with.

And in reality, Sephira _was _useless.

She was stuck in a tree with two dwarves, weaponless, surrounded by Wargs that were determinded to rip them from their branches, and seperated from Fili and Kili. Sephira never did well when she was seperated from them. As pathetic as that may make her appear, it was the truth; Sephira was not afraid nor ashamed to admit it.

The three of them had been with eachother, unseperable and always found together since they first met. It was an instant friendship, that only grew stronger as they grew older. Even with the confusion and fluttering feelings that had accured when Fili and Kili kissed her- and the swirling thoughts and endless questions as to _**why **_Sephira felt so right with kissing the BOTH of them- they were still her dwarves. Her best friends. They meant everything to her, and now they were trapped in seperate trees while the Wargs struggled to get them down.

"They'll be alright lass; we will _all _be alright." Dwalin said, placing a briefly comforting hand near her elbow.

Sephira was not surprised by his words. Dwalin knew her as well as Thorin did, and truly was another father figure to her. Sephira gave a small smile in return, her grip loosening on the trunk of the tree slightly. At least she had the ever frightening Dwalin (when he wasnt showing the very rare fatherly side of himself) with her. And the ever comforing presence of Bofur the toy maker.

Fili and Kili were fairing the same, if not worse, than Sephira was. Their eyes were searching through the trees, desperately trying to catch just a glimps of golden hair. Anywhere, would be lovely. They had lost track of her when they began climbing into the trees, and now they could not find her anywhere.

"Over there!" Kili shouted, pointing a frantic finger towards the tree he had seen a flash of golden blonde hair in. Fili's head jerked around, following the direction he was pointing in. At first, Fili saw nothing in the trees.

His heart constricted painfully, his head swimming with fear, and his eyes squinted as he tried to see through the leaves and the darkened sky around them. He did not see anything that resembled the golden blonde of Sephira's hair. Nothing that looked even remotely similar to the small Fae that he had grown to love so much. And just when he was about to lose control, turn and snap at Kili for getting his hopes up, he saw a flash of gold in the tree near their's. His relief was actually painfull, and he released a breath he hadnt realized he'd been holding, his grip tightening on the branch he was supporting himself on.

"Thank Durin..." Fili breathed, sagging against the branches.

Kili's relief was just as great as his older brother's, and he was bracing himself against the thick trunk of their tree, uncaring of the Wargs that jumped and circled their tree. That is...until three of them lept at the branches and the trunks, causing the tree to shake violently and tip ever so slightly. Fili and Kili clung to the branches, cursing in dwarven tongue as the tree continued to snap at the roots and tilt sideways.

They were going to hit the next tree. They'd have to jump, because if they did not, the Wargs would have a nice meal of dwarves. And with that thought on his mind, Fili sent a sideways glance towards his baby brother.

Fili had seen it, earlier when they were in the home of the goblin's home, he had seen Kili kiss Sephira. Had seen the shock on her face. But he had also seen the happiness that spread across her face, unknown to the small Fae woman herself. Fili wasnt stupid, he could tell that Sephira liked Kili. He had _seen _the way she reacted when his baby brother kissed her. It made Fili wish he had kept his eyes open when he had kissed her earlier. So he could have seen how she looked, other than the utter shock that was written across her face when he pulled away. He could have sworn that she had been kissing him back, but Fili was no longer certain. Not with the image of Sephira being kissed by Kili fresh in his mind.

He was jealous. Fili was not going to lie about it. Not to himself. Not to anyone that asked either. Fili was jealous, and he figured his brother had a right to know that he was not the only one that had kissed their long time friend. Not the only one- and not the first- to kiss the small Fae that had grown up with them and lived with them for the better part of sixty some odd years.

"Kili." Fili said, brows drawn together. Kili's dark eyes flashed to his brother's face, confusion shinning in them as he saw the look of uncertainty and determination on his face.

"What?"

"I need to tell you something." Fili started, but was cut off as the tree lurched dangerously, and they were knocked from their perch. Both slammed into a thick branch, arms wrapping around it as their feet kicked at the open air.

"Can't it wait until we are not being surrounded by Wargs?" Kili managed to growl out as he pulled himself further up onto the branch. Fili grunted, trying to lift himself onto the branch. Fili would admit, his brother had a point. Now was not the appropriate time to be admitting to kissing their best friend, but Fili needed to. He had to get it off his chest. His brother had a right to know, and Fili just could not bring himself to keep the information inside.

"Kili..I-I." Fili stumbled over his words, and had he not been hanging onto the branch of a falling tree, he would have ran his hand through his hair.

"Fili, now is not the time-" Kili began, words strained as he struggled to pull himself up. But Fili cut him off, releasing an impatient breath, eyes narrowed as he looked over towards the dark haired dwarf.

"I kissed Sephira!" he blurted. Even with the growling of the Wargs, and the rushing of the wind past them as the tree continued to fall towards the one beside it, it grew utterly silent between the two brothers. Kili's eyes had widened to three times their size, and Fili lost his glare as his blue eyes widened as well. Not quite how he had wanted to tell his baby brother, but at least it was out in the open now.

Blood rushed through Kili's ears, his heart stuttering in his chest. Yes, he knew that Fili was in love with Sephira. Yes, he too had kissed Sephira. But even so, the thought of Fili kissing her made him absolutely furious. And it showed on his face as his features were overtaken by a storm cloud.

"You _**what**_?!" Kili asked, tones raising a few octaves as he stared at his older brother. Fili nodded quickly, but he never got the chance to reply.

Instead, the tree they were in smashed against the other one, both brother's flying from it and hitting the other tree hard. Arms grappled at the branches so they wouldnt fall, even as this tree began to creak and drop forward as well. Hands grabbed at their's, both sets familiar, and Fili glanced up to see Sephira and Bofur pulling him up, while Dwalin was dragging Kili onto the branch.

"You need to work on your upper arm strength Fili!" Sephira quipped, smirk present on her lips. But Fili could see the panicked light in her eyes as the tree lurched forward, the heavy body of the Wargs up rooting this tree as well.

"We're going te have te jump!" Bofur called, one hand grabbing tight to the branch and the other pointing to the tree they were quickly falling towards.

Sephira barely had enough time to brace herself before their tree collided with the next one, and she was jolted out of the branches. A pair of burly arms caught her, and as Sephira pulled away to brace herself for the next falling tree, she shot a thank you glance to Gloin before they were all lurching into the next tree. It was a domino affect, one tree falling and knocking into another. It dislodged the gathered dwarves and Fae, sending them tumbling into another one before it too began to fall. By the time they reached the last tree, the Wargs were gathered around it, growling and snarling up at them.

A small, firey object soared past Sephira's ear from an upper branch, and she watched as a Warg was caught on fire. Her eyes flew up, and she saw Gandalf lighting what appeared to be pine cones on fire, before tossing them to the other dwarves. Sephira caught the one he dropped her, and quickly passed the flames off to Kili's pine cone, him doing the same for the rest. It may not be a bow, but it was better than nothing. Sephira could not complain too much.

"The wizard is proving to be useful." Sephira mumbled, mostly to herself.

It was not that Sephira did not appreciate Gandalf's presence. In fact, she was very glad that he had come along on the quest with them, and had stuck around for so long. But he had not done much for the group in terms of watch. Sephira would be forever grateful for his impecible ability to show up when they need him most.

"If only he could get us a way out of here!" Bofur grumbled from beside her. Sephira rolled her eyes, tossing another pine cone down to the Wargs. It caught one of them in eye, and it howled out in agony before turning tail and running.

From their own branch, Fili and Kili were tossing pine cones with not so much as eye contact passing between them. Kili was incredibly confused. As well as angry. Angry because Fili had kissed Sephira. Confused _because _he was angry that his brother kissed the Fae. Kili knew exactly how Fili felt about her, and he himself had kissed her as well, just a few moments ago. So why was it that he was upset with his brother for doing the same thing? He was pulled from his thoughts by the jaring of the tree, and the panicked voice of Sephira from a few branches over.

"Hold on!" she shouted. Her words were followed by the falling of the tree, the roots ripping from the ground. Some of them stayed in the ground, stopping the massive dwarf filled tree from tumbling off the cliff. But it jarred them all, and some of the dwarves tumbled before gripping onto a branch last minute.

Sephira was one that got launched, and she was holding onto a rather small branch with tight fingers, bark digging painfully into the flesh of her palms. She sent a glance down, her stomach disappearing as her feet dangled above the open air. If she fell, there was no way she would survive. This would be the end of Sephira's journey. _Better than becoming Warg meat..._she thought to herself bitterly. But that did not calm the turmoil of fear that was running through her.

"Sephira!" Bilbo called, eyes wide as he looked down at her.

His stomach knotted up painfully as the small girl looked up, her gray eyes flaring with fear and twice their regular size. The two of them may not have been as close as she was with the other's, but Bilbo had come to think of her as a friend. It may have had something to do with her obvious young age, for he had seen the fearless way in which Sephira acted in battle, her bravery and courage to do what is right, but he felt the need to care for her. And seeing her hanging on for dear life was enough to send him into panic mode.

"Do-do you think you could lend me a hand, Mister Baggins?" Sephira asked, trying to keep her voice calm. Bilbo nodded frantically, quickly shuffling around so he was lower on the branches, trying to get to her branch.

"Can you reach?" he asked, extending his arm down.

Sephira shifted her grip, testing out her chances and eyeing the distance to Bilbo's hand. She did not doubt that the hobbit could lift her- she was just barely taller than him, and certainly slighter- Sephira just did not know if she could grab hold of his hand without her other hand slipping. She eyed his hand wearily before swallowing and glancing down. She could not even see the ground, with how far below it was. Sephira did not want to fall. And none of the other dwarves could help. Fili and Kili were struggling to pull themselves up onto the trunk of the tree, Gandalf was helping Dori, who in turn was the only thing from keeping Ori from falling, and Sephira could not even see the others.

"Aye..." Sephira managed to force out, her muscles shaking as she prepared herself to lung for his hand. She caught her breath in her throat, heart stuttering painfully inside her chest as she removed one hand from the branch and swung it up, clutching at the hobbit's hand as her other one slipped.

"I've got you!" Bilbo grunted, tightening his hold as he pulled. She was remarkably light. Lighter than even Bilbo had thought her to be, and he had no issue with lifting her up to the trunk next to him. She landed with a soft _umph_, her golden hair whipping into her face with the force of it. Bilbo landed on his backside beside her, his breath rushing out in relief.

"You are far lighter than I expected." Bilbo said breathlessly, glancing sideways at her. Sephira let out a startled little laugh, rolling over so she was sitting on her bottum and looking straight at Bilbo, a brow arched.

"Are you saying you thought I was fat?" she demanded. Bilbo flushed, his words stuttering out as he shook his head viciously. "Relax, I am jesting." Sephira said, tones kind. It grew silent between the two of them for a moment, in which Bilbo shifted his weight, and Sephira cleared her throat.

"I uh...Thank you, Bilbo." Sephira said, her tones nothing but grateful. "For helping me. I was afraid that...for a moment I thought I had reached the end of this journey." she continued, dipping her head down slightly. Bilbo reached over, placing his hand lightly on top of her's.

"You will make it to Erebor, Sephira. This will not be the end." he said kindly, giving her a small smile. Sephira looked back up at him, a smile lighting up her face as she looked to the little hobbit.

"You are a great friend Bilbo Baggins." she said, grinning wider. "I am happy that you joined us before we left the Shire." Bilbo's small smile grew to a bigger degree as the honesty she felt seeped into her words, and his cheeks flushed with a light shade of pink. But both smiles and his blush disappeared as Thorin strode past them, sword drawn and face set in a determined scowl. Sephira's eyes followed the dwarven king's line of sight, and her blood froze in her veins.

Sitting astride a the whitest Warg that Sephira had ever seen, was a pale orc, his skin marred with scars and his eyes burning with hatred as they stared straight at Thorin. One of his arms was missing, instead replaced with a metal clawed weapon. The teeth were sharp like blades, thin lips pulled back in a feral snarl that chillded Sephira to the bone.

"Azog..." she breathed, a tremor running through her. But instead of the thoughts that plagued her down in the goblin's home, it was new thoughts that assulted her, terrorizing her and making her ears ring. Thoughts of Thorin, his head being sliced from his body as cleanly as his grandfather's had been. The metal claw of a hand piercing his throat, blood dripping down Azog's arm and dropping onto the ground. Sephira shivered once more, shaking her head in a poor attempt to ride the thoughts from her mind.

"We have to help him." Bilbo muttered. The words were spoken more to himself than the small Fae beside him as he stood from his seated position, and he mentally cursed as Sephira scrambled up beside him.

"It would be best if you stayed here..." Bilbo said, trying not to offend the girl. Sephira's eyes flashed to his, incredulity shinning in her stormy eyes.

"You have little to no experience in fighting, and there are not only Wargs, but also Orcs and The Defiler out there. Besides, Thorin is my family. You are not going out there alone."

Her voice was firm, authority ringing through it as she stared at him with unwavering eyes. Bilbo had no will to fight, nor the time. Sephira had more right to rush to Thorin's aide than any other- rather than Fili and Kili of course- for he was the father in her life, not just her king. Not to mention, if they did not move quickly, it may be too _late _to lend Thorin any help.

"Alright, then let's go." Bilbo said, before turning and quickly making his way down the length of the upturned tree. Sephira followed behind him, sword drawn as she hurried quickly towards the fight. All fear had left her when she made her mind up to go to the aide of Thorin, but it returned now with more vigor as she watched Thorin being tossed from the mouth of a Warg.

"Go faster!" Sephira shouted, sending a shove to Bilbo's back.

But the hobbit was already on the same thoughts as her, and he took off into a run as the Orc grabbed a fist full of the dwarf's hair, a blade getting raised. Bilbo's small frame knocked into the orc, both of them tumbling away from the dwarf king.

Thorin's eyes followed the hobbit for only a moment before another sight caught his attention. A Warg was stalking towards him, teeth bared and saliva dripping from its foul mouth. And just before it could reach him, sink it's teeth deeply into his already beaten body, a small figure jumped in it's path, golden hair shimmering and sword gleaming with the light of the fire. Thorin's heart stuttered painfully, his eyes widening to the size of saucers as he recognized the figure as the small Fae girl he had watched grow up. _No! _Thorin's brain screamed, panic surging through him at an alarming rate as the Warg lunged towards her, growling.

He could not watch, he did not _**want **_to watch Sephira defend him. Did not want to watch as she faught for her life as well as his own. It should be the other way around. Him fighting to protect her. Not her protecting him. It was his job as the leader, his job as a _father_ to be the one protecting her.

Relief flooded through Thorin as he watched her blade sink deeply into the skull of the Warg, silencing its growls immidiately. Sephira ripped the sword from the skull of the Warg, crinkling her nose a small degree at the sickening _slunk_ noise that it made.

She did not have long to ponder the sound though, before a heavy weight knocked into her side, and her sword went flying from her hands. The air rushed out of Sephira's lungs as she landed on the ground, the large Warg on top of her. It's paws were pressing onto her chest and shoulders, making breathing almost impossible, and sending a crippling wave of pain through her. Warm, foul smelling air brushed across her skin as the mouth of the beast opened, a wave of nausea rolling through her as rotten teeth poked out from behind curled lips.

A battle cry sounded, followed by the clanging of metal on metal as weapons were drawn, and then the overbearing weight of the Warg was gone and Sephira could breath again without a foul smell filling her nose. Sephira barely had time to register the sound of her name being rushed from someone's mouth before a pair of hands grabbed her and she was hauled up.

"Are you alright?" Kili asked, calling Sephira's attention as she turned her eyes away from the dead Warg in front of her. She nodded, breathing heavily.

"Aye, i am fine." she breathed. And then, without quite thinking, Sephira threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Do not get yourself hurt, you daft little dwarf." she breathed before pulling away, sweaping up her sword from the ground, and running towards the Warg that was approaching Thorin.

The soiled blade of her sword sliced into it's shoulder blade, and it rounded on her with sharp claws, slicing across her side. Pain flared in her arm, a warm liquid seeping into her clothes and running down her arm, but she ignored it as she stabbed the blade straight through it's left eye. Sephira heard the startled little yelp that came from the hobbit, and she spun around to see a Warg charging towards him. Sephira ran, preparing herself and knocking into the side of the Warg with all her body weight, a small cry of triumph ringing in her mind as the warg crashed to the ground. Sephira rightened herself quickly, sinking the blade of her sword into it's chest. She jumped up, ripping the sword free as she did so, and turning towards the hobbit.

"You alright Bilbo?" she asked. He nodded quickly.

"Fine." he said shakily. His eyes caught sight of movement behind her, and his eyes widened, a frantic finger pointing out as a warning to Sephira. She spun around, sword drawn as the Warg barrled down on them.

Where the bloody hell were they all coming from? It seemed like more just popped up from the ground as one was killed. Either way, Sephira was prepared, sword raised and stance bracing for impact. But the impact never came as a large bird swooped into the scene, talons grabbing the warg and scooping it up, flying over head of them. Sephira stumbled back, eyes wide and sword dropping to her side as more eagles swept into the area, disposing the wargs and what little orcs were there.

Her eyes widened even further when they began scooping up the dwarves as well, dropping them onto the backs of other passing eagles as they went.

"Bilbo..." Sephira warned, backing up slightly as she sheathed her sword. It would do good now, and she would rather not impale herself with it. An eagle was soaring right towards them, talons outstretched.

"Oh my..." Bilbo uttered, eyes wide, just as one set of talons swept him up.

He heard the squeal that left Sephira as she was lifted as well, and then he was free falling through the air. He landed with an umph on top of another eagle, a wave of relief going through him as the golden haired Fae landed beside him with a barely concealed yelp. Her tiny hands grabbed at the feathers, her body jerking so that it was sitting up straighter rather than laying down.

"Thorin!" a familiar voice cried, grabbing Sephira's attention. Her eyes first flew towards the one that had shouted, and her heart gave a painful thump of happiness as she saw Fili and Kili seated together on an eagle, not to far away from her and Bilbo. Then her eyes moved towards where the two dwarves were looking, and sorrow and fear crept inside her as she saw the still form of Thorin Oakenshield hanging from the talons of an eagle...

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter! I've been utterly uninspired recently, but all's better now! I went to go see The Hobbit one last time before it comes out to buy on DVD (which i am TOTALLY going to go buy) and got all my ideas planned again. I haven't yet decided if i'm going to continue this story following the book or not, so i'm going to ask you guys for opinions.**

** Should I continue the story following the book? Because if I do, i already had ideas and plans for the chapters so they will not be quite as slow paced and will have more conversation. And obviously more of the love happening between Fili, Kili and Sephira. **

** Or should i wait to continue this story when the new movie comes out in December? If I do that, then the next chapter will obviously be a very short one, and will follow the end of the movie as it happened. I will also post a side story of the years of Sephira, Fili and Kili meeting and growing up together, and will feature the many events that i've hinted at in this story. **

** I could really use the opinions on what you think I should do, though if i come up with a decision I will do that. But opinions from my readers would be lovely! :) **

** ~Thanks for reading! **


	15. Chapter 15

** I would like to start off by saying Thank You to everyone that reviewed and gave me imput! I'm glad that you all are basically on the same page as me, because I honestly doubt that i would be able to wait until December to update on this story again. I have too many plans that I want to put in this story following the book, so that's what I'm going to do. The book was amazing, and does not get nearly as much credit as it should. Tolkien was a genious!**

** But anyways, here you all are! Enjoy!**

Sephira was the first to slide off of the eagle when they touched down on the tall rocky steps, and she brushed off Dwalin's concern about her injuries as she rushed to where the eagle dropped Thorin. He could not be dead. She would not stand for it. He had been there for her through everything, he could not just leave now. This was his journey to begin with for Aule's sake!

"Give him some space lass, Gandalf needs room." the gentle voice of Bofur said, his hand catching her arm as she tried to move forward. She knew he was right, her eyes following the movements of the gray wizard as he hobbled towards Thorin's unconcious form.

"He has to be ok." Sephira said. Her voice sounded small, as much like a frightened child's as it had been the night her parents died. The same panic was coursing through her, making her ears ring and her heart throb painfully. Her hands were shaking, knees weak and feet stuck to the ground.

"He will be lass..." Bofur assured, sending a glance to his brother over the Fae's head. The two of them were on either side of her, a hand from each resting on her arms. They were there to hold her back as much as they were to comfort her, for the look in her stormy eyes told all that she would rather be beside Thorin than standing wher she was.

"Bofur..." Bombur began, voice small. Bofur looked back over to him, brows furrowed, only to see his brother's eyes trained on Sephira's arm.

He moved around to her other side, worry pinching up his stomach. A startled gasp left his lips as he saw the blood soaking her tunic, dripping freely down her arm. Three large slashes covered her pale arm, dried blood and dirt clotted around it as well.

"Seph...I think ye need te get yer arm cleaned lass." Bofur said gently, reaching forward to peal the tattered remains of her sleeve away from the wound.

If they did not take care of it soon, he feared it would infect. That would not do for one of their best archers, nor for the small girl. Bofur had been there the day Sephira first showed up and was introduced to the Durin line. She was a fire ball of energy and had a way of making everyone like her. Bofur had baby sat her quite a few times in his life, and he had grown to care for her. He did not want to see her get hurt. Not more so than she already was.

Sephira moved her arm away from his touch, eyes trained on Thorin as Gandalf placed a hand over his face and closed his own eyes, muttering something under his breath. Thorin had to be alright. There was no other option for the dwarf king. He would be fine, because if he wasnt, Sephira did not think that she would be alright. She could not handle loosing another family member. She'd lost her own family already, she could not loose this one as well. She refused. Sephira would go to the ends of the earth if it meant keeping Thorin alive and healthy, if it meant keeping Fili and Kili safe and with their uncle. There was not a single thing that Sephira would not do for them.

"After Thorin wakes up." she muttered, fingers twitching with nerves.

Bofur's eyes softened, his brows knotting together at the same time that they arched up, a pittying look on his face. He knew how she was feeling at the moment, not knowing whether or not her family was going to be ok. Worried and fearful for their well being. But her neglecting what she needs was not going to help Thorin any. Nor would it help the two Durin heirs if something _did _end up happening to Thorin. Fili and Kili would need the small Fae if their uncle did not open his eyes. They would not be able to handle it if something happened to Sephira as well.

"Lass-" Bofur began, tones gentle, but he was cut off by a sharp intake of breath.

Sephira's heart faultered as relief washed through her, and she did not realize her legs had given out until Bofur and Bombur gently lowered her to the ground so she did not get hurt. Thorin's eyes flashed open, his chest lifting quickly as he breathed in and his lips moving as he muttered out something that Sephira could not hear. The blood rushing through her was too loud to make out the uttered words, but Gandalf heard, because he smiled and motioned off to the side. Thorin struggled to his feet, Dwalin and Kili on either side of him to help righten him. Pain radiated through his body, but he ignored it as he trained cold eyes on the hobbit a little ways away, muscle in his jaw twitching.

"You." he growled, moving forward. The small smile that had been on the hobbit's face dropped, worry shinning in his eyes, but Thorin did not care. He was angry. Angry and relieved and so very grateful that it almost hurt.

"Did I not tell you that you would be a burden? That you would only get in the way? That you should not have come?" he demanded, moving forward with each step until he was right before their burglar. Bilbo's mouth opened and shut like a fish's, eyes wide and no words coming out. Thorin let out a breath, anger leaving as he did so.

"Never have I been so wrong." he admitted, before he pulled the burglar into a hug. Sephira smiled softly as Bilbo froze for a moment before returning the hug. She'd never seen Thorin act that way towards...well, anyone really. Outside of his family. It was a nice sight.

"I think we should have a look at that arm of your's Sephira." the gruff voice of Dwalin said from in front of her. Sephira pulled her eyes away from Bilbo and looking up at the dwarf towering over her. His arms were crossed over his chest, a disapproving light to his eyes and his lips pursed.

"Ignorin' yer wounds won't help anyone." he added, pointedly glancing to the side at the two very relieved dwarven princes. Sephira's stomach twisted with guilt as she peered at them. It would not be just herself she was hurting if she did not take care of herself. And besides, if she did not get herself healed, than she could not ever talk to Fili and Kili about what had happened. About what the two of them had done...

"And you..." another voice growled, not too far from where Sephira was seated. She tore her eyes away from Fili and Kili as all eyes turned to her, and she looked across the company and to Thorin. He was glaring at her, eyes steely and teeth growned together so tightly she feared he'd chip one.

"What were you thinking?" he demanded. "Jumping in front of that Warg, you could have been killed! Did I not tell you that this journey was no place for children?"

"Uncle-" Fili and Kili both said at the same time, but their plea fell on deaf ears as Thorin kept his glare trained on Sephira. Her face was ashen, causing her gray eyes to stand out more than usual, and he was not sure if it was at the loss of blood, or if it was his words that had caused her reaction.

"What you did was dangerous, Sephira. You could have been killed. You threw yourself into the pathway of dangerous as if it were nothing. What you did," Thorin growled more fiercely as Sephira opened her mouth to talk. Sephira's mouth shut tightly, a muscle twitching in her jaw as she ground her teeth together, staring up at Thorin with gaurded eyes and clenched fists.

"Was not something a child would have done. It was brave, thinking of other's instead of yourself. I take back what I said about you back in the Shire, Sephira. And I am glad that you still do not listen when I tell you to do something." he continued, tones softening.

He would have hugged her, had it not been for her injured arm and the fact that she was seated on the rocky ground between Bofur and Bombur. Something told him that the former would have verbally attacked him should he do any more to harm the Fae. Sephira's shoulder's slumped, her entire frame sagging and coming up to rest against the toy maker's leg as she stared up at Thorin.

"You are going to give me a heart attack one of these days Thorin." she breathed, shaking her head at him, a small smile playing at her lips. Thorin smiled as well, eyes gleaming with amusement.

"The same could be said for me when it comes to you. Jumping in front of a Warg on my behalf," he scoffed, taking a step back and shaking his head. Sephira grinned at him, and then winced, her small body sagging heavier into Bofur than before.

"I think...I need to get my arm taken care of..." she said slowly, words slurring together slightly. Bofur glanced down at her worridly, a hand getting placed on the top of her soft curls before he looked back up at Dori.

"I think we need yer medical knowledge Dori." he called. The dwarf nodded, quickly shuffling over towards them. When the medical dwarf dropped down beside Sephira, Fili and Kili were there in an instant, shoving between Bofur and Bombur with little to no care. They both dropped down between them, their hands grasping at Sephira.

"Are you alright?" Fili demanded, moving around so he was crouched next to Dori and in front of Sephira. Her eyes had slipped shut, fighting against a wave of dizziness that her blood loss was bringing her. She had been able to ignore it when she had been worried for Thorin and adrenaline was coursing through her, but now that he was alright, Sephira's adrenaline was gone and she could feel nothing but the pain.

"It's jus' a scratch.." Sephira mumbled, her body slumping backwards.

Her back stopped against a hard, warm chest, and she felt two legs part on either side of her and pull her into a more comfortable position, two arms wrapping around her waist. Kili. Even in her mind's foggy state, she would recognize his scent anywhere. It was unique and so distinctly _**Kili **_that it almost made Sephira blush as she remembered the kiss she had shared with him.

"Can you get her to open her eyes laddie?" Dori asked, glancing towards the golden haired prince. He would need Sephira awake and responsive to know if he was doing it properly.

Fili nodded, shifting his weight before he reached forward and tucked her hair behind her ear. A warm hand rested on her cheek, a calloused yet soft finger rubbing against her cheek bone. Sephira's eyes fluttered open despite her dizziness, and her eyes locked on the blurry figure of Fili in front of her. _Of course it would be Fili..._Sephira thought to herself with a small smile. The two were always beside her, no matter what. Why _wouldnt _it have been Fili?

"Can you keep your eyes open for me Seph?" Fili asked softly, his brows furrowed. Sephira nodded, but even so, her eyes began drooping again. Fili tapped her cheek lightly, wincing internally as Sephira jolted and shot her eyes open.

"We need you to keep your eyes open darling." Fili said softly. Sephira nodded slowly, blinking up at him before her head fell back and rested against Kili's shoulder.

"My arm hurts." she mumbled. Kili let out a small laugh, placing a kiss against her temple as he watched Dori clean the wound.

"You are going to need a new tunic, Seph." Kili told her. He just wanted her to stay awake. Dori would need to know from Sephira how her arm felt once he was done, and Kili was not comfortable with her falling asleep so soon after she lost all that blood.

"I need a new coat as well." Sephira told him, forcing her eyes to stay open. She focused on Fili, trying to keep her mind awake and focused. Studdied his light blue eyes, which were burning with worry. Examined the braided mustaches and his golden beard. Anything to keep her awake. Though she did notice that the braids would need to be redone, they were starting to get loose.

"Why's that?" Fili asked.

"The goblin's stole mine, and I lost my cloak when we fell through the floor." she told him. "_Owww! _Dori, easy with the stitches!" Sephira yelped, her hand from her uninjured arm fisting tightly around the fabric of Kili's trousers.

"Sorry lass." Dori uttered, shooting a sideways glance to Thorin.

He was up near the tip of the rock formation they were on, staring out at the peak of what he was certain to be Erebor. He obviously was too caught up in staring at their once home to hear Sephira cry of pain, which the older dwarf was grateful for. No doubt Thorin would have sent him a chilling glare had he heard. Thorin may act like he was unattatched for the most part, but when it came to his family, he was over protective and would not hesitate to run someone through should they hurt his family. Especially little Sephira. She was basically his own daughter, and he treated her as such.

"These things are staying in for the remainder of the journey, yes?" Sephira asked, flicking her gaze to Dori. He paused in his work, looking up at her with an arched brow.

"Do you take that long to heal Sephira?" he asked mockingly. He knew why she asked, and his eyes began to gleam with humor. Sephira scowled.

"I am not particularly fond of stitches. Let alone having them _removed _once they have served their purpose." she responded, wincing as the material tugged at her skin. She unconsciously leaned further into Kili, fist tightening around his trousers until her knuckles were white.

"I can either remove them when the time comes, or you can have one of the princes here do it for ya. How does that sound lass?" he asked.

"You can remove them." Sephira said quickly, eyes widening a small degree. Last time Fili and Kili had tried removing her stitches, Thorin ended up having to go fetch another healer and have them put back in.

"We have gotten better!" Kili yelped, sounding wounded. Sephira rolled her eyes, and then promtly shut them as the needle tugged against her second wound. Fili's hand grasped the one she had fisted in Kili's trousers, gently unclasping the fingers and taking them in his own hand.

"Yer almost done lass, just a few more stitches." Dori promised. Sephira just nodded, refusing to open her eyes again.

She concentrated on the warmth radiating from Kili's chest, the feel of Fili's calloused hand clasped in her's, instead of paying attention to the gentle tugging of her skin as the stitches pulled the frayed edges together, ignoring the needle prick as it broke skin. If she concentrated on that, Sephira feared she may loose whatever little food was left inside her stomach. Neither Fili nor Kili tried to talk to her, knowing it would not end well for any of them. It was best if they let Sephira ignore the world at the moment and blocked it out on her own. Though Kili did tighten his grip around her waist, and Fili gripped her hand with more force.

"Fili, be a good lad and go fetch the bandages out of my pack." Dori said, not even glancing at the dwarf as he tied off the last of the stitches. Sephira's eyes flew open, and her grip tightened on Fili's hand for a moment before she released it. There was no danger here. Not any longer. The Wargs were long gone, the Pale Orc as well. It would not matter if Fili parted from her side for just a short time.

"Would you prefer your own healer, Randrial, now?" Kili questioned as Dori tied the stitches. Sephira snorted, tilting her head just enough so she was gazing past his scruff covered cheek and at his eyes.

"Randrial would be giving me a day long lecture as he patched me up. I will take Dori's medical experience over his any time." Sephira said, earning a proud grin from said dwarf as he took the bandages from Fili. Sephira internally cringed as the blade of a knife ran through the sleeve of her tunic, cutting it away from her arm and the rest of the fabric. She outwardly cringed as the salve was put on her arm, followed by the bandages.

"You'll need to have it checked tomorrow to make sure it is healing properly, and in a few days time we should be able to remove the stitches. That is if you Fae heal as fast as you claim to." Dori added, eyeing her suspiciously before standing up and shuffling away. Sephira peered after him for a moment, her face one of innocent bafflement as she turned her attention to Fili, who had taken a seat in front of her.

"Do i lie often?" she questioned. Her tones were so puzzled, so innocently concerned that Fili could not help but laugh as he drew his knees up, resting his arms on them. Kili's chest shook as he laughed silently, his breath tickling the hair by Sephira's ear.

"You do not lie at all Seph." Fili promised, shaking his head.

"Dori is just concerned that you are more injured than you are letting on." Kili added. "Which is not something that would be put past you." he continued as an after thought, shifting his hold on Sephira as she manovered herself.

Her eyes went from Kili to Fili, and then back to Kili. Something was off with the two of them. They were not making eye contact, like they normally would. Nor was Fili sitting as close to them as he always had. He seemed to be keeping his distance now, and Kili was doing nothing about it either. The most unsettling fact- and the one that gave way to proving something was wrong- was that Fili had not pipped up after his brother. Every time, no matter the situation, had a remark like that been made about Sephira by one of the dwarves, the other would pipe up with a story where it came into play. Sephira could think of many times that she had played off an injury like it was less than it was. And she knew for a _**FACT **_that Fili had far more than her. So why was he not speaking? Or a better question, what had happened between the two brothers since they left the goblin's mountain?

"You two are acting strangely." she stated, shifting so she was not relying so much on Kili to hold her up in a sitting position. Both sets of eyes rested on her. Dark ones playing innocent and blue ones playing dumb.

"I was not aware of that fact." Fili stated, tones edging on sarcastic. It was not Sephira's fault, and as soon as he had heard the tone of his own voice he inwardly winced. He did not even know why he was not talking to Kili, but it was his brother that had sent him a glare and refused to make eye contact. Fili had tried, but his baby brother was as stubborn of a dwarf as they came. And Fili was not going to apologize for what he had done. Sure, the way in which he told Kili could have gone differently, but Fili was not going to apologize for kissing Sephira. Kili had done it as well. And the block _knew _how Fili felt about Sephira, so there should be no hard feelings about the two of them sharing a kiss. Sephira's eyes narrowed at the tawny haired dwarf, storm clouds building behind her eyes.

"Oh really? So you and your brother are suddenly no longer on friendly terms because the sun has come up?" she demanded.

"It does not matter Seph." Fili said softly, once more shaking his head.

"It would not matter so long as Fili apologizes." Kili muttered darkly, fixing his older brother with a heated glare.

Kili did not know what he was more upset about at the moment. That his brother had kissed Sephira (which he knows is selfish of him, for he kissed her as well), or the _way _that Fili had told him. But there was also the fact that he was just mad because he _**was **_mad at his brother. Kili did not like being upset with his brother, and it often times lead to him being in even more of a foul mood. They had certainly gotten into fights as children, and still did, but there were very few that made them upset with eachother for longer than a few hours. But this...Kili could not remember a time when he was more upset with his brother. And it was partialy just out of fear. Fear that Sephira would choose Fili, and Kili would be left alone. That he would no longer have his two best friends.

"I am not going to apologize Kili, so if that is what you are waiting for, you will be waiting for the rest of your exsistance." Fili growled back, matching his younger brother's glare with one of his own.

"What is wrong with you two?" Sephira demanded, pulling away from Kili completely so she was sitting halfway between him and Fili, looking back and forth at the dwarves with drawn brows. What had _happened _between them so suddenly?

"Nothing." Kili and Fili chorused together, making their glares darken. Sephira's stomach filled with anger, her teeth locking together tighlty and face flushed with an angry heat.

"I am so glad you two can be brotherly enough to lie to me." she growled, popping gracefully to her feet. The movement drew both of their attention, and they stared up at Sephira with a mixture of a remaining glare and confusion.

"Feel free to come speak with me when you two are over your little fit and would like to explain to me what is going on with you two. Until then, I will be keeping company with those that do not have ill will towards their brother." she snapped before sweeping off. Fili and Kili watched as she stomped away, brows drawing together in confusion when they saw her drop to the ground beside their burglar.

"When did Sephira become so close to the hobbit?" Kili asked, watching as Sephira shook her head at something Bilbo said, and fixing a sour look on the hobbit when his eyes wandered to Fili and himself.

"The same moment you became upset with me for kissing Sephira most likely." was Fili's response. Kili's muscles locked, teeth grinding together as he glanced sideways at his brother. Fili was still seated the same as he had been, muscles tense and blue eyes resting on Kili with an unreadable expression.

"I am not upset that you _kissed _Sephira!" Kili said exasperatedly, running a hand through his tangled hair. Fili's brows arched.

"Oh you're not are you?" he asked. His voice was nothing but sarcastic, and Kili fixed him with a dark look that he had only seen a few times before in his life. It almost made Fili want to apologize for being an ass. Almost.

"_No._" Kili growled. "I am upset with...oh for Aule's sake, I'm upset because I am jealous!" Kili all but shouted, turning on the ground so he was facing his brother head on. Fili's emotionless facade broke, blue eyes widening and face twisting into one of shock. His brows arched up, almost disappearing to his hair line as he looked at his baby brother.

"Jealous of what? You kissed her as well." Kili sent him a suffering glance, eyes filled with so many emotions it was difficult for Fili to read them all. Pain. Helplessness. Anger. Apology. Embarrassment. It made Fili's stomach twist.

"Mudmfet." Kili muttered, looking away. The tawny haired dwarf frowned in confusion, head tilting.

"I'm sorry?" he asked. Kili let out another sigh, raking a hand through his hair. It was a nervous habbit of his. One that he had since he was just a young dwarfling first learning to walk. It has stuck with him through his life, and it was something Fili found rather enduring. The dark haired dwarf's mouth opened to talk, when he was cut off by their uncle.

"Make yourselves comfortable. We rest here for the day. We will start traveling later in the evening." he ordered. Fili sent a sideglance towards the the sky, at the sun that was just beginning to rise fully in the sky. It seemed like just a moment ago it was night time. When Thorin went back to where he was sitting before, Fili looked back towards Kili, a brow arched.

"Now what were you going to say?" he asked. Kili shook his head, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his chin in the crevice between them.

"S'not important." he mumbled, casting his eyes away from his older brother and back towards Sephira. She was still seated beside the hobbit, a dazzling smile tilting her lips and shoulders shaking with a tinkling laughter. Bilbo was smiling as well, a look of immense pride on his face for being able to make the Fae laugh.

"It is important if you are upset with me, Kili." Fili said gently. He was not happy that his little brother was upset. It always made him feel bad when Kili was in a foul mood, and at the moment he felt even worse, due to the fact that it was something Fili had done to make him this way. Kili looked towards his brother once more, obsidian eyes wide and full of innocent and crestfallen.

"What if she likes you, instead of me?" Kili asked pitifully. He looked like a wounded puppy, eyes wide and completely vulnerable. Fili couldn't help the startled little laugh that escaped his lips, blue eyes widening and brows hitching up.

"_That _is what you are worried about?" he asked. Kili gave a half glare, his bottum lip jutting out in a pout. He shuffled his feet closer to his body, wrapping his arms tightly around his legs and looking away from Fili without responding. Fili sighed, unlatching his arms from his own legs and shifting over so he was seated directly beside his brother, their shoulders touching. Kili did not bother moving, and instead leaned against Fili's side for support, resting his head on his older brother's shoulder.

"Kee, you have no need to worry about Sephira not liking you." Fili said, sending a quick glance down to his brother. Following his line of sight, Fili found himself looking at Sephira, his eyes meeting her's for a brief second. For a moment, Sephira appeared to tense, before she quickly removed her gaze and struck up a conversation with the hobbit.

"Oh really?" Kili asked sarcastically, obviously noticing the brief interaction between the two. Fili shook his head, letting out a quiet sigh.

"I saw the two of you down there. In the goblin's mountain." he began softly, relaxing into his brother's side as well. "You should have seen her face when you kissed her Kee. She looked happy. You have nothing to worry about." Kili twisted his head, looking up at Fili with hope filled eyes.

"You mean it?" he asked beseechingly. Fili nodded, giving his brother a soft smile.

"Aye. She likes you Kili, I am sure of it." he answered. Kili looked back towards Sephira, watching as she leaned back on her elbows, gray eyes rolling as she looked away from Bofur. Said dwarf was grinning cheesily, laughing so hard his hat was flopping around on his head.

"What about you?" Kili asked in a low voice. He could not deny that his stomach was filled with hope, his mood evidentally lifted from hearing Fili's words, but with that joy also came a deep feeling of regret. Fili loved Sephira as well. Kili knew that. He had probably loved her longer than Kili did, because he was older and undoubtedly knew what love was before Sephira was even old enough to have "the talk". If Sephira liked Kili, and not Fili, how would Kili be able to enjoy that? When his brother was hurting?

"What about me?" Fili asked, brows drawn.

"I know how you feel about her Fili." Kili said seriously, holding his brother's gaze with stern eyes without lifting his head from his shoulder. "You love her just as much as I do." he added. Fili looked away, gazing out over the peak of the mountains in the distance, a silent sigh escaping his chest as he leaned his head down on top of Kili's.

"You should try resting Kili. We will be leaving here in a few hours." Fili said, choosing not to responde to Kili's words. He did love Sephira. Had for a very long time. But Fili did not want to upset his brother any longer. Besides, Fili did not know for himself if Sephira even liked him in the same way. He had not seen the look on her face when he kissed her on the mountain pass.

"You should talk to them Sephira." Bilbo said, once more glancing towards the two Durin heirs. He had asked Sephira why she was not with them when she stormed over, and she said nothing more than that they were being insufferable dwarflings. But looking back at them, they were doing nothing more than resting on eachother and sending guilty glances towards the small Fae, talking in hushed voices.

"I will not." she said stubbornly, turning her head away from their direction. Bilbo sighed.

"They look pitiful. I really do not think they like you being too far away from them." Bilbo tried again, looking back to her.

It was something Bilbo had noticed when they were in his home in the Shire. You did not see one of them without the other two close behind. And it had only become more apparant over the course of their journey. And Bilbo had noticed just how much Fili and Kili cared for Sephira in the goblin's mountain. When they had been about to tourture Sephira, the way Fili and Kili reacted...Bilbo knew that they loved her. The both of them. It explained why they were always just one step behind Sephira. Why they reacted so poorly to her being upset with them. Why both Fili and Kili appeared so defeated when Sephira refused to forgive them for something they had done.

"Yes, well when they refuse to speak with eachother except to lie to me, I figure they have no reason to need me beside them." Sephira said, still pointedly looking in the opossite direction of the two princes.

"Well if you would _look_ at them," Bilbo said in a slightly impatient voice. Sephira was a friend of his- a very _young _friend- and he felt that he had earned the right to be completely honest with her. And when she was being so immature as to not even glance in their direction, Bilbo was going to tell her.

"It would appear as though they have forgiven eachother." Bilbo finished. Sephira's eyes turned towards Bilbo, studdying him silently for a moment before she slowly turned her head towards Fili and Kili. The sight she saw made a small smile creep up onto her lips. Fili and Kili were leaning against eachother, heads resting on eachother's and enjoying the warmth of being so close. But the smile only lasted a moment before it was gone from her lips and a stony expression was back.

"Sephira..." Bilbo said warningly. Sometimes, she was just like the dwarves. Too bloody stubborn. But that was a side effect (in Bilbo's opinion) of living with dwarves your entire lives.

"I will speak with them later." Sephira said, cutting him off. Then she turned her eyes back towards him, smiling sweetly. "In the mean time, my good hobbit, I will be taking a nap. My arm stings, and I am not looking forward to the trip _off _of this rocky place." she said. And with that, she twisted around until she was laying on her back, head resting on Bilbo's legs with her eyes closed. For a moment, Bilbo stiffened, uncertain with what to do, with where to put his hands. But when Sephira spoke, Bilbo relaxed. Sephira may be seventeen, but in many ways, she was still just a child. No matter how much she acted otherwise.

"Would you tell me story?" she asked softly, mouth opening in a small yawn afterwards. "About the Shire?" she added as an after thought. Bilbo nodded, resting back on his palms and looking off towards the peak of the mountain.

"It's a very peaceful place. Quiet families and simple jobs. But you should see it when there is a party..."


	16. Chapter 16

Sephira fell asleep part way through Bilbo's story, listening as he retold her of his last birthday party in the Shire. Turns out, Bilbo had fallen asleep as well, for a short nap, before they were awoken. Bofur was on wake up duty, and delivered a swift kick to Bilbo's side. He jolted away, effectively startling Sephira back to the world of the living. Now all of them were heading down the rocks they had been placed on, one after another.

At first, the rocky steps had been easy to manover, each one of them being able to step down it on their own with no issue. But as they kept traveling further down, and the sun began to sink lower in the sky, the distance between each rock made step increased to a point where only Gandalf was able to take regular steps down. The rest of them had to begin jumping to the next level, bracing themselves for the impact of rock beneath their feet. Sephira's ankle twinged with pain with each jump, but nothing that was unbarrable. Not with her arm stinging as if it were on fire.

"Here Ori, give me your hand." Sephira said, crouching down beside the dwarf in his knitted hat and gloves. He looked over at her uncertainly, cheek caught in between his teeth.

"I will help lower you down. It's a further drop than the rest have been." Sephira said, giving him a kind smile and offering her hand. Ori took it, slowly turning so he was resting on his stomach against the rocky edge before slowly letting himself slip.

Sephira held tightly to his hand, keeping a firm grip on his hand until he was no more than a few inches above the next step before letting him go. Sephira than did the same thing, resting her stomach on the ledge. She gripped the rock with her good arm, keeping her injured one tucked close to her side before lowering herself down. It was easier to judge the distance when she was helping someone, not when she herself was trying to get to the next level. She released her grip, closing the gap between her and the next level of rock. She was further away than she had thought, because when she hit the ground she stumbled to the side, and would have fallen were it not for the pair of arms that wrapped around her waist and steadied her.

"Thanks." Sephira said, glancing back at who had steadied her. Her eyes locked with the light blue ones of Fili, and he gave a slight inclination of his head before slowly removing his arms from her waist.

"You are very unsteady on your own feet Sephira." he quipped, a smirk tugging at his lips. Sephira rolled her eyes, tossing curls over her shoulder and crossing her arms. She ignored the twing of pain it caused.

"I am not unsteady on my feet. I am standing perfectly fine right now, aren't I?" she questioned haughtily, arching a perfectly shaped brow at him. Fili arched one in return.

"Can you if I do this?" he asked, before reaching out and shoving her shoulder slightly. Sephira rocked back on her heels, staying for a moment before swaying back to stand flat footed, a smile to her lips.

"I can." she responded. Fili did it once more, a smile present on his lips. Again, Sephira rocked back on her heels before landing flat footed, smirking up at Fili.

"And I come right back." she pipped up smuggly. Fili rolled his eyes, braided mustache swinging. A thund sounded to the side, and Sephira flicked her gaze towards it to see Kili straightening up, a small scowl on his face as he shuffled his right foot. When he caught Sephira looking at him, he offered a small smile, running a hand through his hair.

"Are you still mad?" he asked, brows pinching together in concern. He had his puppy dog eyes, and Sephira had to try hard not to laugh at the gesture. Kili always tried to pull that card when Sephira tried being upset with them for any period of time. No matter what he talked to her about in that moment, Kili would have his puppy dog eyes turned on full force. To soften her up. Sephira did not laugh, but she did roll her eyes.

"I was not ever mad at you two." she informed them, looking over at Fili as well. "I was simply irritated that you were ignoring eachother, only to turn around and lie to me." Sephira continued, tones turning serious.

"We did not lie to yo-" Kili began, but cut off quickly when Sephira fixed him with a chilling glare. _She's been spending far too much time with Uncle Thorin._ Kili thought to himself with an inward scowl. Little imp.

"We are sorry Sephira. The two of us had something to work out." Fili explained, tones filled with genuine apology. Kili nodded, his puppy dog eyes widening a descrete amount. Sephira just pursed her lips, looking back and forth between the two as more of the company lowered themselves onto the lower part of the rock with them.

"Are we forgiven?" Kili asked.

"There is nothing to forgive." Sephira said, and continued quickly when she saw Kili's eyes light up. "But, we do have some things to discuss. The three of us." she said pointedly, giving them both a meaningful look that had both dwarven brothers blushing and looking away.

"This is ridiculous Gandalf!" Gloin huffed, landing with a loud hmph a few feet away from Sephira, Fili and Kili. All of the company was on the same rock level, eyeing the next, larger drop with weary eyes. Sephira stood on her tip toes to get a better look, and her stomach twisted with nerves and frustration. If these levels kept getting steaper with each descent, than they would be _falling _to the next before too long.

"We cannot keep jumping from level to level, we will break our legs before this is done with." Oin continued, following along the same lines as his brother.

"Speak for yourselves. If i jump this one, i fear I willbreak my _ankle_." Sephira grumbled to herself. Obviously she had spoken louder than intended, for Thorin shot her a look which was filled with both concern and annoyance. How the dwarf could manage both at the same time was a mystery to Sephira, but she ignored it.

"My apologies, oh King. Please, continue your brilliant planning so we can get off these bloody things." Sephira said, waving her hand before crossing her arms and staring around at the other dwarves.

They also turned their eyes towards their king, looking expectant. Thorin grew a deep scowl, sending a glare Sephira's way for putting him on the spot, when she knew fully well he had not plan for them. And for her referance to him as "King". Yes, he was destined to be King Under the Mountain once it was reclaimed, but having her address him as such made a pit of unease flow through Thorin. He prefered to be just Thorin to her. Or the spontanious times she claimed him as a father and called him as such. Sometimes she even called him Uncle, when she was addressing him in a relaxed or playful manor. Thorin was not at all comfortable with the little Fae addressing him as king.

"We will create a chain of sorts." Thorin said, voice ringing with authority even though he was making this up as he went. How was he supposed to know what to do all the time? This was as new to him as it was to the others.

"Gandalf will go down first, followed by the hobbit and then Bombur. Those on the bottum level with help those descending, and those still on this level will lower the other's." Thorin had to hold back on puffing out his chest in pride. That plan sounded better than he thought it would.

"Well that sounds like an excellent plan, but who will be lowering themselves at the end?" Balin asked, looking around at the gathered mass. Thorin sent a small glance around as well, scowling. He had not thought of that. Whoever was left here at the end would have to lower themselves, after having already lowered the other's. He opened his mouth to proclaim that he would be the last, but was cut off by the gruff voice of Dwalin.

"I will of course." he growled, as if it should have been obvious to his brother. "I will help lower the others, and Thorin, and then lower myself down." Thorin eyed him for a moment, silent. Sephira saw no problem with the plan. Dwalin was a very muscular dwarf. He would be able to hold himself steady as he lowered to the next level, and all the others would be there to steady him should he fall.

"That'll work, until we get to the next level." Fili said, eyeing it wearily. Sephira's eyes turned towards him, and she briefly wondered how he could have moved from her side without her noticing. But it was wipped away as she moved to stand beside him, looking towards the next levels. They were almost as tall as Gandalf was!

"They only get steeper." Kili pipped up, appearing on Sephira's other side. "The next after this one is almost the height of the wizard, and they remain that way the rest of the journey down." Sephira turned back towards Thorin and the rest, waiting for what he would say.

"We will continue on with the plan. Gandalf will go first, and the rest will be lowered accordingly."

"And what of Dwalin?" Nori questioned, brows furrowed. "That will be a long drop for him, whether we are there to steady him when he hits the ground or not." he continued as all eyes turned towards him. Dwalin's brows furrowed as he thought, while Thorin's already present scowl deepened.

"I could lift you down. I will still be able to reach, and it will save your ankles from impact." Gandalf offered. Dwalin grew an offended look, his lip curled as he turned affronted eyes on the wizard.

"You will do no such thing!" he bellowed, indignant. "No one _lifts_ a dwarf." Gandalf grew an aggitated look, the comment of the stubbornness of dwarves on the tip of his tongue. But he was unable to make such a remark as Nori spoke up, looking towards the hobbit.

"Why not have Bilbo go last?" he asked. "He's light." Bofur nodded.

"Aye, and the ladd won't object te bein' lifted down. Will ya?" he asked, turning to the creature in question. Bilbo spluttered for a moment, unsure if the answer should be yes or no. Bilbo had just recently gained the respect of Thorin, he did not want to lose it so soon.

"He will have to lower the other's though, and the ladd hasn't the muscles for it." Balin said kindly, giving the hobbit an understanding, yet some how pitious look as grumbles of annoyance went up around the group of dwarves. Sephira was the only one that remained silent, not putting in her two cence worth.

Instead she had her body angled towards the rocky levels, eyeing the distance of each one. With each new level she looked at, her mind picturing herself being dropped and landing on the ground, her ankle gave a sympathetic twinge of pain. Sephira honestly did not think she would be able to land on any more rocky levels without her ankle giving out. And if that were to happen- with their ponies gone and a long journey ahead of them- Sephira would be completely useless. She would not be able to travel fasty, which was no doubt what Thorin was wanting to do, and she would fall behind. She'd be a liability, and that was not something Sephira was comfortable with. It had taken this long for Thorin to finally be completely appreciative of her presence on the journey as it is. If she became any more injured or unable to walk quickly on her own, Thorin would undoubtedly change his mind about her continuing with them.

"I will see to it." Sephira said in a casual voice, turning from the drops and looking back to the company. All eyes were trained on her, Thorin in a look of disagreement, Gandalf in fondness, and the rest in uncertainty as they scrutinized her size.

"You will not be able to lower the heavier ones of the company lass." Dwalin said.

He knew better than to tell Sephira she was unable to do something. For then the girl would go off and try anyways, just to prove the person wrong. But Sephira was small, barely larger than the hobbit in height, and as it's been noted before, much slighter. That was not to say she was weak, for Sephira could hold her own and lift things far heavier than most women could, and even some of the slighter men, but that did not mean she would be able to lower Dwalin or Thorin. And Bombur was definitly out of the question.

"Well that is why Kili and Thorin will be the last two up on the level with me. Kili is more than able to lower Thorin down without dropping him, and I am perfectly capable of lowering Kili." Sephira said, in the same casual tones. It was as if she were discussing her daily plans with the two princes. Balin couldnt help but smile at the simple way in which she put it. He saw no flaw in her plan, though Thorin, it would appear, was not going to let her plan go without questioning it for flaws or errors.

"And what if we get tired of lowering the dwarves on the way down?" he questioned, arching an imperious brow. Sephira turned her eyes on him, a glimmer entering the smokey gray eyes.

"Than you two can change out. Those involved can arange it on their own in accordance to their wishes, so long as the dwarf I lower is no larger than Fili in size." Sephira answered easily, a small shrug added on at the end.

"And what if _you _grow tired of lowering us dwarves?" Thorin asked. The last thing he needed was her growing weak. She only had one good arm for Durin's sake! The other was stitched and bandaged, and if she grew tired, than she would no longer be able to descend the levels properly.

"Than I will have to work through it. I can not be lowered to the next levels after this one. My ankle will not hold for all of those drops with so great of a fall. And one more injury is not what I need. Besides," Sephira added, her usual smirk of mischief appearing on her petal pink lips.

"As you've mentioned, Bilbo is unable to lower any of you dwarves, and none of you are willing to allow Gandalf to lift you down. Which means I am the only one that is able to accomplish this." she finished. There was a stunned silence around the company as they all stared at Sephira.

There was no arguing with the Fae on her logic and reasoning. It was a skill that she had always had, and often times had gotten Fili, Kili and herself out of trouble when Thorin caught them doing something in the wrong. There was also a time when Sephira got Thorin out of trouble at a market of men, by speaking with such logic and reasoning that the man had no real choice but to allow Thorin to leave. As it turned out in the end though, and so Thorin found out a few days later, it was Sephira that had caused him to get in trouble in the first place. A scheme she had come up with and exicuted, and for some reason the man had blaimed the dwarven king..

"Ye only have one good arm though lass." Bofur spoke up, looking apologetic. Sephira glanced to said arm, scowling at the bandages that were wrapped around it and the obvioiusly missing sleeve of her tunic. At least her shirt was no longer covered in blood. She would find a replacement tunic eventually on their journey. In a town or something.

"I can lower them with only one arm." Sephira said, looking away from her wound. Sephira was very glad she was not a normal woman in circumstances such as this. The dwarves would not have allowed her to do anything. This endless questioning and trying to get her plan to fall through would have been ten times worse. Or not done at all, and it would have immidiately been shot down.

"Sephira.." Thorin began, tones warning and his steely eyes narrowed.

"I can lower them, Thorin." Sephira repeated firmly, holding his gaze steadily. The two of them had a silent stare off, in which the rest of the company shifted uncomfortably or looking from Thorin to the small Fae woman. Back and forth, as if they were in a tennis match. Which one would win? Finally, Thorin sighed, reaching up and pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Prove me wrong, Sephira." was all Thorin said before an order to get moving was barked and they all scrambled to the edge. Gandalf dropped first, landing easily and without so much as a grunt. Next, Bilbo was lowered, and after him it was Sephira and Ori before the other's were helped down. By the end of it, they were all watching and waiting as Dwalin lowered himself over the ledge and dangling before them before he let go and dropped to the ground.

Gandalf went first on this level as well, as he would for the rest of the levels, followed by Ori. They were lowered in the following order; Dori, Nori, Gloin, Oin, Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, Balin, Dwalin, Fili. Kili lowered Thorin to the next level before turning to look at Sephira, arching a brow inquisitively.

"Ready?" he questioned jokingly. Sephira rolled her eyes, giving a nod as he held out her hand for him to take. He looked at her hand for a moment before glancing at her injured arm, eyeing it worridly. Not worried for himself, he trusted that Sephira could lower him. But worry for _her_. What if he hurt her? Of course, it would not be intentinal, his harming her. But Kili was fearful that while lowering him, her stitches would rip. Aule knows that it would cause her more pain than it had before.

"Do you trust me Kili?" Sephira asked softly, noting his worried expression as he stared at her arm. Kili's obsidian eyes flashed back to her face, wide and earnest.

"Of course I do!" he shouted breathlessly.

"Than trust me when I say that I will be fine." She spoke gently, her eyes shinning with some emotion that Kili could not quite place, full lips tilted up at the corners in a light hearted smile. Kili watched her for a moment longer, searching her eyes for something, before letting out a sigh and taking her hand.

"Try not to strain yourself." he said. His tones were nothing but serious, his eyes boring into her's before Kili helped Sephira lower him down. As she let go, a pair of hands steadied him as he struck the ground, and he grunted his thanks to Fili, straightening out his tunic and coats.

Sephira was lifted easily from the top level and placed on her feet by the wizard, who muttered something to her that the other's could not hear. And it did not seem like any one else had noticed, other than Kili and Fili. Sephira's eyes flickered over towards said dwarves, before she was looking back up at Gandalf and whispering something. If Kili did not know any better, he would have sworn that Sephira's cheeks were tinged with pink. But Sephira was not one known to blush often. Especially not at something that was spoken to her.

"What was that about?" Fili asked, looking down at Sephira as she stepped away from Gandalf and walked to the edge of the next level. Sephira glanced over at him, shrugging. No, Kili _was _right. Sephira had been blushing. Because now, just when Fili questioned what Gandalf had talked to her about, her cheeks tinged a light rosey color, flowing all the way up to her small, pointed ears.

"Nothing of importance." she said lightly, turning her head away from them. Fili and Kili exchanged a glance, both with the same look of smug amusement at her blushing cheeks, but said nothing about it.

"When are we going to have that talk?" Fili asked instead, arching a brow. He really was curious- and a tad (putting it mildly) nervous- about what it was Sephira was going to say. The look she had given him and his little brother, Fili knew that it was in regards to the kisses they had shared.

What Fili did not know, was if she was going to question them endlessly about it and then tell them not to ever do it again- or worse, never _talk _to her again. Or if she was going to choose one of them, and the other would be left with a hole in their heart for the rest of exsistance. Neither one sounded like Sephira, for she would never do something so cruel to them, or anyone else for that matter, and it made Fili feel like a dick just for thinking it. But he could not help it. It was highly unlikely that Sephira would like the both of them the same as they liked her, and even if they did have the great fortune of her loving them both, it was even more unlikely that she would be comfortable being with the both of them in an intimate way.

"After we get off these blasted-" Sephira began, but never got to finish. It all happened so fast that neither Fili nor Kili had a chance to react, and were left standing with their hearts in their throat and their stomaches knotted up with fear.

Something had happened- a rock tripping him up or his steps uneven- and Bofur had pitched forward with a grunt. He knocked into Sephira, and in an attempt to stop herself from falling she had grabbed the first person that was beside her. Unfortunately for her- and him as well- it was Thorin that was beside her. He had been completely unaware to the sudden falling Fae, and when a tiny hand fisted in the furs of his coat, he was caught off gaurd and tumbled with her over the edge of the rocky level.

Sephira's breath was locked in her lungs as she struck the rock, only to have it forcefully pushed out as the heavy body of Thorin landed on top of her. There was a small twinge of pain in her arm as the stitches got tugged, but other than that, Sephira was fine. That, and the obvious problem of a very large dwarf squishing her to death. Thorin's loud groan filled her ears, reverberating through his chest as he shoved himself up and rolled to his back so he was laying beside her instead of _on _her.

"Could you not have given a little warning, Sephira?" Thorin asked huskily, sounding as winded as Sephira felt. _Funny for him, he had a __**soft **__landing._ Sephira throught to herself with an unamused snort.

"Sorry. I was a bit preoccupied with trying to _swallow _the heart that suddenly lodged in my throat." she snapped back in a wheezy voice. Thorin laughed, a deep, throaty sound that Sephira had not heard from him in a long time. It made her smile, a windless laugh shaking her body as well as she stayed laying there. Boots thudded against the rock they were on, and hands gripped both of them, pulling them up and groups of voices firing questions one after another.

"Are you two alright?"

"Did your stitches come out?"

"How's your ankle?"

"Did ye break anything?"

"I am _sooo _sorry lass!"

"I think they'll be bruised later laddies."

"Rocks." That one was from Sephira, and it silenced all of the surrounding company, puzzled looks crossing all of their faces. Her glee filled eyes were trained on Fili, a smile lighting up her face and flashing straight white teeth.

"That is what I was _going _to say, before some _dwarf _knocked me off the edge." she said, then turning her attention towards Bofur. His floppy hate was askew on his head, his cheeks flushed a deep red and eyes wide.

"My stitches and ankle are _fine_. I believe that I already _am _bruised. And Thorin Oakenshield is in perfectly good health. Bloody oaf had a _padded landing_." Sephira said, shooting said dwarf a mock annoyed glare, to which he simply rolled his eyes.

She answered all the questions the dwarves had fired at them, and they grew relieved smiles. If she was still joking and causing trouble, than the lass was perfectly fine. And as it was told, Thorin had a padded landing. Dwalin had internally winced at that bit of knowledge, knowing just how heavy the exiled king was, having lifted him from the ledge of a mountain a few days prior. He could not imagine having that _land _on someone as small as Sephira. And how she was managing to breath still was beyond him.

"I would suggest we continue our way down. _Before_ the sun has sunk below the hills and we are trapped higher on these rocks than need be." Gandalf suggested, snapping the company out of their silent thoughts. They nodded in agreement before more dwarves were lowered, repeating the process every new level they stepped on.

**Ok, I know i am seriously lacking here. I planned on having the three of them have their chat in this chapter, but it was getting far too long. So that WILL be in the next chapter, I promise! I will try to update as soon as possible. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! They always encourage me to work faster :) **

**~Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out. I just could not get it written properly. I think i've deleted it and restarted at least eight times, and i'm STILL not pleased with it. Hopefully you all like it better than I do, and I apologize ahead of time for it's shortness. I am not very good at heart-to-heart conversations so I hope i did it justice. Thank you for being patient and for all the continued reviews! I appreciate it :)**

They had managed to continue down the levels with no more problems. Except the unhappy grumbling of Bilbo when one of hte dwarves accidentally lost his grip, and he landed on his bottum instead of his feet. The company had done no more than chuckle at his expence before continuing to lower the other dwarves as accordingly. The sun was setting quickly now, casting shadows on the rocks and area around them and making it near impossible to see where they were going on the rocks.

"We only have five more levels to descend." Sephira said, her narrowed eyes peering through the ever descending darkness. She was standing at the very edge of the rock level they were on, gaging the distance to each step.

"And they are all a bit taller than the last ones have been. It would not do well to try and clear them all tonight, for then we would be camping on the ground. Should something come, we would be completely defenseless with no where to run." she continued before stepping back and turning at the same time, finding all of the eyes on her.

"What?" she asked, brows pushing together. It was uncanny, the way each and every pair of eyes- including Thorin's- were staring at her as if they were expecting her to continue on with speaking. She did not understand why. Thorin had tasked her with seeing how many more steps there were, so they would know if they should continue or not, because she could see in the darkening skies better than the others. That was what she had done. So why were they all staring at her?

"Are ye going to continue lass?" Dwalin asked, brows arched.

"Continue with what?" she asked, puzzled. Sephira did _not _understand what the damned dwarf was talking about.

"You sounded like you had a plan, Sephira. If that is so, I encourage you to continue." Thorin said, arching one brow above twinkling eyes, the corner of his lips twitched as he faught a smile.

_I should have known._ Sephira scolded herself. Thorin had always done this when she was little. If she were speaking of problem solving, only to stop part way through and not continue her thoughts, he would force her to. In front of numerous people as well, when they all knew what she was supposed to say. Sephira sighed.

"I would suggest the company split on these last levels. It will make it easier for us in the morning to finish descending them, and it will also ensure that each member of our company gets rest tonight. Fili, Kili and myself will stay on this level, while Gandalf and whichever dwarves see fit to staying on the level with him next. The rest can split how they wish." she said.

"Why do you and the ladds get to stay up here?" Gloin asked, looking almost suspicious of them.

Gloin may be an older dwarf, but he was once a young lad as well, in his prime and trying to get the nerve to begin courting his now wife. He knew the looks of a love sick dwarf. And the sister sons of Thorin definitly had it. And he may be a male, but he knew the look of a confused and in love female. He'd seen it many times before, and he thanked the Gods that he had been blessed with a son instead of a daughter. Sephira may not be completely certain yet, but the puzzled looks she would send Fili or Kili when they were doing nothing more than sitting around camp for a while, or the way her smile took on a more fond tilt when they spoke than when others did; they were all signs.

Why should they be trusted to be alone by themselves?

Sephira's face was nothing but innocent bafflement, her head tilted to the side and eyes glimmering with genuine confusion as she regarded the dwarf.

"Because any dwarf larger than those two in size, i am unable to lower with one arm." she informed, though even to her it sounded like a question. "Not to mention Fili and Kili are never from eachother's sides. Neither will be able to sleep. Do you think me cruel enough to make them seperate for the night?" she asked.

Sephira purposely left out that she too could not sleep unless her dwarves were beside her, but she knew a fair few of those in the company knew she was thinking it. Namely Bofur, Bifur, and of course Thorin and Dwalin. And Balin was just a wise, know it all dwarf. He did not need to know Sephira's sleeping habbits to be able to tell that was a double meaning in her statement.

"Right." Gloin grumbled. Of course that was the reason. He had noticed it their many weeks of traveling on their way to reclaim Erebor that the lass did not stray far from the side of the Durin heirs. And at night, the three were always pressed into eachother's sides. Taking comfort and warmth in being together even if they were sleeping on the rocky ground in the wilderness.

"Spread out how you will. Gandalf, Dwalin, Balin, you will be on the next level. Bofur, Bombur and Bifur will be on the next and so on. Get moving, we have but a little light left." Thorin said, spurring the dwarves into movement. Sephira slowly sank to her bottum, watching as the dwarves were lowered one by one until no one but Thorin was left. Before he allowed Fili to lower him to the next level, Thorin turned to each of them, a hard, knowing look fixed on his face.

"Whatever it is you three must speak about, keep it quiet." Thorin ordered. "We do not need the company awake all night to you three chattering."

"How did-" Kili stuttered, staring at his uncle in complete and utter shock. How on earth had he known they needed to have a chat? The three of them had not mentioned anything of the sorts around the others of their company. Let alone Thorin. Thorin fixed his youngest sister son with a look of mild amusement and disbelief, a brow cocked.

"I may be old, Kili, but i am not blind." he said condescendingly. Kili's mouth was still agape, and he shared a inquiring glance with his older brother. "Besides," Thorin continued, holding out his hand as a signal for Fili to take and help lower him.

"I saw you kiss her in the goblin's mountain. And Fili had kissed her on the mountain pass right after the stone giant misshap. Two golden haired younglings do not go unnoticed in such a dark place." Thorin finished, letting go of Fili's hand and disappearing from sight, leaving behind three very quiet, blushing beings. Sephira blinked a few more times before clearing her throat, rubbing one of her tiny hands across the back of her neck.

"Well uh...that was a lovely ice breaker.." she said in a forced calm voice. Kili dropped down where he was, avoiding eye contact with either of them as his brows furrowed.

"Did everyone in the company see?" Kili asked, more to himself than anyone else. His voice was low, ensuring that the members of their company on the level below them would not be able to hear. Fili shook himself from his stuper, turning to face Sephira and Kili before dropping down between the both of them. His cheeks were burning, and he had no doubt in his mind that they were a lovely shade of red, contrasting sharply with his yellow beard.

"No." Sephira said, shaking her head slowly. She looked to almost be in a daze, not completely there with the two of them as her mind processed something the other two could not fathom.

"You know how uncle Thorin is. He _sees_,"

"_Everything_." Sephira finished for Fili, glancing over at him. Fili nodded, the area between them falling into silence once more. Sephira was chewing on her lower lip, eyes staring blankly at the ground in front of her crossed legs. She could hear the grunts and muffled complaints from the rest of the company as they descended, the sound of their boots smacking against the rock and scuffing as they moved to be lowered or struggled to make themselves comfortable.

None of them felt like breaking the silence. Kili was still struggling to understand how his uncle had seen him kissing Sephira while they were in the goblin's mountain. Fili was trying to control his blush and keep his thoughts from trailing off, to prevent his mind from replaying how soft and warm her lips had been against his, at how _**right **_it felt to be kissing her, after all these years. And Sephira was trying to get the courage up to actually speak.

Her stomach was a mass of butterflies, rolling and fluttering every two seconds to a point where she was nauseaus. Her heart was slamming so hard in her chest she feared it would break through her rib cage, her muscles shaking so bad she felt as though she were physically vibrating where she sat. Her palms were sweaty, her throat swollen to a point where she felt as though she couldnt breath. Sephira had never felt so nervous in her life.

And suddenly, she wished that she had never mentioned to them that they needed to talk. She wished that she could go back in time and take it back, instead choosing to ignore the fact that her two best mates, the two people that she had lived with and loved in every way possible since she was five, kissed her. But Sephira knew she couldnt. And even if she could go back in time, she would not change a thing.

It had taken Sephira this entire time, her entire _life_, to discover that the way she loved those two, was not just a simple friendship love. That it was not a type of love that families shared with eachother. Sephira felt a deep love for Thorin, one that a child would have for their father. But the love she felt for Fili and Kili had always been something different. Something stronger. And Sephira probably never would have realized it, had it not been for them kissing her. Because she never stopped to think about what her feelings were. Never stopped to think why she got jealous when Fili or Kili were around other girls. Never stopped to wonder why she hated Himna, a female dwarf back in the Blue Mountains, so much once she started showing an interest in Fili.

"Are you alright Sephira?" Fili asked softly, watching her with soft, worried blue eyes. At his brother's gentle tone, Kili snapped from his thoughts, eyes going straight to Sephira. She was sitting completely still, stormy eyes staring blankly at the ground, a thick gloss over them. Kili would have feared she turned to stone had it not been for the rising and falling of her chest.

"Yeah..." Sephira said, voice sounding far away. As though she were just coming from a dream. "Just...thinking." she added.

"About?" Kili promted, brows knitting together. Sephira looked up at him, albiet slowly, and blinked, clearing the cobwebs from her mind as she struggled to come up with something to say.

"About the two of you. My feelings. Most recently though, about how I _feel_ about the two of _you_." she answered, swallowing thickly as to get the words out without choking. Fili and Kili's minds went blank, a happy yet nervous fluttering overtaking their stomachs. She was considering her feelings? As in she liked them as well? Or what she was going to do with them, now that they've both kissed her?

"H-h-how-" Kili stuttered, breaking off as he raked a hand visiously through his tangled locks. Why did she have to make him so bloody nervous? Fili cleared his throat, sending his little brother a reasurring smile as he took over where he had cut off.

"How do you feel?" he asked. "About us?" he added, feeling the need to clarify. Sephira looked at him for a moment in silence, flicking her gaze to Kili occasionally before finally dropping her eyes to the folded hands, her dainty fingers wringing themselves nervously. Gods, this was nerve racking. Sephira was more calm when she was facing the Goblin King with a whip prepared to tear her skin from the bone.

"I love you." she said evenly, briefly glancing up at them before looking back down. Her palms were clammy, a cold sweat covering them. "The both of you. I have since i was five and you first bursted through the door of Thorin's study."

Kili bit his tounge against the excited, very girlish squeal that suddenly built up inside his stomach, a wave of happiness coursing through him. But he would not allow it to go. Not only was it very unlike anything an heir to a throne would do, he also did not know the what extent Sephira felt towards them. Whether it was a family love or something greater.

"Thorin had been a father to me ever since I began staying with you lot. For the longest time, I had thought that my love for you two was the same love that I felt for Thorin. Family. Friends. A deep loyalty. But...I was wrong." Sephira said quietly.

"We got older, i began paying more attention. Every time one of you would be with those dwarven girls...them hanging all over you, I felt a strang pang in my heart and the pit of my stomach. I never understood what it meant. I asked Thorin once, but all he said was I was too young to worry about it and left it at that. And as the years went by, my feelings only grew. I did not understand what it was until just a short while ago. And I...I love you." Sephira finished, glancing up with strangly glossy eyes.

"The both of you." she said, honesty and genuine love and adoration ringing in her tones as she looked between the two dwarves near her.

"I love you both so much. It physically..._pains _me, to think about living my life without you two in it. But I...I cannot choose between the two of you. I will not choose. I would rather live my life with you as friends than tear your strong bond apart. I will not be responsible for that." she said firmly, looking both Fili and Kili dead in the eyes, holding them strongly.

It hurt her, to think that she had said all these things, spilt her heart out to them, only to remain as friends. Sephira really did want more than that. When Kili had kissed her, Sephira could have sworn she was floating on clouds. Her body had been peaceful, yet thrumming with such electricity and excitment and desire that she felt as though her heart would burst from it. And it had been the same with Fili. Every nerve in her body singing and burning everywhere he was touching and the heat from his body. Sephira had never felt that something was so right as when they had kissed her.

But she could not be responsible for tearing apart two brothers that were as close as Fili and Kili were. There was never one without the other. No matter where they went or what they were doing, Fili and Kili were side by side. Sephira could not bare it if the two of them stopped talking because of a choice she made. It would kill her.

"You do not have to choose, Sephira." Fili said gently. Of course she would not have to chose. They would never do something like that to her. And if the only way to get Sephira as more than just their best friend was to share her with his little brother, Fili had no problem with it. Him and Kili were closer than brothers, there was not a thing between them that could ever be awkward or uncomfortable. Loving the same girl did not offend him. Did not trouble him.

In fact, Fili welcomed it.

He had always been dreading the day that he would grow older and have to marry, to move out and go start a life of his own. Fili did not want to leave Kili. Kili was his brother, his best friend, his life. And he had worked his hardest to stay with him. That was why the two of them still lived together, why they were always by eachother's sides.

But one look at Sephira's averted gaze, and Fili knew it would not be so easy to convince her. Even if him and Kili were to tell her of their conversation, explain to Sephira and tell her how they felt, she would not listen. Sephira was as stubborn as any dwarf, and once her mind was set on something, it stayed there. You had to show it to her. Prove to her that she was wrong. Which was never an easy thing. But this time, for this situation, it was. It was so simple, and so_ painstakingly _obvious what he needed to do that he could not believe he hadn't thought of it earlier. Fili's muscle's tensed to move, but then he paused, glancing towards Kili beside him. As if sensing his gaze, Kili looked over at him, brows drawn together in confusion at his intense look.

Fili gave a pointed look between Sephira and then Kili, a silent order. And even though Kili's face remained a mask of (almost) calm, his dark eyes sparked to life, and he moved forward onto his knees silently. Sephira lifted her head as the air near her was disturbed, her gray eyes focusing just in time to notice the very close proximity of Kili. Her heart lept into her throat, mind becoming a humming blank, and her palms turning to ice cubes as a heat filled her stomach, all in the short time it took for Kili to grasp her jaw lightly with one hand, lifting her head up and pressing his lips to her's.

The stubble on his face scratched at Sephira's soft flesh, his warm lips soft yet demanding. A silent yet pleasurable order to be responded to. The heat that started in her stomach spread through her body, setting her nerves on fire and making her mind spin. Sephira hadn't even realized that she was kissing back until Kili's tongue swept along her bottum lip, and she parted them to allow him enterance. What was only minutes seemed to last for hours, and Sephira gasped softly as Kili lightly bit her bottum lip before pulling back.

The small Fae had no time to regain herself before another pair of lips had crashed against her's, taking the place of Kili's and kissing her with just as much heat and passion. Calloused fingers traced along her jaw line before two hands tangled in her hair, pulling her closer. This time, Sephira was completely aware that she was kissing back, her tiny hands clutching at the front of Fili's fur coat. Her nerves were singing, a fire of passion burning through her entire body and setting her nerves on hyper alert. And just as soon as it had started, the kiss ended, and Sephira was left gasping for breath and staring with wide eyes at Fili and Kili.

Both dwarves were grinning, lips kiss swollen, eyes shinning and cheeks flushed. Sephira's heart was pounding, a dizzy, elated feeling coursing through her as she faught to control her breathing. She had to admit, that was completely unexpected. Sephira did not think that either one of them would kiss her after what she had told them, and definitly not the both of them.

"I told you, Sephira-" Fili began kindly, smile widening.

"You do not have to choose." Kili finished for him, also smiling. "We have been sharing you our entire life, Seph. We are not about to change that any time soon." he continued, reaching out and tucking a curl behind her ear before resting his hand on her cheek. Sephira felt her cheeks heat up slightly, but her lips twitched into a hopeful, appreciative smile.

"You do not mind sharing me?" she questioned. Neither of them missed the uncertain pitch to her voice, a silent pleading that they were telling the truth. Fili and Kili acted at the same time, placing a hand behind her neck and leaning forward so their forheads all touched.

"We do not mind sharing you." Fili whispered, rubbing his thumb along the side of her neck.

"We welcome it, to tell you the truth." Kili quipped, tugging gently at her golden blonde curls. "There is not a single thing Fili and I have not shared since growing up, and you are no exception."

"Besides, I highly doubt Uncle Thorin would approve of any one else other than you. And he already knows that we have no interest in any other woman besides you." Fili informed her, a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. Their breaths were mingling together, their bodies so close that even the chilly night air could take hold of them.

"What of Himna?" Sephira asked quietly, her stomach knotting with worry and a feeling of deep hatred surging inside of her. Sephira used to be friends with the female dwarf that was only two years older than herself.

They used to hang out all the time when Fili and Kili were busey helping their uncle or out with their mother. But then Fili had began talking to her, showing her affections and bringing her gifts. Sephira had been sitting on a small stone wall at the market place next to Bofur, listening as he told her a story of when he first started making toys, when she saw Fili with her. He had reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, placing a blue flower there to hold it in place and running his thumb along her nicely grown beard. He was sixteen at the time, while Sephira was only eleven. Hurt had washed through her and unwarrented tears sprung to her eyes.

She had aplogized to Bofur quickly before hopping from the wall and running off, boots kicking up dust as she ran to go and find either Kili or Thorin. Anyone that she knew really, just so she would not have to see Fili with that dwarven girl.

Last Sephira checked, Fili still talked with her every now and then, exchanging letters or speaking in the market place when he went.

"She was a distraction, Sephira. Nothing more." Fili promised, continuing to rub soothing circles on her neck. They sent shivers down her spine, but she held his gaze steadily, brows drawn together in bafflement.

"A distraction?" she asked. Fili nodded, a gentle light entering his blue eyes.

"Aye. I was sixteen, Sephira. Hormons began to kick in. You were only eleven at the time, I could hardly show my affections to you. You were still a child; and my thoughts were not something one should ever think of someone so young." Fili said softly. "I was trying to get my mind off of you."

Butterflies enveloped Sephira's stomach, fluttering quickly and working up to her throat. A happy thump skipped in her heart, and she smiled widely.

"You are the sappiest dwarf I have ever met." she said fondly, the love and adoration she felt for the blonde haired dwarf filling her voice. Fili smiled, braided mustache swinging before he pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"Get some sleep. We will have to wake early so we can get off these rocks." he said before pulling away, getting comfortable on the ground. Kili pressed a kiss to the other corner of her mouth before following his brother's lead and laying down, pulling Sephira down between them. His arm wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her to him as he rested his head on the soft area between her shoulder and the beginning of her chest, while Sephira rested her's on Fili's chest.

Sephira hardly thought that she would be able to fall asleep, what with her blood singing with joy and her skin burning everywhere that Fili and Kili were touching. Their scents mingled together, filling her senses and lulling her into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

"I have always meant to see you safe over the mountains," Gandalf was explaining, lifting Sephira from her position on the upper level while the rest of the dwarves gathered around. "And now by good management i have done it. Indeed we are now further east than I meant to come."

"And just what are we supposed to do once you leave?" Balin asked, remembering something that the others of the company had quite forgotten. Gandalf was not going to see them all the way through to Erebor. He would be leaving them.

"We have no supplies; no ponies, no food, no _clothes_. Some do not even have proper weapons anymore." Balin said, sending a pointed look to Sephira, who was busey fidgetting with the bandage on her upper arm to pay much attention.

"What are we to do?" he continued. The other dwarves groaned, despair and anger coursing through them as they scuffed their feet along the rocks.

"There is _somebody_ I know of, who lives not far away." Gandalf said a bit crossly, cutting off the groans and complains of the dwarves and giving them a stern look to keep silent. "That Somebody made these steps on the Carrock. If the meeting goes well, you shall find yourself with new supplies and a safe passage to Mirkwood before I leave you."

"When are we planning on meeting him?" Kili asked.

"How far does he live from here?" Ori asked at the same time. Gandalf glanced to the both of them, more annoyance present on his features from the continued grumbles and questions fired at him.

"We will be meeting him tomorrow, and he lives not but a days journey from here." the wizard answered.

"Why not go straight there if it is only a days journey?" Dori asked, brows drawn.

"Because we will not reach his property until night fall, and it is most dangerous to be caught near there at such a time." the wizard said mysteriously. Sephira stopped messing with the bandages as she heard that, a peculiar look on her face as she glanced up at the man with the pointy hat.

"We will be meeting resting a little ways outside of his perimeter to avoid any run ins, and will continue on our way tomorrow at dawn." he was continuing, unaware of Sephira's sudden inquiries.

"And just who is it that we are going to visit, Gandalf?" she asked.

The word "danger" was not one that Sephira wished to be hearing again so soon. After all that had happened in just a span of a few days, she was ready for an easy passage in this journy. The next time she heard the word danger would be far too soon. Gandalf looked down at her, a kind smile that was meant to erase any fears, tilting his lips.

"His name is Beorn. He is very strong, and he is a skin changer. Which is why it would be most dangerous to cross his property while at night." he said. Sephira's eyes grew wide at the information, stomach rolling with fear. Skin changer?

"A skin-changer?" Bilbo squeaked, face draining of color.

Just how much more monsters and strange creatures where they going to come across before they made it to Erebor and had to face the most foul one of all? First it was trolls, than wargs and orcs, then stone giants and goblins and now a skin changer? One that even Gandalf, the Gray wizard, claimed was dangerous and not to be crossed during the night? Bilbo was beginning to ache for his hobbit hole and his arm chair even more now.

"Yes, Mister Baggins, a skin-changer. Sometimes he is a giant bear, while other times he is a very large black-haired man with thick arms and a great beard. He is not the sort of man to ask questions of, nor to cross while he is in bear form. He is quick to react to tresspassers and slow to ask questions once you are caught." the wizard said.

"Well _that _is certainly comforting." Sephira said sarcastically, giving a great roll of her eyes to mask her unease. They were supposed to camp outside of the man's property, even though he was a giant bear? And short tempered, from how Gandalf was explaining it?

"As it should be, Sephira." Gandalf half growled. "He will be more than willing to help once we are all introduced and he has heard our tales. Beorn is very fond of good stories, and ours is definitly a good story. We have nothing to fear."

"Except being torn to shreds." Bilbo muttered under his breath. Sephira's eyes flashed over to him, a small smirk tilting her rosey lips. At least _he _was thinking along the same lines as her, even though the others were just concerned with Gandalf leaving them once they reached Mirkwood.

"Now stop complaining. You will not be rid of me yet. We still have quite a few days journey before I part from you and go attend to my own business. Until then, I will take you to Beorn's and get you supplies. We have three more steps to descend, and there is a river not too far from here. We will rest near there before continuing our way to Beorn's house tomorrow." Gandalf said, cutting off any further arguements.

"Come on, Ori, i'll help you down." Sephira said, casting her eyes away from the wizard as she moved towards the dwarf. Ori looked over at her, startled by the sudden voice that was talking to him before he gave her a shy smile.

"Thank you, Sephira." he said, allowing her to take his hand, while his other clutched tightly at his journal.

"Should you be straining your arm so much, Sephira?" Thorin asked. The sound of his voice made her jump, and she gently released Ori before turning to face him, a small scowl on her adorable face. Why he insisted on sneaking up on her like that, she would never know.

"It is almost completely healed. Barely hurts anymore." she informed him. It was not a complete lie. Her arm was healing very well, but it still caused her a fair amount of pain every time the skin or muscle's were pulled. But that was because there were stitches in her arm. Or so that was what she was telling herself. Thorin gave her a disbelieving look.

"I will be checking your bandages once we reach the river." he informed her, leaving no room for arguements. He had seen her fidgetting with the bandages that had been wrapped around her arm the other night. They were bothering her. And whether it was from pain or the simple fact that the small Fae did not like stitches, Thorin did not know. But he intended to find out. Sephira held back her comment and instead gave a short nodd, stepping back as other dwarves were lowered to the next step of the Carrock.

It was silent as the group descended the last three steps of the Carrock. Well..._mostly _silent. Other than the ocassional threat towards Kili that came from the small Fae as he procceeded to jab her sides with boredom; or the gruff mussings of Dwalin about just how large this Beorn fellow was; and the muttered comments from the annoyed wizard, it was silent. It was not until they reached grass, off of the giant steps of the Carrock, that conversations picked back up.

"Thank goodness we are off those rocks!"

"I was beginning to think i'd never be rid of them." Gloin grumbled.

"I wish we still had the ponies..." Bilbo whinned, a sentence that Sephira never thought that she'd hear from the burglar in this life time. He always complained about the animals, saying he would rather walk than having something that _moved _of its own free will between his legs.

"Missing Myrtle are you?" Sephira questioned, arching an imperious brow. Bilbo fixed her with a look that was a cross between annoyance and mild humor, but he did nothing more than shrug.

"Perhaps." was his only answer before he turned and looked at Gandalf. "Now where is this river you spoke of? I could use a nice place to wash up and soak my feet."

Grunts and cheers of agreement went up around them, and Gandalf grew a slight smile. Sephira was feeling the same as the dwarves, though she did not verbally voice it. She was dieing for a chance to have a descent bath and wash off all of the blood and dirt that was caked to her skin. The last bath she had was their first and only night in Rivendell. Since than, they had gone through quite a lot, and Sephira wished to rinse it all off.

"Just a ways through there. We will get there in due time and-" but Gandalf was cut off by a loud cheer from the dwarves, before a group of them took off where the wizard had pointed. Among them was Bofur, Bifur, Oin, Gloin, Nori and surprisingly enough, Dwalin. Sephira's brows arched up at the sight, followed by a small giggle as Bombur huffed his way after them.

"Someone should tell them to drink the water before they jump in." Thorin mused, sending a glance towards the other's that had _not _taken off at a run.

All eyes looked amongst the remaining few, before all of them turned to the three youngest. Fili and Kili crossed their arms stubbornly, neither one about to start running after having to lower so many dwarves. Just because they were young did not mean they were going to _**run **_when there was no need.

"Well, don't all volunteer at once." Sephira said lightly, rolling her eyes.

Sephira did not even give time for another to open their mouths to speak before she was walking away, her slight limp not going unnoticed by any of the remaining company as she followed after the sounds of running dwarves. Fili and Kili shared a glance before they took off after her, running to catch up before they slowed to match her pace on either side.

They needed to talk to her. About things. Important things. Now was the perfect opportunatey, while they were a good distance away from all of the company and the prying eyes of Gandalf. The only issue the two dwarven princes seemed to be having was deciding who was going to speak, and how they would start it off. They were having a silent war over the top of the Fae's head, in which both Fili and Kili were glaring at eachother heatidly, waiting for the other to cave.

Fili and Kili could not name a time when they were happier than the other night, when they kissed Sephira. When they discovered that she loved them the same way that they have loved her. But that was where their problem lay. The three of them had no more conversation after that.

None that pertained to where they stood now anyways. Fili hoped- by Aule, he prayed- that this meant him and his brother would begin to court her.

Even if a few changes would have to be made due to the nature of their courting and the journey they were on.

"Sephira..." Kili began, finally glancing away from his older brother. Sephira glanced up at him, her mind slowly being brought back from her silent musings. He looked nervous, his lower lip being knawed on by his teeth and his fingers fidgetting with the sleeve of his coat. Her brows furrowed.

"Yes?" she asked. Kili remained silent, letting out a gusty breath before looking at Fili for help. Sephira followed his gaze, her eyes locking with the light blue ones of Fili's as her confusion deepened. He was acting just as nervous as Kili was! What in _Durin's name_ was making them so unsettled?

"About the other night..." Fili began, not sure how to phrase it. Sephira's stomach dropped at the same time that fear and sorrow gripped her heart. She had told them everything, and now they were no longer sure about how they felt? Or was it simply that they did not want to deal with a relationship, what with them being on a quest to retake Erebor and all? Her fears must have been written plainly across her face, because Fili's eyes widened to twice their size as he shook his head.

"No, no, no! Nothing like that!" he assured quickly. Damn, he really needed to learn how to approach topics such as these with more tact. He was bound to give someone a heart attack if he was not careful.

"What we _mean_," Kili began, shooting his brother a death glare as if he had _purposely_ meant to scare Sephira. "Is where..._**exactly**_...do we stand at the moment? After last night?" he questioned. His face was open and honest, his hope and curiosity plain for anyone to see should they glance in his direction.

Sephira shrugged, dropping her gaze from the both of them and looking out at the trees and grass as they made their way towards the river. She could hear the splashes and shouts from the dwarves, a happy sound that she had not heard from the lot of them since they began this journey. Sephira waited until her heart had slowed, until her stomach had returned and her throat was no longer constricted with fear before she spoke.

"Well I was under the impression that we would begin courting, as is Dwarven tradition." Sephira said softly, cheeks tinging a pink color as the words left her lips.

The wistful thinking had crossed her mind many a times before as they had grown up, a small girl's dream of being courted by the cute boy she'd always had a crush on. But that was just what they had been. Wistful thoughts. Now that it was actually happening, now that she was saying it out loud, Sephira felt the embarrassment that she had not as a child.

"As is Dwarven tradition?" Fili echoed, only slightly shocked. "What of the Fae tradition?" he questioned.

If him and his brother were going to court her, they were going to do it properly. Him and Kili had this discussion a long while back, when they first proclaimed their feelings about Sephira to eachother. Late at night (on nights that Sephira was not in the room with them, mind you) they would fantasize about how they would go about courting her; mixing the Dwarven traditions with the Fae ones. Yes, it was odd, but the two heirs of Durin were not going to mess up or risk something as important to them as courting Sephira.

Sephira's brows puckered, her steps slowing as questions flooded her mind. Why would they want to do Fae traditions? Sephira did not want to do anything that was related to the Fae, and she _**was **_one. They were both dwarves. Heirs to the line of Durin. Would they not have Dwarven tendancies at the top of their list? And just what _was _Fae tradition for courting two dwarves? Or just one dwarf, for that matter. The Fae in Frenthrial were not permitted to be with another outside of their race. Sephira knew there was no way they would have any courting traditions lined up for a Fae when it came to a dwarf, let alone _**two**_ that were brothers. Besides, anything related to the Fae was bound to be boring. Or so Sephira always told herself when she did not know something about the topic.

"I have no interest in Fae tradition." Sephira mumbled, crossing her arms. Fili and Kili stopped, sharing an inquisative glance before they both jumped froward and grabbed her by the arm, spinning her around.

"And just why not?" Kili demanded, brows furrowed. Sephira looked up at both of them, a cross between a glare and a look of shame on her face.

"_Because_," she stressed, pulling out of their grasp and stepping back. She was shaming her parents, shaming the throne of Frenthrial by all that she did. Sephira would never apologize for how she felt, for she loved the both of them. Nor would she ever even _concider _apologising for finding a loving, welcoming family with the dwarves. But that could not lessen the pain she felt for being a complete failure to her family's throne.

"Fae traditions are for the _traditional Fae_. I am not traditional, nor do I want to be." she said. She spoke up quickly at the confused looks they were giving her, glare and shame disappearing as she smiled softly at them.

"Fae are not permitted to have feelings for another race, which means no courting. It is harsh, but it was the way my grandparents had made it. My parents did not feel the same, but thousand year old traditions can not be changed. Besides, had my grandparents been alive to this day, I would not have been allowed to love one of you. Let alone the _**both **_of you." Sephira said.

"The Fae sound like a cruel race." Kili mumbled. Sephira laughed, nodding in agreement as she turned and began to head towards the river again.

"Aye, they are. Which is why I am much happier to have been raised amongst the dwarves than with them." she said happily. Fili and Kili smiled, one of them slipping an arm around her waist, while the other drapped their arm around her shoulders.

"So dwarven traditions it is?" Kili asked, giving her a cheeky grin as he looked down at her.

"It is either dwarven traditions, or no courting at all." Sephira told him in a serious voice, her stormy eyes rolling at the almost frightened look to his face. "But..." Sephira pipped up, suddenly nervous as a thought settled into the back of her mind, just as her eyes glued to the many hairy, grown dwarves that were bathing and splashing in the water like they were babes again. It had not occured to her, while they had been talking, that the two brothers had skipped a very important step in courting. A _**VERY **_important step, in order for them to be allowed to court her.

"But?" Kili repeated.

"What?" Fili asked, glancing down at Sephira as they stopped once more. Sephira's lower lip was caught between her teeth, brows furrowed worrisomely.

It had never even crossed her mind, that part of the Dwarven courting traditions was to get permission from the fathers. The boy that wanted to court the girl of his choice, first had to get the blessing from their father, and then the blessing of the girl's father. Normally, that was no problem; to go and ask the fathers. But for them, the _three _of them, it was going to prove a slight problem. Just like Sephira's mother and father, Fili and Kili's father was dead. Which left them in the care of their mother and their uncle. Sephira, as has been written, was under the firm hand of Thorin.

Fili and Kili's uncle.

Which meant, unluckily for the two dwarves, they were going to have to ask Thorin _twice _for permission to court her. _I feel no jealousy for their predicament._ Sephira thought to herself as she let out an uneasy chuckle.

"Nothing...It is just that I have realized something, quite suddenly." she said. "To begin courting the girl of your choice, you must first get permission from the fathers of each family. And since neither of us actually _have _a father, the role of legal guardian falls to..."

"Uncle Thorin." Fili and Kili chorused as Sephira let her sentence trail off. Their shoulders slumped, baffled and nervous looks crossing their faces.

"We have to ask him _twice_..." Kili whinned, throwing his head back dramatically. Fili gave him a half hearted glare with a roll of his eyes.

"Forget about asking twice, Kee." he said slowly, as if he were talking to a young child. "We have to explain to Uncle Thorin how exactly our three way relationship and courtship is going to _work_."

At the end of his sentence, his cheeks were tinged pink, his voice a husky growl of embarrassment. That certainly was not a topic you would want to speak with someone such as Thorin. Kili groaned, a deep, painful sound as his cheeks flooded with red. Sephira found herself laughing though, the kind of laughter that came from your stomach and hurt your cheeks and shook you so hard you had to cling to something to stand upright.

"I do not envy your positions at _**all**_!" she managed to get out around her laughter. Fili and Kili fixed her with an unamused glance, but she did nothing more than smile brightly at them before ducking out of their grasp and going to the water, shedding out of her leather belt and shoes as she went.

A long while later, all of the company was stretched out in their trousers- minus Sephira, who was still enjoying her time in the river- sun drying and relaxing as a cool breeze blew across the clearing. The whole of the company were several passes away from the river, on Gandalf's orders not to be too near the river at night fall, and on Dwalin's order to "give the lass some privacy". Two members of the company, however, did not follow the orders and could be found on the river bank, very near to where Sephira was resting her crossed arms and head on the river bank, the rest of her submerged in the water.

Some (mainly the hobbit and anyone else that did not know the trio) would claim it to be unappropriate and tempting for the two dwarves. But they had grown up together. Were together all the time, no matter what was going on in their worlds. Seeing Sephira's shoulders exposed and glistening with water in the nearly setting sun was not something that even phased the two brothers. They'd seen it before.

"Our burglar keeps glaring." Kili mumbled lazily, sliding his glance away from said member of the company and towards Sephira.

He was stretched out on his back by the water's edge, wearing nothing more than his drying trousers, and propping his head up on one arm while the other lay limpy across his stomach. His dark hair was damp and tangled, his silver clip back in place as soon as he exited the river. Fili was very similar to his younger brother, but instead of laying on the ground, he was propped up against the trunk of a tree, sun warming and drying him while he was still able to keep a watch on the area around them. It was times like this that it proved just who the eldest was, who was the one more ready for the throne. Even though Gandalf had assured them that they would be safe- for no one came this close to Beorn's property- Fili was keeping watch. Making sure that the three of them would not get caught unaware.

"That is because he holds strong to his values." Sephira said, her voice one of peaceful content.

"Not to mention Dwalin has ordered us men to keep clear of the river, to allow Sephira some privacy while she bathes, and yet here we sit. Half naked and carrying on a conversation with a _completely _naked Fae." Fili added cheekily, a smile that made his braided mustache twitch tilting his lips. Sephira's eyes were closed, but they could both see them rolling underneather her creamy eye lids.

"He seems to have come to care for Sephira as dear friend." Kili said, casting his eyes back to the cloud spotted sky.

"Mmmm." came Fili's intelligent response.

Sephira shifted in the water, kicking her feet ever so slightly and feeling as the water rippled and moved around her. The only thing that would make it more peaceful was if the water was warm, instead of on the chilled side. But either way, Sephira was not complaining. She had never felt so happy to be clean than she did in this moment. Sephira always stayed clean, but she had never felt _happier _with being clean than right now. The current of the river flowed around her, brushing her skin and carressing it. The sun warmed her skin as the river chilled it, and she was floating in a bubble of pure bliss.

The pain in her arm was gone, the stitched removed and the cuts reduced to nothing more than pale scars. Thorin had checked on her arm as he said he would, and found that there was no longer any need for the stitches to be in. They were causing more harm than they were good. And once Sephira had cleaned off (before she took to floating against a rock) the scabbed cuts began to heal at an unnaturally quick pace. Her ankle no longer hurt, the cold water helping to take away the remaining stiffness and pain.

"When should we speak to Uncle Thorin?" Kili asked, his voice breaking through Sephira's peaceful bubble and lulling her back to the world. She opened her eyes, squinting against the sudden onslaught of sun so that she could look at the two dwarves.

They looked relaxed and...well, _**clean**_. Their hair was damp and tangled together from the wind and water, the hair on their chest glimmered slightly where water droplets still clung, the sun kissing their expossed skin. One cast to the side, where her tattered tunic and breeches were laying out, told her that she was not as lucky to have dried clothes like the two of them. Which meant more time in the water for her. Something that Sephira was not too worried about.

"You certainly know how to ruin a peaceful moment." Fili grumbled, shifting so he was sitting up a little straighter.

"It's been bugging me since Sephira mentioned it. We have to talk to him at _some _point, Fili." All eyes turned towards Thorin at that point, who was stretched out on his back in the cool grass, sun drying and from the looks of it, almost peacefully asleep.

"Well," Sephira said lightly, resting her chin on her arm as she watched the deep rising and falling of Thorin's chest. "If you want to speak with him _before _he is rested enough to give out any physical harm, I would suggest going now. While he is relaxed." she offered helpfully. Fili sent her a withering glance.

"Would you like to go and explain our situation to him?" he asked. Sephira shook her head, flashing pearly white teeth as she smiled.

"I would, but it goes against tradition. Besides, he is _your _uncle. And you two are the men. That task lies with you two." she said happily. Fili groaned, throwing his head back against the tree as Kili muttered something under his breath.

"And just what will you be doing while we risk our lives?" Kili demanded, looking over at her.

"Staying in the water, where I am safe." Sephira answered immidiately before grinning and giving them both an air kiss. Fili glared at her, but climbed to his feet none the less, helping Kili up as well. Sephira grew serious suddenly, her smile dropping and her insides beginning to shake with nerves.

"You know...you do not actually..._have _to talk to him...not yet." she said softly, chewing on her lower lip.

It was fine to joke around about it and carry on an easy attitude about their prediciment, but in reality, it was not so light hearted. It was highly uncommon, untraditional and just plain _**odd **_for one to have two mates. Or in Fili and Kili's case, love the same person. Explaining that was going to be difficult, and getting Thorin to approve and give his blessing was going to be difficult as well. Fili and Kili gave her a smile, eyes shinning.

"We'd rather get it out of the way now, than wait for forever to tell him." Kili said.

"You never know what will happen on this journey, and if something were to happen..."

"We'd rather be able to say we started courting you than to say we never got the chance because we were too chicken to speak to our own uncle." Kili finished, picking up where Fili had left off.

They were not going to lie, the prospect of speaking to their uncle about it was nerve wrecking. They had no idea how Thorin would take it, finding out that the two of them were in love with the same girl, and were wanting to court her. But they knew how much Thorin cared for Sephira, how much he cared for them. He would not be cruel about it, even if he _did _decide to prevent the three of them from courting.

"Well...good luck." Sephira offered, giving a small smile and a friendly wave as Fili and Kili began to troop their way towards Thorin.

They walked past where the little hobbit was seated, his eyes following after the pair with furrowed brows hanging over them. He had been uncomfortable, if Bilbo were to be honest, watching the two dwarven brothers lounging about while Sephira was in the water. They had been given strict orders from Dwalin to keep away so she would have privacy. Though none of the others seemed worried that Fili and Kili were down there with her. It was only him, with his stern morals...

"Uncle Thorin?" Kili asked hesitantly, stopping beside the lazed form of the large dwarf in question. Fili was beside him, fiddling with his braided mustache as was his usual nervous habbit. Thorin cracked an eye open, staring up at his two sister-sons as the sun framed their backs.

"What do you need, Kili?" his voice was gruff and thick, on the verge of sleep. Kili gulped and looked towards his older brother, puppy dog eyes on full blast, pleading silently for him to speak as well.

"We wish to speak with you about something." Fili said, looking away from Kili and back down at Thorin. Why was this so nerve wracking, when they could pull one of their many pranks on him and Dwalin without so much as flinching when their thundering voices broke out through the halls? At the boy's hesitant tones, their nervous little twitches, Thorin opened both eyes fully, pushing himself up on his elbows so he could look up at them better.

"What is it?" he questioned, more demanding this time. If either heard the worried tilt his voice had taken, neither mentioned it. Instead, Fili and Kili glanced at eachother once more, looking lost and nervous, before finally they released a breath at the same time and spoke.

"It is about Sephira." they both chimmed together, hearts thrumping loudly. Thorin arched a brow, his worry depleating. If they wished to speak of Sephira (who was still lounging peacefully against the rock, as Thorin found out after a quick glance that way) then there was nothing to worry about. But _why _the two of them were so nervous was beyond him. They spoke of Sephira all the time.

"And..." Fili began slowly, shoulders tense and breath held in his lungs.

"And..uh...and us..." Kili finished.


	19. Chapter 19

**~~~I am SOOO sorry for such the long wait! My charger broke on my lap top and I havent been able to work on this story in forever! Thank you for being so patient, and thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter! I am glad you all like it so much.~~**

Thorin's brows were both arched and furrowed, an almost comical expression of a confused dwarf present on the dwarf king's face. He could not remember a time when Fili and Kili had looked more nervous, except the time the dwarves were throwing a ball when they were not but nine and fourteen, while Sephira was eight. They had never been more nervous, the pair dressed sharply in their best clothes while they approached a squirming Sephira as a beautiful gown was being fitted to her small size. This was almost like that. Except they appeared even more nervous.

"What of you three?" Thorin asked. He already had a decent idea- which he would find out was spot on- but he was still uncertain. You never knew with his sister sons. Fili and Kili exchanged glances again, swallowing hard and making their adam's apples bob up and down.

"Well...we-we uh...we'd like to-" Kili broke off with a gulp, reaching up as if he were to rearrange his tunic. Only, there was no tunic. He was shirtless, yet appeared to be choking on something.

"Kili and I would like..." Fili trailed off, in no better condition than his baby brother as he choked on his own dry tounge. Thorin's brow arched higher. He had never seen them choke on words. They were like poets, weaving even the most intricate lies that none other would be able to, all without stalling and with keeping a serious face. So why were they now at a loss for words?

"WewouldliketocourtSephira.." Kili rushed out in one breath, face flushed and chest heaving as if he had ran a marathon.

"You would...what?" Thorin asked slowly, his tones puzzled. He could not make out a word that just left the young dwarf's mouth. Though he heard something of Sephira, that did not help him much. He already _**knew **_it involved the small Fae. Kili took a huge breath, drawing up his shoulders as his face turned a deeper shade of red than it already had been.

"Fili and I would...like to-" here he gulped, wincing slightly at the dryness of his throat, "_court_" he croaked, "Sephira."

Silence filled their small area. So quiet, in fact, that Fili and Kili feared their uncle (and everyone else) could hear their hammering hearts. Thorin's face wipped clean of all emotion, his eye brows smoothing out and his mouth turning into a hard line. His eyes were the hardest to read, nothing leaving or giving way to a sign on how he felt. It made the two brothers more nervous than they already were.

Thorin should have seen this coming. Of _**course **_he had seen it coming. The three of them were inseperable; always together as if they were welded to eachother's sides. He had seen the way his sister sons looked at Sephira. Even though he had wished they'd grow up like family, that they would treat her and love her as if she were their sister, Thorin knew that was not the case. He had also seen the way his sister sons reacted in the goblin's home. The fear, the love, the fierce need to protect her. That was not a family love that was burning in their eyes. And he had seen Kili kiss her. Had seen Fili kiss her. There was no doubt in his mind that they loved her. The onl issue was...

"You..._**both**_...wish to court Sephira?" Thorin questioned. Faces blazed red, and Thorin sighed, running a hand over his face before motioning in front of him. "Sit down. We have much to talk about." he ordered.

Fili and Kili collapsed to the floor, there legs no longer able to hold up their weight. They sat in silence as they waited for Thorin to speak, their hearts hammering.

"I will need you two too explain to me, exactly _**how **_this courtship will work between the three of you." he said finaly, looking at them both. Fili and Kili exchanged a glance, unsure of where to start.

"Well...It will not be that difficult." Fili said. Thorin arched a brow inquisitively.

"Oh?"

"Well, we already do everything together. There is hardly a time when," Kili gulped, throat dry and scratching, "we are not together. And we..." he trailed off, unsure of how exactly he was going to explain to his uncle and father figure about the conversation him and Fili had all those years ago regarding courting Sephira.

"You what?" Fili and Kili exchanged a glance, gulping simotaniously.

"We..."

"The two of us sort of..."

"We already discussed how we would..."

"How we would..._court_ Sephira, and uh..." Fili gulped heavily, "_Other things_, a few years ago." Thorin's brows arched towards his hair line, a certain light entering his eyes that had both dwarven brother's blushing so heavily they felt like they were on fire.

"Did you now?" Thorin asked amusedly. "Pray tell, how are the _other things_ going to work for the three of you?"

**~~Far over the Misty Mountains~~**

"What do you suppose they're talking about?" Ori asked, glancing over at where Fili and Kili were seated in front of Thorin. Their backs were turned to the gathered company, but Thorin's face was easy to see in the dim fire light.

The three of them had been talking for a very long time. After Fili and Kili left Sephira, her clothes had dried, she had gotten dressed, the company had gathered in a semi tight circle, the sun had set and a fire had been started; compliments of Oin and Gloin. And still, they talked. Fire light played off of the exposed flesh of Fili and Kili's back, dancing and creating intracit shadows.

"I do not know. But they've been speaking for a long time." Bilbo answered, also watching them.

Other members of the company had asked the question as well, but had just chalked it up to "family matters". Gandalf had given a grunt of annoyance and said that he did not care to guess what they were speaking of when he was asked, and once the dwarves turned away, he sent a wink towards Sephira. Luckily for her, no one else could see the blush that graced her cheeks. Ori did not seem so convinced that it was a family matter though, nor did the hobbit.

"Perhaps someone should go and check on them?" Bilbo asked, glancing around.

"There's no need to laddie," Dwalin said, one hand rubbing absently at his empty stomach. Many times the company could hear his stomach rumbling loudly; had even frightened poor little Ori once when it was at it's loudest. But now it seemed to have quieted down, used to the emptiness of it.

"Thorin and the ladds often speak to eachother in private. This journey is dangerous, it is not uncommon for him to speak with them." he continued.

"But Fili and Kili went over to him, not the other way around. How often do you see the ladds seeking out their uncle, other than when they're frightened?" Nori asked, looking around at the company.

Mumbles went up, a lively conversation starting amongst all of the group excluding Gandalf, Bilbo, and Sephira. The first was smoking his pipe, blowing out smoke rings, while the latter was seated directly in front of the fire. She had a stick in her hand, her arm extended so she could jab at the flaming wood and burning embers when she seemed fit.

"Perhaps they are having seperation anxiety. Home sickness." Ori offered in his quiet voice. He knew _he _was suffering from home sickness. All this battle and near death was too much for him sometimes, and he wished he could go back home.

"The ladds brought home with them!" Gloin exclaimed gruffly, throwing an arm out towards Sephira. She appeared oblivious, poking at the embers with a stoic expression on her face as the flames danced across her gray eyes, making them appear almost black.

"Aye, that is true. Nothing ever bothers the ladds when they have Sephira with them. Anywhere she is would be home to them." this statement was made by Balin, his voice ever the wise one amongst the group of dwarves. Bilbo did not know the three well enough to know how they felt away from where they lived, but he was not doubting what the old dwarf had said. The three seemed comfortable where ever they were, as long as they were together.

"What do ye think they're talkin' about lass?" Bofur asked. All eyes turned towards Sephira, who had not seemed to hear his question. But it was as if she could feel the weigt of eyes on her, and she looked up. Her grip on the stick tightened, her slim brows furrowing.

"What?" she asked, glancing at them all.

She had been in her own world, her mind wandering with thoughts of what the three she'd grown up with were talking about. They had been talking for an awful long time, and Sephira was beginning to worry that Thorin was not taking it as well as she thought he would. Of course she had known that explaining their three way courtship would be a difficult thing, but she had not thought it would take this long.

What if Thorin did not approve? What if he thought that, because they had grown up together and lived together most of their life, that it would be inappropriate for them to court? That he was unable and unwilling to give them his blessing? That thought did not settle well with her, and made her stomach knotted up painfully. But she had not heard any of them raise their voice, so that was always a good sign.

Sephira hoped...

"I asked if ye have any guesses on what they're talkin' about." Bofur said, a goofy smile tugging at his lips as the wind blew his floopy hat. A tint of red that had nothing to do with the fire tinted her cheeks.

"Haven't a clue." she said calmly, looking back down at the fire. Bofur's bushy brows arched into his hair line, disappearing underneath his hat.

"No? Normally ye know everything about that family lass." he said, a knowing tone to his voice as his lips took on a smirking tilt. Sephira shrugged, jabbing at the dwindling fire with vigor. None needed to be an expert to see that she was feeling stressed at the moment. And Dwalin had known her long enough to tell something was on her mind, and he knew it had something to do with the three talking.

"Do you know what they're discussing lass?" he asked gently, looking at her with kind eyes. He knew enough about Sephira to know that forcing her to tell would get you no where. But she did not seem willing to speak at all.

"I may." came Sephira's chilled response, her eyes closed off and her muscles tense. Dwalin arched a brow in an almost challanging way, and Sephira had to hold herself steady from shrinking back. She had not meant it to come out so harsh. Or so cold.

"Sorry.." she apologized, lowering her gaze. "I am just a bit stressed at the moment, and their silence is not helping any." No one needed to ask to know just who's silence she was speaking of. They all knew. And Bilbo gave her a sympathetic look.

"So you do know what they are talking about?" Bofur asked. Sephira nodded.

"They are speaking with Thorin about courting me." she said before anyone could ask, which she could tell by the look on their faces that they were about to do just that. Silence filled their little circle, so quiet that they could hear a twig snapping somewhere in the woods.

"Which one?" Ori finally asked, looking lost and totally oblivious.

Sephira blinked at him, stick poised midway to the fire she had been stabbing and poking at all night. She was caught off guard by his question. Ori normally wasnt one for speaking up and asking questions. Besides, how was Sephira supposed to tell sweet, innocent little Ori that the _both _of them were going to court her. If Thorin gave them permission that is. Ori would not understand how that could work, and Sephira did not want to explain that to him.

But before Sephira had to worry about answering, a gruff, authoritive voice called their attention.

"Sephira, would you come here for a moment?" Thorin called. Sephira froze for half a second before she stuffed the stick into the fire and stood up, avoiding all eye contact as she moved out of the circle of dwarves, one hobbit, and a wizard. She even avoided eye contact as she sat down across from Thorin, off to the side of Kili.

Her stomach was twisted into a tight knot, nerves running through her worse than they had before when the three first started talking. Her muscles were shaking in a constant spasm, her palms sweaty and her heart fluttering so fast it felt as if it werent beating at all. Her small fingers twisted and plucked at the grass, her nails cutting the blades in half as she waited in nervous silence for Thorin to speak.

"Fili and Kili have told me about their proposal of a courtship between the three of you." Thorin began, watching the small Fae carefully for any signs that he had come to the wrong decision. Sephira flicked her gaze up towards him.

"And after it being explained to me, I have finally come to a decision." Sephira's heart slammed into her chest, her back straightening as she locked eyes on the impossing figure of Thorin Oakenshield. His eyes were unreadable, his face a mask of calm.

She really wished that she could read him at this point in time. Sephira did not like being in the dark, not knowing what he was thinking or what his decision was. And one look over at Fili and Kili, and she could tell that neither of them knew what Thorin's decision was either. All three of them were in the dark, awaiting the news from the dwarf in front of them.

"Fili and Kili have explained to me the courtship, and how they will work through it. They have told me their feelings for you, though i already knew that for myself the past few years. But my decision is this, and it is final." Thorin said, looking at all three of them slowly, holding their gaze before moving on. Sephira's eyes looked just like the other two, wide, hopefull, shinning with what appeared to be unshed tears. But Thorin knew it to be nerves, a fear that he would turn down their request.

"I give you my blessing, and my permission, Fili and Kili, heirs of the line of Durin, to court my daughter." Thorin said, voice firm and formal, and full of such love that Sephira felt the air rush out of her lungs. He gave them permission..._He gave them permission! _

Sephira felt her stomach unknott quickly, her heart stuttering happily in her chest. And before she knew what she was doing, she had flung herself to her knees and across the short distance that seperated her and Thorin, her small arms wrapping around his kneck tightly. Her eyes were squeezed shut, fighting back the tears of joy that wanted to run free and swim down her cheeks. Thorin was frozen for all of two seconds before he moved, wrapping his thick arms around her tiny frame and holding her tightly to his chest.

"Thank you, father." Sephira whispered in an almost silent voice, her breath warm against his ear. Thorin felt a pang of joy deep in his stomach at being called father, his eyes getting a strange burning sensation that he faught back as he gave a grunt and patted her on the back before releasing her.

"You are a daughter to me in every way possible, Sephira, except by blood. Your happiness means the world to me, and if that means courting the both of my nephews, than so be it." Thorin said. Sephira smiled, one that crinkled the skin around her eyes and light them up so much that they appeared to be a sky blue instead of a smokey gray, flashing all of her pearly white teeth.

"Go on you three. There is a step to courting you must take after this, and we will be calling it a night here soon." Thorin said, standing to his feet and moving off, not sending so much as a second glance towards the three of them again as he went to sit amongst the rest of the dwarves. Fili, Kili and Sephira sat there in silence for a while, watching where Thorin disappeared to before anyone spoke up.

"Well...who's getting their braid first?" Kili asked lightly, calling all attention towards him. Sephira rolled her eyes, a small chuckle escaping her lips as she twisted to face them.

"I want to braid your's first." she claimed, looking at both Fili and Kili with a serious expression, despite the smile on her face. She was happy. No, more than happy, she was estatic. Never had Sephira been more happy than she was at this moment. Not only had Thorin told her something that Sephira had been wondering for a while, but she also got to court the two dwarves that she loved most in her life.

"Fair enough." Fili said, smirking as they shifted their positions.

Sephira braided Kili's first, untangling his hair the best she could and placing the traditional courting braid where it belonged, tearing the small metal bead from her leather belt and lacing it into his dark hair before tieing the braid off. Next she braided Fili's, while Kili began to work on her's. Her knee was touching the outer part of Fili's thigh, warmth spreading between them, while Kili's hair tugged gently through her curly hair. By the time they were done, half of the company was asleep, and instead of getting up and moving, the three just laid where they were, curled into eachother and using each one as a pillow.

**~~Far over the Misty Moutains~~**

Sephira had not slept for long before she awoke again, her mind in a panicked haze. She had heard something, not far off into the woods, that had her snapping from her sleep in a sudden need to go look. She lifted her head slightly, straining her ears for any sound other than the breathing of those asleep. For a moment, she heard nothing, and debated on going back to sleep, but then a twig snapped under a heavy weight, a snorting growl sounding from the woods only a few yards away.

Sephira shifted lightly out of Kili's tight grasp and stood up, eyes peering into the woods as she crouched low to the ground. Something was out there, and it gave her an uneasy feeling. She was going to wake up someone, like Fili and Kili or Dwalin, even Thorin or Gloin, but they were all sleeping soundly, a much needed rest, if you asked Sephira, and she was not going to ruin a sleepful night for them.

So instead, she did what any sensible (so she was telling herself) person would do. She grabbed her sword and unsheathed it, and tip toed quietly into the woods to investigate the sound. Sephira hadnt realized how far into the woods she had gone until the sound of the other's deep breathing was silenced by the vast depth of the woods, the rustling and snorting growl sound that was coming from some sort of animal.

"I am bloody moronic." Sephira whispered to herself, heart hammering as the noise sounded closer. Whatever it was, it was large. Huge, even. Far bigger than any normal animal. Sephira had half the mind to think it was a warg, possibly even the white warg with the pale orc on top , come to finish what he started. But as the noise sounded directly behind Sephira, and she spun around with her sword out, Sephira had never felt so wrong in her life. Or so impossibly tiny.

A scream escaped her throat as a black bear, the size of an oliphant (though she would admit she was exaggerating) charged at her, teeth the size of her hands bared. The sword flew out of her as the large beast's paws collided with her shoulders, and the breath was knocked out of her as she landed on the ground. It was almost as if Sephira could _**hear **_the camp of dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard wake up as her scream echoed through the woods, rushing to get what little weapons they had left. In the mean time, Sephira was struggling to breath, trying to clear the gray dots from her eyes as she stared up into the frightening muzzle of the abnormally large bear that was pinning her down and growling in her face.

Footsteps sounded closer, battle cries sounding out and a shout that belonged to none other than Gandalf.

"Beorn!" the wizard shouted gruffly, stomping past the group of dwarves ready for a battle and glaring at the large bear.

Sephira's face paled, shock coloring her features. _**This**_ was the skin changer that Gandalf was meaning to take them to? Someone who attacked people for no reason other than they were in the woods? And he was _safe _to be around? The bear's growl cut off, its large head turning on Gandalf. It stared for just a moment before jumping off of Sephira, and she sucked in a sharp breath before scrambling to her feet. Hands were on her arms, pulling her to her feet and pulling her away from the bear that was now standing on it's hind legs.

"Are you alright?" Fili asked in a furious whisper, fear coursing through his veins as he checked over each part of Sephira to make sure she was unharmed and unscratched.

Sephira nodded daizedly, watching with wide eyes as the fur of the bear began to disappear and bones began to crack and shift. Her eyes grew to three times their size as it formed into a large man, bare naked and at least three times the size of even Thorin. Twice the size of Gandalf. But what shocked Sephira the most was the fact that he was stark naked, and his member appeared to be half the size of herself.

"I was..." Sephira wheezed out, her skin draining of all healthy color. All eyes turned towards her, full of concern and worry as they noticed her ashen color and her heaving chest and wide eyes.

"I was pinned down by a naked man." she said blankly, voice void of any and all emotion. Fili and Kili looked at her in worry, brows furrowing.

"Are you alright Seph?" they asked. Sephira gulped and shook her head, which was spinning faster the longer she thought of how close she had just been to a completely naked stranger that was so much larger than herself.

"No." she said calmly, before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her legs gave out. Fili shot his arms out and caught her, dropping to the ground with her wrapped in his arms, eyes wide as he looked towards his brother.

"What is wrong with her?" Beorn demanded, looking annoyed at her reaction.

**~~~Sorry for such a sucky chapter. I tried to make it a good one, and i hope you like it. Obviously you can tell that i am changing things from the book to make it my own, and I hope that you enjoy it. Thank you for reading and please review! It helps motivate me! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

There is a hand, calloused but gentle, tapping at her cheek, and Sephira's eyes squint against the sudden earthly feeling. The last Sephira remembered, she was sleeping soundly against Fili and Kili, listening to one (she could not remember who she used as a pillow) of their steady heart beats. And now someone was waking her up. Rather rudely, if you asked her opinion.

"Come on Seph, wake up. Please?" the voice of Kili asked, his voice pathetically helpless. As the tapping on her cheek grew more insistent, she let out a groan, twisting her head and trying to twist her body away from the feeling. Hands grabbed her arms though, preventing her from moving anywhere, and her eyes flew open. Kneeling by her side were Fili and Kili, as she should have known, staring down at her with relieved eyes.

"Are you alright Sephira?" Fili asked hopefully, eye brows raised. Sephira's brows furrowed, her mind flicking through the past events to figure out what exactly had happened. Figure out why she was laying on the ground in the middle of the woods. Why would she have any reason to be anything but ok? They were in cam- Images rushed back at Sephira, making her eyes widen.

A large bear- far larger than normal- running at her. Knocking her to the ground. Said bear transforming into a large man who was completely and utterly _**stark naked**_.

"Sephira?" Kili asked hesitantly, noticing the pale color of her skin. She just blinked at him with doe eyes, looking absolutely endearing and very uncertain. Then, she lifted her head only slightly, where she could not see over their shoulders yet still get close enough to speak to them in private.

"Is he clothed?" she whispered pathetically, eyes hopeful. Surprised relief flooded him, and he found that a chuckle was escaping his lips, being joined shortly by his older brother. The two laughed, their grip on Sephira's arms disappearing as they held their stomachs. Sephira glared at them.

"Do not laugh at me, you bloody dwarves. _**You **_were not the ones being pinned down by a man three times your size."

"With a part the same size as you!" Fili howled around his laughter, collapsing into his brother's side.

It was just too funny. Sure, they felt bad for Sephira. She'd only ever seen a naked man once- by accident, as you'd remember- when Fili forgot his towel. And, while he was not small, he certainly was not that large. That was not the case with the skin changer. And Sephira had just been attacked by him in bear form seconds before hand. But her reaction to this, the look on her pale, beautiful face, was priceless.

"Shut up." Sephira growled, scrambling back so she was sitting on her backside. Kili opened his mouth, preparing to say something- undoubtedly witty- when his mouth snapped shut quickly and he elbowed Fili in the side. The blonde dwarf shut up rather quickly when he looked behind Sephira, an apologetic light to his eyes. Before Sephira even had a chance to guess who was behind her, hands grabbed her arms and lifted her to her feet.

"You two would do well to mind your manors around a maiden. Especially one that has just awoken from ill passing." Thorin growled. His grip was like a vice around Sephira's tiny arms, but she did not mind so much. At least _he _wasnt making fun of her. She didnt want to see any naked man like that. Well...perhaps Fili and Kili would not be bad. But that was besides the point.

"Is he?" she demanded, looking up at Thorin with round eyes. She was **not **going to turn around, or even cast her eyes around, if she did not know if he was dressed or not. Thorin scowled, a disgusted look getting thrown over his shoulder to where she suspected the skin changer named Beorn was. No doubt with Gandalf and Bilbo.

"No." Sephira's insides squirmed. She would admit, she was not the best child. Still she was not.

Always getting into trouble, discussing things she should not be with the wrong people. She sword faught with the boy dwarves at the age of ten and up (much to the elder dwarves' dismay). She had a very large roll in the plan to get some ale from the kitchens. Sephira, Fili and Kili had gotten so drunk that night, that they began trapezing around the halls of the moutain singing and dancing and "Disturbing the Peace". Thankfully, it was marked up as classic antics by all other dwarves. All other dwarves save for Thorin and his sister Dis. They knew the difference, and the three of them had gotten an ear full, and then forced to go hunting in the hot, swelting afternoon sun with hangovers the very next day.

But that did not mean she wished to see any naked men. Or women, for that matter. She'd seen Fili once, and that was because she was not even supposed to be at the house. How was Fili to know that Sephira had caught Kili kissing a dwarf girl and had run home crying? Dis knew, because Sephira had spoken with her when she first showed up. She's the one that told Sephira to sit on the chair and then gave her a honey cake. She'd just finished it when a stark naked Fili walked out searching for a towel.

"Lovely." she grumbled, looking down.

"You are not the only one uncomfortable. Alot of the men are uncomfortable with him being unclothed as he is." Thorin said. Sephira let loose a very unlady like snort, crossing her arms firmly over her chest.

"That is because his _size _makes them selfconscious." she said. That comment was greeted by a slap to the back of the head and a harsh glare by Thorin, though a small gleam of amusement could be seen in his steel gray eyes.

"That is nothing you need to be concerning yourself with, Sephira. Let alone be speaking about." he added sternly, in what Sephira liked to call his "father voice". He'd used it on her an awful lot, and on Fili and Kili even more. Sephira's response was a roll of her eyes before she huffed and sent a sideways glance at Beorn. He was a very large man indeed. Almost three times her size. Even Gandalf looked tiny compaired to the skin-changer. And he appeared rough around the edges. But not a serious threat.

"What are him and Gandalf speaking about?" she asked. She could see the two conversing, in tones quiet enough that she could not hear. And to her surprise, she also noticed that Bilbo was not next to the wizard's side. Which is where he usually was, if he was not beside Fili, Kili and herself or Bofur.

"No idea." Thorin gruffed out. "They've been speaking since you fainted."

Sephira flushed at the mention of it, a feeling of utter embarrassment filling her to the core. Never had Sephira shown such weakness before. Not even when she was being cornered by a group of mean dwarflings, or when she had slid out onto a thin piece of ice and it broke. Or when she was sleeping on her own during a storm. But fainting? All because of a man/bear that happened to be naked had attacked her? It was resonable, but Sephira could not manage to feel alright with it.

"Perhaps he is trying to talk him into letting us stay at his place for a few days?" Sephira offered helpfully. It was a good guess, but something about the impressed and intrueged expression on Beorn's face told her otherwise.

"Gandalf is telling him about our adventure so far, and what has happened." Bilbo's voice said from Sephira's right. She looked over at him with furrowed brows, a question of "why" written all over her face. Bilbo gave a smile.

"He is a fan of stories, from what Gandalf explained to me." the hobbit answered her unspoken question, motioning to Beorn with a twitch of his curly haired head. Sephira nodded as if it made perfect sence, even though it was a bit confusing. So what if the man enjoyed stories? They needed supplies and a place to regroup and catch up on sleep. A place to eat. Somewhere to bath once more and get weapons, seeming as how Sephira lost all but her sword.

"Sounds ideal." Sephira muttered.

Thorin sent a sideways glance at her to see a very unnoticable look of confusion on her pale, flawless face. He also happened to notice the small courting braide that had been done by Fili on the side of her head, near her temple, poking out from underneath all of her curls. How the boys had managed to braide her unruly hair was beyond him. Thorin had a hard enough time tying her hair up when she was little.

"The wizard believes Beorn will let us stay with him, help us with supplies, if our story is good enough. So he is telling of our journey so far." he explained patiently, in a voice far gentler than the hobbit had ever heard him use. Bilbo suspected he had a soft spot for the Fae woman, one that he did not have for his nephews. But then again, she was a girl. And, though Bilbo would never say it outloud, damaged.

She stopped spending the proper time with her parents once she met the Durin family line. She was practically raised around a species that were not her own until the age of twelve, when she was actually raised with them. Her parents were brutally murdered, right before her eyes. She had seen as her parents were torn to shreds. She'd told Bilbo as much while they were travelling. And he'd heard the whispers of the others after a night were Sephira slept poorly. When she tossed or whimpered in her sleep. The fae grew up with two rowdey (spl?) dwarves that knew nothing of boundaries and joked around with everything. They didnt even take her parents deaths seriously for Aule's sake! Oh yes, Sephira was definitly damaged. But Bilbo thought nothing less of her. She was sweet and kind hearted. Had a great sense of humor and was very helpful when other's were being unneccissarily rude towards him.

"And if he does not like it? What then? We continue on our journey with no food or supplies? We will die before we reach Mirkwood Thorin!" Sephira said, voice rising just the smallest amount. Thorin nodded, face going cold as stone as his eyes rooved back towards the skin changer and the wizard.

"I am aware of that." he growned out. It grew silent between the two, one lost in a stoney anger and the other deep in thought. A scowl grew across Sephira's face, her arms crossing, but she spoke anyways.

"If this does not work out, we could go to Frenthrial." Sephira said. Her voice was nothing but distaste, her face screwed up in annoyance. But she kept speaking as Thorin turned to look at her, her eyes straight ahead.

"It is only a full day's travel by foot. We would get there as the sun rose the next day. They would give us supplies, a place to rest, ponies." but even as she said it, Bilbo could tell she did not want that to happen. It seemed she would rather go on without supplies than go to her home land.

"They are not fond of our kind." Balin said, hearing their discussion. Sephira glanced over at him, an almost challanging light entering her gray eyes as her shoulders straightened just an inch.

"They will do as the rightful queen of Frenthrial asks them to do, with no arguements." she said in a very queenly voice. Then she went back to herself, giving a sly grin. "How else do you think i got those swords made last year?" she questioned. Balin gave her a stern look, one that says you should not abuse your power, but Thorin smirked. Bilbo could read his expression clearly. _She must take after him_. Bilbo thought to himself, unsure if that was good or bad.

"Little Fae." a deep voice said, startling Sephira so bad that she jumped before spinning around. Standing before her was the skin changer, bare skinned and looking down at her with a small frown on his face. Her face flushed as she trained her eyes on his face. Two hands gripped either of her arms, and Sephira didnt have to look to know that it was Fili and Kili. She could smell them. Sense them.

"I apologize for our earlier meeting." he said. Sephira was silent, waiting for more with her arms crossed. But the silence grew, and as the silence grew, Beorn looked more annoyed as he stared down at her, and Sephira grew more angery as she looked the large man in the eyes. The silence lasted until finally, Sephira broke it. Loudly.

"That's it?" she demanded, an incredulous expression on her face. "You attack me, pinn me to the ground, and it turns out you are _**naked**_, and all I get is a simple "I apologise for our earlier meeting"?" she practically shrieked, an angry flush coloring her cheeks. All the dwarves gathered around watched on in silence as she placed her hands on her tiny hips instead, glaring up at the skin - changer with challanging eyes. Fili couldnt help but smirk, arms crossing his chest as he watched with a proud expression. She was a firey little fae, one that he was proud to be courting now.

"What more do you want?" Beorn asked, sounding disbelieving, if not a little challanging as well. Sephira's glare narrowed.

"I want a long winded apology for why you are sorry, saying what you did was wrong and how you deserve to be struck over the head with a large _**boulder**_!" she shouted now, her voice loud and angry. Birds in the nearbye trees fly off, chirping sharply as they went. Beorn continued to look down at Sephira with narrowed eyes before he burst into a full bellied laugh that echoed around them. Sephira's shoulders slumped slightly in confusion, her glare turning to a furrowed brow and a frown as she glanced sideways at Kili with questioning eyes. He shrugged, brows furrowed as well.

"You are a feisty little Fae! A true queen if i've ever seen one!" Beorn managed to shout around his laughter. Sephira balked, staring at him with her mouth agape as he kept laughing. How did he know she was a the rightful queen? Did _everyone _know that? Even the bloody Goblin King had known who she was! At her look, Beorn stopped laughing, but his smile stayed on his face.

"Gandalf has told me who you are, little one. And of your journey so far. You all are welcome at my home. You will find food, and places to rest there, and I will get you supplies as well. If you will all just follow me." And just like that, the man turned and began to walk off. The company watched as Gandalf trailed after him, while the rest just exchanged glances. It wasnt until Sephira, who never stuck on one topic for long, spoke up with innocent curiosity.

"I wonder if he had a bow my size." she mused, a thoughtful expression on her face before she took both Fili and Kili's hands, enterlacing their fingers togther, and began to follow Beorn and Gandalf. The other's all stared after them before slowly, they began to trail after them as well.

**Sorry it's taken so long for this update, and thank you all who commented! **

**Guest: Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you like it so much. And congradulations! I'm happy you caught that referance, it made my night! And i agree completely, who has time for spelling when you have a story that needs to be told? Plus, I'm working on word pad, which does not have auto correct when you miss spell a word. Oh well! **

**Madeline: thank you for the reviews as well! Yes, Thranduil will make an appearance in this story, though i have not yet decided how big of a part he will play in it. And another yes, there will be some possessiveness and protectiveness, especially when they get into the town after escaping Mirkwood. **


	21. Chapter 21

"Goblins?" Beorn asked, looking down at Gandalf as the company followed him through the woods. "O ho, so you've been having trouble with them have you? What'd you go near them for?" Sephira scowled at him as she noticed his eyes on her.

"We did not mean to. They surprised us, while we were resting in a mountain pass." Sephira said defensively, only silencing when she felt Fili squeeze her hand in silent warning. _Do not anger the man_. Is what it meant, and Sephira closed her mouth.

It wasnt long before they came to a gate, high and broad, beyond which they could see gardens and a cluster of low wooden buildings. Some thatched and made of unshaped logs: barns, stables, sheds, and a long low wooden house. Inside on the southward side of the great hedge were rows and rows of hive with bell shaped tops made of straw.

"Those are the largest bees I think i've ever seen." Gloin huffed, staring at the bees that were flying about and crawling in and out of the hives. Sephira nodded her head in agreement, though said nothing. She was not normally terrified of bees, but these were almost so big that she could _ride _them.

"Those horses are staring at us." Ori whispered in a low voice, tugging on the back of Sephira's still tattered tunic.

"They can speak to Beorn, Ori. They are watching to make sure we do not try anything." Gandalf said, smiling back at all of them. Sephira stared at one horse in particular, a black and white one with golden eyes that shone in the light. It was a beautiful horse, and seemed to either be the meanest or the leader, for all the rest stayed far away from him. Or was it a her? She did not know.

"It's a he, little Fae." Beorn said from the front, noticing her calculating look. "And he is the leader. The rest of the horses stay away from him in case his temper flares."

"Sounds like a little someone I know myself." Dwalin said, near to where Sephira stood looking at the horse. She shot him a glare, smokey eyes dark as the sun shone from behind her.

"You are lucky you are a frightening dwarf, Dwalin." she called out to him. Dwalin just gave a bellied laugh before following Beorn and Gandalf and the rest of the dwarves towards the large home that was Beorn's. As dwarves filed past Sephira, she finally turned away from the horse that kept looking at her and followed with them, finding herself sandwhiched between Fili and Kili. As usual.

"Is my temper really that short?" Sephira questioned, glancing at each of them. Kili's brows scrunched up, a strange thoughtful noise leaving his throat as he shrugged.

"Kind of." they chorused together, nothing but good natured honesty in their voice. Sephira scowled, arms crossing her tattered tunic. And at the sight, Sephira's head jerked up just in time to see Beorn opening the front door to his house.

"Hey Beorn!" she shouted. The large man haulted, turning his head to look at her with dark eyes.

"What is it, little Fae?" he questioned. Sephira almost commented on his title for her, but desided against it. Being called little fae was far better than being called queen, and he had tried calling her earlier.

"Do you have any tunics that might fit me? Mine is a bit...ruined." she asked, her voice trailing off as she looked at the large man. What was the chance that he would have clothes the proper size for someone as small as her? And she was highly jealous, Sephira realized, of the rest of the dwarves. None of them had a single rip in their clothes. How they managed that, Sephira would never know. Only Thorin had a tear in his clothes, but it was small and nothing major, especially not when compaired to Sephira's.

"I may. Come inside and feast first, tell more of your story, and I will see if I can find some." Beorn said, stepping aside and motioning into his large home. Beorn entered first, followed by the rest of the company, with Sephira and Fili brining up the rear.

Following him in they found themselves in a wide hall with a fire-place in the middle. Though it was summer there was a woode fire burning and the smoke was rising to the blackened rafters in search of the way out through an opening in the roof. They passed through this dim hall, lit only by th fire and the hole above it, and came through another smaller door into a sort of veranda propped on wooden posts made of single tree trunks. It faced south, and was still warm and filled with the light of the westering sun which slanted into it, and fell golden on the garden full of flowers that came right up to the steps.

Beorn showed them to the wooden benches and they all sat down, Sephira having the hardest time next to Bilbo at even getting into them. Poor hobbit had to get a lift from Dwalin, and he still had to climb up into the seat after wards. Sephira jumped, catching the edge of the bench and hoisting herself up onto the seat.

"Shut up and stop laughing." Sephira hissed, elbowing Kili hard in the side. He winced, his breath weezing out as he continued to chuckle. She scowled. Why did he have to be so immature?

"It's not like you did any better." Sephira snapped, arms crossed and head angled away from him. Kili saw the annoyed expression on her face, and he stopped laughing immidiately, a frown taking residence on his lips. She was never noramlly this short tempered. Did it still have to do with her seeing Beorn's naked form? Or was she upset for another reason?

"Seph, are you alright?" Kili asked softly, reaching over and placing his hand on her thigh gently. Sephira's muscles were completely tense, but at his gentle touch, she relaxed, sagging against his side as her eyes slipped closed.

"I'm sorry Kee...I havent gotten a lot of sleep the past few nights, and I have gotten even less food. It is no excuse for being ill tempered, and I am sorry for that...And for elbowing you." she added, opening one eye to look up at the dark haired dwarf that she's loved from such a young age. Kili smiled, leaning his cheek down on the top of her curly hair, shaking his head slightly.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You should see uncle, he does not look too pleased about Beorn's chatting after him promising a feast." he said, aiming a look directly towards his uncle. Thorin was sitting next to the head of the table, a deep set scowl on his face as he glared at Beorn with heated eyes. Sephira opened her eyes and looked at him, a small laugh building up inside of her. She'd seen how Thorin gets when he is hungry and not given the food he was promised. It was not good.

"Why have you been unable to sleep?" Kili questioned, lifting his head up enough to look down at Sephira, whose eyes were closed once more. She looked so peaceful, and for a moment, Kili could have sworn she was sleeping. But then she let out a sigh, squirming so she was closer to him, and spoke.

"The stars of Frenthrial have been showing me images." Sephira said, voice pitched low so no one other than Kili could hear, seeming as how Fili was in a deep conversation with Ori at the moment. Kili's stomach knotted up at the same time that it dropped, worry making acid turn his stomach.

"What have they been showing you?" he asked. Sephira was silent, a troubled look crossing her previously calm alabaster face. Kili felt sorry for her. He had no idea what it was like to see flashes of the future, but he had heard from his uncle the kind of stress the Queens of Frenthrial went through with them. How painful the glimpses were, how worn out they left you, how terrifying it could be.

"My future." Sephira's voice was so broken, so exhausted and worn that Kili felt a lump form in his throat. But Sephira was not done yet, and she continued to talk in the same tone of voice. "There has been lots of them; showing deaths, new life, how this journey will end. Kili..."

"What is it?" he asked, worry plain in his voice as his black tensed. Sephira fell silent, shaking her head and letting out a sigh.

"I do not want to worry you. Forget I said anything." Sephira said.

"No, tell me. I will worry if you do not." Kili insisted, squeezing Sephira's thigh almost too tightly. Sephira still did not speak, her eyes squeezing shut tightly. And it was not until studying her face for a few minutes that Kili realized that she was crying. Fat tears rolling down her ashen cheeks as her body shook with silent sobs. Kili glanced around to check if anyone else had noticed, but everyone was in too deep of a conversation as animals of all type brought in plates of food and silver dishes.

"This journy may not end well for our family Kili. For any of us. For any of the dwarves. A war is brewing, and we will be caught in the middle of it if we are not careful." Sephira said, her voice thick with tears. A chill ran down Kili's spine, and her gave Sephira's thigh another squeeze.

"Go to sleep Seph, you need it. It'll help you feel better." Kili promised, though he knew nothing could make her feel better after having seen what she did. Kili knew just who she meant by "our family", and he was not relaxed in the slightest about it. He could only imagine how difficult it could be for Sephira, constantly having those glimpses running through her mind. It was no wonder she had not been sleeping.

"Please dont go anywhere." Sephira pleaded, reaching out with one hand blindly and clasping his hand that rested on her thigh. "I do not wish to wake up alone. Nor sleep alone. And tell Fili, please?"

"You wont sleep alone, nor wake up alone. And don't worry about me telling Fili. He heard you." Kili said softly, placing a kiss to the top of her head as he kept his eyes locked on his brother's worried ones. He would have to explain to Fili later tonight, once they were alone and everyone else had fallen asleep.

"Thank you Kee..." Sephira mumbled, and just like that, she slipped into sleep. Her breathing evened out and became deep, her eyes still behind her lids and her slight body weight resting fully against Kili's side. He locked eyes with Fili over her curly hair, and mouthed a silent "I will tell you later" to him. Fili gave a breif nodd before turning his attention to the table. His eyes widened to a conciderable size, his stomach growling so loud he feared it would wake Sephira.

Spread out in front of them were breads and cakes of all types, with butters and honey, fruits and seeds and nuts and food so strange that half of the dwarves could not even name them. But it was a feast, and one far better than the elven feast they were given in Rivendell that shy little Ori dug in without so much as waiting for a "help yourself" from Beorn. But Beorn did not seem to be giving them a go ahead, as he too dug into the food laid out before the company. One collective look around the table, and the rest dug in themselves.

There was not much conversation among the company as they ate until they were stuffed. Kili was careful as he reached for food each time, trying his hardest not to jostle Sephira too much. But that did not seem to be a problem, for no matter how badly she was jostled or her head was shaken or food got thrown her way, Sephira remained in a deep sleep. It was not until much later, when the food was eaten and stomach were full that Sephira began stirring, but she remained asleep. Even as Beorn talked in his loud booming voice and designated rooms and beds to the dwarves, Sephira stayed leaning against Kili's side.

"I've heard talk from your uncle," Beorn began, looking down at Fili, Kili and the sleeping fae, "that you three have trouble sleeping when seperated. Therefore, you three will be sharing a room. Last room on the left, down the hall."

"Thank you." Fili and Kili chorused together. Sephira stirred, a yawn escaping her lips before her eyes fluttered open. She peered up at Beorn with half closed eyes, her lips pursed in a calculating expression.

"Do you have any control over when you turn, Beorn?" she asked. Everyone that was left in the room could hear the exhaust in her voice, but she appeared fully alert as she waited for the skin-changer to answer. Beorn cracked the first real smile any of the company had seen in a while, a soft light entering his dark eyes.

"Yes, little fae, I do have control over it." he answered. "Which reminds me; stay inside tonight. Stray out at your own risk." he said, before turning and disappearing outside.

"That man is the strangest oddity i have ever had the displeasure to meet." Sephira mumbled before closing her eyes again and seemingly falling asleep. Fili grinned, standing up from his seat and turning towards his baby brother and Sephira.

"I wil carry her to bed." he said, in both a questioning voice and one that left no room for arguements. Kili nodded his consent, helping to shift Sephira so she could be scooped up by Fili.

Sephira let out a soft groan as she was lifted away from her section of warmth and pressed against another, strong arms wrapped around her tightly. One arm was under her shoulders, the other under the crooks of her knees. Her arms wound around the neck of who held her, her face pressing into the side of their neck as she inhaled the scent of Fili. She found comfort in them, the heirs of Durin. Her dwarves. No one else could take claim to them, other than Dis and Thorin. Anytime someone else claimed them, they'd have to go through Sephira.

"Dont drop me." she mumbled. Fili's chest shook with laughter, and warm breath rushed across her face.

"I have only ever dropped you once, Seph, and I do not plan on doing it again." he promised, leading them down the hallway and towards the room designated as their's for their stay. Sephira cracked a smile at that, even though it was a frightening memory for her.

It was a time when Kili and Sephira were nearing their teens, and Thorin allowed Fili to take them out for their annual camping trip. Fili had taken them out too far, promising more of an adventure than Thorin would allow them to have. They ran into a pack of Orcs during a hike. There had been a small crevice between the rocks, in which Fili had flung Kili into. He had picked Sephira up after her claiming she would stay, and dangled her over the small opening in the rocks. He didnt give Sephira much time to gather her wits before she was free falling into a dark hole and scrapping her arms on the rocks around her. Kili and Sephira had to huddle down there and listen as Fili faught off the pack of orcs, and then breathed sighs of relief when they heard the familiar war shout of Thorin.

Sephira's eyes shot open with a jolt as she was placed onto a soft surface and the strong arms of Fili disappeared. Her heart hammered in a way that only those freshly woken up could manage, her breath quickening and her muscles shaking. They stood on either side of the bed, shedding their many layers of clothes and kicking off their boots. They both stripped down to nothing more than their trousers, never having been able to do so before, as they had been sleeping in the wilds. Sephira forced her eyes to stay open as she watched them both undress; watched the lean muscles as they shed clothing, followed the line of hair that trailed down and disappeared under the hem of their trousers. She closed her eyes, sighing in content as either side of the bed sank under their weight and she could feel the heat radiating off of them.

"Good night, Seph." they whispered together, a kiss being pressed on each of her temples as they nestled next to her. She gave a sleepy smile, pressing herself closer to the soft, warm flesh of both of her dwarves, slipping back into a peaceful sleep.

**I am soo sorry for such the long wait on this update. I just finished school for the summer and it's been none stop finals and tests and projects. But it's all worth it , because I will officially be a senior in high school next year! Woo! **

**Anyways, thanks for the continued reviews and reads, it means alot to me!**


	22. Chapter 22

_"Come on Sephira, keep up!" Kili called from up ahead, turning to look over his shoulder at her. Sephira stuck her tounge out, lifting the skirts of her dress up higher as she padded along behind the dark and light haired brothers. They had just been dismissed from a dinner with Thorin and a few other dwarves for an important meeting- which Sephira had managed to be good through the entire thing and keep the boys in line- and they were not on their way somewhere. Sephira did not know where, for Fili and Kili were keeping it a seceret. Ten year old Sephira did not like that much, but she trusted the two enough to follow them blindly through the halls. _

_ "I am trying! You try walking that fast in a dress!" she huffed, clutching the fabric tighter in her small hands. Fili glanced back at her, a sparkle in his clear blue eyes._

_ "You look great in it Seph, I dont see why you dont wear them more often." he claimed loftily, smiling brightly as Sephira scowled at him. Though she only scowled to keep the butterflies from getting any further up her stomach. And to keep that annoying blush off her cheeks. Fili was too old for her, why would he like someone so small and mousy? _

_ "Because I can hardly do anything in a dress, you nit-wit." she snapped. A frown appeared on Fili's face, but he said nothing as he turned back around and kept walking. Sephira cursed herself in such a heated way that should she have said it out loud, Thorin would have blistered her backside for it. Why couldnt things just slide off of her? Why did they have to bug her so much? _

_ "Would you like to head back then Sephira?" Fili questioned condesendingly. Sephira's scowl deepened as she glared at the back of his head._

_ "__**No**__." she said heatedly. She did not see the smirk on Fili's lips as he nodded._

_ "Very well. Follow me." he responded. It was silent as they walked, leaving the halls and making it outside. Kili had let slip they were heading to a cave of some sort, and that it would be a while before they got there. And the nearest caves were three miles off. One mile outside of the market. They were just entering the market place when a loud voice shouted from behind them. _

_ "Fili wait!" they huffed. Sephira's stomach clenched at the sound, her teeth grinding together. She knew that voice. It was never a welcome voice. Sephira turned slowly, watching as the slim dwarf girl ran towards them, red hair billowing behind her. _

_ The brown skirts of her dress were held tightly in her rather feminine hands, her red scruff of a beard glistening in the sun light. Sephira hated her. She was the fairest of dwarf girls in this town. The lot of them were meaty and stalky like the males, with small beards and man hands. But not Lilu. Lilu was gorgeous. Even for a dwarf. A lot of the males wanted to date her. She was willowy and slim, with a full beard and curly hair that was almost enough to rival with Sephira's. Almost. And she was just one year younger than Fili. Perfect for him. And he showed her affections as well. _

_ "Hello Lilu." Fili greated in a husky voice, turning around and giving her a brilliant smile. Lilu smiled back, slowing her pace to a walk. She smiled and nodded at both Kili and Sephira. Kili smiled back, while Sephira did nothing more than cross her arms firmly and glare. _

_ "Where are you three going so soon after the feast?" Lilu asked in her soft voice. Sephira hated it. Lilu was there, at the feast. Sephira saw her. She was making lovey eyes at Fili all dinner. When she wasnt busey picking rice out of her lovely hair. Complimants of Sephira. _

_ "My brother and I are showing Seph something we discovered the other day." Fili informed, that stupid smile still on his lips. Lilu nodded._

_ "Would you three mind if I joined?" she askd hesitantly._

_ "Well actually-" Sephira began, ready to turn down the older girl as quickly as she could. Sephira did not like Lilu, and she did not want her to join them. This was her time with Fili and Kili before she had to go back home tonight. _

_ "Of course we wouldnt. I would love it," Fili said, cutting Sephira off and reaching for Lilu's hand, "If you joined us." he pulled her between Kili and Sephira so Lilu was standing next to him, and he placed her hand on the crook of his arm before they began walking again. Sephira did not miss that blush on the dwarven girl's face. _

Sephira snapped awake, heart pounding and body flushed with an angry heat. It wasnt helping that she had two very warm, shirtless dwarves on either side of her, curled around her sides like a second skin. And somehow, for a reason Sephira did not quite now, it was annoying her to no end. But she was tired, and she was sandwhiched quite efficiantly between the two. Instead of fighting to get up and wake the both up, Sephira closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in attempts to calm herself so she could fall back asleep...

_Sephira was sitting atop a broken down stone wall, her traveling cloak on and the hood pulled up over her head. Her booted feet were dangling over the edge, swaying lightly as she kicked them. Her stormy eyes were watching two figures as they walked through the sunrise lit town, traveling furs on and weapons strapped on. She was told to stay behind and "remain safe". So Sephira was going to travel at a different time. She would travel at sunset. It would give her enough space between them so she would not be stopped. _

_ She could see them perfectly, they were not far away at all. Sephira could still the designs of their silver hair clips. The one's Sephira had gotten for them when she was fourteen, thanking them for taking her in and helping her when her parents died. Thorin even had one, and Dis. The four of them cost Sephira her entire savings, plus some, but it was worth it. _

_ "Fili, please wait!" an aggrivatingly familiar voice shouted from not far off. Sephira's head snapped to the side, gray eyes seeking out the body of the voice. Why was it, that this dwarf always showed up to annoy Sephira? _

_ Granted, she was not there with Fili and Kili, but her actions still annoyed Sephira to no end. Why, in all of Middle Earth, did Lilu have to live here? Of course, if they retook Erebor, this annoying little dwarf would have to stay behind. She was not a dwarf of Erebor. Born and raised in the Blue Mountains. If-__**when**__- they retook Erebor, precious little Lilu would not be joining the other dwarves that went back. Which also meant she would not be around to bug Sephira anymore. It was not jealousy. _

_ Sephira would never admit to being jealous of Lilu. Sephira was an ex-princess, with golden curls, dead parents that not a single dwarf in the Blue Mountains knew of, with a slight frame and delicate features with smooth flesh. Lilu was a beautiful female dwarf of a respectable family, with a grand beard and calloused hands from working and the perfect hips for birthing. So what? _

_ "Yes Lilu?" Fili asked, a brow arched perfectly above his blue eye. Lilu stopped running, haulting in front of him with flushed cheeks and wet eyes._

_ "Must you go?" she pleaded. "This trip, this quest you are going on, it is suicide. A dragon resides in the home of your uncle, they guard their treasure until they die. What if you do not return?" Fili gave a soft smile, glancing back at his little brother. Kili had moved off, an amused smirk on his face as he watched his older brother with the female dwarf. Sephira scowled. _

_ "Yes, i must go." Fili said patiently. "It is my duty, as well as my brother's, to accompany our uncle on this trip. I will be ruling there one day, with Kili and Sephira by my side." Sephira scowled down at the blonde dwarf, though he could not see it. So the dwarf __**could **__remember her name while in the presence of Lilu. _

_ "And what of her? How do you think she feels, knowing you may not return?" Lilu demanded. If Sephira didnt know any better, she'd think the girl was worried for her mental health. _

_ "I know they will return. And if not, I will die with them." Sephira mumbled under her breath, glaring at the beautiful dwarf. She saw the scowl on Fili's face, as well as Kili's. _

_ "She was not happy about being left behind. But we will be returning for Sephira, after we retake Erebor." Lilu was silent for a moment, a hesitant expression on her beautiful face._

_ "And...and what of me?" she questioned. Sephira could see it as Fili's face contorted with confusion, a faint blush rising to his cheeks. Sephira's fists clenched tightly as she glared at the pair of dwarves. _

_ "Y-you?" Fili stammered. Sephira was too busey glaring daggers at the two dwarves, that she did not see the angry look on Kili's face. The fire in his eyes or the whitening of his knuckles as he clenched his hands into fists. Instead, Sephira saw nothing but the beautiful dwarf girl bite her lower lip, and Fili flushed more._

_ "I...uh.." Fili cleared his throat, looking flustered. "I will be returning for you as well." he answered after a few moments of silence, a dazling smile lighting up his face. Sephira's whole body filled with an angry heat, and she felt as her nails began to break the skin of her palms. A happy smile lit up Lilu's face, and Sephira watched with growing fury as she stood up on her tip toes and pressed a kiss to Fili's blushing cheek. _

_ "Return safe Fili." she said, voice full of warmth and an emotion that made a feral growl bubble up Sephira's throat. That little-_

Sephira shot awake, her whole body on fire and her mind spinning with images of Lilu kissing Fili. Sephira did not care this time, if she awoke Fili and Kili as she climbed from the bed. She wasted no time in seeing if she woke either of them as she padded silently to the bathroom and closed the door. She thought she heard the sound of sleepy muttering, but she did not care. Sephira stripped from her clothing as the tub filled with naturally steamy water, grabbing a towel and resting it on the shelf next to the tub.

She stepped into the tub, allowing the water to lap at her naked flesh as her eyes slid shut. Why was it, that these dreams of events had her so angry? Lilu was nothing to Fili...was she? He certainly seemed taken by her all through their childhood. Nothing like with Hinda. She was not worried about that she dwarf. But Lilu...she was something entirely different.

Fili seemed totally _enamored _with the she dwarf. With her perfect birthing hips, and those stupidly perfect curls of her's. That fully grown beard that seemed to make her all the more gorgeous and her obvious _**dwarven-ness**_. How was Sephira supposed to compete with that?

She was small, faint and delicate. She had curled blonde hair that fell to her back. It wasnt perfect. It was wild and hard to braid. The dwarves were known for their pride in beards, and Sephira had no hair on her body besides her curls, eye lashes and brows. And the most obvious of all, she was not a dwarf. She was a Fae of Frenthrial. How was the heir of Durin supposed to be with someone like her?

A soft knock sounded on the door, followed by an equally soft voice, "Seph, are you alright in there?" It was Kili, concern and confusion plain to hear. It made some of the tensed muscles relax, made the angery flush of her body cool down some. But not by much, and her teeth were still locked together as she glared at the far wall.

"I am fine Kili, go back to bed." she said, forcing her voice into even tones. But the words sounded stiff even to her, and she inwardly cursed.

"Yes, because that was utterly convincing." Kili's sarcastic voice chimmed from the other side of the door. Sephira bit down a growl.

"Go to bed Kili."

"I am coming in." Kili claimed, voice as firm as Sephira's had been just seconds ago. Sephira's eyes widened conciderably, her heart beginning to beat a mile a minute. He was-

"Kili, i am _**bathing!**_"" Sephira shouted breathlessly. But her words did not matter. The ornate door swung open, and Sephira's breath caught in her throat as Kili's blazing eyes caught her's in a glare. He did not look pleased in the least bit, and Sephira did not have half the mind to figure out why. All that mattered was that she was naked, and Kili was staring her in the eyes like he had no clue.

"Ordering me around, who is the eldest of us?" he questioned, fists on hips as he glared.

"Kili-" Sephira began, eyes as wide as dinner plates. But Kili would hear none of it. Instead he cut her off, speaking over her and risking waking up the blonde dwarf that was snoring soundly in the other room.

"Do not ignore my question, Sephira. First you toss and turn all night, now you act as though you are mad at the world. What is the matter?" he demanded. Sephira stared at him, willing her heart to slow down so she could speak properly. Her heart was a lump in her throat, making it impossible to breath, let alone talk. But even so, the burning image of that blasted dwarf in her mind made her crazy, and she blurted the name with no ounce of concent.

"Lilu!" she hissed, furious. Not only at Lilu and her fondness for Fili, and his returned fondness, but also at Kili. For his total lack of knowledge that _**she was bathing. **_It was also anger at herself, for being so emotional about something that should not matter. Fili , Kili and Sephira were courting now. Lilu, and any other dwarf girl for that matter, did not matter. So why was this still bothering her?

Kili's brows furrowed in confusion, his hands dropping from his hips. He stepped into the room, shutting the door against Sephira's protests. Sephira glared at him as he walked into the room, pulling up a stool and sitting beside the tub. With arms folded, he rested them on the ring of the tub, resting his chin on it as well as he peered at her.

"Why is someone so far away as Lilu bothering you?" he questioned. "Or, better yet, _how_ is she bothering you?" Sephira remained silent, crossing her arms in the water- both to cover her chest and to show her distaste for the conversation- and scowled down at her feet.

"I do not wish to talk about it." Sephira mumbled finally. Kili's brows arched, a mocking look crossing his face.

"Oh? So you expect me to just allow you to be in a foul mood?" he questioned. Sephira shrugged.

In honesty, no she did not expect Kili to leave her be as she was. But Sephira just did not want to deal with explaining to him why she was in a terrible mood. It was pathetic and humiliating. Not to mention it said that she did not trust Fili enough to be happy that he was courting her and not that dwarf girl.

"Seph, you know you can talk to me about anything. And i will not tell Fili if you do not want me to." Kili said softly. Sephira's mind jolted back to his words as a calloused finger gently brushed across her cheek, sweeping a wet curl from her face. Sephira glanced over at him, smokey eyes locking with obsidian ones. They were both silent, Kili waiting and Sephira trying to figure out what to say. Finally, the Fae sighed, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the edge of the tub.

"I know that Fili is not...unfaithful. No, that is the wrong word. But the affections Lilu shows him, the affections he shows _back_..." Sephira trailed off, shaking her head.

"They bug you." Kili finished for her, not hesitating at all. And before Sephira could confirm that he was correct, Kili continued. "Yes, they bother me as well." Sephira's eyes shot open, searching out Kili's eyes with brows arched. His face was set in a scowl, a dark glint to his eyes as he stared off to the side of the tub. Sephira scooted up, sitting on her knees as she faced Kili head on.

"That day we left town, Lilu ran up to us." Kili began, glancing at Sephira from the side of his eyes before looking away again. Sephira did not mention that she had seen it, or that she had heard everything Lilu and Fili said. She wanted to know what Kili had to say about all of it. Wanted to know how it made him feel.

"At first i did not mind, just a friend telling Fili goodbye is all. But then she asked Fili about coming back for her as well. Fili should not have said that he would return for her as well. We'd talked about you just earlier that morning, about what would happen should we not return. About...our feelings..." Kili trailed off for a moment, his eyes glazing over.

"Fili confessed how much he loved you...And then...he went and does something like that. Tell another woman that he will return for her. You have no..." Kili sighed, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. "No..._**idea **_how angry that made me." Sephira sat in silence, listening as the water lapped gently at the edges of the tub with each breath she drew. Kili's face was flushed with an angry heat, his obsidian eyes burning with hatred and rage. Sephira may not have known how upset Kili had been that day, but she got the chance to see a glance of how it affected him now. She reached out with a dripping hand, resitng her palm against his scruffy cheek comfortingly. She rubbed her thumb across his skin until he looked up at her, his rage and hatred joined by sadness and pain.

"I am sorry Lilu's affections are bothering you so much. And i am sorry Fili is such a dolt." he added, voice soft and low. Sephira shook her head, sighing lightly as Kili reached up and took her hand in his, holding it in place. It was a peaceful moment, one in which Sephira had not had in a long while and one that Kili did not want to give up. But just like all nearly perfect moments, it had to be ruined. And what better person to ruin it than the dolt himself?

"What's this than?" Fili demanded, voice rough with sleep but full of incredouility. Kili's eyes snapped open, a hostile light to them.

"A moment you just very well ruined, _brother._" Kili spat the word, before pushing to his feet and stalking out of the bathroom, shoulder checking Fili hard enough to knock him into the doorframe on the way out. Fili watched after him, a puzzled look on his face before looking back at Sephira, rubbing his shoulder.

"What's his problem?" he questioned. Sephira's eyes narrowed without her permission, sizing up the blonde dwarf.

"Why dont you just ask Lilu? I'm sure she would know." her tones were bitter, and she pointed towards the shelf. "Hand me a towel." Fili obliged, unfolding it and holding it up for her. Sephira stood up, climbing out of the bath and wrapping herself in the towel. Without one word of thanks, she was in the bedroom, tugging on the clothes that Beorn had found for her, tossing the towel at Fili without a second glance.

"Where are you going? It's not even daylight out yet." Fili asked, watching as she tugged on her boots as well. Sephira flicked her gaze over towards Fili, face an emotional mask.

"For a walk. I willl return in time for breakfast." she told him, more to Kili than Fili, but both nodded as she stood and exited the room. Sephira needed a break from the two dwarves, and Fili and Kili needed a moment to themselves. The two brothers needed to talk out Kili's anger. It was not right for them to be fighting because of a dream Sephira had. Perhaps she should not have even mentioned it to Kili...


	23. Chapter 23

"This is the most food i've eaten in weeks." Gloin huffed, leaning back in his chair and making a show of losening his belt. The others groaned their agreements, some still stuffing their faces with cakes and honey. Fili and Kili sat beside eachother, tense and silent. They still have not spoken to eachother, not since Sephira walked out of the room fully dressed and claiming to be back. Beorn was gone as well, still not having returned from last night.

"Aye, I dont think i could eat another bite." Bofur groaned, leaning back.

"Well i know someone who could. Would she be here." Thorin said in a gruff voice, hard eyes staring directly at his sister-sons. Fili and Kili shifted under his gaze, looking away from him in an attempt to remain calm.

"Sephira said she would be back." Kili mumbled, picking at his food. Fili glanced sideways at him, noticing the saddened look on his face, the way his shoulders were slumped. Fili didnt know if it was because Sephira was still not back, or if it was because the two of them were fighting. But either way, Fili did not like his baby brother to look so down.

"Where did she go?" Gandalf demanded, looking both angry and worried. Fili and Kili shrugged simultaniously.

"Just for a walk i'd suppose." Fili answered.

"Said she'd be back by breakfast. But that obviously hasnt happened." Kili added, glancing sideways at his blonde haired brother. He didnt quite know why he was made at him again. Kili had gotten over the Lilu incident the same day it happened. Said he wouldnt be mad about it again. So why was he back to being so angry?

Because Sephira was upset.

It was as simple as that, and Kili knew it. He'd have to apologize to Fili. After breakfast though. He'd give his older brother some more time to stew about what was wrong with him and Sephira. Fili deserved to be worried for a bit longer. After all, he told Lilu that he'd return for her just minutes after he told Kili once again how much he loved their little Fae.

"Where'd she go?" Gandalf demanded. But before anyone had the chance to speak, a chance to answer the angry wizard, a piercing scream echoed from somewhere outside and through the house. It was a scream Fili and Kili would recognize anywhere, and one that had Thorin and Dwalin on their feet in seconds. Fili and Kili were the first out the door, weapons drawn as they made their way towards the sound. Thorin was next, followed shortly by the rest of the company and Gandalf.

It was easier, finding their way in than it was finding their way out. Numerous times, the company would have to stop and listen, and the sounds they heard would only freeze their hearts and open up a pit of worry. Battle sounds, pain filled screams, and the growling of a bear was all they heard echoing around them. Fili and Kili would run ahead, scouting out the area and decide which way they should go. Soon enough they were on the right path, running towards the sounds of fighting. They were prepaired for anything, but what they saw was not what they were expecting.

Instead of Sephira, fighting for her life, being attacked by a giant bear, or fighting off ravenous Wargs- not that the giant bear wasnt in the picture, he was- like they thought, it was something quite different. It was a giant bear standing side by side with Sephira, who was weilding a torn off branch as she faught off the last of what appeared to be orcs. Several heads were on pickets along the fence, while others had giant branches protruding from their chests. Kili and Fili dropped their arms by their sides, looks of shock and awe on their handsome faces.

"If fights go this smoothly, i'm choosing you as my fighting partner more often." Sephira spoke lightly, not appearing to have noticed the arrival of the dwarves, hobbit and wizard. The black bear beside her gave a snorted growl, his version of a laugh. It wasnt until a throat cleared that Sephira turned her attention towards the gathered group of beings.

"What happened?" Thorin's growling voice demanded. Sephira's gray eyes locked on him, and she did the strangest thing she could have. She smiled. An actual, full on, shining teeth flashing, smile. It lit up her eyes and put those adorable dimples in her cheeks. She looked truly happy. About what, Fili and Kili- or anyone else for that matter- could not have guessed.

"Had a run in with some orcs." she answered simply.

"We heard ya scream lass." Bofur said gently, as if he were worried about her state of mind. Sephira laughed. A good natured, jolly laugh. Fili and Kili exchanged glances with eachother, confused ones, before looking back at their little Fae. Thorin looked just as puzzled as his sister sons, and the rest of the group. But Gandalf was smiling, a twinkle to his eyes.

"Oh that?" she asked happily. "That was Beorn sneaking up on me. I had everything under control until i saw a giant black _**bear **_jumping over me." she explained. She was chipper, happy and light hearted. Definitly not like she was when she left earlier in the morning.

"Am I the only one lost?" Bilbo demanded, looking at the closest dwarf. It happened to be Dwalin, and he grunted his agreement.

"It is quite simple my dear friend. I was out for a walk, when out of no where i was attacked by this group of lovely orcs. I had most of them taken care of when Beorn lept over me and got one that i was unaware of. That was when I screamed, and a few minutes later is when you lot showed up." she explained. Her tones were simplistic, and it left Bilbo even more confused than before.

"Since no one else will ask, i will." Fili began, stepping forward and narrowing his eyes at her. "What about those events make you so happy?" he demanded. Sephira simply looked at him, her head tilted to the side and that same happy smile on her lips.

"It's quite simple Fili." Sephira began pleasantly, blinking more rapidly than needed. "It was either take my anger out on these fine fellows, or bash your beautiful face in. But now that i've gotten _**that **_out of my system, i am less likely to attack you. That makes me very happy. Because as mad as I am at you, i would rather not ruin that face of yours. It is the only reason people like Lilu like you after all. Wouldnt want to destroy that relationship now, would we?" she questioned. And just like that, she brushed past all of them, only stopping long enough to whisper something back to Bilbo before the two of them headed back to Beorn's together.

"Isn't Lilu that dwarf lass from the Blue Mountains?" Dwalin questioned, looking towards the two Durin heirs, who stood side by side, both looking quite different from one another. Fili looked both confused and reprimanded at the same time. While Kili, mischevous, wild Kili, had a smirk a mile wide on his face.

"Why yes it is." Kili answered, spinning around rather gracefully to face the older dwarf.

"And what does she have to do with anything?" Thorin asked, looking between his nephews. Obviously, they knew something that he did not. But he planed on finding it out, whether he had to force it out of them or not.

"Why not ask Fili that Uncle? I am quite sure he knows the answer." Kili said, his tones just as happy and chipper as Sephira's had been. Thorin turned his steel eyes onto his oldest nephew, silently demanding an answer. Fili shifted weight, looking down at his toes.

Oh yes, he knew what Lilu had to do with it. And he also knew why Sephira was so upset. Fili should have known better, than to think that Sephira had not watched them leave town before she followed them. Ever since Sephira was little, if Fili and Kili went somewhere she could not, she would sit atop that wall and watch them until they disappeared from sight. Why would now be any different? Which meant that she had heard everything Lilu and Fili had said. Including his last words. And watched as Lilu kissed him on the cheek.

"I, uh, _may _have told Lilu I would return from this journey...and...well...come back for her." Fili choked out. Thorin did not need to hear anymore. Dwalin groaned, slapping his hand to his forehead and shaking his head slowly.

"Aww, laddie, tell me yer joking?" Dwalin practically begged, peeking at the blonde dwarf through his fingers. Fili shrugged meekly, casting his eyes down to the forest ground. Dwalin groaned again, and without another word turned and walked away.

"And you wondered why Sephira was so upset earlier this morning." Kili said in a sing song voice, turning on Fili. And Fili took it silently, feeling no energy to argue back to tell his baby brother to shut up. Kili had every right to be upset with him. It was right after they had a talk about their love for her. Their plans on courting her. And then Fili went and did something like that. When he should have known Sephira was watching! She always sees them off, even if she cant be with them.

"I know." Fili whispered miserably. Kili opened his mouth, and then it snapped shut quickly. Wait...Fili knew? Actually understood why Sephira was so upset and was not upset about it himself? Kili eyed his brother, ignoring the others as they began to walk away.

Fili stood with slumped shoulders, eyes on his boots and a crushed look to his features. It made Kili feel...well, bad for him. Yes, Fili made a mistake. But Sephira was being a little hard on him. And Kili being angry with him as well was not helping. Fili was his older brother. And as upset as he made him, Kili could understand where he was coming from. He'd done it before himself. Before he would admit to anyone his true feelings for Sephira, but still. He moved forward, clapping his hand to his brother's shoulder and giving it a shake. Kili dipped his head, forcing his blue eyed brother to look at him.

"I'm sorry Fee." Kili said sincerly, his face earnest. "I shouldnt be mad at you. It's not your fault. Well..." Kili hesitated, his brows furrowing. "It kind of is. You should have known better than to say what you did to Lilu. Even if you didnt know Sephira was watching. We'd just talked about it earlier that day..."

"I know Kee, but Lilu...she's so..." Fili let his breath out in a rush, dropping uncerimoniously to the ground, his arms resting on his knees. "I used to have to biggest crush on her. Before Sephira became of age. And I'm still nervous, about courting Sephira. What if I mess things up?" he asked, watching as his baby brother dropped down beside him.

"Well of course you'll mess things up." Kili said happily. At his brother's glare, he rolled his eyes, but sobbered up. "You are going to mess up Fili. But so will I. So will Sephira. I mean, for Aule's sake, she's upset because she had a dream about that day!" Kili's voice raised with earnest, and Fili's lips twitched as he faught a smile. Kili had a strange way of going about it, but he could give the best pep talks.

"We are not perfect. Least of all us three. You know that as well as Uncle and Dwalin. Or Bofur and Bombur. Or-"

"I get it Kili. We're screw ups. Go on with it." Fili said, cutting off his brother with a roll of his eyes. Kili grumbled something under his breath, but carried on anyways.

"My point is, even if we screw up, it's not like we will not be able to fix it." he said softly. "I've angered Sephira so much, i'm surprised she has not murdered me in my sleep. She will forgive you. If not soon, than before we leave here. Just give her some space. Or bring her a present." Kili added at the end, brows furrowing in confusion once more. "I heard that helps soften them up." Fili let out a startled laugh, glancing over at his brother with a raised brow.

"You are the strangest dwarf i have ever met Kee." he said affectionately. Kili glared at him, earning another laugh from Fili. He reached out and ruffled his baby brother's already tangled hair, laughing harder as Kili elbowed him in the side.

"Let's just get back before they think we killed eachother." Kili grumbled, standing up and beginning to walk off. Fili stayed a moment longer before climbing to his feet, taking off at a slow pace after his brother. He was in no hurry to get back to Beorn's. With how Sephira was acting, she was likely to be falsly kind, or giving him the cold shoulder...

Upon entering Beorn's house, Fili got the shock of his life. And quite honestly, he was frightened to move even a fraction. He got to the house after his baby brother, who he had enough time to see was sitting in one of the large chairs, completely relaxed and with a smile on his face that said he had a victory of sorts. But his eyes looked sad, and Fili's stomach twisted at that. But he had no time to question his baby brother about it, because something small and blonde knocked into him, slim arms wrapping tightly around him and their face pressing into his chest.

It took all of two seconds for him to realize it was Sephira, and nerves and confusion consumed him. Sephira had just brushed him off outside. Told him that she wanted to punch him basically. And here she was hugging him.

It took another two seconds for him to realize her body was shaking, and connect it to the fact that she was crying. Hard. Fili pulled away from her, forcing her back to arms length as he dipped his head to look at her. His brows were creased with worry, his stomach knotted so tightly he felt like he couldnt breath. He hated when Sephira cried.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, using his thumb to wipe a tear away. But more fell seconds after, her eyes puffy and red.

"I was being a wretch to you!" she wailed, breaking out of his hold and crushing herself to him. Fili wrapped his arms around her tightly, resting his chin on top of her curls.

"It was a stupid dream about something that happened weeks ago, and i let it get to me. You do not deserve to be treated so terribly for something done so long ago. _Before _we were courting, might I add. I made a mistake...and...well I understand if you are mad at me." Sephira mumbled, though even at her words, her grip did not losen. And Fili was grateful for that. He did not want her to pull away because of it.

"Well," Fili stated, sounding more than a little flabbergasted, "that's a relief." Sephira tensed in his arms, but Fili held on tighter, wanting to hold her as close as he could. He moved his chin from the top of her head to her shoulder, pressing his lip against her pointed ear. (on top of all her hair, of course)

"You deserve for me to be mad at you." he whispered. Sephira nodded meekly.

"I know." she whispered back. Fili looked across at his little brother, who was watching with a rather proud smile to his face, the saddness in his eyes gone. _Of course,_ Fili thought, _it was him that made Sephira cry. Realize her mistake. Probably called her a name or two as well. _

"But i am not mad at you. You have every right to be mad about what I did. I should not have. We may not have been courting, but Kili and I had talked about it just minutes before." Fili whispered. Sephira's grip tightened, her body convulsing as another sob racked her body.

"I love you Fili." she whispered softly, sniffling rather delicately at the end. A grin spreading from ear to ear presented itself on Fili's face, an identical one to what Kili was wearing.

"I love you too Sephira." he whispered back, placing a kiss to her temple. He pulled back, reaching up and wipping away her tears with a gentle smile. "Now, how's about you and I go get you some breakfast? I do believe you skipped out on it."

**Sorry for such the long wait. I've been completely uninspired, and i had to push to get this chapter out. The next one may take a while, or it may not. Depends on how my writers block acts. Thank you for all the reads and the comments, they mean alot! **


End file.
